


Дело темное

by Fool_Moon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detectives, M/M, Romance, Slavic Mythology & Folklore - Freeform, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 105,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fool_Moon/pseuds/Fool_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Московские оперативники приезжают на практику в глухую деревушку «Травушки», затерявшуюся где-то в Подмосковье. Отсутствие телевизоров, телефонов и горячей воды – не самое интересное, с чем им предстоит столкнуться на новом месте. Самое интересное – это местные жители. И их соседи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Миралиа
> 
> Бета - Jewellery*

  
Автобус чихнул и затих. Позади всполошилась спящая с самого города бабка и, привстав с места, неожиданно зычным для сухонького тела голосом гаркнула:

\- Что, опять?! Это ж сколько можно-то! Вы ж, ироды, издеваетесь!

\- Клавдия, не буянь! - цыкнул на старушку невысокий дедок с густыми кустистыми бровями и внимательным взглядом небольших глаз.

\- Что не буянь, Петрович?! Когда они обещали автобус починить? В понедельник стояли, вчера стояли, сегодня опять засели!

\- Ну, а я-то чё могу? - шофер, мрачного вида мужик, смачно сплюнул из окна и, обернувшись, исподлобья посмотрел на пассажиров. – Машина старая, новых пока нет. И неча мне тут ор устраивать, а то так и будете тут торчать до сменной машины!

В салоне тут же загомонили, повскакивали с мест и замахали руками. Водитель хмыкнул и с силой нажал на гудок, заставляя недовольных пассажиров вмиг замолчать.

\- Ты нас, сынок, не пугай, - Петрович, невысокий сутулый старичок, причмокнул губами и стукнул клюкой по металлическому полу автобуса. - Пуганые мы. Давай-ка вон лучше глянем, чё там у тебя теперь, - водила буркнул что-то себе под нос и, крякнув, выбрался с сидения. Закурив, он протянул пачку «Явы» старику, тот благодарно кивнул и, тяжело поднявшись, похромал к выходу, опираясь на палку.

\- Это надолго? - поинтересовался сидящий у самого прохода Кирилл. Он взъерошил рукой каштановые, чуть влажные от стоящей в салоне жары волосы и повернулся к сидевшей позади него женщине. Та окинула заинтересованным взглядом широкую мускулистую грудь и симпатичное лицо.

\- Да, кто ж его знает, - кокетливо улыбнулась она, махнув рукой. – Может, пять минут, а может, пешком идти придется.

\- А следующий автобус когда будет? – уточнил Тимофей, мужчина лет двадцати восьми-тридцати, с брезгливым выражением на красивом породистом лице оглядывая автобус и «пейзаж» за окном. – Или он тут единственный и неповторимый?

В обозримом пространстве не наблюдалось ничего, кроме засеянного овсом поля, которое прямо посередине рассекала кривая колея, гордо именуемая дорогой. Она петляла по полю и терялась в растущем вдалеке лесу. Кирилл вздохнул и закинул руки за голову. Надежды на то, что другой автобус и впрямь будет, у него не было никакой.

\- Какой автобус, что вы! - сидевшая рядом женщина, явно расслышавшая фразу Тимофея, всплеснула руками и поправила сползшую лямку яркого, в огромных подсолнухах, сарафана. - И этот-то рейс еле-еле делают, уже сколько грозятся закрыть. Невыгодно, говорят. Тут люди-то в основном из Марьина. В Травушки-то мало кто ездит, только местные до райцентра и катаются, да и то не каждый раз. Из Ерёмино и подавно народа немного… Там три бабки и один дед на всю деревню… Так что, чую, пойдем пешком…

\- А ты не каркай! - шикнула на неё полная женщина с вытравленными до желтого цвета волосами. - Вечно каркаешь всё!

\- Да, чё тут каркать! - тут же встрепенулась та. - Третий день подряд ломается! Тут и к бабке не ходи!

\- Уж тебе-то виднее, с твоей-то бабкой!

\- А тебе моя бабка всё покоя не дает!..

\- Кирюш, думаешь, пешком придется, да? - Тимофей мрачно осмотрел свой немаленький чемодан с колесиками. По городу он был удобен. Но тут... все колдобины будут его, однозначно.

\- А ты, сладкий, думаешь, за тобой карета примчится с принцем? - Кирилл насмешливо посмотрел на Тимофея.

\- Вообще, было бы неплохо, - буркнул Тимофей и снова взглянул на чемодан. - Ты хоть знаешь, куда идти? А то ночь в лесу – далеко не предел моих мечтаний. Особенно в местном лесу.  
Кирилл рассмеялся.

\- Не ссы, Тимох, не съедят. Сейчас спросим, куда идти, и дочапаем, - он насмешливо посмотрел на парня, затем на его чемодан и, легко подхватив, пошел с ним к выходу из автобуса. - Пошли давай, чё сидишь?

 

\- Ну как? – опершись о раскаленный бок автобуса – лето в этом году выдалось жарким и засушливым – Кирилл чуть наклонился к ковыряющемуся в моторе дедку и сидящему подле него на корточках водителю. - Заведется сегодня?

\- Завестись-то заведется, но дальше Марьина я уже не поведу, - водитель сплюнул изо рта травинку и, прищурившись, посмотрел на него. - Вам куда надо-то?

\- В Травушки мы, - широко улыбнулся Кирилл, наблюдая за состроившим недовольную рожу Тимофеем, стоявшим чуть в стороне.

\- Неее… До Травушек не поеду. Это ж я потом оттуда и не выеду…

\- А вы пешком идите, - подал голос дедок, отрываясь от машины. Он распрямился, поддерживая правой рукой спину. - Автобус-то, он же петлю делает. А если вы по прямой пойдёте, то быстро доберётесь. Тут до Травушек полем килОметров шесть, не больше.

\- И куда тут? - Кирилл оттолкнулся от автобуса и огляделся. - По прямой если?

\- А вот гляди-ка…

\- Да провожу я их, - рядом с ними остановилась одна из пассажирок автобуса и, поставив на землю тяжелую сумку, устало разогнулась. – А вы мне за то сумку дотягаете.  
Тимофей открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но Кирилл бросил на него красноречивый взгляд и быстро сказал:

\- Мадам, где ваша сумка?

 

Деревушка была весьма приличной, домов на двадцать пять-тридцать, по общим прикидкам Кирилла. Зеленые палисадники, хорошие добротные дома, широкая ухоженная улица с поставленными на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга по всей её длине лавками. Правда, с фонарями, судя по всему, тут было не густо. Кирилл усмотрел всего два с этого края и очень сомневался, что их общая сумма в деревне намного выше. Поставив сумку, Кирилл сказал:

\- Спасибо.

\- Да не за что, голубь, это тебе спасибо, сама бы я ее долго еще волокла.

Кирилл улыбнулся и огляделся кругом.

\- Напоследок не подскажете, где тут участковый ваш живет, Федор Прокопьевич, вроде бы?

\- Да вон же он, - Матрена махнула рукой в сторону споро приближающегося к ним мужчины лет шестидесяти на вид.- Торопится. Почуял, видать, что пешком пойдете.

\- Вы, что ли, Кирилл Боголюбов? - старик подошел и бодро протянул ладонь для пожатия. - Что, пешочком пришлось прогуляться?

Кирилл уверено подал руку участковому.

\- Я, что ли. А это Тимоха, напарник мой.

\- Я бы попросил, Кирочка, - Тимофей недовольно наморщил нос, презрительно осматривая деревню и участкового. - Меня зовут Тимофей Алексеевич Адорский. Старший капитан. Весьма рад знакомству. И это возмутительно – то, что происходит у вас с транспортом. Не пробовали жаловаться на компанию, производящую проезд?

\- Ну, здравствуй, Тимофей Алексеевич, - хмыкнул старик и представился: - Меня Федор Прокопьевич зовут. Игнатов. Участковый я местный. Пойдемте-ка, соколы, ко мне. У меня и расквартируетесь. У меня, как внучок съехал, сразу две комнаты освободились. Так что со всеми удобствами...

Тимофей фыркнул.

\- Какие удобства могут быть в этом клоповнике? Небось и туалет на улице... Вы хоть тут вообще моетесь?

\- В озере, милок, когда тепло... А зимой куда ж мыться-то? Вода холодная, мыло не мылится. Так, купнемся пару раз, вши с блохами потонут, и ладно...

Федор Прокопьевич грустно развел руками и, развернувшись, направился по улице в сторону своего дома.

Кирилл расхохотался и, подхватив рюкзак и сумку, последовал следом за участковым.

Тимофей поморщился. Шутки шутками, но вот что-то ему подсказывало, что дед несильно покривил против истины. Во всяком случае, вряд ли бабы с ведрами таскались к колодцу исключительно из любви к пешим прогулкам...

 

Дом у Федора Прокопьевича оказался и вправду большой, старый и добротный. С небольшим огородом, садиком за домом и внушительной баней на заднем дворе. Для столичных гостей выделили целую пристройку с отдельным входом через явно наново сделанное крыльцо, еще пахнущее свежим деревом и краской.

\- Вот и ремонт я недавно сделал, - распалялся дед, открывая обитую дерматином дверь, запертую на амбарный замок. - После Дёмки, вишь, пришлось. Как к нему разок медведь пришкандыбал из леса, так сразу ремонт и сделали... Все разнес, подлюка. Извинялся, конечно, долго. А толку-то? Вы проходите-проходите. Вещички кидайте и давайте ко мне. Чаем вас напою с дороги-то...

\- Медведь? - Кирилл, не глядя, швырнул сумки на лавку у двери и с интересом посмотрел на участкового. - И кто же у вас внук, что к нему медведи говорящие ходят?

\- Да этот он... доктор звериный. Ну, который их лечит, - Федор Прокопьевич кивнул куда-то в сторону печки. Из-за нее тут же послышалось недовольное ворчание. - Чего ворчишь, хозяюшко? - усмехнулся старик. - Вон гостей привечай. Будут теперь у тебя тут вместо Дёмы жить. Молоком тебя поить, хлеб оставлять, а по праздникам и водочки нальют...

Ворчание из недовольного стало вполне мирным, и Игнатов пояснил:

\- Вы с домовым дружите, ребятки. Он у нас мужик серьезный. Чуть что не по нему, сразу ночью на грудь сядет. Потом будете ребра помятые лечить...

\- Ветеринар, что ли? - уточнил Кирилл и покосился в сторону недовольно насупленного Тимофея.

\- И не боитесь, что нечисть в доме? Давно бы избавились, чай не средневековье, - процедил тот, с явной опаской вглядываясь куда-то в сторону печи.  
Федор Прокопьевич хмыкнул.

\- Привыкли вы в городе в своих квартирах-то. А в дому без домового никуда. Хата не стоит... Так что деда сердить не советую, - повторил он. – Пойдемте, что ли, чай пить. Дёмка там небось уже самовар раскочегарил давно. Удачно он ко мне в гости зашел, а то бы сидели ждали, пока закипит...  
Он вышел на крыльцо и усмехнулся. Времена его ожидали интересные...

\- Вы идите, мы вас нагоним, - вслед участковому произнес Кирилл и с силой ухватил Адорского за плечо, поворачивая к себе. - Ты, Тимофей Алексеевич, совсем охренел? - мрачно поинтересовался он, сжимая пальцы. - Хочешь, чтобы голову заморочили, – это без меня, понял, Тимоша? Я за тебя отдуваться не собираюсь!  
Тимофей дернулся из захвата, но неудачно: Боголюбов держал крепко. Слишком сильно – наутро вполне могли выступить синяки.

\- Чего вцепился? - процедил он.

\- Хочу, чтобы ты одно уяснил, золотко. Здешняя нечисть городу не чета. Здесь жила магическая лежит, знаешь, что это значит?  
Тимофей скорчил презрительное лицо.

 

\- Не тупее тебя буду.

 

\- А вот это уже спорный вопрос. Если не можешь чего умное выдать, то молчи и улыбайся, понял? Я сюда отдыхать приехал, а не барабашек от тебя отгонять! - и, оттолкнув его с дороги, Кирилл вышел во двор.  
Вход в избу участкового был со стороны палисадника, щедро засаженного подсолнухами, маками и мальвами.

\- Это наш дворовой старается, - объяснил Федор Прокопьевич. - Скучно ему, вишь, вот и развлекается. Только вот в этом году в гигантоманию ударился что-то...  
В самой избе в просторной комнате уже вовсю кипел самовар. Стол был накрыт к чаю, а около печки, соседствовавшей со старенькой газовой плитой, стоял высокий парень лет двадцати пяти с блондинистыми, чуть вьющимися волосами и старательно сыпал в чайник заварку из различных баночек.

\- Пришли, что ли? - осведомился он, так и не повернувшись к вошедшим. - Зря вы моего домового нечистью обозвали. Он злопамятный... сука, - добавил он еле слышно. - Захотите ночью в сортир выйти, а он вам тапки спрячет, это как минимум.

\- Это, я так понимаю, на собственном опыте выяснено? - рассмеялся Кирилл и, подходя ближе, подал руку. - Кирилл Боголюбов.

\- И на нем тоже, - усмехнулся парень, отставил чайник, и повернулся. Он оказался довольно смазливым. Но решительно сжатые губы и волевой подбородок явно говорили, что характер у него не сахарный.

\- Демьян Архангельский, - представился он, крепко пожимая руку Кирилла. - Лекарь я местный. По соседям специализируюсь.  
Кирилл улыбнулся, не скрываясь разглядывая парня.

\- Значит, разбираетесь... в соседях-то?  
Как раз в этот момент вошел мрачный Тимофей, не глядя ни на кого, буркнул что-то себе под нос и похромал к столу.

\- Чего хромаешь-то? - прищурившись, поинтересовался Кирилл.

\- Об половик споткнулся, - процедил тот сквозь зубы, не поворачиваясь.

\- Вы бы прощения попросили, - посоветовал ему Демьян. - А то в следующий раз можно и голову разбить. Вон водка в шкафу есть, поставьте дедушке чарочку на ночь. Он и уймется... До водочки он у меня большой охотник, - и Демьян снова взял в руки чайник. На этот раз он поднес его к самому настоящему самовару, который стоял на столе и весело пыхтел. Открыв кран, он наполнил чайник кипятком и водрузил на самовар.

\- Ну вот, руки мойте и к столу. Я с вами тоже посижу, пока ко мне никто не заявился... - Демьян нахмурился. - В последнее время много таскаются что-то.

\- Что за бред: водочка, молочко… - Тимофей скривился. – Выгнать, и вся...

\- Тима, - в голосе Кирилла скользнул металл. - Ты у меня в сарае спать будешь, раз выступаешь много.

-Ты меня, Кирочка, не запугивай. Ты бы подумал о своем будущем, прежде чем на меня наезжать. Тебя сюда, между прочим, не за хорошее поведение сослали. И я бы на твоем месте вел себя тихо и незаметно. А то ведь может так получиться, что придется тебе задержаться... Будешь у нас главный по связям с домовыми.

\- Деточка решила показать зубки? - Кирилл неприятно улыбнулся. - А деточка не боится, что их могут выбить нехорошие дяди? А то деревня от Олежки далеко... мало ли кто тут по темному ходит…

\- А знаешь, с кого Олежка спросит, если со мной потемну что в деревне случится? - Тимофей поднялся. - Ты же у нас такой сильный, Кира. Я слышал, как Олежка тебе советовал беречь маленького и хрупкого меня. Так что не обещай того, чего никогда не сделаешь, зайчонок, - он упер руки в боки и оглядел присутствующих. - Я пойду пройдусь. Подышу свежим воздухом... Фонари-то у вас тут есть?

\- Один горел, на том конце деревни, - усмехнулся Демьян. - Кажется, перегорел вчера.

\- Значит, потемну пройдусь, - Тимофей зло скривился. - Ознакомлюсь с теми, кто тут ходит, Кирочка.

Он вышел, приложив дверью о косяк. И тут же послышался громкий шум падения. Демьян усмехнулся и, под аккомпанемент цветистых ругательств, доносящихся с улицы, принялся разливать по чашкам заварку.

\- Паскуда мелкая, - мрачно процедил Кирилл, сверля взглядом закрывшуюся за Тимохой дверь. – Допросишься ты у меня…

 

Федор Прокопьевич вернулся со двора с полной чашкой клубники и водрузил ее на стол.

Демьян сразу протянул руку к ягодам, и дед недовольно шикнул:

\- Куда ты поперед всех опять прешь-то? Что, клубнику не ел давно, что ли?

Демьян фыркнул и все-таки втянул в рот самую большую ягоду.

\- Внуку клубники ему жалко, - проворчал он. - В следующий раз сам с дворовым будешь договариваться огород поливать, так и знай.

\- Старого дедушку заставляешь с соседями общаться, ай-ай-ай! - заохал Федор Прокопьевич.

\- Старый дедушка с ними общался, когда меня на свете еще не было, - Демьян закинул в рот следующую ягоду.

\- Что, вы говорите, нужно сделать, чтобы перед домовым извиниться? – поинтересовался Кирилл спустя какое-то время. - Я сделаю, проблемы с домовым лично мне ни к чему. Сам-то я по деревенской неч... по соседям не большой специалист, как-то все в городе работал на оперативке-то. Что в учебке по ним было, давно вылетело.

\- Водки ему поставьте на ночь. А днем молока, - Демьян взялся за следующую клубничину. - И хлеба можно белого. И это...- он показал на миску, - клубнику жуйте. Дед вам притащил.

Кирилл с интересом проследил за тем, как Демьян, облизывая пальцы, ест клубнику; как сок катится по коже, и парень время от времени ловит капли языком.

"Однако", - мелькнуло у него в голове, и Кирилл несколько раз моргнул и все-таки перевел взгляд на сочные, яркие ягоды клубники.

\- Спасибо, сделаю, - схватив одну из ягод, Кирилл задумчиво оглядел ее со всех сторон. - Ну надо же.. пахнет как, - покачал он головой и закинул её в рот, прикрыв глаза от наслажденья.

\- Ну так, - согласился Демьян. - В город такую и не привозят. Я, когда в Москве жил, больше всего по клубнике скучал...

\- До сих пор никак не наешься, ага, - фыркнул Федор Прокопьевич. - Сколько ты у нас тут? Третий год? Пора б уже, Дёмка, и привыкнуть...

\- Так я и привык, - Демьян улыбнулся.

\- А вы из Москвы? - Кирилл перехватил ещё ягоду и закинул её в рот. - Почему же сюда жить приехали?

\- Так я тут родился, - охотно пояснил Демьян. - Вон и дед у меня тут всю жизнь прожил, и бабка. А в Москве "нормальным" притворяться надо, да у меня не очень получалось. В школе я с призраком подружился в первом классе. Сначала думал, обычный пацан, только почему-то в старой форме ходит и с галстуком. А потом выяснилось, что его вижу только я. А потом, что его тут когда-то до смерти забили... - Демьян передернул плечами, вспоминать ему было неприятно. - А когда у меня в восьмом классе кот заговорил, так вообще кошмар начался. Мать визжала, требовала убрать это непотребство, отец за ремень взялся. Кота я, конечно, отбил... Но друзей домой приводить нельзя уже было. Так и что в том городе делать? Мне не нравится, когда на меня все смотрят или как на мину замедленного действия, или как на психа...

\- Кот этот твой, - проворчал Федор Прокопьевич. - Скотина редкостная. Я б его давно в мешке утопил. Так что ты свои умственные способности не преувеличивай. Такую паскуду в доме держать нормальный никто не сможет.

\- Ты ж держал, - усмехнулся Демьян. - Каждое лето.

\- Так то я. Исключительно из любви к тебе, бедному обиженному ребенку... А сейчас все никак в себя от радости не приду, что ты наконец-то съехал.

\- Да, занятная история, - кивнул Кирилл, продолжая разглядывать Демьяна. Он всегда любил красивых людей, красивые вещи, красивые тряпки, красивые дома... Жаль вот только часто оказывалась, что за красивым фасадом скрывается обычная хрущовка с протекающей крышей и мокрым подвалом. Но Кирилл уже давно научился мириться с этим. Он откинулся на спинку стула и с нескрываемым удовольствием проследил глазами за руками Демьяна. Всего лишь безобидный фетиш, но Кирилл всегда любил красивые мужские руки. - У вас красивые руки, - спокойно заметил он, поднимая взгляд на парня. - Не сочтите... в общем, мне просто всегда нравились красивые руки, - и он широко улыбнулся.

Демьян фыркнул.

\- Ну, спасибо. Прямо как девицу хвалите. Вы еще скажите, что у меня выразительные глаза и аристократический нос. Может, я и растаю...

\- Нет, вот врать не буду, - Кирилл покачал головой. - Нос у вас далек от аристократического, а глаза... вот, кстати, глаза ничего, да.

Демьян покачал головой и потянулся за очередной клубникой.

\- Тогда не растаю, - решил он. И повернулся к косящемуся на них с любопытством деду. - Что-то мы чай не пьем. Остынет же... И этого вашего деятеля позвать не надо? - спросил он у

Кирилла, подвигая к себе чашку и добавляя кипятку. - А то как бы он там чего не натворил...

\- Как жаль, - Кирилл сокрушенно покачал головой, - а я уже было собрался петь вам серенаду. А за Тимку не беспокойтесь. Он истеричный, но не глупый. Сейчас поймет, что я уже свое за ним отбегал, и вернется, никуда не денется.

\- Просто у нас в деревне соседи на каждом шагу... - протянул Демьян. - С темпераментом поосторожнее надо бы.

Кирилл равнодушно пожал плечами и налил себе чаю, подвигая поближе вазочку с вареньем.

\- Тимоша взрослый мужик. Разберется.

\- Конечно, - согласился Демьян, поднося к губам чашку с чаем. - А вы что это решили в нашу глушь перебраться? - с любопытством спросил он. - Какая у нас тут стажировка для столичных ментов? Специфика слишком разная... Да и глухомань у нас редкостная.  
Кирилл помешал ложечкой чай и загадочно улыбнулся.

\- О-о-о… боюсь вас разочаровать, но к милиции я не имею никакого отношения. И вообще, лично я отношусь к этой поездке, как к незапланированному, но весьма продолжительному отпуску от цивилизации.

\- Ну так, Дёмка, к нам если кого и посылают, так первый отдел, - хмыкнул молча хлебавший до этого чай Федор Прокопьевич. - Так что наши гости у себя в Москве там барабашек гоняют да полтергейсты...

\- А, - Демьян улыбнулся. - Охотники за привидениями?

\- Ночной дозор, - ухмыльнулся Кирилл. - Я поддерживаю отечественного производителя.

\- Ну да. И много в городе соседей? - задал Демьян следующий вопрос. - Мне казалось в детстве, что там и нет никого почти. Ну... по сравнению с Травушками, конечно.

Кирилл пожал плечами.

\- С каждым годом все больше, особенно в Москве, Питере… Обстановка, сами понимаете: люди злые, раздраженные. Это привлекает не... соседей. Бук очень много, грез... Упырей развелось немеряно, вся канализация просто кишит, не успеваем уничтожать, как крысы просто... Лобасты случаются, но это редко, хотя недавно одну в Ботаническом изловили, как уж она там оказалась... - Кирилл покачал головой. - Барабашки, анчутки... да всех и не упомнишь...

\- Лобасты у нас в болоте живут, - рассказал Демьян. - Но вообще у нас соседи мирные. Мы с ними не ссоримся, и они с нами...

Он посмотрел за окно, там начинало смеркаться...

\- Ну что, дед, пойду я, наверное...- проговорил он, отставляя чашку.

\- К Варьке, что ли, своей? - недовольно скривился Федор Прокопьевич. - Вот дождешься, Дёма, утопит она тебя как-нибудь.

\- Тебя ж бабушка не утопила, - возразил Демьян почти автоматически. Разговор у них этот происходил не впервой.

\- Так то бабушка. А Варька твоя и до этого шебутная девка была, а теперь-то и вовсе...

Демьян встал и направился к выходу.

\- До свидания, Кирилл, приятно было познакомиться. И тебе, дед, счастливо.

\- Вот догуляешься ты к омуту, Дёмка, точно тебе говорю, ничем хорошим не кончится, - буркнул тот напоследок.

\- Пока, как видишь, у меня все прекрасно, - парировал Демьян из-за двери.

\- Для того, кто спит с русалкой, конечно, - проворчал старик ему вслед.

-Ваш внук водит шашни с русалкой? Однако,- хохотнул Кирилл, покачав головой. - И не боитесь, что утянет?

\- Ну, меня ж не утянула, - усмехнулся Федор Прокопьевич. - Бабка у него русалка. Вот и тянет, видимо, к водице-то, - пояснил он, доливая себе чаю.

\- Забавная у вас деревенька, - усмехнулся Кирилл. - Нет, я, конечно, слышал о Травушках... Но все-таки... не устаете? Никогда не хотелось, чтобы как у всех, без домовых-дворовых... русалок?

\- Так соседи-то они везде есть, - Федор Прокопьевич развел руками. - А потом они полезные, если с ними по хорошему-то. Хотя что-то в последнее время и дурят все чаще. Недавно вон Нюркиного зятя хоронили. В баню неудачно сходил. Ну так на то и предупреждение есть - в третий пар не мыться...  
Кирилл покачал головой:

\- Кожу содрал? Банник-то?

\- Ну да... - старик поцокал языком. - Банников злить опасно. Несдержанные очень.

\- Да уж, - хмыкнул Кирилл и, потянувшись, поднялся из-за стола. - Спасибо вам за стол, пойду отдохну. Все-таки до вас путь не близкий...

\- Идите, Кирюша, идите... Только вы б нашли вашего напарника, на всякий случай-то. Дёмка дело говорил, в наших местах небезопасно. Ночью особливо, - старик встал и, открыв шкафчик, протянул Кириллу водку. - Про домовика не забудьте.

Кирилл кивнул, принимая бутылку.

\- Кликну пару раз, но если решит характер выдерживать, то его проблема, - произнес он, уже выходя на крыльцо. – Спокойной ночи.


	2. Chapter 2

Проснулся Кирилл от странного бурчания над ухом и тихих шуршащих звуков. Он усмехнулся и, приподнявшись на локте, оглядел пустую комнату.

\- Что, по вкусу пришлась водочка-то, хозяин? Молочка б теперь, а? - он сел на кровати, ногами касаясь прохладного пола, и чуть пошевелил пальцами, разгоняя тепло.

В дальнем углу что-то забурчали, не то соглашаясь, не то ругая засонного гостя, и Кирилл, фыркнув, вскочил на ноги, достал крынку с молоком и налил его в блюдечко. Поставив молоко возле печки и положив рядом ломоть белого хлеба, Кирилл подошел к двери, ведущей в комнату Тимофея, и прислушался.  
Было тихо. Он толкнул дверь и заглянул внутрь, искренне надеясь, что ночью паскудный пацан все-таки вернулся домой, ничего себе не переломав. Возиться с больным Тимофеем, который в такое время делался совершенно невыносимым, в планы Кирилла никак не входило.

\- Дрыхнешь все, - хмыкнул Кирилл и, подойдя вплотную, с силой пнул Тимофея, завернувшегося по самые уши в одеяло. – Вставай, Тимошенька. Кто рано встает, тому бог подает. Слышал поговорку?

\- На хуй, - проворчали из-под одеяла. - Жаворонок гребанный.

\- Ты смотри, Тимоша, допросишься. Потом неделю ж не сядешь, я постараюсь, - Кирилл подошел к окну и распахнул занавески. - Вставай, давай. Нехер по ночам шляться, а потом как слон посуду крушить в сенях.

\- Чтоб тебя, Кир! - Тимофей сел на кровати и протер заспанные глаза. Поморщившись, коснулся щеки, украшенной огромной ссадиной и осторожно, кончиками пальцев, потрогал синяк на подбородке. - Я всю ночь не спал. И тут ты еще приперся. Не спится – мотай во двор и там развлекайся. От меня-то тебе что надо? Или соскучился никак по моей утренней физиономии?

\- Соскучился, ага, - кивнул Кирилл, не без удовольствия разглядывая побитого Тимофея. - Ну как, Тимоша, хорошо тебе с соседями-то воюется, а?

\- А ты и рад, да, Кирочка? - Тимофей поднялся с постели и вышел к умывальнику. Плеснул в лицо холодной воды, взглянул в небольшое зеркало и, капризно скривив губы, велел: - Аптечку дай. А то в здешней глухомани небось не то что анальгина, пластырей не найти... - Он обернулся и увидел блюдечко с молоком. - Ты кормишь эту пакость?! Совсем в каменный век впал, Кирочка? Скоро капища местным божкам строить начнешь или как?  
Кирилл подошел к Тимофею вплотную и посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

\- Надо будет, и капища буду строить, - спокойно кивнул он. - А ты, мой хороший, вот что мне скажи – очень нарваться хочется? Нравится с синяками и шишками ходить и на ровном месте падать? Ты, Тима, в училище тупой был, а Олег тебе, я смотрю, и последние мозги вытрахал?

\- Не нравится! - Тимофей задрал подбородок. - Но и опускаться до их уровня, - он ткнул рукой в сторону стенки, за которой начиналась половина деда, - не собираюсь. Виданное ли дело, с нежитью церемонии разводить?! Да они так совсем на шею сядут и ножки свесят!

\- Ты, Тима, я смотрю, и впрямь идиот, - Кирилл грустно покачал головой. - Ты вообще, когда сюда ехал, сподобился узнать, куда тебя посылают, или, как всегда, уверен, что за твои прекрасные глазки и доступную задницу найдется дурак, который вытащит тебя из проблем? - Так тебя же со мной отправили, Кирочка, - сладко улыбнулся Тимофей. - Так что я, как всегда, оказался прав. А тебе все моя задница покоя не дает, я смотрю... Не хватает?

Кир усмехнулся.

\- Нет, Тимочка, я в одну кучу два раза не вступаю. И не рассчитывай, что я стану вытаскивать тебя из дерьма, в которое ты упорно рвешься. Без меня, Тима, понял?

\- Ты бы подумал, прежде чем обещать, зайчонок. А то вечно так, ляпнешь глупость, а кто-то ведь может и всерьез принять. И учти, скатишься в туземные ритуалы и почитание местной фауны, я так в отчете и напишу. Ты же у нас за честность и открытость. Вот и получай. А то, действительно, подыщи себе домик, глядишь и приживешься. С домовиками вон уже настропалился. Скоро с кикиморами подружишься... или что тут за дрянь еще водится?

\- Пиши, - спокойно кивнул Кирилл. - Не вопрос, поживу с кикиморами, мне, знаешь ли, все едино – город, деревня... Зато от твоих паскудств подальше, все хорошо. Пацанов только жаль, что под тебя положат, - Кирилл нагнулся к Тимофею, так, что их лица оказались совсем близко. – Сучке, Тимоша, кобелем никогда не быть, как хуй ни пришивай.  
Тима вспыхнул и, глядя Кириллу в глаза, с наслаждением плюнул в его холоднокровную морду. А потом быстро прошел к себе, хлопнув дверью.  
\- Ты перед этой сучкой когда-то на коленочках ползал, Кирочка, и в вечной любви клялся, - прокричал он громко, натягивая брюки. - А теперь я недостаточно хорош, да? Потому что давать перестал, не иначе.

Кирилл хмыкнул, вытерев лицо, и тихо произнес:

\- Не так, Тимоша. Не ты давать перестал. Я стал брезговать брать.

 

В последующие три дня ситуация с Тимохой не разрулилась. Он продолжал спотыкаться, разбивать себе колени и лоб, но упорно отказывался последовать совету, данному ему Демьяном. Кирилл, как и обещал, не вмешивался, лишь изредка хмыкал, за что пару раз нарывался на небольшие скандалы.  
Сегодня же, едва Кирилл заметил хмурого и украшенного свежими синяками Тимофея, он молча собрался и свалил гулять. Ругаться было лень, тем более что погода стояла на загляденье. Тепло, не душно. Пахнет свежей травой, деловито жужжат пчелы… самое настоящее деревенское лето. Кирилл прошелся по деревне, рассматривая палисадники и дома, поперемигивался с девчонками, весело что-то обсуждающими на завалинке, и, выйдя из Травушек, медленно побрел к лесу. В сам бор заходить он не собирался, но подумать хотелось. Например, о том же Демьяне. Он виделся с ним ещё пару раз, мельком – тот забегал к деду и тут же уматывал по своим делам – а Кирилл был вовсе не прочь поболтать, тем более что успел заметить, как крестятся и плюют через плечо вслед Демьяну деревенские. Это было... занимательно, как минимум.

Он свернул с дорожки на малоприметную тропинку, ведущую по краю леса, и замер, когда спустя пару метров внезапно наткнулся на увлеченно копающегося в траве Демьяна.

\- О! - усмехнулся Кирилл, подходя ближе. - Что отрыл? Клад?

\- На два шага отойди! - Демьян поднял голову и, заметив Кирилла, провел ладонью по лбу, оставив на нем грязный след. - Привет, - буркнул он и снова вернулся к ковырянию в земле большим стальным ножом.

Кирилл послушно отступил на пару шагов.

\- Я тебе мешаю? - решив быть вежливым, поинтересовался он спустя какое-то время, увлеченно разглядывая выкапывающего что-то Демьяна.

\- Сейчас нет, - Демьян нажал сильнее, выуживая из-под земли толстый корень.

Кирилл хмыкнул.

\- Ага... а ты говорливый, я смотрю. Так что копаешь?

\- Корешки, - Демьян отряхнул корень и сунул его в рюкзак.

\- Угу, - кивнул Кирилл с умным видом. - А зачем тебе?

\- Порежу и засушу, - Демьян поднялся и закинул рюкзак на плечо.

\- Слушай... Демьян, если не ошибаюсь? Ты всегда такой неразговорчивый, или я тебе лично чем-то неприятен?

\- Ты лично мне параллелен, - Демьян пожал плечами. – И, вообще, весь этот балаган совершенно не обязателен. Просто скажи уже, что тебе от меня надо, и все.

\- Да ничего мне не надо. Гулял я просто, смотрю – ты. Дай, думаю, поболтаю... разноображу досуг нормальным человеком, так сказать, - Кирилл вытащил из заднего кармана сигареты и закурил.

\- Да? - Демьян пару секунд удивленно рассматривал Кирилла. - Я вообще-то в бор иду... Так что поболтать вряд ли получится, извини.

\- А что, в бор у вас только по одному ходят? - Кирилл улыбнулся. - Я бы не отказался в лес сходить, да одному, учитывая вашу...фауну, будет глупо, согласись. А знакомых у меня тут... а вот только ты и есть, кроме твоего деда. Побудешь гидом? А я тебе корешки помогу собирать.

\- Ну... пойдем, - Демьян перехватил рюкзак поудобнее. - Вообще, я там ландышей набрать хотел. И земляничного листа. И чистотел.

\- О, - обрадовался Кирилл. - А я знаю, как это все выглядит, так что помогу без проблем. Я Кирилл, кстати, если не помнишь.

\- Я помню, - Демьян пожал плечами. - Ты с моим домовым задружиться пытаешься. А твой напарник этому активно мешает.

\- Да, Тимоха там отжигает, конечно, - хохотнул Кирилл. - С синяками какой день ходит. Вчера вон чуть в туалет не свалился, прикинь, под ним доска сломалась, - Кирилл довольно хмыкнул и затянулся, двигаясь по едва заметной тропинке вслед за Демьяном.

\- Он дурак, - буркнул Демьян. - Кончится тем, что он потонет в дерьме. А к деду ваши коллеги зачастят разбираться.

\- Хотелось бы, конечно, но, боюсь, говно в говне не тонет. Так что не волнуйся на этот счет, - Кирилл вздохнул. - А вообще, занятная у вас деревушка. Я читал, конечно, о Травушках, но не думал, что тут все так... широко...

\- А что ты у нас такого углядел? - Демьян остановился и обернулся. - Ну, домовые, овинники, банники - это да, слышал, наверное. Ну, русалок, может, видел. А что еще?

\- Ну, как же, целая деревня видящих, это не хухры-мухры, да и вообще. Много ли у нас мест сейчас, где... соседи в каждом доме, а люди с ними не только уживаются, но и сотрудничают? Так что вы уникумы по-своему.

\- Ну, наверное... вообще, здесь невидящие не задерживаются просто. Если появляются, то стараются поскорее в город свалить, вот и все, - Демьян пошагал дальше, входя в тенистую прохладу бора. Тут пахло землей и ландышами. А под ногами расстилался огромный земляничник, весь покрытый белоснежным цветом. Демьян мечтательно улыбнулся: скоро пойдут ягоды...

\- Ну, с таким количеством неж... соседей оно и понятно, - кивнул Кирилл. Он огляделся и хмыкнул: - А у вас тут красиво. И спокойно. В городе оно по-другому все. У вас же я никак не могу сообразить, встал или сплю все ещё, как в сказке оказался, - он широко улыбнулся. - А леший у вас есть?

\- Естественно, - Демьян посмотрел на Кирилла почти возмущенно. - Очень и очень хороший мужик, - произнес он раздельно и по слогам, красноречиво обводя взглядом бор.  
Кирилл удивленно вскинул бровь, но тут же понятливо хмыкнул.

\- Ага, при таком-то лесе понятно, что хороший, - он хлопнул Демьяна по плечу и с наслаждением вдохнул полной грудью. - А у нас вот в городе сплошная чернуха. Вампэры всякие, умертвия и другая гадость. Лезет и лезет все. Благо, народ по большей части не в курсе, видящие-то они не то чтобы часто встречаются, сам понимаешь. А то город у нас бы на осадном положении был, узнай обыватель, сколько вурдалаков в канализации бродит.

\- Неприятно, - согласно поморщился Демьян. - У нас умруны вот встречаются иногда. Остальное пореже... Да и то, в Травушки редко добираются. В основном по соседним селам. А в городе я вообще соседей не видел, если честно. Призраков только пару раз. И что-то такое странное... полтергейст, наверное. Или барабашку. Оно у нас какое-то время пожило. А потом свалило.

\- Барабашки, полтергейсты – этого у нас навалом. Редкости вон тоже бывают. Помню, мы как-то по парку волкодлака ловили, во весело было! Он, сука, прячется, а поутру уже и следов не найти. Но поймали в итоге. Подловили, когда он пузо набил – с пузом-то не побегаешь особо – и голову нахрен размозжили... Упыри тоже бывают. Лобасты – но эти редко. Они народ не любят... - Кирилл вздохнул. - А ты в Москве учился на кого?

\- Лобасты и у нас есть, только в болоте. Водяник их в омут не пускает. И слава Богу, - Демьян наклонился над зарослями ландыша. - А волкодлак – редкая дрянь. Я такого один раз только видел... Зубы огромные, бегает быстро и чуть что – сразу в горло вцепиться норовит... А я в Москве учился, да, - добавил он, вдруг вспомнив, что Кирилл, кажется, задавал ему вопрос. Травы привычно поглощали львиную долю внимания. Да и не привык Демьян к собеседникам. Вздохнув, он убрал ландыши в рюкзак. - Два года назад сюда приехал. Как закончил.

\- И на кого учился? - Кирилл присел на корточки, сорвал ландыш и протянул Демьяну.

\- На филолога, - Демьян усмехнулся. - Специалиста по славянскому фольклору. Ну, и на ветеринара на вечерке в параллель.

\- Интересное сочетание, - Кирилл сорвал ещё пару ландышей. - То есть, с самого начала знал, что будешь соседей лечить? С детства? Или с чего у тебя это пошло?  
Демьян пожал плечами.

\- Ну, как-то так получилось просто. У меня бабка русалка, слышал, наверное?

\- Ага, дед твой рассказывал. Вообще, я думал, сказки все это. Ну, что из русалки бабу можно сделать живую, а гляди ж ты... - Кирилл усмехнулся и протянул уже небольшой букетик из ландышей Демьяну. - Ещё, или хватит?

\- В рюкзак ссыпай, - Демьян махнул рукой в сторону открытой сумки. - И еще набери тогда. Примерно три раза по столько.

Кирилл кивнул, положил ландыши в сумку и занялся новой порцией.

Спустя какое-то время он попытался выпрямиться, и, закряхтев, прошипел:

\- Черт… когда-то неудачно с упырем состыковался… Спину иногда прихватывает, помоги подняться, а?

Демьян подошел и протянул ему руку.

\- А Что со спиной? - уточнил он, когда Кирилл уже стоял на ногах.

\- Спасибо... Врезался в стену, с тех пор вот иногда и заходит, - Кирилл криво усмехнулся и закурил. Спину тянуло, но он знал: стоит немного подождать, и все пройдет само. - Врачи говорят, лечить надо... но когда мне.

\- Нерв где-то пережало, скорее всего, - Демьян вернулся к кусту лопуха, который до этого старательно извлекал из земли. – Вообще, надо лечить, пока хуже не стало. Правы твои врачи.

Кирилл пожал плечами и поморщился от прошившей спину боли.

\- Долго мне все равно не жить. Не с моей работой. Так что, смысла не вижу... - он оперся плечом о ствол дерева и затянулся. - Хотя вот год отдыха мне обещали... может и займусь, если в вашем захолустье найдется приличный врач.

\- В нашем вряд ли... В сельпо, может, есть кто, - Демьян посмотрел на кривящегося Кирилла и, неожиданно для себя, продолжил: - Ну, чего ты там кривишься? Где болит? Давай разотру, что ли… У меня вроде и мазь в рюкзаке осталась.

Кирилл бросил на Демьяна долгий взгляд и странно улыбнулся.

\- Разотри, коль не шутишь, может, и впрямь снимет.

Демьян поднялся и, отряхнув от земли руки, начал рыться в рюкзаке. Вскоре на свет показалась небольшая баночка из-под майонеза. Демьян открутил крышку и зачерпнул содержимое, оказавшееся густой мазью, пахнущей прополисом и травами. - Ну что, где там твое боевое ранение?- уточнил он, распределяя мазь по ладоням.

Кирилл снял футболку и повернулся к Демьяну спиной.

\- Чуть выше поясницы, - произнес он, продолжая коситься на парня из-за плеча.

\- О дерево обопрись, - Демьян положил ему руки на талию и тут же с силой принялся растирать спину, периодически внимательно взглядывая на лицо Кирилла, чтобы по его выражению точно определить, когда доберется до зажатого нерва.

Через какое-то время Кирилл зашипел и вцепился в дерево.

\- Черт... Дёма… может, не надо? – пробормотал он сквозь стиснутые зубы, сам не заметив, что сократил имя парня.

\- Нравится морщиться при каждом шаге, что ли? - Демьян нажал сильнее, растирая уже исключительно больное место.

\- Ау! - возмущенно воскликнул Кирилл. - Признайся, я тебе сразу не понравился, и теперь ты мне так страшно мстишь, о-о-о-о....

\- Естественно, - легко согласился Демьян. - Именно поэтому я на тебя свою мазь трачу.

\- Ну, видимо, это очень… о-о-о-ох бля… очень коварный план... - Кирилл крякнул и снова зашипел. - И ты садист... а руки у тебя не только красивые, но и сильные, что наводит... ох... на размышления... сколько таких наивных простаков, как я, ты уже замассажил насмерть в лесу-у-у-у.... - провыл под конец Кирилл, когда пальцы Демьяна как-то особенно удачно прошлись по больному месту.

-Ты у местных потом поинтересуйся, - посоветовал Демьян, снова начиная растирать всю поясницу. - Если выживешь, конечно.

\- У-у-у-у... – проныл Кирилл и сильнее вцепился в ствол. Спину явно отпускало, а еще оказалось, что с Демьяном вполне можно иметь дело. И это было просто замечательно, потому что сильно упрощало процесс сближения, которым Кирилл собирался вплотную заняться в самое ближайшее время.

 

\- Забавный ты парень, Демьян, - хмыкнул Кирилл. С их прогулки за травами прошла почти неделя. Они стояли на пороге дома Федора Прокопьевича. Был по-летнему душный вечер и Кирилл с наслаждением выкуривал первую за день сигарету.

–Трахаешься с русалками, нечисть лечишь, - продолжил он свою мысль. –Подозрительная личность просто-таки… Думаю, за тобой надо тщательно следить. Во избежание, так сказать.  
С Демьяном они столкнулись случайно. Не сказать что они вообще не виделись все прошедшее время, но Дема все куда-то бежал и, перекинувшись с Кириллом парой фраз, тут же исчезал в неизвестном направлении. Сегодня же он забежал к деду поздороваться, и остановился поговорить с Кириллом. Слово за слово, и речь зашла о нечисти. Не то чтобы Кир выводил на эту тему специально... хотя чего там, выводил. С Демьяном было пока как-то мутно, и он никак не мог уловить, подходил тот или нет. Да и в целом парень ему нравился. Красивый, не наглый, но упертый. С таким... интересно. И интересно вдвойне было от того, что тот, кажется, в упор не замечал редких, но довольно однозначных намеков Кирилла. Это лишь подогревало желание.  
Вот уж что-что, а трахнуть симпатичного лекаря Кирилл был совершенно не против. Война, как говорится, войной, а обед по расписанию.

\- А чего за мной следить? - Демьян взлохматил и без того порядком растрепанные кудрявые волосы. За день он успел слазить в болото – вытаскивал забредшего за огоньками пьянчужку.

Потом зашел к омуту умыться и встретиться с Варей, а она вечно делала с его волосами что-то невообразимое. А потом еще и травы... Сами они не заготовятся, а если упустить время, то многие из них потеряют свои свойства. Вот уж это было бы, как минимум, досадно.

\- Следить за мной нечего, - продолжил Демьян. - Меня по дуге обходить надо. Тебя разве еще не просветили?

\- А должны были? - Кирилл с интересом взглянул на собеседника. - Пока вот никто не удосужился, может быть, сам расскажешь? А то я, понимаешь, тут с самыми, что ни на есть серьезными намерениями, а от тебя как от огня, оказывается, надо бегать. С чего же?

\- Ну, как же, - Демьян пожал плечами. - Я злой и страшный. Разве незаметно? - он потянулся. - И что у тебя за намерения такие, хотелось бы знать?

Кирилл с интересом скользнул взглядом по высокому и вполне себе рельефному телу. Красивые руки, хорошо развитая грудь. Щуплым его, пожалуй, не назовешь...

\- Самые серьезные. Помнишь, как в фильме: вы привлекательны, я чертовски привлекателен. Так чего время терять? - и Кирилл подарил Демьяну широкую улыбку.

\- В смысле? - Демьян нахмурился. - Ты выражайся яснее. Я современных приколов не понимаю. В городе давно не был.

\- Че ж тут не понять? - Кирилл приподнял бровь, насмешливо смотря на парня. - Ты мне нравишься, давай дружить? - и он, явно заигрывая, затрепетал ресницами.

Демьян пожал плечами.

 

\- Ты прости, твой уровень юмора явно не для моего уровня интеллекта... - он уже поднялся на крыльцо, собираясь уйти в дом, но обернулся, услышав, как скрипнула калитка. Во двор ввалился мрачный Тимофей, держащийся за плечо.

\- Что, так и не сговорился с домовиком? - усмехнулся Демьян. - Я смотрю, с тобой уже и дворовой не ладит...

\- О, кого я вижу, пугало местное приперся! - прошипел Тимофей, растирая плечо. – Небось, сам на меня тварей своих натравил и радуешься.

\- Я? - удивленно переспросил Демьян. - С чего бы?

\- Из зависти! - Тимофей выпятил нижнюю губу. - Мне про тебя все рассказали. Два года тут живешь и спишь вон с русалкой. Потому что остальные брезгуют. А мы только приехали...  
Демьян рассмеялся.

\- А, ну конечно... Все девочки твои, да? Шрамы украшают мужчину и все такое? - он выразительно взглянул на заклеенную пластырем скулу.

\- Паскуда! - прошипел Тимофей. - А ты, Кир, с ним еще и разговариваешь! Что, опасаешься, что он и на тебя нежить местную натравит? Или просто нравится с уродцами общаться?  
Кирилл затушил сигарету в стоящей на перилах консервной банке:

\- И тебе добрый вечер, Тимоша. Мало сегодня прилетело, за добавкой пришел? Так ты говори, не стесняйся, я досыплю с удовольствием.

\- Иди нахрен. Вон этому своему досыпал бы лучше. Говорят, он с нежитью местной знается. Вот пусть и утихомиривает домового своего. Это, между прочим, его обязанность, - Тимофей сложил руки на груди.

Демьян прислонился к столбу крыльца.

\- А ты его не задирай, словами всякими дурацкими не обзывай и прощения попроси. Авось и угомонится, - посоветовал он. - Кстати, я тебе серьезно советую в баню не ходить. С таким норовом банник наш живо шкуру с тебя спустит...

\- Да что ты мелешь! Еще скажи, что я перед тварью этой мелкой должен на коленочки бухнуться и слезно покаяться! - буркнул Тимофей.

\- А было бы неплохо, да, - согласился Демьян. - Только каяться надо искренне. Вряд ли у тебя получится.

\- Ах ты... - Тимофей вдруг скривился и, споткнувшись на ровном месте, пропахал носом землю. - Вот же! Знаешь что, Кир! Я Олегу про все напишу. И про вот этого деятеля тоже. Посмотрим, что он скажет, - зло прошипел он, поднявшись и начиная отряхиваться. - А вы с ним на профессиональной почве спелись, небось. Общие интересы, да? Обсуждаете, как людям с помощью нежити вредить?

Кирилл как-то отстраненно хмыкнул и, легко спустившись с крыльца, подошел к Тимофею вплотную. Твердо ухватив его за плечо, он не сильно, но достаточно ощутимо врезал тому кулаком в живот и ласково произнес, наблюдая за тем, как тот согнулся, хватая губами воздух.  
\- Я тебя, золотко, и без нежити так уделаю, что Олежка на тебя и не взглянет больше. Уйми свою сучность, Тимоха, пока по-хорошему прошу.

-Ты за него заступаешься! - обвиняюще проговорил Тимофей и обиженно засопел. - За урода, шута местного... Кир, он же меня извести хочет, неужели не видишь? А ты!

 

\- А я в целом не против, да, - кивнул Кирилл и потрепал Тимофея по волосам. - Я тебе сказал, Тима, твои проблемы – это только твои проблемы, - он отошел к крыльцу и, облокотившись о перила, снова закурил. - Без меня, золотко.

Тимофей прикусил губу и посмотрел на Кирилла долгим и очень внимательным взглядом.

\- Кир... - вздохнул он и покачал головой. А потом, наткнувшись на удивленный взгляд Демьяна, снова насупился. - Мы еще посмотрим, где чьи проблемы, зайчонок, - заявил он и, развернувшись, отправился в свою половину дома, по дороге снова едва не упав и въехав локтем в опору нового крыльца.

\- Странный он какой-то, - тихо заметил Демьян. - И зачем мне его изводить, интересно?

Кирилл пожал плечами.

\- Не обращай внимания. Ему тут просто не нравится, вот он и сучится по делу и не очень. Он всегда такой был, сколько его помню, как не по нему, так хоть святых выноси. Истерики, крики, топанье ногами... - Кирилл обвел равнодушным взглядом двор. - Избаловали его мужики его... и я тоже к этому руку приложил, что уж теперь. Так что, что выросло, то выросло...

\- Мужики? - переспросил Демьян. – Отец, что ли?

Кирилл повернул голову к Демьяну и фыркнул.

\- Ну, какой отец, прости господи? Любовники его.

Демьян удивленно посмотрел на Кирилла.

\- Любовники? А... - начал было он, но замолчал. Потому что, в общем-то, совершенно растерялся и не знал, что спросить.

Кирилл усмехнулся, наблюдая явное замешательство Демьяна.

\- Любовники, Дема. Тимоша у нас гей. И, к слову, мой бывший парень. Мы с ним года три как разошлись, но он все никак не успокоится, правда...

Демьян кивнул, показывая, что слышал. Но как положено комментировать данное заявление, ему в голову не приходило. И вообще... Нет, он, конечно, слышал, что так бывает, но вот наблюдать вживую не приходилось. Да и Кир совершенно не был похож на расфуфыренных и манерных юношей, какими обычно представляют геев по телеку и в анекдотах. И Тимофей похож не был. Демьян снова взъерошил волосы.

\- Ладно, пойду я к деду, наверное. А то заболтались что-то, да? - пробормотал он. - А мне еще полночи травы разгребать...

\- Смешной ты, - Кирилл оттолкнулся от перил, подошел к Демьяну вплотную и склонился к его лицу настолько близко, что кожей чувствовал его дыхание. – Геев, что ли, боишься? Так мы не страшные. В кусты насиловать не потащим. Только по обоюдному согласию.

\- Нет, - Демьян помотал головой. - Не боюсь. Просто... ну странно это. Вот и все.

\- Что ж в этом странного? Мне вот и девочки, и мальчики нравятся одинаково, так почему я должен себя ограничивать? Ты вот очень красивый мальчик, и я не прочь за тобой поухаживать. Разрешишь?

Демьян снова покачал головой.

-Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Кир.

\- Почему?

Демьян пожал плечами.

\- Просто мне это не нужно. Так что поищи себе кого-нибудь посговорчивее. Вон девки все твои будут, только пальцем помани.

\- Так ты ж не пробовал, откуда знаешь, нужно или нет? И вообще... может, у меня к тебе любовь с первого взгляда. Что, даже шанса не дашь любящему сердцу? - Кирилл обаятельно улыбнулся.

\- Может, прекратишь издеваться? - насупился Демьян. - Мне вот лично совсем не смешно.

\- Да с чего ты взял, что я издеваюсь? Я, между прочим, тебе намекал... время от времени. Демк, я тебя вторую неделю уже знаю, ты мне нравишься, какие тут издевки?

\- Я думал, что ты шутишь так по-дурацки. И вообще... Я не понимаю, с чего тебе вообще вдруг такое в голову взбрело. Экзотики захотелось?

\- При чем тут экзотика? - искренне удивился Кирилл. - Говорю же, ты симпатичный, интересный... нравишься ты мне, вот и все.

Разговор, впрочем, как и собеседник, занимал его все сильнее, и Кириллу было искренне интересно, к чему же в итоге это все приведет. В конце концов, он совершенно никуда не торопился.

Демьян дернул плечом и покачал головой.

\- Хватит, Кир, - буркнул он, отворяя дверь в избу. - Не смешно.

Кирилл вскинул брови. Нет, он ему что – действительно не верил?

\- Дем, - позвал он, легко касаясь его плеча, и склонился к его уху, едва задевая губами. - Ты просто учитывай, что я абсолютно серьезен и не намерен отступать.

Убрав руку, он спустился с крыльца и направился к другому входу в дом. Давить именно сейчас было излишне, на его взгляд.


	3. Chapter 3

Неделя прошла незаметно. Кирилл наслаждался спокойным течением времени, изредка пререкался со взвинченным, начавшим пропадать неизвестно где целыми днями Тимофеем, и отдыхал. 

Демьяна он почти не видел, а если случайно и сталкивался, тот смотрел на него спокойно и отстраненно, явно пытаясь делать вид, что никакого разговора не было. Кирилла это забавляло, и спешить он не собирался. Зачем? Времени было навалом, а растянуть приятную игру в жертву и охотника он был совершенно не прочь, тем более что, если сильно прижмет, под рукой всегда был язвительный и ершистый Тимофей. А в своей способности раскрутить того на секс Кирилл не сомневался.   
  
\- Доброе утро, Федор Прокопьевич, - произнес Кирилл, доставая из заднего кармана пачку сигарет и закуривая. - А вы Тимоху не видели?

\- Нет, - Старик сразу нахмурился. - А что, запропал? Я слышал, орались вы с вечера, а потом он вроде как дверью хлопнул. Это с того, что ли, времени не вернулся?

Кирилл кивнул. 

\- Вот ведь... - старик хотел было всплеснуть руками, но вовремя заметил, что держит корзину с яйцами, и не стал. - Места у нас лихие, а Тимоха твой... больно уж голова горяча. Не случилось бы чего. 

Кирилл выпустил дым изо рта и, нахмурившись, посмотрел вдаль. Там сплошной стеной виднелся лес, и, если чертов идиот направился именно туда, то ищи свищи... И хорошо, если кости найдутся. 

\- Черт... Есть у вас тут кто-нибудь, кто может помочь мне с поиском? Один я сунуться не рискну.

\- Это потому, что ты не дурак, - одобрил Федор Прокопьевич. - К Дёмке вон сходи, не откажет… Тем более, что вы сошлись вроде как.

\- Это потому, что пуганный, - хмыкнул Кирилл. - Где там Дёмка-то живет? Вверх, вниз по улице? Дом какой? А то я к нему не ходил покамест, не пришлось как-то.

\- На том краю деревни он живет, на отшибе...- Федор Прокопьевич аккуратно поставил корзину с яйцами на крыльцо и решительно пошагал к калитке. - Давай-ка выйдем, покажу. Дом-то ты не пропустишь. Он к лесу ближе и новый совсем. Избу мы ему справили всей деревней. А то из лесу-то к нему кто только не таскается... 

\- И давно к нему таскаются? - Кирилл, прищурившись, посмотрел в сторону, указанную участковым.

\- Да, почитай, как приехал, так лекарем и заделался, - участковый махнул рукой. - Он на самом деле-то с детства с ними дружбу водил. Да и помогать все время рвался... Помню, домовику нашему вон один раз коленку пластырем залепил... Поймал ведь, паршивец. Лет семь ему было тогда. Потому, говорил, что тот прихрамывал что-то. Домовик от него неделю шарахался. А в школе-то он уже и правда им помогать начал. Да и потом, когда из училища своего на каникулы приезжал. Бабка Настасья, ведьма наша местная, все с ним книжки какие-то читала... Мать его как узнала, и ногами топала, и визжала, и волосы на себе рвала, а только бесполезно все. Призвание у него, вишь... с соседями-то.

\- Призвание – это хорошо, - согласно кивнул Кирилл. - Да и парень он видный, девки, небось, только так увиваются? Или у него с той русалкой и впрямь серьезно все? Помнится, поверье есть, что де любую русалку бабой снова сделать можно... правда?

\- Правда, - согласился Федор Прокопьевич. - Если захотеть, то все можно. Только вот нужно ли? Дёмка ей предлагал уже. Но Варька девка умная, хоть и мертвая. Ей в омуте лучше. И подружки у нее там, и с парнями на купальной неделе развлечься можно. А с Дёмкой что? На нее тут сразу все коситься станут. Да и морда прежняя сделается. А сейчас знаешь, какая она ладная да пригожая ? Увидишь – закачаешься.

\- Толку-то с её ладности, только трахнуть да забыть, - неприятно усмехнулся Кирилл. - Ладно, пойду я, значит, по прямой и направо, так?

\- Правильно-правильно, - усмехнулся Федор Прокопьевич. - Не заблудишься. Дорожка-то сама выведет...  
  
Дом, в котором поселился лекарь, действительно было трудно не заметить. Он прямо-таки сиял своим новеньким срубом из-за нового дощатого заборчика. Калитка, впрочем, была открыта. А в огороде было совершенно пусто. Даже бани не было. Только одинокая будочка сортира терялась где-то в высокой траве. Окна в избе были закрыты и задернуты шторками темно-синего цвета. А из-за обитой дерматином двери неслось протяжное и монотонное "Жрать, жрать, жрать... Хочу жрать".

Кирилл хмыкнул, покачав головой, и, подойдя вплотную к двери, несколько раз постучал.

\- Демьян! - позвал он для верности. - Это Кирилл, войти можно?

\- Дёмка! - заорали от двери. - Клиенты! - и послышался удаляющийся топот. - Хватит дрыхнуть, дай пожрать! - донеслось уже гораздо менее отчетливо. Потом что-то как будто упало, и двор огласил протяжный кошачий вой. И кто-то – кажется, Демьян – произнес:

\- Вася, иди на хуй. Пока не встану, жрать не дам. Хоть оборись. 

\- И уже когда произойдет это событие? - громко поинтересовался Кирилл, упираясь плечом в столб крыльца. - Я надеюсь, до ужина?

\- Кого там нелегкая... - начал было говорить Демьян, но замолчал. Снова послышались шаги, и он возник на пороге, застегивая джинсы. Выглядел он сонным и очень растрепанным. У его ног крутился жирный серый кот в полоску и нудно ныл: "Сначала дай пожрать". 

\- Кирилл, - Демьян зевнул, помотал головой, прогоняя сон, и взъерошил волосы. – Случилось, что ли, чего?

\- Да как тебе сказать? Вот, решил совместить приятное с полезным. Красу твою невыспавшуюся с утра заценить и проф. пригодность проверить в боевой обстановке.

\- Кирилл, а можно конкретнее? - попросил Демьян. 

\- Можно… Задница вот у тебя очень ничего, руки тоже красивые. А ноги чуть кривоваты, но в целом для мужика это неплохо, - Кирилл широко улыбнулся и добавил: - Так что не расстраивайся.

\- Дема, дай жрать! - возмущенно пробасил кот. - Потом клиенты. 

\- Вася, отвали, а? - вежливо попросил Демьян, пнув кота обратно в избу. - Кирилл, ты просто так поболтать или по делу? - еще раз уточнил он, недовольно хмурясь. - Если поболтать, то извини, я еще час подремлю. 

Кирилл вздохнул.

\- Вчера мы крупно поссорились с Тимохой. Он психанул и свалил в ночь. Его до сих пор нет дома. Где он – ума не приложу.

\- Вчера не вернулся? - нахмурился Демьян и открыл дверь шире. - Проходи, расскажешь, что и как. Я оденусь пока.

В избе оказалась одна просторная комната. У входа стояла печка, плита и холодильник. Дощатый стол был завален вязанками каких-то трав и заставлен странного вида бутылками. В противоположном углу стоял самый обыкновенный разложенный диван с изрядно смятыми простынями. Недалеко был письменный стол и несколько заполненных книгами шкафов.  
"Жрать", - привычно затянул кот, стоило Демьяну войти в избу.

\- Сейчас подпол открою, и иди там себе мышей жри, - буркнул Демьян, роясь в стоящем у кровати сундуке в поисках футболки.

\- Корм, - парировал кот.

\- Перебьешься, - ответил Демьян.

Васька развернулся и начал демонстративно чесать огромные когти о новенький дерматин на двери.

\- Сука! - шикнул на него Демьян, натянув футболку. Подхватил его, быстро распахнул подпол и швырнул зло мяукнувшего кота туда. - Паскуда, - пробурчал он, захлопнув крышку. - Деду тебя сдам. 

Кирилл проследил за полетом кота и хмыкнул.

\- Суров. Что, достала животинка?

\- Капризный больно стал, - Демьян поморщился. - Мышей не ловит, все требует ему из сельпо корм возить... Ничего ему там не будет, - добавил он. - На лапы приземлится. И выход оттуда есть под домом... Ты лучше скажи, куда твой напарник податься мог, есть идеи? - Демьян пошагал к холодильнику.

Кирилл поморщился, взглядом следя за передвижениями Демьяна.

\- Да черт его знает…

\- Узнаем... - пробормотал Демьян, собирая несколько травок со стола и извлекая из холодильника две бутылки водки и банку огурцов. 

Сложив все это в авоську, он повернулся к Кириллу. 

\- Ну что, пошли, что ли? Будем твою потеряшку искать... Надеюсь, водяной его не утопил, и лобаста не утащила.... Остальное вроде более-менее поправимо.

Кирилл с легким удивлением взглянул на авоську.

\- Ты с неч... соседями пить, что ли, собрался?

\- Ну, мало ли что. Тут, знаешь ли, всякое бывает. А дворовой у деда выпить не дурак, - протянул он многозначительно. - И огурцы страсть как любит.

\- Куда катится Россия, - пафосно изрек Кирилл, выходя вслед за Демьяном за калитку. - Даже неч... соседи и те пьют!

\- Так деревня, Кир, чего ты хочешь? - Демьян пожал плечами. - Вон к Ваньке в кабак Водянник с Лешим регулярно наведываются... Так что все как у людей.

\- Ванька – это который магазин с кафешкой держит? - уточнил Кирилл. - Забавный парень.

\- Ну да, он, - согласился Демьян. - Он хороший.   
  


Демьян размашисто шагал по деревне, изредка приветствуя сидящих на завалинках старушек и спешащих мимо баб, привычно игнорируя шепотки за спиной и явные очертания фиги в карманах.

Кирилл хмыкнул, спеша за ним и подмечая оживившихся деревенских, что-то шептавших им вслед и явно плевавших через плечо. На его взгляд, это было довольно забавно. Перекинувшись по дороге ещё парой ничего не значащих фраз, они вскоре подошли к дому участкового. Демьян махнул рукой Федору Прокопьевичу, который обозревал окрестности, сидя около забора с семечками. Дед встал и, махнув в ответ, уставился на них, явно ожидая, пока они подойдут.

\- Ну, чего? - спросил Федор Прокопьевич, закрыв за ними калитку. - Что делать-то будем?

\- Ну, как вы, я не знаю, а я попробую с дворовым договориться. Наверняка же что-то видел... - протянул Демьян и полез в авоську за водкой. Скрутив крышку, он принюхался, поморщился и попросил. - Дед, стакан принеси, что ли...

\- Опять мою посуду переводить будешь? - проворчал тот, но в избу послушно пошел.

\- Может, еще и верну... - проговорил Демьян. - Если все нормальной пойдет.

\- А что может пойти не нормально? - Кирилл осмотрел двор и гуляющих по нему пеструшек.

\- Ну, с соседями никогда наверняка не знаешь... А твой этот...- Демьян попытался вспомнить, но не смог. - Напарник короче... Вчера мог много чего учудить в порыве праведного гнева.

\- Тимоха мог, - согласно покивал Кирилл. - Говорил я Олегу, начальнику его: куда его на оперативку? Ему кабинет и бумажки, нет ведь, - Кирилл сплюнул и тут же растер кроссовкам. -

Мальчику захотелось красивых нашивок. А мне теперь разгребай... Говорил же, что лезть не буду, нет ведь... опять суюсь. Надо бы Олегу позвонить, может, он Тимоху и отзовет… Хотя не думаю, черт.

\- Ты аккуратнее на дворе плюйся, - попросил Демьян. - Пока хотя бы. А то, если твой Тимоха дворового разозлил, тот сейчас на любую мелочь кидаться начнет... 

Вернулся Федор Прокопьевич, сжимая в руках целых два граненых стакана.

\- Держи, Дёмка, и чтобы с возвратом. Тебе вон благодарное население постоянно какую-то хрень таскает. Вот стаканы попросишь, если эти кокнешь.

\- Да не могу я просить, дед, - поморщился Демьян. – Сам знаешь. Нельзя.

\- Да что я там знаю... - протянул Федор Прокопьевич. - Ты давай работай. А то, может, от вашего Тимки вон одни рожки да ножки уже остались. 

\- Я и работаю, - возразил Демьян. - Если рожки и ножки остались, так поздно уже. А если нет, то вряд ли до ночи он сильно пострадает... только если его в болота понесло...

Он отошел за дом, сел поудобнее, прислонившись к фундаменту, и принялся наполнять стакан водкой. Свидетелей хотелось поменьше. Соседи чужой глаз ой как не любят. Налив водку, он громко позвал дворового хозяина на угощение и решительно потопал в курятник, раз уж ни конюшни, ни овина у деда не было. Дверь за ним хлопнула. А потом хлопнула еще раз. И стало тихо. 

\- Ну что, - предложил Федор Прокопьевич, - подождем, что ли? Пойдем в избу, хоть чайком тебя напою. Ты ж так и не жрал, как проснулся.

Кирилл, чуть прищурившись, посмотрел на захлопнувшуюся дверь курятника. Все происходящее настолько отличалось от того, к чему он привык в городе, что невольно пробирала дрожь. Он передернул плечами и посмотрел на участкового.

\- Пожрать – это хорошо, - кивнул он, вновь бросая долгий взгляд на курятник. - Но вообще, стремное у вас тут местечко, если вдуматься. В городе-то оно все по-другому. Там сейчас больше уничтожение или изгнание практикуется. Нет не... соседей – нет проблем, как начальство говорит. Вот так-то.

Федор Прокопьевич покачал головой.

\- Ну и нравы у вас там. Как же вы без соседей-то справляетесь? 

В избе он шустро налил Кириллу стакан чаю и полез в холодильник. Вскоре на столе выросла небольшая горка бутербродов с колбасой, сыром и салом.

\- Жри давай. Дёмка вернется, я яичницу пожарю. Если сразу не убежите, конечно.

\- Нормально справляемся. Не бедствуем, - невнятно ответил Кирилл, пережевывая кусок бутерброда и запивая его чаем. - Только тихо очень, - он на мгновение замер, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, и даже отложил бутерброд. - У вас тут даже тишина дышит, а в городе... Мертво будто все, - он какое-то время помолчал, затем серьезно посмотрел на участкового. - Но вообще, зря они это, я считаю. Всех все равно не разгонят, но на место домовых приходят барабашки и другая нечисть. Свято место пусто не бывает. Просто кто нас, оперов, слушает?

-А барабашки – это что, вообще, за твари? – поинтересовался дед. – Слышить-то я о них слышал, но у нас таких отродясь не было.

\- Да черт его разберет, кто они там. Славка, эксперт наш по нечисти, говорит, подвид призраков. Шутить любит, мебель там двигать, занавески путать, волосы. Разбивать посуду, или, например, пятна на обоях – тоже разлюбимейшее развлечение. 

\- Пакость какая...- поморщился Федор Прокопьевич. - И чем вам домовые в городе не угодили-то...

Он налил себе чаю и только поднес к чашке полную ложку сахара, как дверь распахнулась, и в избу вошел Демьян.

\- В лес твой Тима пошел, - буркнул он недовольно, прислонившись головой к косяку. Пить на голодный желудок он не любил. Особенно водку. Но надо же было сделать хотя бы глоток... 

\- На вот, - он протянул деду целые стаканы. - Но дворовому что-нибудь вкусное сегодня с ужина вынеси. Да и завтра тоже... - он запустил в волосы пятерню. - И вообще, если этого живым найдем, ты, дед, соседей подкармливай да задабривай поактивнее. А то, как бы не случилось еще чего...

Дед все-таки опустил ложку в чай и взял стаканы.

\- Главное, чтобы он к омуту не побег. А чего его так, болезного, не знаешь?

Демьян прошел в комнату и принялся стаскивать футболку.

\- Дворовой его напугал, вот тот и подхватился. Нефиг было материться, да грядки его топтать...

\- А, - Федор Прокопьевич кивнул и начал мешать чай. Демьян скинул футболку на пол и начал стягивать джинсы.

\- А ты чего сидишь? - спросил он у Кирилла. - Не пойдешь его искать, что ли?

Кирилл, с интересом наблюдавший за оголяющимся парнем, вскинул бровь.

\- А что, идти голышом – это такая местная забава? Или обязательное условие? Не то чтобы я был против попялиться на твой голый зад, но, знаешь ли, поцарапаться и искрапивиться из-за

Тимохи мне как-то не улыбается. 

\- Тебя чему в твоем городе учили? - поинтересовался Демьян, стоя на одной ноге и стягивая штанину. - Мы в лес идем, мужика искать, которого леший водит... Ну? Никаких соображений не появилось?

\- Красавчик, где ты в городе видел лес и лешего, мне интересно?

\- Это же основы, - Демьян поморщился. - Даже дети знают.

Он стянул трусы и тут же начал сосредоточенно выворачивать их наизнанку. А потом надел обратно и взялся за джинсы. 

-Так и будешь пялиться, как баран на новые ворота? - осведомился он у Кирилла. - Или все-таки повторишь упражнение?

\- Снять с тебя трусы? - Кирилл усмехнулся. - Да не проблема, красавчик, как и любые другие упражнения, какие захочешь, - но за пояс собственных джинсов все-таки взялся.

\- С себя сними сначала, - буркнул Демьян. - Пока ты тут канителился, я уже переоделся. 

Он натянул вывернутую наизнанку футболку и подошел к столу, чтобы схватить бутерброд.

-Чаю глотни, - посоветовал Федор Прокопьевич.

\- Как вернемся, - отказался Демьян. - И ты это... водку далеко не убирай, что ли. И баню растопи. И валерьянки с мятой в чай завари, наверное. Не знаю, куда его там завело... В последнее время что-то народ на потерчат жалуется. Может, и этому свезло.

Через несколько минут Кирилл, уже натягивавший вывернутую наизнанку одежду, на мгновение замер, изумленно переспросив:

\- Потерчата? Некрещенные младенцы? Вы что, серьезно? 

\- Ну да, - согласился Демьян. - А что тебя смущает?

\- Ну, даже не знаю... Может, вы и младенцев нерожденных под порог до сих пор кладете?

\- Да лучше б клали, - Демьян насупился. - А то кикиморы потом звереют и по деревне носятся. Все, что ли? - он подхватил авоську, в которой до сих пор оставалось полторы бутылки водки. -

Ну и пошли тогда. Через заднюю калитку выйдем. Нечего в таком виде по деревне таскаться.

\- Кикиморы звереют, - в какой-то странной прострации повторил Кирилл и мотнул головой. - Дурдом какой-то. Горыныча-то у вас тут, надеюсь, нет?

Нет, он, конечно, слышал о Травушках всякое. Но почему-то считал, что нечисть ограничена здесь домовыми да лешими. А самое страшное – это русалки в купальную неделю... И столкнуться с чуть ли не полным комплектом русских мифов и сказаний он был объективно не готов. Он вообще ехал сюда отдыхать, а никак не шататься в перевернутой на изнанку одежде по лесу, полному потерчат и ещё черт знает кого, в поисках идиота-напарника.

\- Аспид есть, - фыркнул Демьян, уже выйдя во двор, и решительно направился вдоль грядок к покосившейся задней калитке. - Сирины, алконосты... Медведи говорящие и волки, но они поглубже в лесу живут. Водяник с женою тоже имеются. Лихо, кажется, я разок видел... - перечислял он на ходу. - И про Индрика народ рассказывает... Но не поручусь. Все-таки они редкие.

\- Индрик... - покивал Кирилл, идя чуть позади. - И алконосты. Ну, конечно, куда ж без алконост? Ты хоть понимаешь, что в городах это все давно уже перешло в разряд мифов и легенд? Нам так и в учебке говорили, типа ребятки, не парьтесь, давно тварь издохла...

\- Ну, в городах, может, и издохло что, а у нас живут... - Демьян пожал плечами. - Я лично в алконостах ничего особенного не вижу. Птички как птички, только головы бабьи и несут всякую чушь. Хотя должны бы счастье... В последнее время, правда, чаще все сирины попадаются. Эти позлокозненнее будут. Так и норовят тебе какую-нибудь гадость навещать.

\- А что, Гамаюн не встречаются? Говорят, они будущее пророчат, я бы послушал, - заинтересовался Кирилл.

\- Встречаются, но я бы не советовал, - Демьян уверенно шагал по неприметной тропинке, проложенной в высокой, по пояс, траве. - Наболтают хрен знает чего, а потом ведь все сбудется. 

\- Ну, так вдруг напророчат нам с тобой любовь до гроба, а? Любовь, оно ведь всегда хорошо, - Кирилл перешагнул через корень и в несколько шагов догнал Демьяна. - И мне хлопот меньше, с цветами там всякой мороки, опять же. У вас же небось и не купишь, - он грустно покачал головой. - А какое ж ухаживание без цветов-то?

\- Цветов и в поле нарвать можно, - хмыкнул Демьян. - Только я не знаю, зачем. Местные девки и так все твои будут. Сходи в клуб вон в выходной как-нибудь, делов-то.

\- Так причем же здесь девки-то, красавчик? Я ж сказал, любовь у меня к тебе. За тобой, значит, и ухаживать буду.

\- Ты опять, да? - Демьян хмуро взглянул на него исподлобья. - Я-то надеялся, что тебе уже поднадоело...

\- Я не опять, я снова. В чем у тебя проблема, Дем? Мне тебе на Библии поклясться в том, что я абсолютно серьезен, или как?

\- Или как, - буркнул Демьян. - И нет у меня никаких проблем. Спасибо.

\- Незаметно, - Кирилл протянул руку и потрепал Демьяна по волосам. - Вбил себе в голову, что я издеваюсь, а я, между прочим, абсолютно серьезен. Хочешь, цветочки тебе дарить начну? Или пироженки таскать... или во! Давай я тебя на свидание приглашу, а? - Кирилл шел перед Демьяном спиной вперед, вопрошающе заглядывая ему в лицо и широко улыбаясь.

\- Меня? На свидание? С цветочками... ага... - Демьян посмотрел на Кирилла и, не выдержав, рассмеялся. - Даже мне уже смешно. 

Оказавшись на дороге, Демьян прибавил ходу и шустро пошагал к маячившему вдалеке перекрестку.  
Кирилл довольно улыбнулся ему вслед и поторопился за ним.   
В лесу было тихо. Так тихо, что было слышно, как поскрипывает песок под сандалиями. Где-то далеко стучал дятел, да поскрипывали деревья... И ветер шевелил листву. День – не лесное время. Но тем лучше... 

\- Ну, цветочки это, так сказать, аперитив, - лучезарно улыбнулся Кирилл, впрочем внимательно оглядываясь вокруг. В лесу он чувствовал себя неуютно. Не на месте. Вот что значит «все познается в сравнении», сейчас родная московская канализация казалась простой и понятной, и почти хотелось туда, к крысам, вампэрам и умрунам. - Я ещё и стихи могу. И серенады. А ещё я трахаюсь хорошо. Честно-честно.

\- А я – плохо, - улыбнулся Демьян. - Потому что редко. Так что, может, ты кого-нибудь более совершенного в этом смысле поищешь?

\- Зачем, если мне интересен ты? А что плохо, так это не страшно. Это даже хорошо в каком-то смысле, - Кирилл многозначительно улыбнулся.

Демьян вышел на перекресток, замолчал и на Кирилла посмотрел, приложив палец к губам, чтобы свои комментарии по поводу их счастливого будущего при себе держал. А потом поглядел по сторонам и достал из авоськи бутылку водки и банку с огурцами. Скрутив с банки крышку, он поставил все это в центре пересечения двух дорог и обратился к лешему с просьбой вернуть ему пропажу. А потом потянул Кирилла с перекрестка и сел на землю, прислонившись к толстому сосновому стволу так, чтобы не видеть дороги. 

Кирилл сел рядом. Некоторое время он молчал, прислушиваясь к птичьему гомону и шуршанию веток.

\- Зря ты прям так сразу. Мог бы шанс-то и дать, - тихо произнес он, поднимая голову и с улыбкой смотря на Демьяна. - Чего ждем-то? Знака какого, что ли?

\- Ждем, пока подарок заберут, - так же тихо ответил Демьян. - Ты слушай...

На дороге вдруг стали слышны явственные шаги. Потом они остановились, и послышалось шуршание. Словно наклонялся кто-то, кто носит тяжелую одежду. А потом раздалось едва слышное бормотанье, кто-то негромко фыркнул и вдруг громко захохотал прямо у них за спиной. 

\- Забирай! - раздался громовой голос, и все пропало. 

Демьян встал и отряхнул джинсы. 

\- Ну что, пошли искать? - довольно улыбнулся он. - Нам вон в тот бор, - он показал пальцем туда, откуда они пришли.

\- Это что, леший, что ли? - Кирилл заозирался. – Ну, надо же... Живой, значит, Тимоха. Отлично. Значит, есть шанс самолично ему голову открутить, паскуде, - тихо добавил он, вскакивая на ноги, и бодро направился в указанную Демьяном сторону. 

\- Ну да, леший, - кивнул Демьян. - Идиотов он обычно дальше бора не водит. Так и бегают всю ночь в трех соснах. Так что, думаю, там твой Тимка...

Лес, кажется, ожил, и птицы заголосили, как ненормальные, перекликаясь друг с другом так, что заглушили даже дятла. 

\- Видишь, нас почти с эскортом провожают, - улыбнулся Демьян. - Леший у нас мировой мужик. Только идиотов не любит, которые к лесу без уважения. 

\- Идиотов, их вообще мало кто любит, - кивнул Кирилл и смахнул с джинсов паутину. - А Тимоха – он не просто идиот, он идиот, который искренне считает, что всегда прав.

Демьян нахмурился.

\- А нельзя его обратно в город отослать тогда? - предложил он. - Если его эта история ничему не научит, он тут долго не протянет. А у нас не то чтобы много мест на кладбище.

Кирилл вздохнул и, опершись рукой о ближайшее дерево, принялся отцеплять от носка репей. Упрямая колючка крошилась и никак не хотела расставаться с тканью, но Кирилл был упрямее, и, спустя минуту-другую, с чистой совестью оправил штанину.

\- Нельзя. Его любовник этого не оценит, поверь мне. А если не оценит любовник, то мое начальство тоже будет не в восторге. У Тимохи такая крыша, мама не балуй, знал сучоныш, под кого ложился. Теперь вот стажировку проходит, хочет команду оперов возглавить… - Кирилл плотно сжал губы. - Так что, может, и хорошо, что сгинет. Никого больше за собой не потянет.

\- А с бабами спать у вас там нынче совсем не модно, что ли? - усмехнулся Демьян.

Кирилл хмыкнул.

\- Какие бабы при нашей работе? Но, вообще, я против баб ничего не имею. Просто вот повезло втюхаться в тебя, - нагнувшись, он сорвал какой-то небольшой цветочек и протянул его парню, ничуть не скрывая гаденькой улыбки, расцветшей на его лице.

\- Ты погадай, - предложил Демьян, кивнув на цветочек. - Могу даже слова подсказать: "К черту пошлет или морду набьет"...

Он отвернулся и зашагал дальше. До бора все-таки нужно было дойти. Мертвец на совести Демьяну был совсем не нужен.

Кирилл хмыкнул.

\- Какой ты грубый, - произнес он в спину решительно шагающему Демьяну. - И потом, морду ты мне не набьешь, просто не сдюжишь. К черту – тоже очень грубо, я считаю. Я к тебе со всей душой, между прочим, а ты жестоко разбиваешь мне сердце.

\- Если я вдруг соберусь бить тебе морду, поверь мне, я придумаю, как это эффективнее сделать, - Демьян обернулся и улыбнулся не менее гадко, чем Кирилл накануне. А потом пошагал дальше, снова собирая на ходу землянику. Ну не мог он спокойно проходить мимо краснеющих в траве ягод!

\- Боже ж мой, наконец-то и на моей улице праздник, - педерастичным голоском возвестил Кирилл. - Вот и на меня нашелся брутальный мужчинко. Любимый, теперь-то я ни за что не отступлюсь от тебя! Просто не смогу выкинуть тебя из своего сердца, - он поймал Демьяна за руку и, притянув к себе, смачно чмокнул в щеку. Тут же отпустил и, насвистывая веселый мотивчик, пошел дальше, по примеру Демьяна время от времени нагибаясь и собирая сладкую, терпкую землянику.

\- Скажи, а в Москве все сейчас такие идиоты, или это только нам с вами так повезло? - с любопытством уточнил Демьян. 

В лесу стало светлее, и вдалеке замаячил его край. Тут, над небольшим оврагом, росли в основном березы, и было видно далеко-далеко. И дорогу, которая шла в деревню, и заборы с задними калитками... А еще было видно Тимоху. Он прислонился к березовому стволу и смотрел куда-то перед собой с выражением бесконечного отчаяния.

Демьян подошел к нему и дернул за плечо. И только тогда тот их заметил.

\- Нет, тебе крупно повезло, цени, - припечатал Кирилл, разглядывая Тимофея.

Тот вначале смотрел на них каким-то пустым, абсолютно отсутствующим взглядом, затем моргнул и вдруг кинулся Кириллу на шею, что-то шепча неразборчиво, но очень быстро.

Единственное, что сумел различить Кирилл, были слова "дети" и "руки". Тимофей уцепился за него, ни в какую не соглашаясь отстраниться хоть немного. Кирилл смирился и застыл на месте, позволяя ему выплеснуть накопившийся за ночь страх.

\- Потерчата, - поморщился Демьян, разобрав испуганное бормотание. - Развелось же... Я так подозреваю, они из соседних деревень к нам лезут... У нас столько просто не мрет.

Он еще раз оглядел испуганного Тимоху и сунул Кириллу в руку початую бутылку водки.

\- И пусть переоденется. А то не выйдем, - прибавил он и уселся на землю, привалившись к стволу.

\- Кир...- прошептал Тимофей, прижимаясь ближе. - Кир, забери меня отсюда. Забери! - он сорвался на какой-то совершенно по-женски истеричный визг. - Не хочу, чтобы они меня снова трогали!

\- Тима, - угрожающе процедил Кирилл. - Ты такой идиот, - он откупорил водку и заставил его сделать несколько глотков. Тимофей закашлялся, отчего водка выплеснулась на рубашку, но послушно выпил. - Вот так, молодец, - успокаивающе произнес Кирилл и начал расстегивать на нем рубашку.

\- Кир, а Кир, а зачем ты ушел? - заплетающимся языком пробормотал Тимофей, вмиг пьянея. - Мы ж эта... с первого класса вместе почти. Семья... А ты меня бросил! - Он вполне натурально всхлипнул и пьяно икнул. - Чего тебе надо-то было, сволочи? 

\- Верности, - спокойно продолжая раздевать Тимофея и выворачивать его одежду, пояснил Кирилл. - Ногу подними, я брюки стащу…

Тимофей осоловело похлопал глазами. Алкоголь всегда действовал на него слишком сильно, а в сочетании с бессонной ночью, полной ужасов, и подавно. Кириллу пришлось щелкнуть пальцами перед его лицом.

\- Ногу, Тима!

\- Я же тебя любил... - Тимофей повис у него на шее, тыкаясь носом в его щеку, и норовя дотянуться до губ, но все время не попадая. - Любил, понимаешь? А все остальное это так... не для души. Кир... вернись, а? Я Олежку брошу, если захочешь. Только практику пройду, и сразу...

\- Угу, - кивнул тот. - Практику с Олежкой, потом майора с Сережкой. Нет, Тима. Я тебе сказал когда-то: если я ухожу, я делаю это совсем. Так что давай-ка, брючки натягиваем, и к дому. Байки.

\- Ты злой, Кир! - Тимофей снова икнул и, повернув голову, увидел Демьяна. - А он что тут делает? Я с ним не пойду! Кир! Ну, Кирочка... пусть он уйдет!

\- Ох, как я это не люблю, - поморщился Кирилл и, легко подхватив субтильного Тимофея, забросил того себе на плечо. - Пошли, - посмотрел он на Демьяна. - А то я скоро сам его в болото сведу и кину.

Тимофей что-то протестующе проворчал, тыкая пальцем в Демьяна, но скоро затих, начиная мерно посапывать.

Демьян поморщился, рассматривая пускающего слюни парня.

\- Бл… - начал было он, но вовремя замолчал. - Это всего лишь потерчата. Ну, дети, ну, орут, ну, руки тянут... истерить-то чего? Чем вы там в городе занимаетесь, если из-за такой ерунды в обмороки падать собираетесь и нервные истерики закатывать?

\- Это ж Тимоха... Ты бы видел, что с ним было, когда он живого умруна увидал… Во визгу стояло! Тот к нему сзади подкрался и схватил, - Кирилл усмехнулся, переступая через корягу, но тут же нахмурился. - Он как-то ребят чуть вампэрам не скормил. Струсил, растерялся и вовремя команду не отдал, хорошо, ребята опытные попались, и сами вышли, и его вытянули. А был бы молодняк – всех положил бы...

\- Умрун подкрался? - Демьян фыркнул. - Ну-ну… Он же топает, как слон. И несет от него за километр. А еще он тупой, как пробка... и подкрался, ага...  
Кирилл улыбнулся и поправил сползающего с плеча Тимофея.

\- Это ж Тимоха... – повторил Кирилл, словно это все объясняло.  
  


  
Возвращались они тоже через заднюю калитку. Дед Федор сидел на новеньком крылечке пристройки и задумчиво курил самокрутку, то и дело поглядывая в небо. Из бани валил веселенький белый дымок.

\- Нашли, что ли? - встретил он вопросом процессию. И, заметив состояние Тимофея, добавил: - Водки-то дали?

\- Дали-дали, - кивнул Демьян и открыл дверь бани. - Тащи его давай внутрь. Сейчас отмоем... После такой ночки точно стоит. А то мало ли, может, он не только на потерчат напоролся...

\- Туда тащи, сюда тащи. Красавчик, да в тебе живет и здравствует тиран и деспот, как я погляжу, - недовольно буркнул Кирилл, которого вся эта эпопея с Тимофеем уже порядком утомила.

Он послушно занес Тимофея в баню и сгрузил на нижнюю полку. - Ну и чего с ним делать? - хмуро поинтересовался он.

\- Вымыть, - буркнул Демьян. - Про очищение после скверны слышал, небось? Вот и нам не помешает. 

\- Что за день такой, а? То на горбу его таскаю, теперь вот ещё вымыть его... Что б тебя, Тимоха! Ты со мной, паскуда, не расплатишься, - бурчал Кирилл, начиная стягивать с себя одежду.

\- Не ругайся в бане, - шикнул на него Демьян, возясь с джинсами. Перевернутый внутрь болт никак не облегчал процесс разоблачения. – Жить, что ли, надоело?

\- Прости, забыл, - покаялся Кирилл и принялся расстегивать на Тимофее рубашку, а затем и брюки. Вскоре одежда была выкинута из парной в предбанник, а Кирилл с интересом, и абсолютно не скрываясь, разглядывал стройное подтянутое тело Демьяна. - А ты хорош, - заметил он, скользя взглядом по ягодицам и ногам парня.

\- А ты моешь его бессознательную тушку, - Демьян вручил Кириллу мочалку и запарил в тазике несколько травок. Сразу запахло полынью, чистотелом и еще чем-то гораздо менее явным. - И думаешь о высоком, - добавил он, начиная намыливать свою мочалку. - Сейчас вымоем этого, сбагрим деду, и сами...

Кирилл вздохнул, покосившись на Тимофея, и принялся за дело.  
Скоро Тимофей был тщательно вымыт и распарен веником. Запах трав пропитал все вокруг, и в конце Демьян вылил на него настоявшийся во время мытья отвар. Когда закутанный в полотенце и так и не пришедший в себя парень был унесен старым, но жилистым дедом Федором из бани, Демьян запарил еще несколько трав и вернулся с ними в парную. 

\- Ну что, наша очередь? - вздохнул он, брызгая водой на камни. 

\- Ага, - Кирилл сидел на лавке, вытянув перед собой ноги, и глубокомысленно шевелил на них пальцами. - День просто чумной, - заметил он, наблюдая, как Демьян добавляет пару. - И у тебя охренительная задница, ты в курсе?

\- Угу, я вообще весь охренительный и прекрасный, я осознал, - вздохнул Демьян и взялся за веник. Вымыться стоило тщательно: все-таки с Лешим он сегодня общался, с овинником пил... Он начал сосредоточенно хлопать себя по ногам, постепенно поднимаясь выше.

\- Не… вообще ноги у тебя кривоваты, а вот задница хороша, но я это, кажется, уже говорил, - улыбнулся Кирилл, вдыхая тяжелый влажный воздух парной. - Помочь?

Демьян покачал головой.

\- Сам справлюсь. 

Кирилл пожал плечами, прикрывая глаза. Было душно и жарко. Он вообще всегда плохо переносил жару, тем более такую концентрированную. Дышать было тяжело, но возможно. А вот двигаться уже было чем-то почти нереальным.

\- Слушай... ну что мне сделать, чтобы ты поверил, что ты мне действительно нравишься, а?

\- Да...- начал было Демьян, но осекся. - Когда ж тебе надоест-то, наконец, а? - Он похлопал веником по спине и груди. Жарко было и как-то душно... Баня же. Вроде и привык за два года, но все равно... Обычно он мыться старался побыстрее. А тут уже вон сколько. Демьян кинул веник Кириллу и принялся намыливаться. - Давай закончим с мытьем поскорее, а?

\- Не могу, - Кирилл развел руками. - Я вообще баню плохо переношу, а тут, пока Тимку парили, меня развезло. Так что только твоими молитвами, батюшка.

\- Да твою ж... - ругнулся было Демьян. – Вставай, давай, - он схватил Кирилла за руку и дернул на себя. – Давай, спиной поворачивайся и о лавку обопрись. Так быстрее, и голова меньше кружится.

\- Угу, ещё нагнись для удобства, и ноги раздвинь, - фыркнул Кирилл, но послушно выполнил указания, чувствуя, как кружится и плывет помещение перед глазами.

\- Можешь и раздвинуть, если и правда на ногах не стоишь, - проворчал Демьян и с силой хлестнул Кирилла по заднице. Тот сегодня весь день нарывался... Дальше, правда, он действовал значительно аккуратнее. И скоро отбросил веник в сторону, ополоснул Кирилла пахнущей травами водой, а потом со вздохом взялся за мочалку и принялся мыть ему спину. 

\- Морду приподними и глаза зажмурь, - буркнул Демьян, закончив. - Лицо вымоем.

Кирилл, выпрямившись, вздохнул, делая, как сказали, и для устойчивости обхватил руками талию Демьяна.

\- Лучше за плечи хватайся, - вздохнул Демьян, проводя мыльными руками по его лбу и щекам. Он быстро нагнулся и тут же опрокинул на голову Кирилла заготовленный ковшик с водой.

Кирилл резко втянул в себя воздух, тут же захлебываясь и начиная откашливаться. Нога поехала по скользкому от мыла полу, и Кирилл ухватился за мокрые плечи Демьяна, стараясь сохранить равновесие, но под ступню попался кусок мыла, и он всем телом повалился на парня.

\- Да че...- Демьян резко прикусил губу. - Твою ж... - снова начал он и замолчал. Об пол он ударился так, что из него вышибло дух. Да и по пути неплохо приложился об лавку головой. - Можешь с меня встать? - тихо спросил он, наконец.

На полу было прохладнее, и дышалось не в пример легче. А то, что болело отбитое при падении колено, было даже хорошо: боль всегда быстро приводила в чувство. Кирилл приподнялся на локтях, с интересом разглядывая лежащего под ним парня.

\- Очень сложный вопрос, можно я немного подумаю? - склонив голову прямо к его уху и задевая мочку губами, спросил он и быстро лизнул его в шею.

\- Кирилл, слезь сейчас же! - возмущенно шикнул Демьян. - Какого хрена ты вообще делаешь?

\- Соблазняю тебя, что тут непонятного? - честно ответил тот, языком обводя ушную раковину и, чуть прикусив мочку, легко оттянул её зубами. Носом он провел линию от уха до плеча, наслаждаясь приятным запахом кожи и трав, и чуть отстранился, вглядываясь в лицо Демьяна. - Я же говорил: я абсолютно серьезен.

\- Да слезь же! - Демьян уперся в его грудь, стараясь отодвинуть Кирилла от себя. Голова болела и пульсировала, в глазах темнело, об угол лавки его припечатало крепко. - Ты совсем ума лишился, что ли? 

\- Ты в этом точно уверен? - голос зазвучал ниже, стал обволакивающим, и Кирилл вновь опустил голову к его уху, не прикасаясь, а лишь обозначая касание, едва-едва задевая его носом. -Жаль, - жарко выдохнул он куда-то в шею Демьяна. - Ты очень вкусно пахнешь. Травами и медом, - он лизнул кожу над ключицами. - И на вкус как мед. Терпкий. Летний... 

\- Кир, встань с меня, пожалуйста, - проговорил Демьян через десяток секунд, последовательно отбросив все крутившиеся на языке матерные слова и непечатные эпитеты. 

\- Как скажешь, - спокойно кивнул Кирилл, скатываясь с Демьяна и насмешливо щурясь в его сторону, но тут же скривился: спину отчетливо пронзило болью. Он осторожно поднялся, опираясь на лавку, и выпрямился, поморщившись от тяжелого, густого как кисель воздуха, машинально поддерживая рукой спину. - Ну, что, пошли чайку выпьем? После баньки – самое то.

Демьян сел и закашлялся, как только горячий воздух снова попал в легкие. Голову снова повело, и перед глазами заплясали черные мухи. Он осторожно выдохнул и постарался подняться, опираясь на стену. В висках колотило, и в голове, кажется, образовался филиал местной колокольни.

\- Ты иди, Кир, - шепнул он и согнулся, стараясь продышаться. - Я сейчас... 

Кирилл нахмурился.

\- Нет уж, и так оба уже надышались, - он подошел ближе и, упершись в стену, протянул Демьяну руку. - Пойдем-ка. Ещё угореть окончательно не хватало.

\- Я башкой приложился, - объяснил Демьян, схватившись за его руку. - Сначала об лавку, потом об пол.

\- Пошли, посмотрим сейчас. И прости, я не специально тебя уронил. Мыло под ногу попалось, не удержался, - и он потянул Демьяна за собой, крепко держа его за руку. Выведя парня в предбанник, кивнул на низкую лавку. – Садись, я гляну, что там. 

\- Да ничего там, - проворчал Демьян, но на лавку сел, потому что от смены температуры перед глазами пошли круги. - Сейчас пройдет.

\- Ты такой упрямый, ладо, - недовольно проворчал Кирилл, на мгновение с силой закрывая глаза: перед ними вдруг зарябило. Чертовы бани. Всю жизнь терпеть не мог этот адов филиал на земле. 

\- Сказал, что посмотрю – значит, заткнись и дай посмотреть, там сотрясение может быть, - он подошел ближе и, неловко опершись о стену левой рукой – спину все ещё неприятно тянуло – правой зарылся в волосы Демьяна, ощупывая голову.

\- У тебя талант, что ли, определять сотрясения на ощупь? - усмехнулся Демьян. - Надо вытираться и выползать отсюда. И правда выпить чаю и что-то пожрать. Ненавижу водку на голодный желудок, - поделился он негромко.

\- У меня талан определять на ощупь наличие или отсутствие открытой раны, - буркнул Кирилл, удостоверившись, что крови нет, зато наличествует довольно внушительная шишка в области затылка, и добавил, вздохнув и взъерошив волосы на макушке. – Так, пошли, покормим тебя. Я б тоже пожрал, с утра только бутерброд перехватил, и все.

 

  
Дед Федор сидел за столом и читал газету, внимательно подчеркивая что-то в телепрограмме. Кирилл прошел к столу и, осторожно посмотрел на участкового.

\- А зачем вам телепрограмма, раз телевизоры не берут? - вспомнил он свой давний разговор с участковым, когда тот пояснил, что вся техника в деревне из-за магического фона быстро ломается или не работает вовсе.

\- Так один-то берет, - дед подчеркнул еще одну передачу и, сложив газету трубочкой, заявил: - Я пошел к Настасье Ильиничне чай пить. Яичница на плите, в печке – жратва. Не маленькие, не умрете с голодухи, - и, живо натянув калоши, ушел. Через минуту его не было уже и во дворе.

\- Баба Настя – ведьма местная, - объяснил Демьян, открывая сковороду. Он начал раскладывать яичницу по тарелкам. - У нее техника работает, она дом заговорила...

\- Занятно, - кивнул Кирилл, не отрывая взгляда от Демьяна. - Слушай, - наконец произнес он, что-то прикинув в уме. - Я тебе так противен?

\- В смысле? - Демьян поднял от тарелки взгляд.

\- В прямом, - Кирилл пожал плечами. - Ты упрямо твердишь, что я прикалываюсь. И я могу найти этому только одно объяснение: я тебе противен. Так, может, ты скажешь об этом прямо? Я понятливый вообще-то...

Он ковырнул вилкой яичницу и оставил её, поморщившись. Есть отчего-то уже не хотелось.

\- Ты мне не противен, Кир, - Демьян вздохнул. - Я просто не понимаю, зачем тебе все это надо. Мы вроде как неплохо общались. И тут тебе в голову вступило все это...

\- Мне не вступило вдруг. Ты понравился мне почти сразу, просто я не хотел торопить события. Я пытался намекнуть, но ты не замечал... Теперь же я понял, что намеки – это не то, что нужно. – Кирилл все-таки заставил себя прожевать кусок яичницы и задумчиво посмотрел на Демьяна. - А хочешь, я перестану к тебе приставать? Одно маленькое условие и, если тебе не понравится, я больше ни намека не сделаю, а? 

\- Что за условие? - подозрительно сощурился Демьян. 

\- Один поцелуй, - невинно улыбнулся Кирилл. - Как и положено в сказках.

Демьян посмотрел на Кирилла внимательно и очень подозрительно. 

\- Я честно не понимаю, чего ты ко мне привязался со своими ухаживаниями, - буркнул он и наколол на вилку кусок яичницы. - Это прикол такой, что ли? Завалить местного парию и посмотреть, что будет? Спорим, мне понравится с тобой целоваться? - продолжил он, прожевав первый кусок. – Знаешь, почему? У меня секса нормального уже три года не было. 

\- А вариант, что ты мне нравишься, не рассматривается? - Кирилл покачал головой. – И, да, я не против тебя завалить, впрочем, вариант, что ты завалишь меня, тоже рассматривается. Я не понимаю, чего ты ерепенишься, ты же ничего не теряешь, даже наоборот, раз уж сам говоришь, что с сексом у тебя полный швах.

Демьян прожевал еще кусок яичницы и ответил:

\- Во-первых, я с мужиками никогда не спал. Мне даже в голову не приходило. Во-вторых, кстати, тоже. А в-третьих, ты, конечно, нормально выглядишь и все такое. Но я как-то не представляю нас с тобой в одной кровати. Никак. Извини.

\- Как ты можешь представлять то, чего не пробовал? - искренне удивился Кирилл, тщательно прожевав кусок яичницы. - И зачем представлять, если можно просто проверить? Я ж не маньяк. Скажешь «нет» – будет «нет». Я прошу маленький, малюсенький шанс, - честно говоря, Кирилл и сам не понимал, чего так настаивает. Любовь с первого взгляда? Смешно. А вот азарт и желание выиграть, желание переупрямить Демьяна – это, пожалуй, было ближе всего к правде. Ну и ещё... тот и впрямь был красавчик, было глупо отрицать очевидное.

\- Не хочу с тобой целоваться, - Демьян покачал головой и сунул в рот еще один кусок яичницы, а потом отломил черного хлеба и принялся собирать с тарелки разлившийся желток. - Надо Тимоху твоего проведать, - поморщился он от перспективы. - Послушать, что он в лесу видел. 

Кирилл оценивающе посмотрел на Демьяна.

\- Характер паршивый, - тихо себе под нос произнес он, будто что-то прикидывая. - Отомстит, как пить дать... А может и пронесет... Хотя...- он вздохнул и за один раз доел оставшиеся на тарелке яйца, - это вряд ли, конечно. 

Он поднялся из-за стола и, присев на его край, внимательно оглядел Демьяна, чтобы в следующий момент резко выдвинуть стул вместе с парнем и сесть на него сверху, одновременно перехватывая его руки так, чтобы тот не мог ими пошевелить. 

\- Ты не можешь хотеть или не хотеть того, чего не пробовал, - произнес он уверенно. - Потом можешь скармливать меня лешему, но сейчас, прости уж, я тебя поцелую, - он склонился ниже и лизнул его в губы, чуть прикусив нижнюю. – Может, все-таки разрешишь? Один поцелуй…

Все происходящее заводило все больше, и игра становилась невероятно будоражащей. Кириллу нравилось провоцировать упирающегося Демьяна. Нравилось продавливать его, и чувствовать, как дрожит под ним упрямый парень, как он тянется к нему, старательно пытаясь это скрыть. 

Демьян негромко хныкнул. Целоваться хотелось до умопомрачения. И даже было все равно с кем, с мужиком или девушкой. Потому что просто хотелось... Губы горели от прикосновений. Он упрямо помотал головой. Было совершенно непонятно, зачем это все нужно Кириллу... А стать диковинной зверушкой в чьем-то донжуанском списке было бы обидно.

\- Пожалуйста... - шептал Кирилл, покрывая легкими поцелуями его шею. - Один поцелуй... Я хотел бы знать, каков ты на вкус, когда сам позволяешь целовать, а не когда кто-то заставляет...

Прошу тебя... небольшая уступка... Прошу... Знал бы ты, как я хочу этого... 

\- Я...- Демьян прикусил губу, стараясь выровнять участившееся дыхание. Но у него не получалось. Он снова облизал губы и, зажмурившись, кивнул. Один раз... И хрен с ним. В конце концов, это только поцелуй. И хуже, чем было, уже вряд ли будет...

Кирилл нежно обхватил его губы своими, начиная почти деликатно. Он не торопился, мягко наращивая темп и глубину. Ласкал, поддразнивал, играл, вовлекая за собой, и нежно поглаживал ладонью затылок.

У Демьяна был вкус яичницы и почему-то прополиса, и целовать его было внезапно очень волнующе. Словно получить приз в сложной борьбе.   
Демьян тихо застонал, прижимаясь к Кириллу ближе, притягивая его к себе. В голове звенело, и было как-то пусто. И вжиматься губами в губы Кирилла казалось так правильно. И вылизывать его рот, и покусывать губы. Они были твердые и немного шершавые. У женщин таких не бывает. И следов щетины на лице у женщин тоже нет. Но на самом деле было неважно. Так тоже было хорошо... Даже слишком. 

Кирилл послушно отступил, позволяя вести, чтобы в какой-то момент нагло переломить ход сражения и, скользнув языком в рот Демьяна, принялся тщательно изучать его изнутри. Льнущее к нему тело вызывало сумасшедший восторг, и Кирилл готов был поклясться, что уже давно не испытывал ничего более волнующего, чем этот почти вымоленный поцелуй.  
Демьян тихо выдохнул и решительно уперся руками в грудь Кирилла, отодвигая его от себя.

\- Все...- прошептал он слегка задыхающимся голосом. - Все, Кир, не надо больше...

Кирилл резко отстранился и тут же зашипел от боли, пронзившей спину из-за неудачного движения, но, привычно отмахнувшись от неё, посмотрел на Демьяна.

\- Тебе понравилось, - тихо произнес он. - Я почувствовал это. 

\- Это ничего не значит, - буркнул Демьян. - У меня уже очень давно никого не было, вот и все.

\- Ты врешь, ладо, - Кирилл медленно поднялся с его колен. Он тяжело оперся о стол и покачал головой. - Тебе понравилось, и дело вовсе не в том, что долго не было. Почему ты просто не хочешь попробовать?

\- Потому, - Демьян нахмурился. - А ты опять морду кривишь. Спину прострелило, что ли?

\- Почему потому? - упрямо спросил Кирилл. - Прострелило, но переживу. У меня бывает. Так что я уже привык.

\- Допрыгаешься, будешь на уколах сидеть, - проворчал Демьян и поднялся, чтобы взять стоящий у порога рюкзак. - На, - он протянул ему банку с мазью. Оставляй себе уже. Я новую сварю.

\- Не надо, - Кирилл покачал головой. - Все равно сам я себя не разотру. А ты не уходи от ответа. Почему ты не хочешь со мной встречаться?

Откуда взялось это до неимоверности глупое слово "встречаться", Кирилл и сам не знал, но что-либо менять было поздно, и потому он лишь сурово сдвинул брови, вперяясь в Демьяна внимательным взглядом.

\- Потому что я не понимаю, зачем. И вообще... Ты меня едва знаешь, чем я тебе так глянулся, что ты лезешь ко мне с упорством достойным лучшего применения? - Демьян насупился и сунул мазь обратно в рюкзак. 

\- Ты красивый. С тобой интересно. Ты упрямый. Ты мне нравишься, - Кирилл пожал плечами, но тут же пожалел об этом: чертова спина… Он на мгновение замер, затем осторожно выдохнул.

\- И я совершенно не против узнать тебя лучше...

\- А я... Не знаю я, Кир, - Демьян покачал головой и вздохнул. Ему совершенно не нравился перекошенный вид Кирилла. Но лезть сейчас растирать ему спину... С другой стороны, оставлять так вроде тоже было нехорошо. Демьян прикусил губу, раздумывая. - Черт с тобой, - решил он, наконец, - давай разотру твою несчастную спину. Не могу смотреть, как ты при каждом движении кривишься.

\- Что ты не знаешь, Дем? - Кирилл нахмурился. - Разотри... и надо бы, наверно, к Тимохе зайти, посмотреть, че он там.

\- Зайдем, естественно, - Демьян снова достал мазь и задрал на Кирилле футболку, тут же начиная разминать мышцы уже привычным движением. - Мне надо будет узнать, что он там в лесу видел, кроме потерчат. Может, еще где что полезло. Мало ли...

\- Ммм, - Кирилл зажмурился, и решил пока не наседать. В конце концов, куда Демьян от него денется? - Черт, больно...

\- Так тебе и надо, - проворчал Демьян, нажимая сильнее. - Чтобы в следующий раз не лез, куда не просят.

\- Куда не просят – это к тебе, что ли? - уточнил Кирилл и вновь глухо выматерился. - Поверь мне, Демка, это того стоило, целуешься ты классно, так что теперь даже не рассчитывай, что я отвалю.

\- Ты меня вынудил, - буркнул Демьян, продолжая мять и щипать больное место.

\- Неправда, - внезапно мягко откликнулся Кирилл. - Ты целовал меня сам. И тебе нравилось это. Сознайся, будь уже мужиком.

\- Мне нравилось, да. И это ровным счетом ничего не значит, - Демьян несколько раз провел рукой по его пояснице и опустил футболку. - Отпустило или как?

\- Какой же ты упертый, - вздохнул Кирилл и повертелся. - Да, спасибо.

\- Тогда пошли к твоему Тимохе. Надеюсь, он уже достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы внятно говорить... Может, ему что пожрать отнести? Парень со вчерашнего вечера не жравши.

Кирилл задумался, затем покачал головой.

\- Дед твой наверняка чай в него влил, а захочет чего посущественней – скажет, я схожу.

\- Ладно, пошли тогда, - Демьян вышел во двор и быстро обогнул дом. Поднявшись на крыльцо, он отворил дверь, одновременно что-то негромко прошептав. Половицы понятливо скрипнули и Демьян, улыбнувшись, вошел в комнату.  
  


 

Тимофей сидел на кровати, закопавшись в одеяло, и нервно вздрогнул, когда дверь в его комнату отворилась.  
Кирилл оценивающе его оглядел. Чем бы участковый его не поил, свое дело он знал: хмель из Тимофея выветрило и он был невыспавшийся, нервный, но почти абсолютно трезвый. А значит, помнил все, что происходило в лесу.

\- Доброе утро, солнышко, - издевательски пропел Кирилл. - Как погулял?

\- Съебитесь оба! - недовольно буркнул Тимоха. - Желательно навсегда. И немедленно.

\- Ну, надо же, а буквально час назад ты умолял меня вернуться, передумал? - Кирилл гадко улыбнулся. Спускать Тимофею его промахи он был не намерен.

\- Я бредил, - Тимофей надул губы. - Причем, видимо, тяжело. Иначе бы в жизни не сморозил подобную глупость. А теперь вон.

Кирилл довольно улыбнулся.

\- Ну, вот сейчас Демочка задаст тебе пару вопросиков, и мы свалим, ко всеобщему удовольствию.

\- Еще чего! - Тимофей сложил руки на груди. - Я не намерен разговаривать с местным юродивым. Вообще никак. И я понять не могу, чего он за тобой таскается.

\- Намерен, Тимочка, - очень ласково произнес Кирилл с затаенной угрозой в голосе. - Ты же не хочешь меня расстроить?

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы съебались отсюда нахер оба! - Тимофей почти перешел на визг. - Сию секунду. И хоть обрастраивались там на улице. Можете даже всплакнуть на плече друг у друга. Может, вас сирых и убогих, пожалеет кто.

\- Какой грубый мальчик, - Кирилл цокнул языком, покачав головой. – Наверно, мамочка не мыла нам ротик с мылом. Думаешь, стоит исправить, а, Дём?

\- Мне лично похрен, как вы после моего ухода будете развлекаться, - недовольно проговорил Демьян. - А ты, - он сложил руки на груди и посмотрел на Тимофея, - лучше бы по-честному рассказал, что видел, а не изображал тут непонятно что. А то мало ли, может, ты еще кого видел такого, что от этого потом неделю надо отмываться. Помрешь у нас на руках ни за что...

\- Да не видел я ни хрена! - насупился Тимоха. - Что вы приебались-то со своими вопросами? Детей вот только. Они плакали, просили все чего-то. То ли крест, то ли ещё что, я не понял. В кустах кто-то смеялся, то темно становилось, то будто светлело. Улюлюкало что-то, рычало... Каркало... Красные огоньки в кустах, будто обступал кто. Я думал, волки...

\- Может, и волки, но вряд ли. Волки дальше живут, - Демьян нехорошо усмехнулся. - В бору обычно мелочь всякая. Так... только детишек попугать. Даже странно, что ты так впечатлился.

Тимофей зло ощерился.

\- Тебя бы туда на ночку спровадить, а лучше с концами! Всем бы легче стало! Уйми свою нечисть, слышишь, ты! Еще раз что-то со мной такое случится, я буду знать, кого винить.

Демьян пожал плечами.

\- Я тебе уже много раз говорил, что надо сделать. Так что я не виноват, что ты не слушаешь добрых советов.

\- Ты, дрянь мелкая! - Тимофей презрительно скривился. - Узнал, что хотел? Пшел вон, пока я тебе не помог.

Демьян покачал головой.

\- Печальный случай...

\- Как ж ты мне надоел, - тяжело вздохнув, покачал головой Кирилл, смотря на Тимофея с каким-то почти брезгливым интересом. - Тима, это был последний раз, когда я тебя вытаскиваю, в следующий раз не обессудь, - и он развел руками. - Я тебя на горбу таскать не нанимался, и по баням парить тоже. Мне за это не доплачивают. Тем более что ты сам виноват. Так что послушал бы Демьяна, меньше мороки бы было.

\- Свали уже со своим Демьяном! - взвизгнул Тимофей. - Или, Кирочка, нашел себе зазнобу, да? Носишься с ним как с писаной торбой! Кто он тебе? Черепашка в коробочке или котенок приблудный? Хотя мне похер. Вон хоть зад ему вылижи. Только не здесь, - он закутался в одеяло и демонстративно отвернулся к стене. 

Кирилл хмыкнул и, кивнув Демьяну на дверь, вышел из комнаты. Хотя, к слову, идея вылизать Демьяна ему приглянулась.


	4. Chapter 4

****\- Кто это вас так разукрасил? – таксист, улыбчивый мужичок лет шестидесяти, выбросил в окно очередной, уже десятый, по подсчетам Кирилла, за последние двадцать минут окурок, и закурил снова. В машине снова тошнотворно завоняло дешевым куревом, и Кирилл вздохнул. Вот что он не любил, так это дешевый табак и спиртное.

\- Невестушка, ¬¬– хмыкнул Кирилл, шире открывая окно пятерки. – Темпераментная она у меня, ух!

\- О-о-о, из Травушек невеста? Сильны вы, – уважительно покачал головой таксист. – И не боитесь с ведьмой-то связываться? Вон ещё не женаты, а уже с фингалами. Нахрена ж такое горе-то?

Кирилл усмехнулся, но не ответил. По его мнению, как раз характер и делал Демьяна столь интересным. В конце концов красивых полно, а вот характер – это уже штучный товар, он на дороге не валяется.

Таксист ещё долго бурчал, что сведет его невеста в могилу, и будет он потом, неприкаянный, злым умруном по лесам шататься, добрых людей со свету сживать.

\- Вот он бор, дальше не повезу. Так что давай-ка, плати, - буркнул он, останавливая машину

Выдав таксисту причитающееся, Кирилл выбрался из машины и подхватил букет желтых нарциссов, пакет с блоками сигарет и симпатичный тортик под названием "Пламя любви".  
Мстительно хмыкнув и обозрев все это великолепие, Кирилл бодрым шагом, напевая какой-то залихватский мотивчик, двинулся через бор в сторону деревни.

В том, что Демьян решит отомстить за поцелуй, Кирилл не сомневался, но и того, что посреди ночи домовой врежет ему по морде, расцвечивая её красивым разноцветным синяком – не ожидал. И с утра, рассматривая себя в небольшое мутное зеркальце над умывальником, он долго смеялся над паршивой натурой парня. Нет, ну надо же придумать, а?   
Тихо посмеиваясь себе под нос и представляя, какими глазами будет смотреть на него Дёмка, Кирилл двинулся прямо к нему, подбрасывая на руке букет, и подмечая, какими заинтересованными взглядами провожают его сидящие на завалинках бабки и встречные деревенские.

\- Какой у вас тортик, – послышался со стороны очередной лавочки женский голос. – И цветочки красивые, вот кому-то повезет.

Кирилл остановился и вежливо улыбнулся. Сидящая на лавке девушка закинула ногу на ногу и окинула Кирилла заинтересованным взглядом. 

\- Оксана, – представилась она.

\- Кирилл.

\- А я знаю, – весело сверкнула глазами девушка. – Вы у Федора Прокопьевича остановились. У вас ещё напарник есть, Тимофей.

\- Есть напарник, ага, – Кирилл улыбнулся. – А он уже успел познакомиться, что ли?

\- Ну да, – Оксана снова сверкнула улыбкой. – Он по вечерам часто в клуб ходит. Хороший такой. Веселый и танцевать любит.

\- Танцевать – это да, – Кирилл хмыкнул, вспоминая, как извивался под ЛСД Тимофей на очередной вечеринке; как цеплялся за его плечи, пошло терся о его бедра своими… – любит.

\- Так кому подарочки?

\- Так Демьяну. Помог он мне сильно… вот и решил отблагодарить.

\- А… – протянула девушка, сразу теряя интерес к теме. – А хотите, я вам примочку сделаю? А то у вас синяк такой… Упали, наверное, да?

Кирилл улыбнулся.

\- Быть может, потом. Сейчас, к сожалению, дело не терпит, – и он потряс букетом и тортом.

\- Ну, смотрите, вы обещали, – лукаво улыбнулась Оксана, и Кирилл, весело ей подмигнув, двинулся вниз по улице.

 

Калитка у Демьяна была распахнута, дверь так же оказалась лишь прикрыта. Кирилл, толкнув её, вошел в сени, подошел к двери, ведущей в дом, и постучал.

\- Можно? – громко спросил он. Вваливаться в чужой дом незваным желания не было, мало ли что там делал местный Айболит.

\- Можно... – пробормотал Демьян, не отрываясь от работы.

С самого утра к нему народ валил валом. Он уже стал счастливым обладателем нескольких десятков яиц, ведра клубники и трех тушек куриц. И работы не убавлялось. У бабы Нюры дворовой сломал ногу. Говорил, с крыльца навернулся. Но на самом деле... В общем, Демьян так толком и не разобрался, но подозревал, что дворовой подрался с домовиком за территорию. Потом пришел дед Тарас, жаловался на кикимору, которая завелась под полом, потом Марфа притащилась с известием про оборотня, который ей под ноги бросился, и едва не зашиб. А сейчас у него сидела тетка Клава и нудно ныла, пытаясь объяснить, как так получилось, что домовика за один день напоили и скисшим молоком, и паленой водкой. Сам домовой лежал у Демьяна на столе и что-то неразборчиво стонал, хватаясь то за голову, то за живот. Выжить-то он, конечно, выживет. Но за безопасность тетки Клавы Демьян бы не поручился. И, в общем-то, поделом.

\- Я вам еще раз говорю, – начал он терпеливо, – что сегодня ваш домовик домой точно не вернется. И нет, мой кот его не сожрет... Он вчера так в подполе мышей обожрался, что ходить с трудом может. И то, исключительно за тем, чтобы посрать. И мой домовик вашего не обидит... И на вашем месте я бы приготовил завтра нормальной жратвы хозяину. А то, когда он вернется, вряд ли он будет доволен вашим поведением.

\- О, – Кирилл толкнул дверь и с интересом уставился на лежащего перед Демьяном косматого смуглого мужичонку с бородой до пупа, одетого на древнерусский манер в рубашку-косоворотку, широкие штаны и лапти. – Домовой... Все лечишь, ладо? – он вошел в комнату и, уместив цветочки и тортик с пакетом на лавке, осклабился в сторону боязливо покосившейся на него тетки лет пятидесяти. – Здрасьте.

\- И тебе не хворать, – закивала Клавдия, разглядывая вначале самого Кирилла, а затем и цветы с тортом. – На свидание, что ли, идешь? Никак кого приметил уже у нас, быстрый какой, – она покачала головой.

\- Почему же иду? – хмыкнул Кирилл. – Считайте, пришел уже. Сейчас вот, долечат вашего больного, буду вручать. Так сказать, признательность свою выражу. За ночь.

Тетка моргнула, переводя взгляд с Кирилла на Демьяна и явно ничего не понимая.

Демьян оглянулся и с удовольствием осмотрел подбитый глаз Кирилла, а потом тортик и цветы.

\- Спасибо мне, по идее, Тимоха твой говорить должен, – заметил он. – Его ж мы вчера из лесу выводили, – и он снова склонился над столом, ссыпая в ступку разные травы и что-то негромко шепча.

\- Ну что ты, ладо, я ж не за Тимоху, а за то, что позже было. Разве могу я теперь не позвать тебя на свидание? Не могу. А раз свидание, значит, цветочки и тортик само по себе полагаются, –

Кирилл нагло усмехнулся, наблюдая, как вытягивается лицо тетки Клавы, как она явно что-то прикидывает в уме, и как нехорошо начинают бегать её глазки. – Цветы вот тебе специально выбирал, со смыслом. Желтые нарциссы, – Кирилл кивнул на красиво упакованный букетик.

Демьян снова оглянулся и задумчиво предположил:

\- Думаю, второй синяк тебе пойдет. Для симметрии... 

\- Да это сколько хочешь, – улыбнулся Кирилл, хитро щурясь, – Знаешь, как говорят: бьет – значит, любит. А домового ты, кстати, зря подзуживаешь. Он дядька мировой, мы вот с утра с ним хорошо посидели, поболтали. Я говорю, он слушает – милое дело. А ты пакостничаешь с его помощью… Некрасиво, – и Кирилл сокрушенно покачал головой.

\- Ничего, ему полезно немножко нервы за твой счет поуспокоить, – нехорошо улыбнулся Демьян и снова вернулся к ступке, принимаясь что-то старательно в ней растирать.

\- А вы, Клавдия Ивановна, шли бы уже, – добавил он, взглянув на едва ли не подпрыгивающую от любопытства тетку. – Завтра часиков в десять утра я домового вашего к вам отправлю. Так что готовьте нормальное угощение...

\- Конечно, Дёмочка, как скажешь, – сладко улыбнулась она и, уже выходя, повернулась к Кириллу и все-таки спросила. – Милой, а цветочки-то что означают?

\- Жажду взаимности, – расплылся в абсолютно счастливой улыбке Кирилл, усаживаясь на лавку и вытягивая перед собой ноги.

Тетка закивала и захлопнула за собой дверь. Кирилл усмехнулся, наблюдая через окно, как та споро понеслась вниз по улице. Наверное, торопилась поделиться домыслами и впечатлениями. 

\- Чайком напоишь, любовничек? – Кирилл прислонился к стене и посмотрел на колдующего над ступкой Демьяна. – Да и ответ мне бы твой. Про свиданьице-то.

\- Чайник сам ставь, если тебе приспичило. Не видишь, я занят? – буркнул Демьян, продолжая споро стучать пестиком. – И Ваську вон заодно накорми. Хоть какая-то от тебя практическая польза будет.

Кот, услышав свое имя в одном предложении со словом "накорми", тяжело спрыгнул с дивана, подошел к Кириллу и уставился на него огромными желтыми глазами.

\- Жрать, – протянул он и сел на задницу, нахально ухмыляясь.

Кирилл наклонил голову набок, с интересом разглядывая огромную тушу, лишь по недоразумению названную котом. Затем хмыкнул, полез в принесенный с собой пакет и достал оттуда несколько упаковок с кошачьим кормом.

\- Будешь? – поинтересовался он. – Продавщица сказала, лососевые.

\- Корм, – кот довольно облизнулся. – Дай. 

\- Миска у печки, – хмыкнул Демьян. – И помой ее. И воду смени... Подхалим. 

Он дотолок травы, ссыпал их в небольшую плошку и налил туда что-то напоминающее масло. 

\- Сейчас... – он посмотрел на домового. – Выпьешь и будешь как новенький. А тетке Клаве я ночью кикимору подпущу... Чтобы неповадно было.

\- Путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через его зверюгу, – бодро отрапортовал Кирилл, поднимаясь и выполняя указания. Ссыпав в миску коту оба пакетика сразу, он оперся о стену, с интересом вслушиваясь в бормотание Демьяна. – А ты, однако, не так прост, ладо. И часто ты кикимор насылаешь? 

\- Только когда какие-то уроды пытаются домовиков травить, – пояснил Демьян, помогая домовику сесть и приставив к его губам плошку. – Ты пей, дедушка, пей. Завтра будут, как шелковые... Но я бы на твоем месте все равно хозяину ночью ребра посчитал.

Кот принюхался и вразвалочку подошел к миске. Понюхал еще раз, посмотрел на Кирилла, и облизнулся. А потом все-таки подхватил из миски первый кусок и скоро уж уплетал корм за обе щеки, довольно урча.

Кирилл усмехнулся, проследив за котом, и вновь посмотрел на Демьяна.

\- Понятно. Значит, соседей ты любишь больше, чем людей, учту на будущее.

\- Свинство это, домовиков изводить, – пояснил Демьян и осторожно перенес домовика к печке. Тот взглянул на Демьяна, что-то шепнул и исчез. – А потом будут ко мне бегать, потому что в дому хрень какая-то завелась...

\- Да я же не спорю, – Кирилл пожал плечами. – Но, думается мне, это по дурости скорее, нежели действительно извести пыталась. Тем более, у вас тут в Травушках это не принято, – он вновь покосился на уже довольно вылизывающегося кота и покачал головой. – Силен у тебя зверюга на пожрать.

\- Да вообще, не прокормить, паскуду, – Демьян покачал головой и гадко ухмыльнулся, разглядывая довольную морду кота. Тот облизнулся и, оттолкнувшись от пола, на полной скорости устремился к Кириллу и со всей силы долбанул его под коленки.

\- Гладь, – потребовал он и потерся головой о его ноги.

\- Ох, ты ж... – Кирилл посмотрел на трущегося кота. – Однако ты и туша, – заметил он, присаживаясь на корточки и с удовольствием принимаясь гладить и почесывать мягкую шерсть. – Звать-то тебя как? – поинтересовался он, начесывая за серыми ушами.

\- Вася, – мурлыкнул кот. – Гладь.

\- Да глажу я, глажу, – рассмеялся Кирилл, усаживаясь на пол, и, подтянув к себе кота, продолжил заласкивать животное. - Поставь цветочки в воду-то, – не отрываясь от почесывания и поглаживания, попросил он. – Жалко же, завянут.

\- Ну, нет, – усмехнулся Демьян, отмывая плошку. – Я их сейчас на крылечко вынесу, пусть сохнут. Может, на что путное сгодятся.

\- Не надо, – попросил Кирилл, осторожно поглаживая замлевшего Ваську меж ушами. – Я лучше с собой заберу. Я люблю цветы, не хотелось бы, чтобы они просто засыхали во дворе, потому что я тебе не нравлюсь.

\- Я просто не люблю цветы дома, – буркнул Демьян. – Они пахнут. 

\- Цветы и должны пахнуть. Ты же вот говоришь? А они пахнут. Хорошо пахнут, между прочим, – заметил Кирилл. – Ну, а торты ты тоже не любишь?

\- От тортов я отвык, – признался Демьян. – Но сейчас я что угодно за милую душу сожру. 

Он закончил оттирать от жира плошку и начал зажигать плиту, а потом водрузил на нее чайник.

\- Между прочим, я тебя просил чай поставить, но ты был слишком занят обхаживанием моего кота...

\- У тебя классный кот, – улыбнулся Кирилл, переваливая кота с одного бока на другой и продолжая с наслаждением тискать. – Сволочной, правда, судя по всему, но тут уж он весь в хозяина. – Кирилл поднял голову и с улыбкой посмотрел на Демьяна. – Может, хоть свинцовую примочку сделаешь? – он пальцем ткнул в синяк. – Между прочим, ни за что получил.

\- Так уж и ни за что? – усмехнулся Демьян и принялся вытряхивать из чайника старую заварку. 

\- Абсолютно. Я честно просил разрешить, ты разрешил. Так за что мне фингал? Откажись ты, я бы отпустил, – серьезно ответил Кирилл. – Или это твоя месть мне за твою собственную слабость?

\- Это тебе за собственную назойливость, – Демьян ополоснул чайник и открыл шкаф в поисках чая. 

\- А что делать, – Кирилл грустно вздохнул. – С тобой по-другому никак. Пойдешь на свидание?

Демьян покачал головой. 

\- Нет. Но чай с тортом выпью. А потом пойду пакостить соседям… – он улыбнулся и предложил. – Хочешь посмотреть?

\- Ну, чай так чай, но ты не думай, что я от тебя отстану, – Кирилл кивнул и, напоследок огладив кота по спине, поднялся. – Хочу. А зачем?

\- Что зачем? Я же обещал домовому... Да и вон у деда Тараса кикимора завелась. Как раз безотходное производство будет.

\- Ты страшный человек, – поделился своими наблюдениями Кирилл, подхватывая цветочки, и сунул их в кувшин, стоящий на столе, с питьевой, кажется, водой. Водрузив рядом торт, он гордо усмехнулся:

\- Во! Мне обещали райское наслаждение, как думаешь, врали?

Демьян изучил упаковку, внимательно вчитываясь в состав.

\- Врали. Однозначно. С таким количеством консервантов его правильнее было бы назвать "смерть желудка в корчах". 

Он выключил закипевший чайник и обдал заварочный кипятком, а потом насыпал в него заварку из трех различных коробочек и залил. 

\- Какой же ты вредный, ладо, – покачал головой Кирилл, наблюдая за действиями парня. - Это на тебя так свежий воздух действует? Какая-то мудреная химическая реакция?

\- Почему ладо-то? – уточнил Демьян, доставая нож. Он сдвинул книги на край стола и переложил оставшиеся травы на письменный стол, где недавно лечил домового.

\- «Ладо» со славянского ладный, красивый, – Кирилл откинулся на спинку стула, с удовольствием оглядывая парня. – Очень символично, учитывая, что вокруг нас полно славянской не... соседей.

\- А воздух на меня как действует? – полюбопытствовал Демьян.

Васька тяжело прыгнул на стул и посмотрел на торт с видимым гастрономическим любопытством. 

\- Жрать? – поинтересовался он.

\- Но не тебе, – Демьян скинул его со стула. 

\- Сволочь, – заявил кот и направился к двери.

\- Тронешь дерматин, будешь ночевать на улице, – предупредил Демьян. 

Кот развернулся и потопал к дивану, недовольно рыча.

\- Вредничаешь ты не по делу, хотя я скорее склоняюсь к тому, что виноват недотрах, – усмехнулся Кирилл, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как кот долго примеривается, чтобы затем тяжело вспрыгнуть на диван. – Но я всегда готов помочь.

\- Ты прямо сестра милосердия, – буркнул Демьян и разлил чай по чашкам. – Вот если бы ты еще не пытался ко мне подкатывать по поводу и без, цены бы тебе не было, – вздохнул он, укладывая себе на тарелку кусочек торта.

\- Не, на сестру я не тяну, ибо повода тебя пожалеть как-то не вижу, – Кирилл подтянул к себе чашку и с удовольствием вдохнул насыщенный цветочный запах. – Я буду подкатывать. И с поводом, и без повода. Ты мне нравишься, а я не привык отступать. Тем более что ты выбрал в корне неверную тактику, чтобы от меня избавиться.

\- Я вообще никакой тактики не выбирал, – возразил Демьян, пережевывая торт. Он был слишком сладким и пах чем-то химическим, но в целом оказался съедобен. – У меня, знаешь, нет опыта отшивания мужиков. 

\- Он тебе и не нужен, – Кирилл отпил чая и улыбнулся. – Так что расслабься и получай удовольствие уже. Ну что ты как девица в первую брачную ночь?

\- Оригинально сравнение, – похвалил Демьян и отодвинул торт. - У меня есть ведро клубники, – вспомнил он. – За кикимору принесли. Хочешь?

\- Я старался, – чопорно кивнул Кирилл и тут же улыбнулся. – Хочу. Тем более что ты так её ешь – закачаешься.

\- Как я ее ем? – подозрительно посмотрел на него Демьян. Но из-за стола встал и вышел в сени. Вернулся он с полной миской клубники, которую тут же вымыл и водрузил на стол.

\- Хорошо ты её ешь, – успокоил его Кирилл, подхватывая ягоды и закидывая её в рот. – Мне нравится. И, кстати, целуешься ты лучше, чем я думал. Я почти чувствую себя обманутым.

\- В каком смысле обманутым? – Демьян подпер щеку рукой и принялся рассматривать Кирилла, то и дело отправляя в рот очередную ягоду.

\- Ну, как же, ты сказал, что трахаешься плохо, логично предположить, что и с поцелуями дело обстоит не лучше, – Кирилл бросил пару ягодок в чай и принялся методично разминать их ложечкой.

\- Не хочу это обсуждать, – Демьян закинул в рот еще одну ягоду и вздохнул. – Вот ни одна сволочь сливок не притаранит. Жалко им что ли...   
Кирилл поднял глаза на Демьяна.

\- Вот смотри, ладо. С одной стороны, ты не хочешь это обсуждать. С другой, ты не пытаешься меня отвадить. Почему, если я тебе так неприятен? По сути, что мне мешает зажать тебя, как вчера и снова полезть целоваться?

\- Ты со мной разговариваешь, – буркнул Демьян и отвел взгляд. – Пошли, что ли, уже работать... – Он поднялся со стула.

\- Уже нет, – тихо заметил Кирилл, тут же оказываясь рядом и одним движением прижимая Демьяна к ближайшей стене. Профессионально зажав его так, что тот почти не мог двинуться, он посмотрел в его глаза. 

\- Разрешишь? – тихо спросил он, губами проводя по его щеке. – Ты пахнешь клубникой. Вкусно.

Демьян отвернулся.

\- Не надо.

\- Почему? – тихо спросил Кирилл, начиная покрывать легкими поцелуями его шею и время от времени покусывая мочку уха. – Пожалуйста...

Демьян прикусил губу и неразборчиво хныкнул, чувствуя, как мгновенно натянулось в паху, но упрямо помотал головой.

\- Всего один... пожалуйста, – тихо нашептывал Кирилл, выцеловывая ключицы, и большими пальцами поглаживая зажатые под ладонями руки Демьяна. Он длинно лизнул от подбородка до уха и языком обвел ушную раковину, тут же остро прикусив мочку, и сразу ее зализав.

Демьян зажмурился, протяжно застонав, но упрямо попробовал вырваться.

\- Ладо, – шепнул на ухо Кирилл, прижимаясь ближе и начиная чередовать поцелуи с легкими укусами. Он лизнул его в губы раз, другой, и вновь припал к шее. – Просто поцелуй, я ведь не прошу больше...

\- Да отпусти же! – шепнул Демьян, стараясь не думать о том, как ему хочется совершенно противоположного. Перехочется.

На мгновение Кирилл с силой придавил его к стене, вжимаясь так, что явно ощутил заинтересованность Демьяна в происходящем.

\- Маленький, упрямый... – прошептал он ему на ухо и засосал кожу на шее, оставляя на ней яркий, сочный след. – Хочешь, чтобы я отстал? Совсем? 

Демьян посмотрел на него и нахмурился. Ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы Кирилл отстал "совсем". Потому что с ним можно было чувствовать себя хотя бы относительно нормальным. При условии, что ты чувствуешь себя нормальным с мужиком, который так и норовит зажать тебя в ближайшем углу. С другой стороны... Платить за нечто, отдаленно напоминающее дружбу, натурой, он не был готов. Вот если бы Кирилл приехал года через два...

Кирилл взглянул на Демьяна и вздохнул.

\- Послушай, ты мне правда нравишься. Не только как возможный трах, но и просто как человек. Почему ты просто не дашь мне шанс попробовать быть с тобой? Что мешает? То, что я мужик? Не смеши меня, стоит у тебя – дай боже каждому. Я ведь не тащу тебя сразу в постель, мне вполне достаточно будет просто иметь возможность быть рядом, целовать тебя... Разреши мне. 

\- Ты понимаешь, что меня в нашей милой деревеньке все, кроме деда, боятся как огня? – тихо и очень серьезно спросил Демьян, когда, наконец, смог перевести дыхание. – Что мне вслед показывают кукиш и детишек от меня прячут? Ты пройдись по улице, познакомься с соседями – все бабы твои будут. Я тебе зачем? Я уже забыл не то что, как трахаться, как с людьми нормально разговаривать. У меня наглый говорящий кот, и я дружу с девчонкой, которая утопилась в семнадцать лет, и на которой я в детстве мечтал жениться. Я пью водку с лешим и таскаю водяному соленые огурцы... Я странный, понимаешь? Так нахрена?

\- Ты мне нравишься, – обезоруживающе улыбнулся Кирилл. – Разреши мне.

Демьян кивнул.

Кирилл тотчас отпустил его руки, прекращая напирать. Он ласково провел по его щеке и подался вперед, нежно захватывая его губы своими. Он вылизывал его губы, языком проходился по зубам, умоляя впустить, и осторожно обнял Демьяна за талию, словно был ещё не уверен, что не оттолкнут.  
Демьян снова застонал, прижимаясь ближе, и бросился в поцелуй как в омут с головой. В голове, кстати, становилось абсолютно легко и пусто. И думать о чем-либо кроме поцелуя не получалось.

Дёмка целовался жадно, жарко, постанывая в рот Кириллу, и тому хотелось прижать его ближе, запрокидывая его голову и получая больший доступ, что он и сделал. Обхватив его под спину, Кирилл чуть выгнул Демьяна, начиная с удвоенным усердием вылизывать его рот, посасывая язык, а рукой, свободной от веса парня, нежно поглаживать его бедро.  
Через несколько минут Демьян понял, что если они продолжат в том же духе, то дело зайдет гораздо дальше поцелуев. Качнув головой, он вывернулся из объятий. 

\- Все, – выдохнул он, стараясь выровнять дыхание. – Все... хватит.

Кирилл послушно отстранился, опираясь на стену рядом и глубоко дыша. В висках набатом стучала кровь, сердце бухало в груди, член неудобно легший в штанах, упирался в ширинку.

Кирилл хмыкнул.

\- Знаешь, в чем плюс отношений с мужиком? – тихо спросил он, наклоняясь так близко, что коснулся губами уха Демьяна.  
Демьян помотал головой. 

\- Нет.

\- В том, что при нем можно спокойно поправлять собственный стояк, не боясь, что тебя поймут не так, и ты схлопочешь по роже, – довольно ответил Кирилл, претворяя в жизнь собственные слова.

\- Насчет твоей рожи я еще подумаю, – слабо усмехнулся Демьян, почти зеркально повторив его движение. 

\- Тебе не кажется, что с моей рожи хватит? Или мне остаться спать в чистом поле, дабы точно не стать поутру пандой? – Кирилл проследил взглядом его движение, и его улыбка стала самодовольной.

\- В чистом поле водятся полуденницы и русалки, – протянул Демьян. Самодовольная ухмылка Кирилла его не устраивала абсолютно. Но второй синяк – это было бы слишком банально...

Заметив подозрительную задумчивость в глазах Демьяна, Кирилл поднял руки:

\- Эй, я хороший. И я сдаюсь.

\- А я нехороший, – вздохнул Демьян. – Тебе любой скажет, так что... пошли, что ли, вредить добрым людям?

\- Ну, нехороший, так нехороший, – покладисто кивнул Кирилл. «Хорошесть» Демьяна на самом деле интересовала его меньше всего. Намного интереснее было то, как тот реагировал на прикосновения и поцелуи. – Пошли. Хоть кикимору живьем увижу. А то, стыдно признаться, до Травушек видел только умрунов, блазеней, бук и вампэров. 

\- Позор, – вздохнул Демьян. – Хотя в кикиморах, по-моему, ничего интересного и нет...

Перед тем, как уйти, он подошел к задремавшему на диване коту и ткнул его в толстый бок.

\- Вась, если кого нелегкая принесет, скажи, я к ночи буду.

\- Мяу, – ответил Вася и широко зевнул. – Иди, скажу, – произнес он более вразумительно, видя что Демьян не отцепится.

Кирилл усмехнулся и ласково провел рукой по спине кота.

\- Тиранит он тебя, да пушистый? Ну, ничего, я тебе там корма купил, буду тебя подкармливать, бедного.

Кот посмотрел на Кирилла ленивым взглядом и сделал вывод:

\- Корм – вкусно, приходи чаще.

Демьян фыркнул и отправился к дверям.

Кирилл тихо рассмеялся и вышел следом. Неподалеку от калитки стояло несколько женщин, лет по сорок-пятьдесят на вид. Они косились на двери дома Демьяна и о чем-то время от времени быстро переговаривались. 

\- Вот это я понимаю, скорость обмена информацией, – восхитился Кирилл, останавливаясь и с наслаждением потягиваясь. – Как думаешь, ты меня опоил или окормил?

\- Я тебя во сне заговорил. Ты сопротивлялся, и я тебе фингал поставил, – предположил Демьян. – Исключительно ради удовлетворения своих низменных потребностей. Потому что с трупом мне трахаться уже поднадоело.

Кирилл задумался.

\- А... – серьезно кивнул он. – Ну, тоже вариант, да, – и в этот момент на его лице появилась гаденькая улыбка. – Ладо, а давай тётенек порадуем, а?

\- Где я потом столько кикимор наберу, чтобы им всем по домам рассовать? – нахмурился Демьян. – Или совсем сопьюсь тут потом, пока с домовыми договариваться буду.

Кирилл хмыкнул.

\- Узко мыслишь, ладо, – он дернул его на себя и провел губами по его шее, буквально слыша, как позади них челюсти местных сплетниц стукаются о землю. – Радовать можно по-разному, – шепнул он ему на ухо, мелко лизнув в щеку.

Демьян резко развернулся и недовольно заглянул ему в глаза.

\- Что ж ты не уймешься-то никак, а?

Взгляд Кирилла был серьезным.

\- Сплетни идут только тогда, когда что-то прячут, ладо. Мне прятать нечего, поэтому и говорить обо мне обычно не интересно.

\- Обо мне все равно будут говорить, не важно, прячу я что, или нет, – Демьян покачал головой. – А значит, и о тебе будут. Пока ты рядом со мной крутишься.

\- Пусть говорят, – кивнул Кирилл. – Но мы минуем стадию домыслов и предположений, – он хлопнул Демьяна по заду и двинулся к калитке. – Пошли, ты мне кикимору обещал показать.

Он вышел за калитку и, проходя мимо женщин, наградил их широкой улыбкой.

\- Добрый день, дамы, приятная сегодня погодка, не правда ли?

Те буркнули что-то неясное и заторопились по своим делам. Кирилл благостно улыбнулся им вслед.

\- Еще раз так сделаешь, я все-таки обеспечу тебе ночью какой-нибудь экзотический досуг, – проворчал Демьян, широко шагая по деревенской улице в сторону дома деда Тараса. Тот был известный скандалист. И Демьян подозревал, что кикимору ему подсунула бабка Настасья... Впрочем, если бы она не хотела, чтобы он от нее скоро избавился, она бы предупредила.

\- Кикиморку подбросишь? Смотри, разовьешь мне смолоду импотенцию – сам страдать будешь, – улыбнулся Кирилл, догоняя Демьяна.

\- Кикимору в дом к родному деду? Ну, нет... – усмехнулся Демьян.

\- Угу... тогда не по лицу, ладно? – обреченно попросил Кирилл, которому диво как не понравилась ухмылка Демьяна. Кажется, вчера он улыбался так же, а сегодня у Кирилла фингал на пол рожи. И ведь примочку так и не сделал, скотина!

\- А это уж как получится...– протянул Демьян и показал на немного покосившийся домик с плохо прокрашенными ставнями. – Пришли.

-Ты у меня неделю не сядешь, как только доберусь до тебя, – мрачно пообещал Кирилл, скептично разглядывая домишко. И как это он все ещё стоит – вот, пожалуй, и все, что заинтересовало его в этом строении. Ну и ещё, наверное, опасение, как бы не обвалилась крыша, когда они войдут внутрь.

\- Потрясающий образчик древнерусского зодчества, я подозреваю? – спросил он, скривившись.

\- Ну, сотня лет, наверное, будет. Может, больше, – Демьян пожал плечами. – Домовика тут нету, вот и все. Поэтому кикимора и завелась... Ну, или Тарас под полом младенца прикопал.

Он постучал в окно, и за непромытым стеклом появилась недовольная морда старика, которая тут же расплылась в угодливой улыбке.   
Дед Тарас вышел к калитке в вытянутой майке-алкоголичке, старых трениках и валенках. 

\- Дёма! – радостно прошамкал он. – Неужто уберешь от меня напасть-то эту? А это кто? – он уставился на Кирилла. – Один не справишься, что ли?

\- Это опер из Москвы. Кикимору никогда не видел, вот я и решил показать заодно, – улыбнулся Демьян. – Ты бы, дед, сходил в гости часа на два, пока я тут чертей гонять буду. 

Дед понятливо хмыкнул и, еще раз подозрительно покосившись на Кирилла, исчез за калиткой. Через пять минут он вернулся с бутылкой водки подмышкой и с чем-то, завернутым в газетку. Причем это что-то сильно пахло сушеной рыбой.

\- У вас тут, сколько я ни смотрю, действительно, все пьют. Лешие, домовые… жители вон тоже не брезгуют, – хмыкнул Кирилл вслед торопящемуся дедку.

\- Говорю же, деревня, что ты хочешь? – Демьян толкнул калитку, вошел в неубранный двор, поднялся по шатким ступеням на крыльцо и ухмыльнулся, указывая на ведущие в дом детские следы. – Видишь? Кикиморка...

\- Кикиморы – это ведь умершие дети? И вроде бы тоже некрещеные... Так чем они от потерчат отличаются? Почему один ребенок стал кикиморой, а другой потерченком? – поинтересовался

Кирилл, садясь на корточки и разглядывая следы.

\- Кикиморки – это девчонки, и обычно еще и те, которые с уродствами родились, – проговорил Демьян. – И которых похоронили неправильно. А вообще, я сам не очень понимаю, почему сейчас так получается. Мне кажется, дело в количестве внимания и любви, которые ребенок при жизни получал. Потерчата из любимых детей получаются, а кикиморки – из нежеланных...

Потому что кикиморки злее. Намного. 

Он толкнул дверь и вошел в избу. Из-за грязных окон тут было темно. И следы по полу шли в сторону печки. Но Демьян знал, что следы следами, а девчонка может быть где угодно. Половицы скрипели и явственно слышались легкие чужие шаги, заслонка печи хлопала, шкафчики поскрипывали, открываясь и закрываясь. В общем, кикиморка освоилась и, кажется, переезжать не собиралась.

\- И как ты планируешь её отсюда убирать? – поинтересовался Кирилл, косясь куда-то в дальний угол: показалось, или и впрямь там мелькнула невысокая фигурка?

\- Вообще, я планирую договориться, – безмятежно улыбнулся Демьян, глядя, как в воздух поднялся тяжелый чугунный утюг. – Новый просторный дом взамен этой халупы и все такое... Но если нет, то возможны варианты.

Он полез в рюкзак и извлек оттуда небольшую бутылочку. 

\- Можжевельник, – дружелюбно пояснил он, извлекая зажигалку и керамическую плошку. – Поджигать, или поговорим?

Утюг на секунду завис в воздухе, а потом опустился на место. По дому зашуршало, загрохотало и забегало. В ушах зазвенел тихий девичий смех. 

\- Дверь держи, – попросил Демьян у Кирилла, уселся на пол и принялся, не торопясь, откручивать у бутылки крышку. 

Кирилл послушно навалился на дверь, завороженно наблюдая за Демьяном. Он невольно сравнивал то, как работал тот, и то, к чему привык сам в городе. В Москве на выезд никогда не отправлялась группа меньше трех человек. Все обвешенные аппаратурой, ловушками... они давно не доверяли глазам и старым дедовским рецептам. И Кирилл никогда не видел в этом ничего неправильного. Но, к сожалению, стоило быть честным: нечисти становилось все больше, отдел не справлялся, людей не хватало... Здесь же на деревню из тридцати дворов хватало одного Демьяна...

Грохотало и скрипело в избе, правда, знатно, но только до тех пор, пока Демьян зубами не выдернул из бутылки пробку. Запахло можжевельником, и все затихло. А потом началось по-новой. В воздух поднялась лавка и полетела в сторону Демьяна, дверь задергалась с поразительной силой, пытаясь отвориться.

Демьян начал наливать масло в плошку, громко уточнив:

\- Когда я начну ее греть, договариваться будет поздно.

\- Блядство, – выдохнул Кирилл, всем весом налегая на дверь: та дрожала и грозилась вот-вот распахнуться. Вокруг улюлюкало и хохотало, что-то вцепилось в волосы и сильно дернуло.

Кирилл зашипел, а в следующий миг щеку обожгло острой болью, и по шее потекло что-то теплое. 

\- Да чтоб тебя! - выдохнул он, наблюдая за тем, как невозмутимый Демьян приготовился разогревать плошку.

\- Сейчас успокоится, – улыбнулся Демьян и щелкнул колесиком зажигалки. Все стихло мгновенно. И в доме установилась гнетущая атмосфера ожидания. 

\- Выходи давай, – велел Демьян. – Ко мне ближе. 

Снова раздались шаги, и в центр избы из-за печки вылезло существо, больше всего напоминавшее голую страшную девочку. Двигалось оно боком, чуть подволакивая одну ногу. Лицо кикиморы выглядело искореженным и тем нелепее на ее голове смотрелись красивые белокурые волосы. 

\- Чего приперся? – спросила девочка неожиданно грубым голосом.

\- Да жалуются на тебя тут. Просили выгнать, – дружелюбно объяснил Демьян, то и дело прокручивая колесико зажигалки и высекая искры

\- А ты и примчался, – девчонка осклабилась и кивнула на Кирилла. – С подмогой, аж. Мне льстит, Дёмушка.

\- Ну, так людям помогать надо, – кивнул Демьян. – Чего ты к старому алкоголику-то полезла? В лесу не сиделось, что ли?

\- В лесу сыро и скучно, – пожалилась кикимора, щеря редкие желтые зубы. – А тут какой-никакой потолок, ты вот опять же зашел, развлек.

\- Да, я такой... веселый, – Демьян улыбнулся. – С огоньком, – он снова щелкнул зажигалкой. – Переезжать будешь? Или будем по-плохому? – поинтересовался он.  
Кикиморка задумалась, щурясь на зажигалку и явно что-то прикидывая в уме.

\- Куда переезжать-то?

\- Да тут недалеко. Тетка Клава домового извести пыталась... 

\- Да ты что? – глаза девчонки сверкнули алым и она весело хохотнула. – Ну, пошли к твоей Клаве, чую, по сердцу мне придется, – она мигнула и растворилась в воздухе. 

Кирилл покачал головой. Черте что…

\- Вот и ладушки, – улыбнулся Демьян и, закрыв бутылку с маслом, поднялся с пола. – Пойдем, что ли, прогуляемся с тобой по деревне, – он повернулся к Кириллу и распределил бывшее в плошке масло по своей и его одежде. Потом сложил в рюкзак посуду и зажигалку. – Открывай дверь.

Кирилл посторонился, открывая дверь и пропуская вперед Демьяна.

\- Весело, ничего не скажешь, – хмыкнул он, вытирая со щеки кровь, но, кажется, больше размазал, чем вытер

\- Ну, не скучно, да... – согласился Демьян. Заметив кровь на щеке Кирилла, он нахмурился и снова полез в рюкзак, и на этот раз достал оттуда перекись и вату. – Держи, промокни. 

\- Запасливый, – хмыкнул Кирилл, выливая перекись на вату и прикладывая тампон к ранке. – А в дом ты её как? Или она в любом поселиться может?

\- Так домового ж там нет, – нехорошо усмехнулся Демьян. – Так что проблем не будет.

\- А когда вернется?

Демьян спустился по шатающемуся крыльцу и вышел во двор, потом толкнул калитку и обернулся, указав Кириллу на идущие рядом мокрые следы. 

\- Может и подружатся. Если кикиморка умная. Домовой там мужик хороший, и на хозяев тоже сейчас сердит. За него замуж можно пойти...

\- Так ты ещё и сводник, – улыбнулся Кирилл. – Кто бы мог подумать.

\- А что? Девчонке одной скучно небось, вот она и безобразит, –Демьян улыбнулся. – А тут такие перспективы. 

\- Действительно, – Кирилл хлопнул Демьяна по плечу. – Так, может, нам и тебя замуж? Чтобы, значит, тоже не безобразил?

\- Так я думаю как раз сейчас... Может, и соберусь, действительно.

\- Замуж? – Кирилл покосился на Демьяна. – Или это ты про водяницу свою?

\- Ну да, про Варьку. Может, и женюсь на ней через годик-полтора... А может, и раньше, если уговоримся.

\- Не хочу тебя расстраивать, ладо, но не пойдет она за тебя. Сам же говорил, в семнадцать утопла, значит, ты к ней сколько уже бегаешь? Лет семь? Хотела бы – давно б пошла, а теперь – не думаю. Да и зачем бы ей? Дед твой говорит, она красавицей стала. Или у вас такая любовь пламенная? Тоже не сказал бы.

\- Пойдет, если заставить, – Демьян пожал плечами. – Дед тебе не рассказывал, сколько лет он бабку уговаривал за него пойти? Тоже не один год к ней бегал... Гребень сломать, и все дела – пойдет как миленькая и никуда не денется. 

Он шагал по улице, внимательно оглядывая дома. Наконец остановился недалеко от одного. Дом сильно выделялся среди почти полностью деревянной улицы новыми кирпичными стенами и мощным современным забором с ковкой. В ковке были дыры. И Демьян минуты полторы с умилением смотрел на то, как следы детских ног подошли к железу, и как они оказались с другой стороны и потопали по дорожке.

Кирилл остановился в паре шагов от Демьяна, нахмурившись. Слова парня странно задели, и он даже знал, что именно так ему не понравилось. Никакая Варя не входила в его планы, отнюдь. С другой стороны, какая разница, что будет делать Демьян через полтора-два года? Он совершенно точно не планировал задерживаться тут так надолго. Но внутри все равно было муторно.

\- Пойду я, – тихо произнес Кирилл, отводя взгляд в сторону дома. – Думаю, достал я тебя уже сегодня. Не стоит нарываться.


	5. Chapter 5

В последующую неделю Кирилл все острее чувствовал желание прибить то Демьяна, то Тимофея. А лучше обоих и сразу. Домовой, науськанный Дёмкой, упорно колотил его каждую ночь. И, хотя отловленный все-таки Демьян объяснил, что домовику нужно было найти выход для раздражения, пока Тимофей окончательно не свернул где-нибудь голову, смириться с таким положением вещей это все равно не помогало. Кирилл злился, ругался с Тимохой. Тот в ответ шипел и плевался, заявляя, что оставаться «Кирочке» в этой дыре на всю жизнь, и пора привыкать и находить общий язык с местной флорой и фауной, окончательно выводя его из себя. Вечерами, сидя на завалинке, Кирилл погружался в мрачные размышления, искренне не понимая, какого черта он должен это терпеть. Тимоха бесился. Демьян делал вид, что ничего не было, ускользая от Кирилла, словно призрак. То ему по травки, то домового угомонить, то ещё что… 

Это раздражало. И все сильнее хотелось прижать где-то на сеновале и трахнуть… Но это было не интересно. Интереснее было разложить под себя так, чтобы добровольно, а потом чтобы сам за добавкой пришел. Поэтому Кирилл не торопился. Торопливость – она только при ловле блох хороша.

Зато местные девчонки, кажется, поставили своей целью заманить его на ближайший лужок и хорошенько там покувыркаться. Та же Оксана хлопала ресницами и то и дело демонстрировала стройные ноги и пышную грудь, зазывая прийти вечерком в клуб, или погулять по деревне. Кирилл смеялся и отказывался. Девчонки подождут, а вот Демка – вряд ли.

 

\- Ну, Федор Прокопьевич, ну, что вы как коновал, – Кирилл зашипел, когда ватка, перемазанная зеленкой, прошлась по очередной царапине на его плечах.

\- Ты глянь, – мужик прицыкнул языком. – Как с девкой кувыркался.

\- Знаю я, с кем на эту тему покувыркаюсь, – процедил Кирилл, вновь зашипев. 

\- Обо что ж тебя так приложило-то, болезный? – усмехнулся старик. – Что-то домовой наш тебя невзлюбил, по-моему...

Он снова провел зеленкой по его плечам.

На крыльце раздались шаги, дверь открылась, и в избу ввалился Демьян в разорванной рубашке, растрепанный и мрачный до крайности.

\- Дед, – буркнул он, приваливаясь к косяку. – У нас труп.

Кирилл вскинул глаза.

\- Кто? – сухо спросил участковый, отстраняясь от Кирилла

\- Русалки Гришку защекотали, племянника Марьи Петровны. Я мимо шел, отогнать – отогнал, а спасти не успел. На руках у меня умер. Сердце не выдержало. Они, паскуды, крест с него веткой сорвали, рядом бросили... – Демьян съехал по косяку на пол и обхватил руками колени. – До Купалы месяц почти... Не понимаю, какого хрена они чудят.

\- Мда, – Федор Прокопьевич тяжело опустился на табурет. – Дела, однако... Это ж как жешь, Машка-то, – он покачал головой. – Ты ж это, сходи к ней потом, Дем, с соболезнованиями-то. Тетка ж все-таки, хоть и двоюродная. 

Демьян кивнул.

\- Знаков рядом не было? – поинтересовался Кирилл, морщась от саднящей боли в плечах. – На деревьях там. Может заговор какой?

\- Да ничего там не было, я проверял. Варька говорила на днях, что странное что-то чует. Как будто возбуждение какое, азарт... как пред купальской неделей прямо. – Демьян покачал головой.

– Я специально все проверил. Чисто все рядом с омутом. И водяник говорил, что все нормально. Не видел он никого. Правда, говорит, сила нехорошая какая-то пошла... Но он у нас вообще пессимист... 

Демьян покусал губу и сделал вывод:

\- Надо бы на кладбище наведаться, вдруг там что лезет? Только Гришку бы с глаз убрать, а то народ набежит...

\- На кладбище ты один не пойдешь, – выпрямляясь, произнес Кирилл. – И Гришку твоего уберем. И ещё стоит по соседям вашим тщательнее пройтись, может, кто что путное выдаст. И это, – Кирилл подошел ближе и, схватив Демьяна за подбородок, повернул к себе его голову. – Уйми домового, понял? Он меня всего исцарапал, избил и издушил. Я скоро его изведу нахрен.

\- Лучше так, чем Тима твой тут голову себе свернет, – процедил Демьян, не отводя от него взгляда. – Он уже всех соседей достал. И как умудряется, спрашивается? Это ж особый талант нужен. Ты же собирался тогда просить его отозвать. И где? Уже неделя прошла...

\- Значит, то что я себе шею сверну, тебя беспокоит меньше? – Кирилл некоторое время вглядывался в его лицо, затем легко оттолкнул его от себя. – Олег сказал, чтобы я не лез не в свое дело. И настоятельно рекомендовал мне заниматься собственной личной жизнью, а не лезть в чужую. Недотрах, сообщили мне по-дружески, плохо влияет на характер и мышление. И, глядя на тебя, ладо, я почти начинаю этому верить.

\- Ты себе шею не свернешь. А домовой поуспокоится, – буркнул Демьян и тихо попросил. – Дед, а воды можно? Устал я что-то. Сейчас глотну и пойдем...  
Федор Прокопьевич кивнул и протянул ему стакан.

\- Сиди уж, я один сгоняю, – решил он. – И народец разгоню, если собрались... А потом к Настасье, чтобы перевозку вызвать, и к Марье, ей помощь сейчас не лишняя.  
Он натянул калоши и вышел. 

Демьян допил воду и опустил голову. Проклятые русалки вымотали его совершенно. Вот уж с кем-с кем, а с ними он сегодня столкнуться при таких обстоятельствах он столкнуться был абсолютно не готов.

Кирилл смерил его недовольным взглядом и, взяв за руку, усадил на табурет.

\- К Варьке своей один больше близко не подойдешь, – спокойно заявил он, начиная массировать напряженные плечи. – Узнаю – свяжу. И плевать на всех твоих соседей вместе взятых. И домового успокой. Он меня сегодня почти задушил. Его Тимыч спугнул, когда поссать пошел. Неровен час, и меня хоронить будешь.

\- Успокою... – поморщился Демьян. – Вечерком к вам зайду. После того, как с Варькой поговорю. И нечего на меня так смотреть, – прибавил он, насупившись. – Одна русалка – не проблема. Я сегодня десяток разогнал и ничего. А Варька – девка умная и языкастая. И новости расскажет, и соображениями поделится. 

\- Я сказал, не пойдешь ты один. С тобой схожу, значит. Не думай, что я шутил, когда говорил, что свяжу. Скатаю, как мумию, будешь только глазами хлопать, – Кирилл пригнул его голову вниз, открывая шею, и начал массировать более плавно.

\- Ты попробуешь, – спокойно проговорил Демьян. – И вообще, с каких пор ты в мою работу лезешь? Вроде же отдыхать сюда приехал.

\- Я сделаю, – уверенно исправил его Кирилл. – Тебя давно не пороли, ладо, ты начал считать, что ты всегда прав и всегда сильнее. Это плохо, – и тут же, без перехода, добавил. - Отдохнешь тут с вами, я какую ночь не сплю почти. Скотина ты.

\- Да уйму я домового, уйму... – Демьян покачал головой. – Сам что ли договориться не смог? Или не пробовал? 

\- Даже не собирался, – он легко щелкнул Демьяна по затылку. – Не вертись. Нажму куда не туда, потом будешь весь день с головной болью. Домовой твой, ты и разбирайся. И хватит от меня уже бегать. Передумал – так и скажи.

\- Чего я передумал? – не понял Демьян. – И куда я от тебя бегаю?

\- Ты такой идиот, – пожаловался Кирилл в никуда, затем захватил Демьяна за подбородок, поворачивая его голову к себе и сам подаваясь навстречу, и губами накрыл его губы, прикусывая, и тут же начиная вылизывать.

Демьян тут же повернулся, обхватил его руками за плечи и прижался ближе. Пожалуй, именно сейчас поцелуй был как никогда уместен. Хотя бы потому, что полчаса назад он был уверен, что навсегда останется на бережку с идиотской улыбкой до ушей рядышком со злосчастным Гришкой.

Кирилл резко вздернул Демьяна на ноги углубляя поцелуй, прижимая того ближе втискивая колено меж его ног и чуть надавливая на пах.  
Демьян застонал, выгибаясь, и совершенно безотчетно попытался потереться о колено Кирилла уверенно стоящим членом. Получалось хреново, и он, кажется, даже тихонько хныкнул от обиды и сжал зубы на его нижней губе.

Руки Кирилла тотчас же переместились на задницу Демьяна и чуть сжали, чтобы в следующий миг притянуть к себе ближе размеренно-скользящим движением. Кирилл потерся бедром о его пах, а затем снова и снова, ни на секунду не переставая его целовать. Демьян зажмурился, совершенно теряя голову от уверенных прикосновений. Его руки запутались в волосах Кирилла, и он сжимал на них пальцы, в такт его движениям, стараясь притянуть его голову ближе, чтобы вылизывать его рот и с силой прикусывать губы.

Кирилл обхватил его за талию, делая вместе с ним несколько шагов назад, и прижал полностью потерявшегося в наслаждении Демьяна к стене. Рука скользнула на его пах. Несколько движений, и она сжалась на твердом, влажном от сочащейся смазки члене и начала быстро и жестко ласкать его. 

Язык Кирилла скользнул в рот Демьяна, сплетаясь с его языком, вторая рука плотно обхватила за талию, прижимая ближе, и, хотя ласкать парня в таком положении было не слишком удобно, отпустить его сейчас казалось чем-то нереальным.

Демьян совершенно не помнил, как и что Кирилл делал с его ширинкой. Но когда его член обхватили уверенные пальцы, он мог только двигаться в такт их движению. Как за его спиной оказалась стена, Демьян не понял, но был рад, что она была. Потому что ноги не держали совершенно, и в паху тянуло все отчаяннее. Он негромко стонал, не отрываясь ото рта Кирилла и вжимаясь руками в его спину. А потом выгнулся еще раз, заливая его пальцы спермой, и повис на нем, цепляясь за его плечи и глядя на него широко распахнутыми испуганными глазами.

\- Черт, – пробормотал он потерянно. – Черт побери...

\- Тише, – шепнул Кирилл, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы и притягивая его голову к своей шее. – Тише, все хорошо...

Демьян покачал головой и спрятал от Кирилла горящее от смущения лицо. Черт, так далеко он заходить никак не планировал. Он крепко зажмурился, стараясь прийти в себя. Стукнула дверь, и Демьян испуганно взглянул в ее сторону. На него смотрел Тимофей. Очень разозленный, капризно кривящий губы Тимофей, упирающий руки в бока.

\- О, я смотрю, Кир, ты все-таки решил вылизать ему задницу. Последовал моему давнему совету. Молодец! – он широко и очень неискренне улыбнулся. – Правильно, чего тянуть. Ему не дает никто. И тебе тоже... видимо. Иначе ты бы со зверушками да тварюшками разными по углам не шарился...

\- Кому мне задницу лизать – не твоя печаль, Тимош, или задевает, что не тебе? – Кирилл чуть повернул к нему голову, машинально поворачиваясь телом так, чтобы закрыть собой Демьяна. 

\- Да мне похрен... Не то чтобы у тебя какие-то особые таланты в этой области. – Тимофей пренебрежительно поморщился. – Для этого, конечно, сойдет... – он махнул рукой в сторону Демьяна. – Он небось никогда и не с кем.

\- А ты думаешь, это недостаток? – усмехнулся Кирилл, быстрым движением поправляя одежду и застегивая на все ещё прижимающемся к нему Демьяне ширинку.

\- То, что все остальные брезгуют? Достоинство, конечно. Тебе ведь так не хватало этого, да, Кирочка? Верность нужна была, да? Так вот она тебе, подавись, – Тимофей зло сплюнул на пол. – Потому что кроме тебя его никто и не хочет. И не захочет никогда! Не думал, что ты так опустишься...

Кирилл почувствовал, как Демьян замер, словно заиндевел весь. И это странной злостью отозвалось где-то внутри. Он сощурился, резко обернувшись к самодовольно лыбящемуся Тимофею и процедил:

\- Не подзаборной шлюхе судить об этом, Тимофей. Все достоинство которой лишь в том, что она готова раздвинуть ноги по первому же щелчку. 

-Ой-ой-ой, – Тимофей подошел ближе и посмотрел на Кирилла, склонив голову. – А что тебя так бесило, Кирочка? Что один с одним мной не справляешься? Так прости, зайчонок, стараться надо было лучше. Может, и вышло бы чего. А то верности ему хочется, а обеспечить не можешь, да? Вот и приходилось везде самому пробиваться. А ты еще и палки в колеса вставлял и ныл, не переставая. "Тимош, ну давай поговорим", – передразнил он. – "Если что-то тебя не устраивает, скажи…" Психолог ты наш доморощенный. А меня вот все устраивало, Кирочка. Кроме нотаций твоих и заебов. Зато теперь у тебя достойная пара, не спорю. С ним и поговорить можно, наверное... А если что не так, он тебя как-нибудь ночью и придушит. Или вон в лес спровадит, дружков подкормить. Хотя вряд ли, – Тимофей посмотрел на отводящего взгляд Демьяна. – Его ж никто кроме тебя, убогого, ебать-то не станет... Так что... – он развел руками. – Совет да любовь, как говорится. Вот дед-то его обрадуется. Такого тестя внук нашел – закачаешься.

Быстрое движение, и Тимофей оказался прижат к стене локтем.

\- Ты, Тимоша, все нарываешься, – тихо на ухо произнес Кирилл низким, чувственным голосом. – Как же мне хочется тебе по морде надавать, Тимочка... и за слова твои и за сучность. Очень хочется. Да руки марать об тебя брезгую, – он прижал его сильнее, и тут же отпустил, отстраняясь. – За совет и любовь спасибо. Будем претворять в жизнь, а теперь катись отсюда, пока не помог.

Тимофей поправил футболку и прошипел:

\- Я-то, конечно, покачусь. Но ты, Кирочка, будешь сегодня на коврике у дверки спать. Я уж позабочусь. Чтобы вот им, – он ткнул пальцем в Демьяна, – у меня в доме не воняло.

\- Ты, Тимоша, забываешься. Твоего дома тут нет. 

\- Может, и нет, – Тимофей развернулся, уже стоя на пороге. – Но спать ты со мной в одной избе не будешь, Кир. Если не понял, я тебе сейчас еще и вещички выставлю. 

Кирилл прищурился.

\- Рискни.

Тимофей громко хлопнул дверью и вышел. Скоро во дворе послышались его шаги, а потом стук падения из окна чего-то тяжелого.

\- Вот сука... – тихо и зло произнес Кирилл и сделал пару глубоких вдохов, стараясь взять себя в руки. – Урою, паскуду...

\- Кир... – Демьян осторожно провел рукой по его плечу. – Это из-за меня, да?

Кирилл посмотрел на Демьяна:

\- Да черт его разберет, с чего ему очередная шлея под хвост попала, – уже спокойнее произнес он. – Но ты не парься, ты тут не при чем, даже если сам Тимоха думает иначе, – он вздохнул и, достав из кармана сигареты, закурил. – И все, что он говорил, в голову не бери. Он, паскуда, просто так трепался, стараясь побольнее ударить. Это он умеет. Ничего, поутру прилетит ему от меня... долго не разогнется, это я обещаю.

Демьян отвел взгляд.

\- Я... в общем-то, он прав, Кир... по большому счету. Так что и обижаться нечего. На правду что обижаться? – Демьян провел рукой по волосам и отвернулся. – Если он тебя до вечера не пустит, я дверь открою, – проговорил он негромко, разглядывая стену. – Просто сейчас не хочу домового лишний раз напрягать.

\- Дема, посмотри на меня, – позвал Кирилл и, не дожидаясь, обхватил пальцами подбородок Демьяна, поворачивая его голову к себе. – Все, что говорил Тимоха, он говорил только чтобы обидеть и, кажется, ему это удалось, – он ласково погладил большим пальцем щеку парня. – Ты красивый и интересный парень. И, может, тут и впрямь в силу определенных причин тебя сторонятся, но поверь мне, в любом другом месте ты заинтересовал бы и парней, и девиц. И своей неискушенностью в том числе.

Демьян покачал головой.

\- В городе было то же самое. Но это не важно... Я пойду, наверное. Дед не будет против, если ты у него посидишь.

\- Будет не против – посижу. Но на кладбище и к русалкам я тебя одного не пущу, – Кир затянулся сигаретой. – И скажи мне, почему словам Тимохи ты веришь больше, чем моим? 

\- Они не расходятся с общественным мнением? – Демьян улыбнулся и снова покачал головой. – И... я вполне справлюсь один, Кир. Правда.

\- Общественное мнение не всегда право, – наставительно произнес Кирилл. – И я не сомневаюсь, что ты справишься, просто хочу побыть с тобой подольше. Тем более что спать, судя по всему, мне сегодня негде. Но, в любом случае, отпускать тебя одного я не собирался. - С чего ты вообще взялся мной распоряжаться? – нахмурился Демьян. – Что за новый виток наших непростых отношений?

\- Я не распоряжаюсь тобой, я просто говорю тебе, что намерен делать сам. И я намерен сопровождать тебя. Ты же волен делать, что хочешь, но мне спокойнее, когда ты на моих глазах.

\- Я выгляжу настолько слабым и беззащитным? – огрызнулся Демьян. – У тебя опыта общения с местными соседями – ноль. И мне в итоге придется не только на деле сосредотачиваться, но еще и смотреть, как у тебя там дела. 

\- Вот опять ты делаешь выводы, основываясь на каких-то собственных умозаключениях. Я лишь сказал, что так будет спокойнее мне, а не что ты слабый и беззащитный. Если тебе интересны конкретно эти термины, то слабый и беззащитный тогда уж я, потому что волнуюсь за тебя, во-первых. И у меня нет опыта общения с местными, тут ты прав, это во-вторых. Но у меня есть пара ловушек и амулетов, которые вполне способны обеспечить мне достаточно времени, чтобы свалить. И, в-третьих, я пойду с тобой в любом случае, ладо. 

\- Ты упрямый как баран, ты в курсе? – Демьян прислонился к косяку, задумчиво рассматривая Кирилла. – И даже еще упрямее.

\- Если бы я не был столь упрям, пару минут назад я не вытирал бы твою сперму со своей ладони, ладо. Поэтому прости, но я не чувствую сожаления по этому поводу.

\- Вот про это я и говорю, – проворчал Демьян. – Я сейчас домой иду, – заявил он, открывая дверь. – Собраться надо, кота накормить... Хотя после того, как ты начал скармливать ему корм, он отказывается жрать что-либо еще...

\- Я переоденусь и подойду к тебе. И не вздумай смыться. Представь, что может случиться со мной, если я пойду искать тебя по кладбищам, озерам и болотам. А я пойду, - Кирилл хмыкнул. – А корм я Ваське куплю, не волнуйся. Закажу Ивану, он все равно для вашего магазинчика через день мотается, купит пару упаковок – не развалится…

\- Меня пугает, что ты кормишь моего кота, – тихо объявил Демьян и вышел.

 

\- Милок, а милок? – поймали Кирилла за запястье, и, когда он удивленно обернулся, смутно вспоминая, что, кажется, эта тетка живет чуть выше по улице от дома участкового, та окатила его из зажатого в свободной руке стакана.

\- Охренела? – дернулся от неожиданности Кирилл, чувствуя, как намокает футболка и как с лица капает на грудь и землю. Волосы неприятно облепили шею и лоб. А стоящая напротив тетка скороговоркой выдала нечто неразборчивое, размашисто осеняя его крестом. Кирилл выгнул бровь, изумленно наблюдая за бабой.

\- Слушай, меня, милок, слушай, пока водица действует, – начала шептать она, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. – Дёнька… Дурной он. Сживет он тебя, со свету-то. Вон Варьку сжил, и тебя сживет, он ж души из людей тянет, силу живительную. В церковь тебе надо, милок, к батюшке. Церковь она спасет! – и, ещё раз осенив Кирилла крестным знамением, она поспешила к своему дому, время от времени оглядываясь по сторонам и что-то шепча себе под нос.

\- Однако… – Кирилл вытер лоб, стряхнув с ладони капли, и усмехнулся. Похоже, только что его пытались спасть от злого и страшного Демьяна. Это прям… мило даже.

Спустя десять минут Кирилл был уже у дома Демьяна и громко стучал в дверь. 

\- Ладо, открывай, я это.

\- Открыто! – донесся до него голос Демьяна. – У меня всегда открыто. Когда ты, наконец, привыкнешь?

Демьян сидел за столом, разбирая травы и укладывая в рюкзак какие-то пробирки и бутылочки. Рядом лежала толстая металлическая цепь, молоток и несколько осиновых колов.

\- Надо будет местным парням вечером амулетов от русалок наделать, – пробормотал он, услышав, что Кирилл вошел в комнату. – Я обычно за неделю до Купалы заморачиваюсь... Но сейчас, наверное, раньше придется. 

\- Футболка у тебя есть? Или рубашка? Одолжи, не люблю в мокром ходить, – попросил Кирилл, снимая набедренную сумку и кладя на стол. Подхватив один из колов, он взвесил его на руке и ухмыльнулся. – Истребитель вампиров, епт.

Демьян пожал плечами.

\- Умруны медленные. А ничего серьезнее у нас не водится. Так что мне хватает...

\- Повезло, – хмыкнул Кирилл. – Так дашь футболку?

\- В сундуке поищи, – пробормотал Демьян, продолжая разбирать травки. – Крест носишь? – спросил он у Кирилла, не поворачиваясь.

\- Ношу, – согласно кивнул Кирилл, стаскивая с себя футболку, и подцепил пальцами крест. – Куда ж без креста с моей работой? А сундук-то этот, что ли? – он кивнул на стоявший у окна тяжелый кованный сундук.

\- Ну да, он, – Демьян поднял голову и спросил: – где намок-то? 

\- Святой водой облили, – ухмыльнулся Кирилл, бедром приваливаясь к столу, и подцепил подбородок Демьяна, начиная большим пальцем поглаживать кожу на его шее. - Спасти пытались.

\- От меня что ли? – Демьян вздохнул. – И как успехи?

\- Ну, как видишь, – Кирилл довольно улыбнулся и, наклонившись, легко коснулся его губ своими. – Спасение идет полным ходом. Сейчас вот тебе голову заморочу, чтобы, значит, не до магии было, а там кликну народ, и мы тебя живенько на костерчик. Как идея? – он улыбнулся, вновь коснувшись губ Демьяна.

\- Ну... вряд ли народ одобрит на самом деле, – пробормотал Демьян задумчиво и отвернулся, снова возвращаясь к травам. – Я хоть и гад, но полезный...

Он достал два небольших холщевых мешочка и принялся набивать их травяной смесью.

Кирилл встал, обойдя его со спины и, положив руки Демьяну на плечи, наклонился к самому уху.

\- А ты этим и пользуешься, – шепнул он и потянул зубами мочку. – Что за травы-то?

\- Полынь и любисток, – проворчал Демьян, затягивая мешочки и завязывая веревку. – Держи, – он протянул один из них Кириллу. – От русалок.

\- Спасибо, – Кирилл взял мешочек и сунул в задний карман джинсов. Зарывшись лицом в волосы Демьяна, он обхватил его за плечи.   
Демьян на секунду замер, а потом быстро повесил мешочек себе на шею и поднялся.

\- Идем? На кладбище не так много времени остается...

\- Тебе неприятно, когда я к тебе прикасаюсь? – поинтересовался Кирилл, подхватывая свою сумку и застегивая её на бедрах, – или что?

Демьян пожал плечами. Сунув в рюкзак цепь, колья и несколько бутылей, он застегнул его и закинул себе на плечо.

\- Я не знаю, как реагировать, – признался он, уже направляясь к дверям. Его остановил недовольный мявк до сих пор дрыхнувшего на диване кота.

\- Кир, жрать!

Демьян фыркнул и, взглянув на Кирилла, рассмеялся. Вася тяжело спрыгнул с дивана, подошел к Кириллу и ткнулся ему в ноги.

\- Корм, – заявил он, начиная тереться об них лбом. – Жрать.

\- Ты ненасытная скотина, ты в курсе? – усмехнулся тот, присаживаясь на корточки и почесав кота меж ушей. Затем встал и, достав с полки несколько пакетиков, вывалил их в миску. - Жри, утроба, – усмехнулся он, потрепав Ваську по ушам, и бросил недовольный взгляд на лыбящегося Демьяна. – Молчи, – предупредил он, поднимаясь и двигаясь к выходу. – Просто молчи.

\- Когда ты от нас свалишь, Васька будет по тебе скучать, – заявил Демьян уже за калиткой. – Может, с собой заберешь? 

\- А ты уже ждешь-не дождешься что ли? – усмехнулся Кирилл, выходя со двора на улицу. – И потом, кто тебе сказал, что я свалю? Мне тут год, как минимум, куковать, а там кто знает, как жизнь повернется. Вдруг остаться решу, меня в городе ничего не держит, а тут у вас вон как весело: лешие, русалки, кладбища. И главное, все в абсолютно экологически чистом районе. Сказка.

\- Угу, – проворчал Демьян. – Наяву практически. Кладбище у нас тут недалеко, – он махнул рукой в сторону леса. – Видимо, меня специально поближе к нему поселили...

Кирилл хмыкнул.

\- Что значит, не знаешь, как реагировать? – вдруг спросил он и, поймав недоуменный взгляд Демьяна, пояснил. – На мои прикосновения.

\- То и значит, – буркнул Демьян. 

\- А подробнее? Тебе не нравится? Ты смущаешься? – Кирилл посмотрел на Демьяна. – Мне нравится касаться своих любовников, но не тогда, когда они упорно делают вид, что я глюк или что-то такое.

\- Я не твой любовник, – Возразил Демьян. – И я не знаю. Мне не нравится эта тема. 

\- Пока нет, – спокойно согласился Кирилл. – Это у тебя хобби такое, избегать любых тем, которые тебе не нравятся?

\- Наверное, – огрызнулся Демьян. – Со мной уже давно никто не говорит на темы, которые мне не нравятся. Ты первый и единственный.

\- Мне это, без сомнения, льстит, – усмехнулся Кирилл, ничуть не впечатленный. – Тогда привыкай к тому, что я буду заставлять тебя говорить на темы, которые тебе неприятны. А ещё я буду трогать тебя, целовать, и ещё много чего интересного. Это называется отношения, ладо.

Демьян покачал головой. И промолчал. 

Дорога постепенно становилась все более и более заросшей, и вокруг то и дело стали возникать редкие деревья. Невдалеке замаячили деревянные кресты деревенского кладбища. 

\- Смирись уже, ладо, – усмехнулся Кирилл, останавливаясь на границе кладбища и разглядывая покосившиеся, почерневшие от времени кресты, заросшие надгробия и редкие оградки.

\- Класс, – оценил он. – В этом есть что-то такое... умиротворяющее, не находишь?

\- Есть, – улыбнулся Демьян. – У нас хорошее кладбище вообще-то. Давно ничего не лезло... – Он прошел между первым рядом могил, внимательно оглядывая и кресты, и надгробия, и землю. 

\- Умрунов ищешь? – спросил Кирилл, прищуриваясь и внимательно оглядывая проход вдоль бокового ряда. – Думаешь, полезли? 

\- Не похоже, но проверить надо... – Демьян пожал плечами и свернул в другой ряд. – Если бы полезли, народ бы уже на головах ходил. Они ж кровь сосут. Залезет такая дрянь в окошко, или вон во дворе притаится – мало не покажется. А у нас пока только оборотень завелся. Да и то не факт. Баба, что про него говорила, мнительная до жути. У нее любая собака – оборотень, а любой прыщ на жопе – сглаз или моровое поветрие.

\- Да знаю я, – Кирилл поморщился. – У нас в городе эти твари не редкость. Сволочи, множатся как тараканы.

\- Умруны-то? – переспросил Демьян. – Вообще логично, что в городе их много. У нас в основном народ сам мрет. А в городе и народу больше, и причины с жизнью расстаться разнообразнее.   
Кирилл присел перед могилкой и ладонью провел по земле.

\- Смотри-ка... нашел, кажется, – позвал он Демьяна.

\- Что? – Демьян быстро развернулся и пошел к нему между могилами. Под не слишком старым, но уже слегка покосившимся крестом лежала свежая, явно недавно перекопанная земля. Демьян нахмурился. Если не собаки зарывали здесь кости, то вполне возможно, что отсюда вылез умрун. Он зарылся пальцами в землю... Слишком рыхлая. Возиться с нежитью не хотелось… Но кто ж его спрашивает?

\- В сторожке лопаты лежат, – Демьян показал рукой на черный покосившийся сруб. – Давай упокоим покойничка, что ли. А потом и других поищем... – Он задумчиво посмотрел на могилу. – Где ж он кровь-то сосет, что наши не жалуются?

\- Соседние деревни? – предположил Кирилл, выпрямляясь, и уже направился было за лопатами, но вдруг замер. Между двух могил стоял мужчина. Невысокий, бородатый, и, вроде бы, ничего особенного в нем не было, но внимание привлекала одежда. Рубаха до колен, подпоясанная ниже талии, штаны узкие, без разреза, и лапти.

\- Ладо, глянь-ка... – кивнул Кирилл за спину Демьяна, чуть склонив голову набок. – Призрак.

\- Это сторож, – пояснил Демьян, чуть поворачивая голову, и тут же снова возвращаясь к могиле. – Надо будет наведаться ночью, поговорить, кстати... Может, расскажет что интересное.  
Кирилл покачал головой, направляясь к сараю.

\- Это не деревня, - пробурчал он, вернувшись к могиле, и начал копать, бросив вторую лопату на землю. – Это какой-то славянский треугольник. Столько нежити на один квадратный метр, что плюнуть страшно, вдруг в кого попадешь.

\- А чем тебя сторож-то не устраивает? – удивился Демьян, тоже хватаясь за лопату. – Без сторожа на кладбище в сто раз хреновее, между прочим.

\- Все меня устраивает, – методично работая, откликнулся Кирилл. – И сторож, и не сторож. А особливо меня ты устраиваешь. Кстати, корм я коту заказал, Ванька у деда твоего был, завтра обещал привезти.

\- Учти, когда ты смотаешь, он тут точно с голодухи помрет. Ибо у меня лично денег на корм нету, – буркнул Демьян, откидывая очередную лопату земли. – А местные вряд ли догадаются со мной кошачьим кормом расплачиваться. 

\- Да что ты все заладил: «Смотаюсь, смотаюсь», – Кирилл оперся о черенок лопаты. 

\- Просто мечтаю сплавить тебе Ваську, – усмехнулся Демьян, продолжая копать. – Тем более, что ты сейчас у него в фаворе.

\- Лучше бы я у тебя в фаворе был, – вздохнул Кирилл и принялся помогать. – А то у тебя, как в вальсе, шаг вперед, три в сторону, - он посмотрел на Демьяна. – А Ваську без тебя не возьму, и не надейся.

Демьян промолчал, активнее налегая на лопату. Земля была мягкая, рыхлая, явно свежая, и летела в стороны легко и быстро. Скоро под лопатой что-то гулко стукнуло. 

\- Гроб, – констатировал Демьян и начал осторожно очищать от земли крышку, сразу замечая на ней длинные свежие царапины.

\- Гениально, – хмыкнул Кирилл, выкидывая лопату из ямы и вылезая из неё следом. – Долго любоваться на него будешь?

\- Вообще не буду, – раздраженно фыркнул Демьян, уже роясь в рюкзаке. Правда, еще с минуту он на гроб все-таки пялился, прикидывая, как лучше ударить по ветхой искореженной крышке. 

Обойдя могилу, он встал напротив креста. У покойника тут голова. Значит... В следующую секунду, Демьян уже спрыгнул в могилу, встал плотную к гробу и с силой ударил ногой по крышке, открывая взгляду румяного раздувшегося от крови покойника, с огромными зубами, выступающими из-под ярко-красных губ. Его глаза неестественно мерцали зеленым. Мертвец попытался подняться, но на его шею легла длинная железная цепь. Умрун захрипел и начал скрести руками. Демьян быстро скинул с него остатки крышки и пристроил к груди кол. Схватив с края могилы оставленный там молоток, он ударил первый раз, морщась от запаха хлестнувшей из раны и изо рта умруна бурой жижи. Руки покойника скребли все быстрее и отчаяннее, слышался треск ломающегося дерева. Демьян ударил второй, третий раз... Умрун затих. Демьян поднял цепь и поморщился. Она тоже была в бурой жиже.

\- Потрясающе, – оценил сидящий на корточках Кирилл. Он, улыбаясь, протянул руку Демьяну, но глаза его были странно серьезны. – Вылазь давай, я закопаю.

Демьян вылез и отряхнул джинсы. Хорошо, что на них бурая дрянь не попала... Он брезгливо вытер цепь о траву, а потом протер обнаружившимися в рюкзаке влажными салфетками.

\- Спасибо, – наконец сказал он, глядя, как Кирилл ловко орудует лопатой. – Если найдем, то до темноты еще одного упокоить успеем, наверное.

\- Найдем – значит, упокоим, – равнодушно произнес Кирилл, закидывая остатки земли на небольшой холмик. ¬ Не найдем – значит, прогуляемся. И ты мне должен свидание, кстати.

\- С чего бы это? – сразу насторожился Демьян.

\- Потому что я хочу сходить с тобой на свидание, – послал ему безмятежную улыбку Кирилл. – Но, в принципе, могу и ограничится вместо него поцелуем. Выбирай.

\- Мне не нравится такая формулировка, – Демьян нахмурился. – Тебе хочется, а я почему-то должен.

\- Потому что в действительности, ладо, ты не против. Когда ты против, ты делаешь так, что от тебя отстают. Но если тебе не нравится формулировка, я могу её изменить. – Кирилл кинул лопату на землю и, вытерев руки о задницу, вплотную подошел к Демьяну. – Мне было бы очень приятно, если бы ты согласился на какое-то время просто признать как факт, что ты мне нравишься, и перестать искать в этом какой-то высший смысл. Разрешишь мне побыть твоим парнем один вечер?

Демьян нахмурился еще больше и окинул Кирилла подозрительным взглядом с ног до головы. Наверное, хотел найти, где притаилась вторая. Или, в крайнем случае, увидеть, в каком кармане он прячет хвост. Успехом поиски не увенчались, и Демьян расстроено вздохнул. А потом тихо проговорил, отводя взгляд:

\- Разрешу. Но только один и не сегодня.

\- Конечно, ладо, и не надо так хмуриться, – Кирилл отнес лопаты обратно в сарай и потрепал Демьяна по волосам. – Просто с тобой, если не напирать, ни черта так и не получишь, – он наклонился ближе, шепнув ему на ухо: – А ты так стонешь, ладо... я хотел бы услышать это снова.

Демьян пожал плечами.

\- У нас еще двадцать минут, чтобы поискать потревоженные могилы, – заявил он. – Потом к омуту пойдем. Варька всю ночь ждать не будет. Да и умрунов все-таки лучше засветло убирать, я считаю.

\- А как же заповедь всех героев: зло нужно убивать ночью и желательно без света, чтобы тому было проще сопротивляется? – Кирилл весело сверкнул глазами.

\- Увы, я не герой, – вздохнул Демьян, внимательно проглядывая могилы. - Я жить хочу. 

\- Тогда прекращай уже хоронить себя заживо, и живи, – посоветовал Кирилл и, что-то насвистывая себе под нос, пошел по боковому ряду.

\- Я и живу, Кир, – буркнул Демьян. – Уж как умею...

Кирилл оглянулся и улыбнулся ему.

\- Я достаточно упрям, чтобы научить по-другому, ладо. Или в этом и есть вся проблема?

\- А ты уверен, что мне нужно по-другому? – тихо спросил Демьян, наклоняясь над очередной могилой. 

\- Уверен, – кивнул Кирилл серьезно. – Иначе ты давно бы избавился от меня.

\- А вот я – нет... - Демьян пощупал землю рукой. 

\- Тогда почему ты не пошлешь меня на хуй?

\- Потому что ты со мной разговариваешь, – вздохнул Демьян. – И вообще... Мне иногда тоже надоедает чувствовать себя уродом. Посмотри, тут, кажется еще один... Или все-таки нет? – Демьян зачерпнул землю горстью. – Никак не пойму.

Кирилл подошел ближе и провел рукой по земле, затем попытался сунуть руку глубже и наткнулся на пласт слежавшейся глины. 

\- Нет, наверное, родственники приходили. Может, цветы хотят посадить, – он отряхнул руку и с секунду задумчиво смотрел на небольшое надгробие. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что мне от тебя не вздохи при луне нужны? Точнее, не только они. И я не собираюсь отступать. Если тебе это не нужно... получается ты готов это позволить только из-за того, что я говорю с тобой? 

\- Я еще не решил, – Демьян отряхнул руки и поднялся. Солнце медленно, но верно клонилось к горизонту, и кресты отбрасывали на могилы длинные тени. – Я не знаю, нужно мне это, или я настолько ошалел от одиночества, что кидаюсь на первого встречного. – Демьян покачал головой. – Пойдем-ка к омуту, Варя ждет уже, наверное. Завтра надо будет вернуться пораньше и прошерстить кладбище получше... – задумчиво добавил он. – Где один умрун, там и второй.

 

К омуту вела неширокая, но хорошо утоптанная дорога по краю леса. Постепенно становилось все темнее. Впереди между редкими деревьями уже можно было различить антрацитово-черную водную гладь, глянцевито поблескивающую и переливающуюся под порывами ветра. У омута росли кусты, а у самого края берега склонялись к водной глади ивы.  
Демьян привычно подошел к кромке воды и оглянулся.

\- Демушка! – раздался с одной из ив невесомый и по- потустороннему звонкий девичий голос. Словно перезванивают на ветру колокольчики, объемно и мелодично. Демьян задрал голову и улыбнулся. На толстой ветке ивы примостилась девушка. Как она удерживалась там, сидя на корточках, было совершенно непонятно. Человека бы ветка не выдержала. Но Варя человеком не была. Темноволосая красавица в длинной белой сорочке отличалась глубокими карими глазами на красивом бледном лице, пухлыми, словно недавно зацелованными губами и выдающейся грудью, юную прелесть которой сорочка совершенно не скрывала. Только вот взгляд у нее был недобрый. Оценивающий такой взгляд и очень нечеловеческий.

\- Демушка! – повторила она и, легко спрыгнув на землю, побежала к нему с открытыми объятьями. – Милый... 

Не добежав несколько шагов, девушка остановилась, зло нахмурилась и сделала несколько шагов назад, прошипев:

\- Полынь... Дёмка! Не доверяешь?

Она огляделась и, заметив Кирилла, нехорошо улыбнулась.

\- Боишься меня, Демьян?

\- Так красивую девушку грех не бояться, – откликнулся вместо Демьяна Кирилл. Он подошел ближе, не скрываясь, рассматривая русалку. – А то с вами ухо востро держать надо. Зазеваешься, и уже женатый... или в омуте, рыбку кормишь, это как повезёт. Варвара, я так полагаю? Кирилл, очень приятно, – и он безмятежно улыбнулся, устаиваясь на толстой коряге, торчащей из земли.

\- Вы сегодня Гришку насмерть защекотали, – Демьян улегся на траву, вытягивая длинные ноги, и принялся рассматривать стоящую над ним Варю. Она выглядела настороженной и какой-то взбудораженной. Как во время русальной недели... Значит, сегодня нужно быть осторожней. – И меня бы защекотали, да я отгородиться успел.

\- А Гришка глупый, – пропела Варвара, обходя Демьяна по кругу. – Он нам позволил крест с себя сорвать... А не сорвали бы, ничего бы ему не было. Ты же умный, Демушка? Сними полынь, брось в воду...

Демьян рассмеялся.

\- Милая, у тебя этот развод еще ни разу не прокатывал, – Варвара надула свои хорошенькие губки и присела на корточки, наклонившись над лицом Демьяна. 

\- Поиграй со мной, – попросила она. – Мне скучно...

Демьян поймал рукой влажные темные волосы, касавшиеся его лица, и погладил. 

\- Нет, Варенька, не поиграю. 

Варя расстроено фыркнула и начала говорить, то и дело обводя язычком пухлые губы.

\- Мне так душно, Демочка, и тесно. Словно изнутри что-то рвется... И хочется... Поиграй со мной. 

Демьян нахмурился. 

\- И давно тебе так, Варя?

\- Уже два дня как. И тянет в поля и в лес, рожь заплетать, на деревьях качаться, поиграть... Дёмушка, приходи ночью с нами бегать! 

Некоторое время понаблюдав за Варварой и Демьяном, Кирилл встал и подошел к озеру. Нахмурившись, он какое-то время вглядывался в темную, будто масляную воду, затем присел на корточки и, опустив в воду руку, захватил горсть воды, чтобы, подняв ее над водой, тут же вылить обратно. Затем поднял руку к носу и понюхал. Пахло тиной и рыбой. А ещё застоялой водой. И ничем больше.

Поморщившись, Кирилл все-таки зачерпнул ещё немного воды и быстро лизнул, сразу же скривившись, и тот час же выплюнув. Вода как вода. Тухловата, но не более.

\- Что? – Демьян приподнял голову и внимательно посмотрел на Кирилла. – Что ты хочешь там найти?

Варя тут же запустила длинные пальцы в его волосы, накручивая на них пряди.

\- Демушка? – она потянула, вынуждая его повернуть голову. – Без тебя грустно...

Она потянулась к его лицу, но снова сморщилась и отшатнулась.

\- Убери полынь... – прошептала она. – Убери, Демка! – и резко дернула захваченные пряди. 

\- Ничего, ладо, не отвлекайся, видишь, девушка жаждет внимания, – откликнулся Кирилл бодрым тоном и провел ладонью по мокрой земле по краю озера, проверяя, не осталось ли серебристого блеска. Затем сорвал травинку и, сунув в рот, пожевал.

Ничего.

\- Что ты ищешь, Кир? – тихо спросил Демьян, выпутывая руки Варвары из своих волос. Он сел на траву, обхватив колени руками. - Ты знаешь, почему она такая? – он махнул рукой на Варю, которая медленно подползала к Демьяну, нехорошо улыбаясь.

\- Без понятия, – Кирилл поднялся, отряхивая руки, и внимательно посмотрел на русалку. – Была у меня мысль, но, судя по всему, нет тут ничего. Варька твоя только тут отсыпается? Или ещё где есть русалочьи омуты?

\- Омут у нас один, но русалки обычно по всей реке плещутся, – пояснил Демьян, настороженно рассматривая Кирилла. – Ты скажи, что найти хочешь. Может, я скажу, где искать.

\- Дёмка! – Варвара снова устроилась за его спиной и резко дернула его за волосы, вынуждая запрокинуть голову. – Ты ко мне пришел!

\- К тебе, конечно, – улыбнулся Демьян и, протянув руку, потрепал девушку по щеке. Ее глаза широко распахнулись, и она снова облизнула губы.

\- Поиграй со мной, Дёмушка! – прошептала она, выгибаясь так, чтобы облепленная белой рубахой грудь предстала в самом выгодном свете. – Пойдем на ветвях покачаемся. Мне так душно...

\- Варенька... – Демьян вздохнул и повернулся к девушке. – Я разберусь, что случилось, хорошо? – он погладил ее по голове.

\- Разберись, Дёмка, – она бросила на него неожиданно серьезный и осмысленный взгляд. – Я не хочу так. Это сильнее... – девушка нахмурилась. – Я с Гришкой в детстве играла... И потом... Душно, Дёмка! – Варя снова выгнулась и облизала губы. 

\- Иди, поиграй, милая, – Демьян снова провел пальцем по ее щеке и осторожно развернул девушку в сторону леса. – Я завтра приду.

Варя нехотя сделала несколько шагов, а потом побежала, легко подпрыгивая. Рубашка надувалась от ветра, а длинные волосы хлестали по спине.   
Демьян снова повернулся к Кириллу.

\- Так ты скажешь?

\- Как ты любишь говорить: я не хочу говорить на эту тему, – передразнил Демьяна Кирилл. – Да и нет тут ничего. Было бы, я бы следы заметил, – он вновь задумчиво посмотрел на воду, продолжая разминать в пальцах стебелек травинки.

\- Что-то тут определенно есть, – Демьян встал и подошел к Кириллу. – Только не в озере.

\- Не в озере, да, ¬– кивнул Кирилл. – Самое простое объяснение – у вас тут фон испортился, как в городах, знаешь? Там фон все хуже и хуже, но там все ясно: люди сами виноваты, столько негативных чувств вовне. Тут же... даже не знаю.

\- Знаю... Только он у нас как-то скачками портится. То все хорошо, то вот, пожалуйста... У русалок Купала на месяц раньше началась.

\- Вот то-то и оно... Ладно, пошли, что ли, нечего тут делать больше.

\- Пойдем... к деду тебя провожу. Узнаю, как они Гришку отвезли, – Демьян провел рукой по волосам, стараясь расправить их поровнее. После Вари это было непросто. – Да и домового я тебе обещал утихомирить, кажется.

\- Ты – мой герой, – криво улыбнулся Кирилл и, подойдя вплотную, начал приводить в порядок волосы Демьяна. – Пойдем, спасешь меня от злого и гадкого домового, а я тебя, как и полагается трепетным девам, поцелую.

\- Может, я просто спасу тебя от домового, и мы мило разойдемся? – криво улыбнулся Демьян.

\- Ну, что ты, так нельзя. Поцелуй, а потом к папочке моему. Будешь просить мою руку и сердце, как и полагается, – серьезно откликнулся Кирилл, распутывая последнюю прядь.

\- Я сейчас передумаю тебя спасать, – пригрозил Демьян, хмуро глядя через плечо Кирилла на лес, в котором скрылась Варя. Кажется, оттуда уже доносились веселые девичьи голоса. С амулетами следовало поторопиться.

\- Тогда я умру от горя неразделенной любви, – грустно вздохнул Кирилл и, подхватив Демьяна под руку, потянул за собой в деревню.

\- Кажется, ты меня почти уговорил, – вздохнул Демьян. – Две смерти на моей совести за сутки – это слишком.

\- О, так ты у нас в русалки подался? – улыбнулся Кирилл, уверенно таща Демьяна за собой. – Будешь у нас русал, я так полагаю, причем нетрадиционной окраски.

\- Не, мне не грозит, к сожалению. Туда только девок берут... –усмехнулся Демьян.

\- Тогда кого же ты успел пришить, что на твоей совести вдруг образовался покойничек?

\- Так Гришку на меня повесят, вот увидишь... Не уследил.

\- А сам тоже так считаешь? – Кирилл бросил на Демьяна быстрый взгляд.

\- Я чуть-чуть не успел, – поморщился Демьян.

\- Понятно, – кивнул Кирилл и философски добавил: - Что ж, я всегда умел выбирать любовников с изюминкой. Кто-то любил гулять по крышам, кто-то раздвигал ноги перед каждым встречным-поперечным, ну, а кто-то берет на себя чужие грехи...

\- Этот "кто-то" все еще не твой любовник, – напомнил Демьян. 

\- Пока, – согласно кивнул Кирилл.

Демьян усмехнулся и кивнул в ответ.

 

В доме во всех окнах горел свет, слышались женские причитания, разбавленные редкими вкраплениями сочного мужского баса.

\- А у нас гости, – усмехнулся Кирилл, толкая дверь сеней, и входя в дом.

За столом сидел Федор Прокопьевич, Тимофей и незнакомая женщина лет пятидесяти. В руках она сжимала платок, время от времени промокая им глаза, и, хлюпая носом, причитала:

\- Ну, как же это, Фёдор, как? Ведь не Купала же!

Участковый сочувственно кивал и сосредоточенно накапывал ей в чай что-то из небольшой непрозрачной бутылочки.

\- Тише Марья, тише. Судьба, знать, такая.

\- Дед, я водки возьму? – сразу с порога спросил Демьян, скидывая у входа рюкзак. 

Федор Прокопьевич выразительно закатил глаза, но потом согласно кивнул. Демьян пошел к заветному дедову шкафчику с выпивкой. Пока дед тут разбирается с гостями, он как раз успеет в относительной тишине угомонить домового.

Сидевшая до этого понурившись женщина резко вскинула голову:

\- Дёма! Как же?! Как же ты мог допустить, чтобы изуверки эти, моего Гришеньку?! Демочка, вы же с ним в детстве игрались, а теперь твоя Варька его со свету сжила?! Как тебя только земля, ирода такого, носит! И тебя, и нечисть эту проклятую! Правильно вон Тимофей Алексеевич говорит: выжигать надо! А ты все носишься с ними!

\- А вы, Марья Петровна, больше слушайте, что Тимофей Алексеевич говорит, – посоветовал Демьян устало. – Он вам не рассказывал, к чему приводит практика выжигания, нет? Ну, тогда я скажу: на смену одним соседям придут другие, гораздо менее мирные. Сейчас в речке русалки плещутся, а не будет русалок – лобасты из болот повылезут. И будут всех мужиков крюками ловить да топить, а не только тех, кто к ним вплотную подошел, заигрывать начал, и крест с себя сорвать позволил. Этого хотите? Ну, вперед тогда! Могу вам первой факел засмолить.

\- А ты за друзей-то не заступайся! – вскочил со стула Тимофей. –Всем известно, что тебе нежить больше, чем люди, нравится. Конечно, ты будешь народу сказки рассказывать, про равновесие, да про лобаст. Да кто ваших лобаст-то видел? Небось, и нет ничего в болотах. Так... сказочки, чтобы подружек мертвых от праведного гнева прикрывать. А то давно бы всех под корень извели. Всего и надо-то, что прислать один нормально экипированный отряд. А не этого... с травками.

\- Словосочетание "энергетическая жила" тебе ни о чем не говорит, Тимофей? – зло выплюнул Демьян, сложив руки на груди. Он взглянул на вертящую головой и развесившую уши Марью и почувствовал, как его медленно, но верно затапливает волна бешенства. Тимофей его уже достал: приехал и мутит воду, наводит свои порядки. А потом свалит спокойненько, а Демьяну придется разгребать... И не факт, что разгребет. С такой-то пропагандой. - Может, у вас в городе и можно соседей извести под корень. А тут – нет. Ты знаешь, откуда они появляются? "Нечисть", как ты их называешь – это люди, не своей смертью умершие. И как ты думаешь, Тима, станет ли их меньше, даже если мы нынешних соседей под корень изведем? И станут ли они терпимее к тем, кто их так старательно изводит? Тебя вон встреча с потерчатами банальными едва в могилу не свела, а ты уже на лобаст заришься! Конечно, не свое не жалко, да? Не тебе же потом тут жить!

\- А тебе, конечно, лобаст жалко, – протянул издевательски Тимофей. – А вот Григория, которого русалки защекотали, как-то не очень, да? Ты уж определись, Демьян, где и что тут твое.

\- А тебе Гришку жалко, да? – Демьян нахмурился. – Да ты его и не знал никогда. Просто удобный труп под руку попался, чтобы народ переполошить. А он мой брат, я с ним с детства дружил. И я его спасти пытался. Чуть-чуть не успел. Парень у меня на руках умер. Так что не нужно лезть туда, в чем не разбираешься. А ты, извини меня конечно, но в соседях не сечешь совершенно. Вот и молчи тихонько в тряпочку, когда не спрашивают.

\- Да ты... – Тимофей нервно сглотнул. – Это я не разбираюсь? Я, между прочим, в Москве учился! И в отделе работаю специальном. А ты что? Самородок тут нашелся! Выродок ты, а не самородок. Мутация забавная, не более. Тебе бы тихонько сидеть, да не высовываться... А все туда же, в дамки лезешь. Запугал здесь всех и рад радешенек. Скоро вон народ нечисти своей скармливать будешь. А может и уже начал...

\- Закрой рот! – мрачно процедил Кирилл. – Учился он. Знаю я, как ты учился. Большую половину зачетов и экзаменов ты кверху задом сдавал, так что молчал бы уж, специалист хренов... Ты упыря от умруна не отличишь, даже если в них тебя носом ткнуть, нахрена ж ты лезешь-то?!

\- О, Кирочка, теперь ты полез свое защищать, да? Видишь, как оно бывает-то. Один раз трахнул, и уже и помочь тянет, – Тимофей усмехнулся. – А упыря от умруна и отличать не надо. Напалмом их обоих, и все дела. В спекшемся состоянии вся нежить одинакова, что русалки, что лобасты, что Демьян твой.

\- Меня сейчас, Тима, только на одно тянет: по морде твоей въехать... Напалмом, значит. То-то ты драпал тогда от упыря-то, только пятки сверкали. А другой раз, когда ты, сука, струсил и ребят под вампэров завел? Не зли меня, Тима, мне есть что тебе припомнить!

Сидящий рядом с двоюродной сестрой и успокаивающе поглаживающий её по спине Федор Прокопьевич нахмурился, услышав слова Тимофея, и бросил на внука многообещающий взгляд.  
Демьян покачал головой.

\- Бесполезно, Кир. Если человек идиот, то оно не лечится. Сколько ни старайся...

\- Я идиот? Да я скоро опергруппу в свое распоряжение получу. А полюбовник твой тут вечно гнить останется! Вот и посмотрим тогда, кто из нас идиот, и кто в конце концов был прав.   
Тимофей отвернулся и быстро вышел за дверь.

Демьян обернулся к наблюдающей за ними с открытым ртом тетке Марье.

\- Вы простите за все вот это, – вздохнул он. – Мне правда жаль, что с Гришей такое случилось. Я обязательно разберусь, почему...

\- Ну что, – спокойно посмотрев вначале на участкового, потом на не знающую что сказать женщину, произнес Кирилл. – Чайку?

 

Когда Демьян наконец-то вернулся, потратив на умасливание домового половину бутылки водки и кучу нервов и личного обаяния, тетка Марья уже ушла. А дед Федор смотрел на Кирилла тяжелым взглядом и молча хлебал чай.

\- Еле уговорил, – вздохнул Демьян, с размаху усаживаясь на стул и водрузив на стол ополовиненную бутыль. – Дед, завтра ему еще налей, если я до вас так и не дойду.

\- Ты мне, Дёмочка, ничего рассказать не желаешь? Такого занимательного? – буркнул участковый, отводя взгляд от внука и переводя его на невозмутимо сидящего напротив него Кирилла.

\- Нет, не желаю, – пожал плечами Демьян. 

\- Да ты совсем одурел! – с внезапный чувством шваркнул по столу ладонью дед. – Я терпел твою Варьку, сам не без греха! Но это! – он патетично воздел руку в направлении все так же продолжающего спокойно пить чая Кирилла. – Это уже перебор, тебе не кажется, Демьян?!

\- То есть с трупом трахаться можно, а с мужиком нет? – уточнил Демьян. – Ну-ну.

\- Федор Прокопьевич, может валерианочки? – отозвался со своего места Кирилл, с аппетитом закидывая в рот сушку. – В вашем возрасте вредно волноваться.

\- А ты вообще молчи! Ты чего к нему прилез? Жил себе парень, нормальным! Чего сбил его?! И ты хорош! – набросился вновь на внука дед. – Варька твоя пусть труп, но девка! Ты на ней жениться собирался, а тут что? Мало на жопу приключений, новые ищешь?!

\- Может, и ищу... А то у меня жизнь-то скучная, да, дед? – Демьян усмехнулся. – Ты мне сразу скажи, если тебе это слишком, я свалю и заходить перестану. А если нет, то и орать на меня хватит. Разберусь как-нибудь.

Дед покачал головой.

\- Дём, что ж ты творишь-то? От тебя ж и так шарахаются. Он городской, сегодня приехал, завтра уехал, а ты... как же? – участковый покачал головой, смотря на внука грустными глазами. – Я ж за тебя волнуюсь, дурной ты...

\- А он не шарахается, дед... – Демьян поднялся и принялся наливать себе чай. – А как уедет, женюсь на Варьке. Жалко мне ее, она вон сегодня Гришку защекотала, а потом расстроилась. Вдвоем как-нибудь и проживем, наверное.

Участковый открыл было рот, что-то ответить, но, передумав, лишь покачал головой.

\- Дед, ты лучше, что там с Гришкой было, расскажи, – Демьян поднес к губам чашку.

Федор Прокопьевич нахмурился, переведя взгляд с внука на Кирилла, и пробурчал:

\- Мне все это не нравится. И ты, Кирилл, мне не нравишься. Мутный ты больно.

\- Ну, так вам я нравится и не собирался. А что мутный... ну, так ваш внук тоже кристальной чистотой не отличается, так что мы как бы квиты, – откликнулся Кирилл.

\- Не нравится мне это, – упрямо повторил дед и, вздохнув, перевел взгляд на Демьяна. – Что-что, – проворчал он. – Все сделали, как надо. Священника, гроб... Даже костюм ему купили. Так что похороним по всем правилам и в срок. Еле с бумажками успели, а так… – он махнул рукой.

\- Нехорошее что-то творится, – вздохнул Демьян. – Вот соседи и дурят. Сегодня на погосте умруна откопал. И что-то мне кажется, он там не один. Завтра еще поищу... И это... Я амулеты от русалок ночью сделаю. 

\- Сделай, я мужикам скажу, что к тебе зашли, – кивнул Федор Прокопьевич. – И сам поаккуратнее... К Варьке б не ходил покамест.

\- Разберусь, дед, – улыбнулся Демьян. – Ничего мне Варя не сделает.

Дед недоверчиво хмыкнул, потом вдруг покосился на внука и расхохотался, хлопая себя по ляжкам.

\- А ты, внучок, не дурак, как я посмотрю. Прям гарем себе завел. Молодец, уважаю.

\- Угу... – Демьян негромко фыркнул. – Завтра уже все оценят степень моего коварства. Русалок прикрываю, потому что одну из них трахаю, мужика городского соблазнил... 

\- И теперь, как честный человек, обязан на мне жениться, – невозмутимо облизывая ложечку, откликнулся Кирилл. – Кому я теперь такой опороченный нужен буду? Ток в омут, и ведь даже русалкой не стану.

\- Ты съедешь и будешь вечно хранить свою постыдную тайну в дали от досужих сплетников? – предположил Демьян и поднялся. – Пойду я, дед, мне еще пол ночи амулеты клепать... 

\- И даже не надейся на это, ладо, – усмехнулся Кирилл, тоже понимаясь. – Спасибо, Федор Прокопьевич, за чай, за внука. Я тоже откланяюсь, пожалуй, – он целомудренно чмокнул Демьяна в лоб и, не дожидаясь его, вышел. - Хотелось покурить и подумать. Да и Тимоху стоило бы проверить: мало ли...

\- Вот ведь шельма, – покачал головой ему вслед дед и посмотрел на внука. – Ты доверяешь ему?

\- Нет, – Демьян улыбнулся. – Не доверяю. Но кота моего он кормит, и могилки за умрунами неплохо закапывает.

Дед усмехнулся.

\- А что же, трахается плохо?

Демьян фыркнул.

\- Без понятия. Шанса проверить как-то не было. Правда, дед, пойду я. Водку домовику не забудь утром.

\- Иди, Дёмка, иди. Сделаю я все. А ты поаккуратнее. Первый отдел – он и есть первый отдел.

 

Ночь была тихая и темная, и вышедший на крыльцо Кирилл с наслаждением потянулся. Вообще, стоило бы сходить к Тимохе и все-таки ему навалять, но было откровенно лень переругиваться с ним именно сейчас. И потому он подошел к сваленным у ограды поленьям и, усевшись на них, с наслаждением закурил, запрокинув голову и рассматривая огромные звезды над головой. Думать ни о чем не хотелось, и было приятно немного посидеть в тишине и покое и просто покурить. В деревне, на свежем воздухе, курилось особенно хорошо, и Кир задумчиво улыбнулся, делая очередную затяжку.

\- Кир, – донеслось с крыльца, и скоро послышались легкие шаги, и Тимофей вышел во двор. Оглянувшись, он увидел Кирилла и осторожно подошел, остановившись на безопасном расстоянии.   
\- Кир, ты прости, что я так... Просто твой Дёмка меня обидел.

Кирилл поморщился. Затем вздохнул и снова скривился. Ну вот что за человек, вечно ему все надо...

\- И чем же, хотелось бы мне узнать? – поинтересовался он, опуская взгляд на Тимофея.

\- Можно? – Тимофей показал на место рядом с Кириллом. – Он меня унизил прилюдно... Конечно, я разозлился. Но я правда не хотел тебе неприятностей, Кир. Ты извини.  
Кирилл равнодушно кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как Тимофей, аккуратно поддернув брюки, уселся рядом с ним.

\- Очень интересно. И когда же он успел унизить тебя, да ещё и прилюдно, если ты, мой золотой, не переставая сучишься почти с первого дня приезда сюда. Если кому-то и стоит обижаться, так это Демьяну, которому прилетает вообще ни с чего. Это у тебя такой оригинальный способ обратить на себя внимание Демьяна, или я чего-то не понимаю? – Кир насмешливо сощурился.

\- Мне он не нравится, – Тимофей капризно надулся. – Он странный... Кир, ты что, не видишь, что он не человек?! У него бабка – русалка. Баба, которая два века назад утопилась, понимаешь? А ты с ним, как с нормальным... – он покачал головой. 

\- Тима, он и есть нормальный, – Кирилл покачал головой. – А то, что он тебе не нравится, – не повод истерить каждый раз в его присутствии. Ты чего добиваешься, Тим? Чтобы в следующий раз я и впрямь тебе врезал? Ты же знаешь, терпение у меня не бесконечное.

\- Я... я его боюсь, Кир, – Тимофей мрачно уставился на землю под ногами. - Я же видел, как он тогда домовика подговорил тебе фингал поставить. Откуда ты знаешь, что он на этом остановится?

\- Тима, я вообще не понимаю, как мои фингалы касаются тебя. А боишься – так и не провоцируй, – Кирилл затушил сигарету и закурил по-новой. – И вообще... ехал бы ты домой, Тимка, под Олежку, а? Всем спокойнее будет.

\- Вот отсижу до конца практику и поеду... Поедешь со мной, Кир? – Тимофей повернулся, ловя его взгляд.

\- Ты ж меня вроде тут сгнобить собирался, – Кирилл выпустил в воздух колечко дыма.

\- Я... ты же знаешь, какой у меня характер, Кир. Сам иногда не знаю, что несу. Ты злишься, да?

\- Я? – Кирилл задумчивым взглядом обвел Тимофея и, склонившись к его уху, шепнул. – Уже нет. Но тебе очень повезло, Тимочка, что в тот момент, когда ты мою сумку выбросил, ты дверку закрыть не забыл.

Тимофей усмехнулся и отвел взгляд.

\- Я тебя пятнадцать лет знаю, Кир. Я бы не забыл.

\- Сучка ты, Тимоха, – усмехнулся Кирилл и почти нежно откинул пряди с его лба. – Нарвешься когда-нибудь, жалеть не стану.  
Тимофей провел рукой по его руке.

\- Всегда так говоришь... А в лес за мной пошел все-таки.

\- Просто был удобный случай прогуляться с Демьяном, – Кирилл усмехнулся и ласково погладил щеку Тимофея. – Так отчего бы не воспользоваться? 

\- Тебе действительно нравится с ним спать, Кир? Лучше, чем со мной было?

\- Лучше-хуже… Какая разница? У меня же все равно особых талантов нет, так ведь, Тимочка? – Кирилл усмехнулся, накрутив на палец прядку над его ухом.

\- Ничего не забываешь, да? – Тимофей потерся об его руку. – Нравится тебе меня изводить... 

\- Мне тебя? – Кирилл вскинул брови. – Мне казалось, у нас все иначе обстоит, нет разве? А то, знаешь ли, почти четырнадцать лет тебя устраивало, как я задницу лижу, а тут вдруг в Травушках выясняется, что Тимочка у нас искусно симулировал оргазмы... Неприятно, знаешь ли.

\- Я разозлился просто, Кир. Ты, кстати, тоже не ангел. Думаешь, приятно, когда тебя шлюхой обзывают в глаза?

\- Ну, я-то, Тимош, правду говорил, шлюха ты, как это не прискорбно. Дорогая конечно, но шлюха.

Тимофей отвернулся и встал. 

\- Знаешь, я тогда в лесу правду сказал. Если бы ты захотел, я бы Олежку бросил, Кир. Вообще все бросил бы... и из отдела ушел, – он пожал плечами. – Не буду я твоего Дёмку задирать больше, если он не будет. Но ты к нему еще присмотрись, он все-таки стремный какой-то. 

Кирилл усмехнулся, поймал Тимофея за руку и, притянув к себе, легко чмокнул в уголок губ.

\- Так мне спать на коврике? – спросил он его, едва задевая ушную раковину губами.

Тимофей покачал головой. 

\- Я же уже извинился, – он развернулся и отправился обратно к дому. – Спокойной ночи.

\- Тима, – позвал Кирилл, поднявшись и подойдя ближе. Он провел рукой по его волосам, задумчивым взглядом скользя по его лицу. – Не расстраивайся. Спокойно ночи, – и, отпустив, вернулся на бревна, достал ещё одну сигарету и тут же прикурил.

Тимофей усмехнулся.

\- О, я счастлив и доволен жизнью, Кирилл. Спасибо, что беспокоишься. 

\- Правда? – Кирилл сидел, широко расставив ноги. – А мне казалось, что так ты ведешь себя, когда чего-то хочешь, но никак не можешь получить...

Тимофей раздраженно фыркнул.

\- Нет, Кир. Тебе показалось. 

\- Мне не показалось, Тимочка. В конце концов я был с тобой почти четырнадцать лет, давай не будем играть в эти игры.

\- И что дальше, Кир? – Тимофей упер руку в бок. 

\- Ничего, – Кирилл лениво улыбнулся. – Ты же не говоришь, чего хочешь. А вдруг я бы мог помочь? Так сказать, по старой дружбе... И для сохранения мирной обстановки в небольшой деревеньке посреди российских лесов.

\- Мне не надо по старой дружбе, зайчонок, – сладко улыбнулся Тимофей. – Я найду, чем себя занять. Ты не волнуйся... Сказал же, не буду больше сучиться... в ближайшее время. Вот и радуйся. Или ты уже заскучал от перспектив, м? Дёмочка твой мало капризничает? Скучно?

Кирилл широко улыбнулся.

\- Демочка мой капризничает в меру, мне все нравится, не волнуйся. И за ближайшее время тебе отдельное спасибо. И, кстати, ты мне должен новый телефон. Старый разбился, когда ты сумку выбросил.

\- Так он все равно не работает, Кир, – Тимофей пожал плечами. – Вот соберешься уезжать – презентую. А нет – так сэкономлю. А вообще, пойду я спать, пока снова не посрались... Приятных снов.

\- Спокойной, – кивнул Кирилл и вытянул перед собой ноги. Ночка и впрямь была на загляденье, а значит, вполне можно было посидеть ещё.


	6. Chapter 6

У дома Демьяна было странно многолюдно. Рядом с забором толпились мужики, что-то громко обсуждая. Время от времени они по двое-по трое скрывались в доме, почти сразу же выходили, и, поплевав через плечо, направлялись прочь. Хмыкнув, Кирилл протиснулся к калитке и вскоре уже входил в дом, попав как раз между очередными посетителями.

\- Привет, – улыбнулся он Демьяну. – Я смотрю, ты сегодня популярен, как никогда? 

\- Почему же никогда? – Демьян сидел за столом с чашкой крепкого чая и отчаянно зевал. На письменном столе лежала горка мешочков, похожих на тот, что он дал Кириллу накануне. Только на каждом еще был размашисто нарисован крест с неизменным И.Н.Ц.И. сверху. – У меня в начале июля всегда народу полно. А тут просто сроки перенеслись. Как ты? Судя по всему, с Тимофеем вы как-то договорились?

\- Кир, – заявил высунувшийся из-под стола кот и ткнулся ему в ноги. – Гладь. 

Кирилл усмехнулся и, подхватив объемную тушу кота, приподнял над собой, заглядывая в морду.

\- А как же неизменное «жрать»? – поинтересовался он и, устроив его у себя на руках, начал почесывать за ухом. – С Тимохой нормально все. Удалось решить дело миром...

Демьян негромко фыркнул. 

\- То есть ты даже морду ему не набил? Как я удачно не стал тебе дверь открывать...

Кирилл усмехнулся.

\- Да не стал бы я ему уже морду-то бить. Если бы по-первости попался, тут ему от меня прилетело бы хорошо, да. Но он парень ученый, дверь закрыл. А к вечеру мне его бить уже не хотелось, так что...

\- Ну, я так и понял, – Демьян пожал плечами. – Поэтому и не торопился тебя пускать на самом деле.

\- Ну, ты зря боялся на самом деле. Получил бы он по морде, и все. Зато успокоился бы сразу, – Кирилл пожал плечами.

\- Да я и не боялся. Вот уж что-что, а морда твоего Тимы меня в последнюю очередь волнует. Но если бы вы деду стекло разбили, или еще там что-нибудь, он бы несколько расстроился. Ему новая пристройка очень нравится. А Ваське Марья сегодня сырого мяса приперла с утреца, – вспомнил он про Кирову фразу. – И рыбы. Так что жрать он запросит попозже.

\- А-а-а, ну тогда все понятно, – кивнул Кирилл. – Ты хоть спал? Может, кофе сделать?

\- Ну, пару часов спал, наверное. А может и три... – Демьян снова зевнул. – Крикни им там, пусть заходят, – он указал на дверь. – Мне еще умрунов копать сегодня.

\- Ну, копать, положим, не тебе, – усмехнулся Кирилл и, подойдя к двери, толкнул её ногой, продолжая поглаживать утробно мурлыкавшего на руках Ваську. – Ну, кому там ещё? Заходите, – позвал он, опираясь о косяк, и обернулся к Демьяну. – Так кофе сделать?

\- А у меня нету, – улыбнулся Демьян, глядя на появившегося на пороге мужика, с опаской на него косящегося. – Паш, проходи, амулет на столе... – он махнул рукой. – И пусть там следующие заходят...

\- Нету у него... О, Ванька, – обрадовался Кирилл вошедшему следом невысокому крепко сбитому парню. – А у меня для тебя заказ.

\- Опять, что ли, жрачка проглоту этому? – хмыкнул тот, кивнув на задремавшего на руках Кирилла Ваську. 

\- Ага, а ещё сигареты и кофе, – улыбнулся Кирилл, погладив кота между ушами. – И бери корма три коробки, проглот – реальный проглот... Сигареты вот эти, – он перехватил кота одной рукой, вызвав его недовольный мявк, и протянул пачку Ивану. – Запомнишь?

\- А чего не запомнить, – пожал плечами тот, возвращая пачку обратно. – А кофе тебе какое?

\- Ну, возьми подороже, растворимое. Я не знаю, что у вас там с выбором... – поморщился Кирилл.

Иван понятливо кивнул.

\- Привет Демьян, – улыбнулся он, подходя к столу и подхватывая амулет. – Жаль Гришку... Ты узнал, чего русалки-то чудонули?

\- Привет... – Демьян покачал головой. – Пока не разобрался. Так что вы сейчас в лес поосторожнее, что ли. Мало ли какая хрень еще вылезет. 

\- Хреново, – покачал головой Иван. – За амулеты спасибо. Кир, ¬– он обернулся к Кириллу, – за заказом вечерком забеги, я привезу. И это, – остановился он в дверях, на мгновение оборачиваясь. – Тебя от Демки спасать собрались, так что готовься, бабы с тебя живого не слезут, – и, усмехнувшись, вышел за порог.

Демьян покачал головой и снова сделал глоток чаю.

\- Иногда вот так послушаю, и сам себя пугаюсь.

\- Да ладно тебе, – Кирилл пожал плечами. – Они ж не в курсе, что спасать надо тебя от наглого и беспардонного меня, – он подошел к столу и оперся о него бедром.

\- Я же мировое зло, зачем меня спасать? – Демьян улыбнулся. А потом поздоровался со следующим мужиком и указал ему на амулеты.

Кирилл рассмеялся:

\- Конечно, ладо, именно мировое, – и, наклонившись, легко коснулся своими губами его. – Ты помнишь, что обещал мне вечер?

\- Глупо было надеяться, что ты забудешь, да? – Демьян отвернулся и снова сделал глоток чаю.

Но Кирилл упрямо повернул его голову к себе.

\- Глупо, – согласился он, заглядывая ему в глаза. – Я упрямый, когда чего-то хочу, если ты не заметил.

\- Трудно было не заметить, – вздохнул Демьян.

\- Кир, гладь! – раздался недовольный голос кота откуда-то из-под стола. 

\- Но до кого-то мне далеко, – вздохнул Кирилл, вновь подхватывая кота на руки. – И чего ты во мне нашел, зверь? Корм я тебе буду поставлять и без обнимашек, честно-честно, – пальцы привычно зарылись в мягкую теплую шерсть на загривке.

\- Ты пахнешь вкусно, – облизнулся Васька. 

\- Ты его извести не пытаешься, – усмехнулся Демьян, рассматривая очередного продефилировавшего к столу с амулетами мужика. Кучка постепенно становилась все меньше. И Демьян, отставив чашку, принялся рыться в рюкзаке. Нужно было проверить, все ли на месте. А то мало ли, вдруг на что-то крупнее умрунов удастся напороться. После русалок Демьян уже верил и в такую возможность.

\- А чего его изводить? – поинтересовался Кирилл, флегматично почесывая кота. – Кот как кот, прожорливый только.

\- А это ты у деревенских спроси... – Демьян пожал плечами. – Это сейчас уже поуспокоились, а поначалу его и отравить пытались, и утопить. Мальчишки камнями кидались... 

\- Мяу! – важно поддакнул Вася, потершись мордой о Кириллово плечо.

\- Так ты у нас ветеран сражений, – хмыкнул Кирилл, почесав пальцем меж глазами кота. – Уважаю, мужик! Интересно, а котята от него говорящие или нет? – вдруг спросил он, разглядывая жмурящегося от удовольствия Ваську.

\- А это как повезет, – ухмыльнулся Демьян. – Говорящие тоже бывают. Но редко. И их, как понимаешь, редко оставляют.

Кирилл кивнул и осторожно ссадил кота на пол.

\- Пошли, что ли? Раньше раскопаем – раньше закопаем.

\- Угу... – Демьян сунул в рюкзак еще несколько кольев, пучок полыни и пару каких-то бутылок, и закинул его на спину. – Пойдем. Вась, припрутся за амулетами, скажи, что на столе, – велел он коту.

\- Скажу... – Васька потянулся, оставляя на полу длинные царапины. - Кир, корм принесешь? – прошелестел он, провожая их горящими желтыми глазами.

\- Куда я денусь? Как только Ванька привезет, принесу, – усмехнулся коту Кирилл и вышел за дверь.

 

\- Ну и что теперь? – спросил Кирилл, когда они с Демьяном уже вернулись в избу с сумкой с привезенным Иваном заказом, которую успели забрать у него по дороге с кладбища. – Умрунов мы упокоили. Кстати, судя по всему, питаются они в окрестных деревнях… Ты охранку, что ли, ставил? – он сгрузил пакет на стол, вынул корм и засунул его на полку, оставив только пару сразу отправившихся в миску коту упаковок. Достал кофе и сигареты, и убрал опустевший пакет в сторону. 

\- Кофе будешь? 

\- Буду, – Демьян снова зевнул и начал разбирать рюкзак, в первую очередь взявшись за очистку стальной цепи. - Охранку я ставил, конечно. Не то чтобы сильную, но умрунам, видимо, хватает... Надо все-таки с хранителем потрепаться сегодня. Мало ли, может, видел что.

\- Ну, им много и не надо, – согласился Кирилл, ставя на огонь чайник и скептично рассматривая банку с кофе. Растворимый он не то чтобы не любил... но опасался, справедливо считая, что в зерна ничего лишнего не сунешь, а что уж там пихают в эти гранулы, хрен кто разберется. – Значит, стоило бы поузнавать в окрестностях, может смерти странные были. Можешь узнать?

\- Завтра отец Борис приедет, сам и расскажет, – Демьян начал полировать цепь сухой мягкой тряпицей. – Он тут один на все деревни, так что точно в курсе.

Кирилл кивнул и достал чашки, сахар и пряники с сушками. Сушки в Травушках были правильные, хрустящие, с маком...

\- Клавдия пироги тебе давала, я помню, – роясь в холодильнике, бурчал он. – С повидлом и капустой. Сожрал, что ли, все?

\- В сенях глянь, – посоветовал Демьян. – Кажется, там что-то оставалось.

Послушно уйдя в сени, Кирилл через пару минут и впрямь вернулся с блюдом, на котором лежало с десяток пирогов, чуть зачерствевших, но ещё вполне съедобных.

\- Отлично, – хищно улыбнулся он, выхватывая самый большой и румяный, – а то я после твоих «Кир откопай, Кир закопай» жрать хочу, живот подводит.

\- Я, между прочим, предлагал тебе помочь, – заметил Демьян, наконец убирая цепь со стола и вываливая на него из рюкзака травы. – И вообще, я бы один вполне справился. Два умруна – тоже мне проблема.

\- Так дело ж не в том, что ты не справился бы, – покачал головой Кирилл, двумя укусами съедая пирожок начисто, и потянувшись за следующим. – Я и не сомневаюсь, что справился. Невелика проблема, днем умруна забить. Я просто не хотел отпускать тебя одного и хотел честно разделить обязанности. Раз уж ты не доверяешь мне убивать нежить, так я хоть рабочей силой побуду.

\- Вот далось тебе это "не отпускать меня одного", – проворчал Демьян. – Черт меня тогда дернул кикимору тебе показать. Чувствуется, с тех пор тебя и переклинило. 

\- А тебе не нравится, что я о тебе беспокоюсь? – Кирилл проглотил ещё один пирожок и посмотрел на Демьяна. – Вот ни капельки?

\- А что обо мне беспокоиться? – не понял Демьян. 

Кирилл подпер щеку правой рукой и посмотрел на него.

\- Ты мне, помнится, вечер обещал, мне кажется, самое время... Разрешишь? 

\- Ну, раз уж обещал... – Демьян настороженно взглянул ему в глаза. – Только в полночь мне снова на кладбище идти...

\- Во-первых, не в полночь, а после полуночи, – улыбка Кирилла стала предвкушающей. – Во-вторых, сходим, не волнуйся. Никогда не общался с кладбищенскими сторожами. Интересно, – он встал и, обогнув стол, остановился прямо напротив Демьяна. Нагнулся и потерся носом о его волосы. – Устал? – в его голосе зазвучала искренняя забота.

\- Устал, – кивнул Демьян. – Я спал три часа, и опять не высплюсь ни черта.

\- Может, поспишь? – Кирилл положил руки ему на плечи и принялся их разминать. – А я разбужу к полуночи. Хочешь?

Демьян помотал головой. 

\- Я потом буду соображать плохо. А ночью на кладбище нужно соображать. А то можно и не вернуться. Я лучше потом посплю... Где-нибудь до полудня. Священник все равно раньше не приедет.

\- Как скажешь, – Кирилл продолжил разминать напряженные шею и плечи. – Ты у нас босс, – произнес он, склонившись, и провел языком по незакрытой футболкой полоске кожи, но сразу же выпрямился и продолжил массаж.

\- Неужели? – ехидно поинтересовался Демьян, но, тем не менее, оперся руками о стол и опустил голову, открывая лучший доступ к шее. Черт, кажется, он даже не представлял до этого, насколько там все затекло.

\- Ну, – протянул Кирилл, сильными движениями массируя плечи. – В разумных пределах, конечно. Отваливать я от тебя не собираюсь, выкидывать из головы идею твоего соблазнения – тоже, а в остальном командуй, ради бога, мне не жалко.

\- Да уж, – Демьян тихо фыркнул. – Ты послушаешь, умилишься и сделаешь по-своему. Я уже понял.

\- Ну... – вновь протянул Кирилл, улыбаясь. – На самом деле тут возможны варианты... Я вообще крайне покладистое существо, просто нужно знать, где погладить.

\- О, у тебя и практическое руководство для пользователей есть? – восхитился Демьян. 

\- У меня все есть, – усмехнулся Кирилл. – Но не всякому оно предлагается... – Кирилл закончил массаж и коснулся губами небольшой ямочки на затылке Демьяна, его ладони скользнули по его плечам, огладили руки и остановились на запястьях. Он тепло выдохнул Демьяну в шею и щекой потерся о его волосы. 

Демьян заметно напрягся и осторожно попытался отодвинуться. С одной стороны, он, конечно, обещал. А вот с другой, он чувствовал себя сейчас довольно неуютно и уязвимо.

\- Успокойся, – тихо произнес Кирилл, удерживая его за плечи. – Я не собираюсь тебя валить и трахать, во всяком случае, пока ты не попросишь. Я просто хочу прикасаться к тебе. Разреши мне.

Демьян чуть повернул голову и тихо спросил:

\- Я обещал, да?

\- Нет, – Кирилл покачал головой. – Ты ничего мне не должен. Не это, уж точно. Я просто хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, ладо. Почему ты не разрешаешь мне сделать так, чтобы тебе стало очень хорошо?

\- Я...– Демьян беспомощно пожал плечами. – Не верю, что кто-то мне хочет сделать хорошо просто так, наверное. И я не знаю, что ты захочешь взамен. 

\- О, нет, не просто так, – Кирилл тихо рассмеялся. – У меня есть четкая цена. Твой оргазм за мой. По-моему справедливо.

\- Для этого у тебя под рукой множество народу. И их не пришлось бы столько ломать, Кир. Но, знаешь, я устал, и я сдаюсь, – добавил он тихо. – Я постараюсь успокоиться.

\- Не всем нравится то, что само идет в твои руки. Намного интереснее тогда, когда желаемого приходится добиваться, – с мягким смешком заметил Кирилл, поворачивая Демьяна на стуле к себе. – Это намного более ценно, – добавил он и, нагнувшись, захватил своими губами его.

Демьян несколько секунд сидел неподвижно, но скоро тоже включился в поцелуй, притягивая Кирилла ближе и то и дело прикусывая его губы. Целоваться с ним было действительно приятно. Только вот... было какое-то смутное ощущение, что цену свою он так и не назвал. Впрочем, в этом случае Демьян решил руководствоваться той, что была озвучена. 

Поцелуй завораживал и пьянил, и в какой-то момент Кирилл просто перекинул свою ногу через Демьяна, усаживаясь сверху на его колени и одной рукой обхватывая его плечи, а другой, пробравшись под футболку, рисуя круги на его животе. Было приятно ощущать легкую дрожь под пальцами, чувствовать, как пальцы Демьяна сильнее впиваются в его плечи, как поцелуй становится все отчаяннее, словно Демьян считал, что Кирилл вот-вот просто исчезнет и старался взять по-максимуму все, что тот мог ему предложить.

Демьян застонал и прижал Кирилла еще ближе, обхватив руками его талию. Ему было жарко, и начинала кружиться голова. «Наверное, от недостатка кислорода», - подумал он рассеянно, но прекратить вылизывать рот Кирилла, обводить языком его зубы, никак не получалось. И чувствовать, как он гладит его под футболкой, тоже было хорошо. Таких прикосновений ему не хватало, наверное, даже больше чем поцелуев... 

С плеч рука спустилась на спину, поглаживая, лаская, скользнула на поясницу, огладила бедро и замерла там, время от времени лаская пальцами ногу через ткань джинсов.  
Кирилл чуть наклонил голову, давая возможность Демьяну вести, не пытаясь вырвать инициативу и чувствуя себя на месте давно вожделенной игрушки, до которой наконец-то дорвался малыш. Но ему нравилось: искренняя страстность Демьяна подкупала и вызывала какое-то странное теплое чувство. Кирилл подался бедрами вперед, втираясь пахом в бедра Демьяна, и тихо застонал от прошившего его тело удовольствия.

Демьян распахнул глаза и замер, отрываясь от губ Кирилла и стараясь поймать его взгляд. Взгляд оказался томным и немного расфокусированным. Демьян вжался губами в шею Кирилла и тихо хныкнул от желания, которое бурлило в крови и заставляло подрагивать кончики пальцев, которыми он осторожно провел по спине Кирилла. Осторожно и с полным пониманием того, что он делает. И к чему это может привести... И, скорее всего, приведет. Демьян прикусил губу, давя очередной зарождающийся в горле стон, а потом почти робко провел языком по шее Кирилла. И еще раз, чуть прикусив напоследок кожу. 

Кирилл рвано выдохнул, послушно откидывая голову и давая Демьяну ещё больший доступ к собственной шее. 

\- Дёмка, – тихо, чуть задыхаясь, произнес он. – Сейчас ещё не поздно остановится. Потом я уже не ручаюсь...

\- Я... – Демьян прикусил губу и посмотрел на Кирилла. И снова прикусил чуть покрасневшую кожу на его шее. – Я не хочу... – шепнул он ему на ухо. – Кажется, не хочу останавливаться. 

От слов Демьяна по коже пробежали мурашки, и вместо ответа Кирилл страстно впился в его губы, покусывая и вылизывая их, и одновременно руками залез под футболку, поднял ее до груди и начал обстоятельно изучать открывшееся ему пространство.

Демьян выгнулся и застонал, прижимая голову Кирилла ближе и путаясь пальцами в его волосах.

\- Ебетесь? – услышал он недовольный кошачий голос. – Дали бы лучше пожрать...

Потом последовал звук падения на пол чего-то тяжелого и удовлетворенное мурлыкание, когда кот добрался до корма.

\- Ебитесь, – разрешил Васька в перерывах между чавканьем. 

Кирилл тихо фыркнул и прикусил зубами кожу на шее Демьяна, Одновременно начиная расстегивать его штаны и, справившись наконец-то с ремнем и молнией, погладил скрытую трусами, но уже вполне возбужденную плоть. Он тихо застонал, ощутив влажное пятно на хлопке, и лбом прижался к плечу Демьяна.

\- Дёмка... Дёмка, я могу просто отсосать... Дёмыч, черт... Или давай я буду снизу? – лихорадочно прошептал он, оттягивая резинку трусов ниже и наконец-то касаясь члена Демьяна наживую.

Демьян хныкнул и прикусил губу, изо всех сил заставляя себя не тянуться за прикосновениями и не выгибаться, и не стонать в голос. 

Он осторожно заставил Кирилла приподнять голову и, взглянув ему в глаза, тихо попросил:

\- Просто сделай уже что-нибудь. Пожалуйста, Кир...

Кирилла тряхнуло – то ли от тона Демьяна, то ли от того, как дернулся член любовника в его руке.

\- Как скажешь, ладо, – кивнул он, поднимаясь с колен Демьяна и опускаясь на пол меж его расставленных ног. Он стянул с него джинсы вместе с трусами, заставив приподняться, и, без предупреждения наклонившись, губами обхватил его плоть, начиная посасывать.

Демьян закрыл глаза и впился пальцами в волосы Кирилла. Не то чтобы он собирался контролировать его движения... Но держаться за что-то было просто физически необходимо. Его то и дело бросало в пот, он выгибался на стуле, потому что хотелось, чтобы было быстрее, и глубже, и жарче. В голове плыл туман и губы, кажется, были искусаны до крови. Но не стонать все равно не получалось. 

Судя по всему, Демьяну было не до изысков, он выгибался и судорожно подавался бедрами навстречу, и в какой-то момент Кирилл жестко прижал его к стулу руками, фиксируя и не позволяя двигаться. Он вылизывал и посасывал. Языком обводил головку, чтобы вслед за этим заглотить член почти полностью, пропуская его глубоко внутрь горла. Двигаясь все быстрее, плотнее обхватывая губами член, одновременно Кирилл шире расставил ноги, стараясь хоть как-то уменьшить болезненное напряжение в собственном паху.

\- Кир, я... – Демьян потянул его за волосы, пытаясь предупредить. Несмотря на туман в голове, он прекрасно помнил, что глотать нравится далеко не всем.   
Но, видимо, предупредить не получилось. Удовольствие прокатилось по телу раскаленной волной, заставив Демьяна снова сдавлено прошептать "Кир" и замереть, чувствуя, как сперма проливается куда-то глубоко в горло Кирилла.

\- Черт, прости, – шепнул он, как только снова смог дышать. – Я... потерялся, кажется.

Кирилл сидел, упершись лбом в ногу Демьяна, и глубоко дышал, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Тело скручивало в судороге неудовлетворенного желания и то, что любовник кончил ему в рот, волновало его меньше всего.

\- Забей, не смертельно, – хрипло ответил он, широко расставляя ноги и, чуть отстранившись, рванул ширинку и пуговицу на джинсах, затем вынул член из трусов и, обхватив рукой, начал быстро и уверенно надрачивать.

Демьян погладил его по волосам и осторожно дернул, заставляя поднять голову.

\- Кир, – попросил он немного неуверенно, погладив его по руке. – А можно... я?

Кирилл поднял на него глаза, облизнув пересохшие губы.

\- Если ты хочешь.

Демьян сосредоточенно кивнул и сполз со стула на пол, устраиваясь рядом с Кириллом и укладывая свою ладонь поверх его. Было ужасно странно чувствовать, как кто-то дрочит. Даже смотреть было странно, а ощущать под ладонью резкие движения вверх и вниз было странно вдвойне. Пальцем другой руки Демьян осторожно дотронулся до головки члена и провел по кругу. Надавил на дырочку, услышав, как гулко сглотнул Кирилл, спустился на ствол и погладил выступающую вену, а затем осторожно снял руку Кирилла с его члена и обхватил своей, начиная двигать ею сначала несмело, а потом все увереннее. Второй рукой Демьян постарался спустить его белье ниже, чтобы добраться до подобравшейся мошонки.

\- Да, – сипло выдохнул Кирилл, ощутив чужую руку на своем члене. Он чуть шире развел колени, прикрывая глаза и откидывая назад голову, ощущая, как с каждым мгновением движения Демьяна становятся все увереннее и спокойней. Исчезла суетливая лихорадочность, и теперь Демьян действовал уверенно и очень правильно.

Оргазм накатывал постепенно – все ближе и ближе с каждым движением и, когда наконец-то накрыл, Кирилл не смог сдержать тонкий, судорожный всхлип.

Демьян поднялся и потопал к умывальнику, чтобы сполоснуть руки. Потом он совершенно автоматически наполнил водой чайник и водрузил его на плиту. А потом понял, что он в одной задравшейся футболке и, отставив уже оказавшийся в его руке заварочный чайник в сторону, вернулся к столу. Надо было как-то одеться.

Кирилл медленно поднял голову и вдруг, резко выкинув вперед руку, схватил подошедшего Демьяна за запястье, притягивая его к себе.

\- Обычно после секса принято целовать партнеров. Или я был так плох? – с улыбкой спросил он.

\- Нет, – Демьян покачал головой. – Ты не был плох. Я хочу одеться.

Он нахмурился, разглядывая сидящего на полу Кирилла. – И ты бы сел на диван, пол грязный все-таки. Полдеревни сегодня здесь толклось.

\- Я был не плох, но и целовать ты меня не будешь. Предсказуемо, – усмехнулся Кирилл, приподнимая бедра, и, натянув чуть спущенные штаны, застегнул ширинку и поднялся на ноги. – Тогда я поцелую тебя, – улыбнулся он и губами мазнул по рту Демьяна, коротко лизнув нижнюю губу. – Можно?

Демьян покачал головой и наклонился, чтобы поднять с пола одежду. А потом принялся ее выворачивать. 

\- Ты какой чай хочешь? Черный или с травами? – спросил он, натягивая трусы.

Кирилл склонил голову набок и тихо произнес:

\- Ты обещал мне вечер, ладо, а он ещё не закончен. Или ты так сильно боишься меня?

\- Нет, – Демьян натянул джинсы. – Не боюсь. Я весь вечер должен делать исключительно то, что ты от меня требуешь? Или допустима некоторая свобода передвижений? – он встал со стула и взглянул на начинающий закипать чайник. – Так черный или с травами? 

\- А я что-то требовал, ладо? Не заметил, – Кирилл покачал головой. – Кофе. Я буду кофе... Тогда объясни мне, почему ты так дергаешься каждый раз? А после сразу же начинаешь отстраняться? Я настолько неприятен, но больше ни у кого не хватает яиц к тебе подкатить, или что?

\- Молока нет, – сразу предупредил Демьян, отыскивая на полке банку кофе. – И не предвидится, уж извини. Местным жалко, видимо. 

\- Демьян, – Кирилл ухватил его за плечо. – Я хотел бы услышать ответ. Пожалуйста.

\- Я не знаю, почему я так дергаюсь каждый раз, Кирилл, – Демьян скинул его руку с плеча. – Такой ответ тебя устроит? 

\- Когда твой любовник стремится убежать сразу же после секса – это задевает, ладо. Я совсем не нравлюсь тебе? Ты хотел бы, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое, да? – Кирилл осторожно обнял Демьяна со спины.

\- Я... – он недовольно нахмурился. – Проблема в том, что ты мне нравишься.

\- Боюсь... я не совсем понимаю, почему это проблема, – Кирилл уложил подбородок на плечо Демьяна.

\- Потому что мне не нравится то, что происходит, – Демьян повернулся к нему лицом. – Я не уверен, что хочу все это, – он обвел рукой Кирилла, банку кофе, кошачий корм в Васькиной миске. – В таком объеме. Будет чертовски хреново, когда ты наиграешься со мной и свалишь. Особенно, если все зайдет еще дальше, чем оно уже зашло.

\- Я не знаю, что будет завтра, а ты боишься того, что может вообще не произойти, – усмехнулся Кирилл, прижимаясь теснее. – Ночью меня вполне могу защекотать русалки, и ты больше никогда меня не увидишь... Ты не будешь жалеть, что не успел сделать что-то? Даже если это просто хук справа? Сейчас я с тобой. Так ли важно, чем это кончится когда-нибудь? Если оно вообще кончится.

Демьян отвел взгляд.

\- Я все еще не понимаю, зачем тебе это. Зачем быть настолько близко?

\- Я просто хочу этого. Или это преступление, желать тебя?

\- А что именно ты желаешь, Кир? Дело ведь не в сексе... – Демьян прикусил губу.

\- И в нем тоже, уверяю тебя, – пошло усмехнулся Кирилл, сделав бедрами пару поступательных движений. – Но ты прав, не только. Мне нравится проводить с тобой время, нравится кормить твоего кота... Я хочу этого и ещё многого другого. Почему нельзя?

Демьян отвернулся и отправился выключать исходящий паром чайник.

\- Потому что я не уверен, что это того стоит, Кир. Вот и все... – еле слышно сказал он, вытряхивая заварку. 

\- Ты не узнаешь, если не попробуешь, ладо, – Кирилл шагнул ближе и губами коснулся открытой в вороте футболке шеи. – Могу я поцеловать тебя?

Демьян на секунду зажмурился и быстро кивнул.

\- Спасибо, – тихо шепнул Кирилл в самое ухо и, повернув к себе Демьяна, прижал к себе. Зарывшись рукой в его волосы, он заставил его откинуть назад голову и принялся вылизывать его губы, покусывая и посасывая, чтобы в какой-то момент уверенно скользнуть языком во влажность рта, углубляя поцелуй.

Демьян прижался ближе, позволяя себя целовать, но через некоторое время решительно отодвинулся. 

\- Нужно выпить чай... или кофе... – он взглянул на Кирилла. – И идти на кладбище. Уже достаточно темно.

\- Нужно, так нужно, – кивнул Кирилл и вдруг, обхватив его за ягодицы, с силой притиснул к себе, наклоняя голову и ставя яркий, красный засос прямо на горле. – Вот, – усмехнулся он, – теперь пойдем.

Демьян потрогал горло и нахмурился. 

\- Зачем?

\- Не знаю... Просто хочется оставить на тебе какой-нибудь след, – пожал плечами Кирилл.

\- Не делай так больше, пожалуйста. Мне не нравится, – Демьян все-таки наполнил свою чашку чаем и всыпал в еще одну чашку кофе вперемешку с сахаром. 

\- А ты ответишь мне в этом взаимностью? Мне тоже не нравится, когда от меня бегут как от чумного.

\- Я попробую, – Демьян залил в чашки кипяток и протянул Кириллу кофе. – Вот.

\- В таком случае, я так же постараюсь, – безмятежно улыбнулся Кирилл. – Спасибо, – кивнул он, принимая чашку. – А что за проблемы с молоком? – спросил он немного позже, прихлебывая горячий напиток. – Почему ты просто не попросишь то, что требуется, раз уж берешь плату продуктами.

\- Я не беру плату, Кирилл, – Демьян удивленно взглянул на него и даже чашку на стол поставил. – Мне нельзя. 

\- В смысле нельзя? Почему? – Кирилл удивленно посмотрел на Демьяна.

\- Условие такое, – Демьян усмехнулся. – Иначе с соседями сговариваться не получится. Неужели не знаешь?

\- Откуда бы? В городе с соседями не договариваются... Хорошо, а если требования к тому, что именно нести, озвучит кто-то другой? Это считается?

\- Не знаю... По идее они вообще могут ничего не приносить, я все равно должен буду им помогать. Потому и дверь всегда открыта, – объяснил Демьян. – Просто они меня боятся. Вот и тащат.

\- Почему должен? – Кирилл заинтересованно посмотрел на Демьяна. – Кому должен-то? А про продукты, раз тащат – значит, пусть тащат, что нужно, а не что не жалко... Но с этим я сам разберусь.

\- Дару... – Демьян взъерошил волосы. – У меня же дар, Кир. И если я не буду помогать, он уйдет...

\- И что за дар? – Кирилл как-то подобрался и чуть прищурился. – Видеть нечисть? Так невелик дар-то, я вот её тоже вижу, а не видел бы, так жить было бы проще.

\- Ее в Травушках все видят, разве не заметно? – пожал плечами Демьян. – Не в этом дело. 

Он внимательно оглядел враз собравшегося Кирилла и снова сделал глоток из чашки.

\- Ну, так у вас в Травушках может и все, а в городе с этим хуже... – заметив внимательный взгляд Демьяна, Кирилл улыбнулся и, дотянувшись до баранки, хлопнул её в кулаке и бросил в чай кусочки. – Тогда что, если не это?

\- Дар, – пожал Демьян плечами. 

\- А в чем он заключается? – Кирилл усмехнулся. – Лазерные лучи из глаз? Проходишь сквозь стены?

\- Ты за мной такое замечал? – Демьян нарочито удивленно вскинул брови.

\- Ну, ты у меня мальчик скрытный, – осклабился в ответ Кирилл.

\- Как заметишь, ты скажи, – усмехнулся Демьян. – Лучи из глаз – хорошая идея. Да и сквозь стены не помешает.

\- Не скажешь, значит, – Кирилл кивнул собственным мыслям. – Молодец. Но вот про дар-то ты тоже зря упоминал. Не стоит больше, понял, ладо?

\- Так это же очевидно, – Демьян снова сделал глоток. – Вся деревня в курсе, как ты понимаешь.

\- Твоя деревня молчит, как воды в рот набрала, – усмехнулся Кирилл. – Особливо во всем, что тебя касается. Только хает, – Кирилл задумчиво посмотрел за окно. – Не говори про дар больше ни с кем не из Травушек.

\- Я и из Травушек ни с кем не говорю, – Демьян покачал головой. – Вот еще... И тебе бы не сказал, если бы сразу понял, что ты не знаешь, – закончил он.

\- Вот и умничка, давай я тебя чмокну за то, что ты у меня такой умный мальчик, – Кирилл вытянул губы трубочкой и потянулся к Демьяну, скрывая весело блестящие глаза.

\- В щечку? – фыркнул Демьян. – Когда мне было три года, меня Варя так целовала, – вспомнил он. – В ивах у речки.

\- В неё самую, – уверил его Кирилл, приподнимаясь, и, перегнувшись через стол, впился в его губы поцелуем.

\- Мне кажется, у тебя проблемы с координацией, – заметил Демьян через две минуты, выравнивая дыхание. – Может, не брать тебя с собой на кладбище? Мало ли что?  
Кирилл довольно улыбнулся.

\- Мне нравится, как выглядят твои губы после поцелуев. Я не смог себе отказать. 

\- Мы из-за того, что ты уже «энное» количество раз не смог себе отказать, никак из дому не выйдем. А я спал сегодня три часа. 

\- Я не заметил, чтобы ты был сильно против. Ладно, пошли, поговорим с твоим призраком.

\- Это не мой призрак, это сторож кладбищенский, – педантично поправил Демьян, уже выйдя за дверь. – Первый, кого на этом кладбище похоронили. В конце восемнадцатого века, кажется...

\- Дёмка, не нуди, – обхватывая его за талию, хмыкнул Кирилл, выходя вместе с ним на улицу. – Плевать, чей это призрак, поговорим и спать... Кстати, а разреши мне на ночь остаться, а?

\- У меня один старенький диван, – нахмурился Демьян. – Мы с котом не помещаемся.

\- А со мной поместишься, – Кирилл вышел на улицу, все так же обнимая его за талию, и уверенным шагом двинулся в сторону кладбища.. – Я не Васька, толкаться не буду. А то дома Тимоха и дед твой. Хоть на улице спи: оба мрачные, на меня косятся. Какой тут сон?

\- Когда ты доползешь до дома, оба уже давно будут спать, – возразил Демьян. – И коситься им на тебя будет нечем.

\- Во! Ты представляешь, ночью пойду через полдеревни? А если пакость какая? Откусит мне что ценное, сам потом плакать будешь.

\- Тебя до дома проводить? – усмехнулся Демьян

\- А смысл? – философски вздохнул Кирилл. – Обратно я тебя все равно одного не пущу, всю ночь спать потом не смогу, вдруг что случилось… Так и будем, что ли, туда-сюда шастать?

\- Со мной-то что случится? – удивился Демьян. – И вообще, в деревне сейчас довольно спокойно. Русалки если только, так и те в лесу. Или у омута с мужиками обжимаются.

\- А вдруг, – упрямо возразил Кирилл, прижимая Демьяна чуть ближе, когда они проходили мимо глубокой лужи на полдороги. – Тебе мне места жалко, что ли?

\- Мне страшно, – усмехнулся Демьян. – Потом, не успею я глазом моргнуть, как ты ко мне окончательно переберешься, аргументируя это тем, что у меня хранится твой кофе и твои сигареты, и что ты темноты с детства боишься...

\- Слушай, а хорошая мысль, – закивал Кирилл. – А ещё там Васька и ты, что тоже немаловажно. Так я могу переехать? Или все-таки я просто заночую?

\- Ты не отстанешь, да? – уточнил Демьян, когда среди деревьев показались первые кресты.

\- Не-а, – довольно согласился Кирилл, снова притянув Демьяна ближе и чмокнув его куда-то в макушку. – Не отстану.

\- Ночуй, – разрешил Демьян тихо и, сняв его руку со своей талии, прошел вперед, медленно обходя могилы. Одна из них зияла черным провалом, сбоку был насыпан холм, а рядом стояли две табуретки. Под Гришкин гроб...

\- Хорошо его знал? – поинтересовался Кирилл, кивнув в сторону ямы.

\- Достаточно, – Демьян пожал плечами. – Детство, куличики, Варьку вон поделить не могли, помнится... А потом я в город уехал, а когда вернулся, уехал он. Но Гриша неплохой парень вроде был. Жалко, что так глупо вышло.

\- Понятно, – кивнул Кирилл. – Ну, и где тут сторож-то? – он оглядел ряды могил с покосившимися от времени крестами, выглядевшими в темноте довольно устрашающе.

\- Сейчас появится, – уверил его Демьян, легко поправляя на плече свой неизменный рюкзак и накручивая на руку извлеченную из него цепь. 

\- Ну, за тобой, прям как за каменной стеной, – оценил его приготовления Кирилл, присаживаясь на небольшую скамеечку у чьей-то могилки.

\- Вот выйдет к тебе из-за могилки упырь, и порадуешься, что я что-то с собой прихватил, – буркнул Демьян.

\- Ну, так я и говорю: мой герой, – согласно ухмыльнулся Кирилл. – Наконец-то можно опереться на сильное мужское плечо. И не надо на меня зыркать, я абсолютно серьезен, – поднял он руки вверх, перехватывая взгляд Демьяна.

Сторож появился из-за старой могилы, крест на которой давно сгнил, а каменное надгробие было низким и грязным, со стершейся от времени, нечитаемой надписью. Полупрозрачный мужик лет сорока уверенно приближался к ним по воздуху, не перебирая для этого ногами. Просто статичная картинка, которая с каждой секундой все ближе. В нескольких шагах от Демьяна он остановился. Демьян коротко кивнул головой и любезно приветствовал призрак.

\- Пошто явились? – раздался нечеловечески спокойный голос, но губы на лице призрака даже не дрогнули.

\- Да неспокойно что-то в деревне стало, дядюшка, – Демьян развел руками. – На кладбище твоем четырех умрунов нашли... Не знаешь, отчего народ из могил встает в последнее время? И кроме умрунов не поднимался ли кто?

\- Тяжкие ночи нынчо, – помолчав, отозвался призрак. – Душные. Нехорошие. Упырь вылез, собака, но назад не обернулся. А умрунов вы давеча прикопали. 

\- Один упырь? – уточнил Демьян, напряженно прислушиваясь. – Куда ушел-то? Может, в болоте завяз? – предположил он с надеждой.

\- Один. Старый. Спал. Разбудило что-то. Оберег от деревни отпугнул, так он к лесу, – голос то затихал, становясь совсем тихим, то эхом разносился над могилами.

\- К лесу, значит... – Демьян поморщился. Похоже, нежить пакостит в соседних деревнях, а значит, придется с лешим договариваться. – А никто спецом кладбище не портил? Ритуалы не проводил?

\- Не было такого. Но ночи нехорошие бывают. Душные. Тяжкие ночи, – послышался звук, похожий на вздох. - Тишины. На кладбищах должно быть тихо. Нельзя мешать тишине.

\- Будет тихо, – пообещал Демьян. – Я через несколько ночей еще загляну, – предупредил он. – Мало ли что. Завтра встречайте нового жителя. Похороны днем будут...

\- Мы ждем каждого, и каждый дождется нашего гостеприимства, – откликнулся призрак, растворяясь в воздухе.

\- Мда... вот только упыря нам и не хватает, конечно, - проворчал Демьян.

Кирилл подпер щеку кулаком, поставив локоть на колено.

\- Что же они все чуют-то такое? – скорее для себя, чем для Демьяна пробормотал он и, встав, прошелся до одной из могил, где вчера обнаружились умруны. Присев перед ней на корточки, он взял в руку комья земли, раскрошил в кулаке и бросил обратно. Никаких серебристых вкраплений. Значит, бестолку искать. Что бы это ни было – отдел тут явно ни при чем.

\- Дрянь какую-то, – Демьян вздохнул. – Когда бабка Настасья еще ворожила, у нас иногда кикиморы по деревне носились. Но то кикиморы. От них и проблем-то нет особых. Так... суета одна. 

И другое дело умруны. Я не знаю, что такое делать надо, чтобы их откатом поднимало.

Он снова взъерошил волосы. 

\- Пойдем, что ли? Если ты ничего не нашел, то и торчать тут нечего... Не найдем уже. 

\- Пошли, – согласно кивнул Кирилл и, подойдя ближе, вновь обхватил его за талию, побуждая направиться к выходу с кладбища. – Не нашел, тут ты прав. А жаль, потому что получается ни ты, ни я не можем объяснить смысл происходящего.

\- Будем разбираться... – Демьян снова поморщился. – Завтра к Лешему идти придется. 

\- Сходишь, – согласился Кирилл. – Я провожу до бора, там тебя подожду. Заодно посмотрю, что полезет...

\- Ночь в лесу, в котором упырь ходит, и бог весть что еще – отличная идея, – буркнул Демьян. 

\- Я могу пойти с тобой, только вот, думается мне, лешему это не понравится. И потом, я большой мальчик, справлюсь. Не первый упырь в моей практике, и, думается, не последний, – Кирилл лукаво посмотрел на Демьяна. – Волнуешься за меня, ладо? Так съедят – тебе же спокойнее будет.

Демьян посмотрел на него и довольно улыбнулся. Ему в голову пришла отличная идея.

\- Пойдешь со мной, – уверенно проговорил он. – И отца Бориса прихватим. Он нам там всех потерчат скопом окрестит, и ты его в деревню проводишь. А я с лешим поговорю.

Кирилл рассмеялся, на мгновение прижимая его к себе.

\- Что, нашел, как ненавязчиво избавится от моего присутствия, и чтобы в лесу не оставлять?

\- Просто потерчат развелось, грех не избавиться, раз уж священник приезжает, – объяснил Демьян. – И с упырем надо быстрее решать. А так шанс есть, что за одну ночь все успеем.

\- Какой расчетливый мальчик, – восхищенно цокнул языком Кирилл. – Все просчитал.

\- Ну, раз уж ты за мной таскаешься, нужно получать практическую пользу, – Демьян пожал плечами. 

\- Я за тобой не таскаюсь! – возмутился Кирилл. – Я за тобой ухаживаю и ненавязчиво приучаю тебя к присутствию себя в твоей жизни.

\- Ну, если такая формулировка нравится тебе больше... – протянул Демьян и зевнул. А потом потер глаза. Они слипались.

Кирилл усмехнулся.

\- Пошли-ка, малышу пора бай-бай, – он толкнул калитку и посторонился, пропуская Демьяна.

Во дворе было тихо. Только трава шелестела на ветру. На ступенях крыльца сидел Васька и сверкал желтыми глазами.

\- Приперлись, – констатировал он и лениво пошагал в дом. Усевшись у печки, он посмотрел на Кирилла задумчиво и очень многозначительно. 

\- Васенька, – ласково произнес Кирилл, подходя к кувшину с водой и делая из него пару глотков. – Ты недавно сожрал два пакета, так что жди завтрака.

\- Дай, – пробасил кот и противно мяукнул.

Демьян скинул с плеча рюкзак и снова зажег газ под чайником. Спать хотелось немилосердно. 

\- Ладо, – мрачно посмотрел на Демьяна Кирилл, игнорируя кота. – В кровать, и немедленно.

\- Выпью чай и пойду, – Демьян покачал головой. – Ты хочешь?

Кот ткнулся Кириллу в ноги и пробасил:

\- Жрать.

\- Буду, – вздохнул Кирилл и посмотрел на кота. – Ты, – ткнул он в него пальцем, – слушай меня. Корм жрать любишь?

\- Люблю, – согласился кот и потерся о ногу Кирилла. – Дай.

\- А раз любишь, значит, не захочешь лишиться поставок, так ведь? – усмехнулся Кирилл, присев на корточки, и почесал кота за ушком.

\- Дай жрать, – кот нагнул голову, чтобы Кириллу было удобнее чесать.

\- Жрать – завтра, – не терпящим возражения тоном произнес Кирилл, начесывая нагло подставляющегося кота. – Утром. И если ночью ты учудишь хоть что-то, никакого корма от меня больше не увидишь. Понял, Васька?

\- Ну дай... – мурлыкнул кот. – Миска пустая. Не люблю.

Демьян заварил чай и полез в холодильник. Молока не было, но его домовой давно привык к его отсутствию. На блюдце у печки он выложил кусок белого хлеба, пару огурцов, а рядом поставил шкалик холодной водки.

\- Завтра, – уверил кота Кирилл. – Не раньше, – и, поднявшись на ноги, прошел к шкафчикам, чтобы вытащить на стол варенье и сушки с пряниками.

Кот недовольно фыркнул и, подойдя к люку в подпол, начал скрестись. 

\- Дёмка, открой! – потребовал он, всаживая когти в дощатый пол.

Демьян поставил чайник, из которого разливал заварку, на стол и вздохнул.

\- Сволочь ты, Васька, – но подпол открыл. Кот тяжело спрыгнул вниз, и Демьян захлопнул крышку.

\- Вот троглодит-то... и куда в него столько влезает? – покачал головой Кирилл, усаживаясь за стол и хватая сушку из вазочки.

Демьян поставил на стол чашки.

\- Влезает как-то... – он снова зевнул. – На самом деле его правда пустая миска нервирует.

\- Все равно сожрет сразу, как положу... Перетерпит до утра. А то он скоро с дивана только скатываться будет.

\- Моя мама ему, помнится, сухой корм покупала... – Демьян усмехнулся. – Он его не очень любит, и тот долго в миске лежал. И кот был спокоен, что еда есть, и доставал меньше... А потом он у деда жил. Тот его молоком кормил, да мясом с рыбой. А со мной уж что придется, то и ест... Мышей в основном. Ну и когда мясо принесут или рыбу... Ванька вон корм ему приносил иногда.

\- Угу, а теперь пришел нехороший я и испортил животинку качественным кормом... Ну, насколько вообще в вашем сельпо можно найти что-то качественнее вискаса, – усмехнулся Кирилл.

\- Главное, чтобы он потом мышей жрал все-таки, – заметил Демьян, грея руки об чашку. И снова зевнул. – А то я с ним намучаюсь...

\- Потом это когда? Когда я наконец-то свалю? 

\- Ну да. Корм мне точно регулярно никто носить не будет.

\- Очень ждешь? – усмехнулся Кирилл, подхватывая ещё пару сушек.

Демьян пожал плечами. 

\- Даже не знаю.

\- Тогда, может, прекратишь поднимать эту тему. А то у меня ощущение что без меня меня женили. И вообще, пошли спать, ты вон уже как умрун на рассвете – ща просто брык, и заснешь, прям где сидишь.

\- Чашки помоем, – согласился Демьян и, схватив чашки со стола, вылил остатки чая в раковину. – Диван старый, – предупредил он. – Жесткий и скрипит... 

\- Ничего, соседей снизу нет, не разбудим при всем желании, – усмехнулся Кирилл, разглядывая явно старенький, но вполне широкий диван, видимо ещё советских времен. – Ну, и как он раскладывается?

\- Низ выдвигается, верх опускается, – объяснил Демьян и начал раздвигать диван. Внизу оказался ящик, из которого он извлек постельное белье и сложил его на сундук. – Подушка у меня одна, – проговорил он, возвращаясь к дивану, и начал опускать спинку.

\- Значит, куплю вторую, – кивнул Кирилл, помогая Демьяну расстелить простынь и водружая поверх неё одеяло. – Одеяло, я так понимаю, тоже.

\- Угу... Одеяло тоже одно, – согласился Демьян. – Но сейчас что-то покупать уже поздновато, тебе не кажется?

\- Не сейчас, понятное дело, – кивнул Кирилл, стягивая с себя футболку и начиная расстегивать джинсы. – Ваньке закажу. – Одеяло, наверное, тоже стоит, – он задумчиво посмотрел на широкое, в общем, двуспальное одеяло. – Но посмотрим, если пихаться не будешь, можно и одним обойтись.

\- Ты твердо намереваешься ко мне переехать, я так понимаю? – насупился Демьян. – Мое мнение спросить не хочешь?

\- Я что-то говорил про переезд? – усмехнулся Кирилл, складывая вещи на стул и с удовольствием потягиваясь. – Нет, если ты настаиваешь, я абсолютно не против, но просто подумал, что стоит иметь запасной комплект на случай ночевок. Да и зубную щетку, пожалуй. Кстати, я ведь оставлял у тебя сигареты? – он нахмурился, вспоминая.  
Демьян покачал головой и отвернулся. 

\- Ты ложись, я пойду на крылечке посижу, – вздохнул он и пошел к двери.

\- Дём, – Кирилл поймал его за руку. – Я могу пойти домой, хочешь? – спросил он, погладив парня по волосам. – А ты ложись, ты вымотался весь, я же вижу.

\- Пойдем, провожу, – Демьян опустил голову. – Хрен его знает, что там по деревне ходит. С двенадцати до трех ночи одному сейчас лучше не шастать.

\- Не надо, – Кирилл покачал головой и быстро оделся. – Спи, давай, не пропаду, – он чмокнул Демьяна в нос и, не дожидаясь, пока тот успеет что-либо возразить, выскользнул за дверь.

Вскоре послышался звук хлопнувшей калитки и удаляющиеся шаги.


	7. Chapter 7

Проснулся Демьян рано. На часах еще не было восьми. И, казалось бы, можно спать еще и спать до самых похорон... Благо его к организации этого печального процесса никто никогда не подключал. В том, чтобы быть парией, были свои плюсы. Но на душе было неспокойно, а в дверь скребся Васька и истошно орал. Демьян пустил кота в избу, и тот принялся озираться по сторонам, явно ища Кирилла.

\- А Кир? – спросил он недовольно, садясь на задницу и глядя на Демьяна подозрительно прищуренными глазами. – Он сказал, утром корм. 

\- Кирилл пошел спать домой, – объяснил Демьян, потрепав кота по ушам. – Но корм оставил, так что потерпи. 

Он вымыл кошачью миску, убрал пахнущее рассолом блюдце с хлебными крошками и пустой шкалик. Накормил кота, убрал постель и сел разбирать травы. Давно нужно было, а тут как раз такой случай... Есть совершенно не хотелось. И Демьян, вопреки своему обыкновению, даже чайник не стал ставить. На самом деле глупо было изводиться, потому что шансы, что Кирилл вдруг не дойдет до дома, были мизерными. Упырь был в лесу, от русалок у него был оберег, а кикиморы – не такая уж и проблема… 

К десяти утра Демьян понял, что дома сидеть у него не получается, и, подхватив рюкзак, отправился в лес. Там всегда было чем заняться. Травы, опять же. И земляника. Именно из леса он и вышел на кладбище к полудню, когда там собралась толпа, и сельский священник отец Борис уже ходил с кадилом вокруг лежащего в гробу Гришки, читая молитву. Несколько теток заунывно и протяжно подпевали...

\- Где бродил-то? – тихо, но крайне недовольно, спросил Федор Прокопьевич, выныривая из толпы деревенских и подходя к внуку. – Я думал, ты раньше подойдешь.

\- В лесу упырь бродит, – вместо ответа сказал Демьян, оглядывая стоящих у могилы людей. Кирилла не было. Зато Тимофей нашелся почти сразу. Недалеко от гроба и Гришкиной тетки, которую он участливо поглаживал по плечу. Демьян скривился. Было противно. 

\- Это точно? – участковый нахмурился. – Плохо... Прям, как сглазил кто, то одно, то другое, – дед досадливо сплюнул и покосился на толпящихся вокруг гроба соседей.

\- Вчера сторож кладбищенский сказал, – тихо объяснил Демьян. – Он врать не будет... И умрунов я за два дня четырех упокоил... – он еще раз обвел народ взглядом и спросил, – Кирилл не проснулся, что ли?

\- Кирилл? – дед удивленно посмотрел на внука. – А он не у тебя ночевал, что ли? С вечера его не было, я думал, у тебя остался.

\- Нет, – Демьян нахмурился, чувствуя, как сердце медленно опускается. Надо было проводить все-таки... – Если не появится на похоронах, пойду искать, – пробормотал он негромко. 

\- Ну, ты погоди, – дед покачал головой, внимательно наблюдая за внуком. – Ты вон у Тимки спроси, может и впрямь спит твой благоверный, а я прозевал, когда тот вернулся.

\- Я лучше к тебе загляну первым делом, – усмехнулся Демьян. – А то ненароком опять что нехорошее скажу, а тут кладбище все-таки. Все никак не забуду, как он Гришкиной тетке мозги заливал... и продолжает, по-моему.

Священник закончил петь и позвал всех попрощаться с покойным. Люди медленно потянулись к гробу. Демьян тоже подошел, посмотрел в спокойное лицо Гришки, на котором, как приклеенная, навечно застыла улыбка, и коснулся губами холодного лба. Гришка пах чем-то химическим. И губы у него были подкрашены. Наверное, в сельпо в морге постарались...  
Стоявший чуть в стороне Тимофей недовольно прищурился, наблюдая за Демьяном. Из разговоров деревенских он понял одно: парень умеет найти общий язык с любой нежитью. И, хотя сам Тимофей в это верил слабо, проверить все-таки стоило. Вдруг ему и впрямь повезло, и он сможет не только отомстить Демьяну, но ещё и поиметь что-то с этого в плане работы. Он неприятно улыбнулся проходящему мимо парню.

\- Где Кирилла потерял? – спросил он. – Или любовь прошла, завяли помидоры? Скоро вы, однако, скоро...

\- А что, если любовь, он обязан за мной на веревочке ходить, что ли? – Демьян пожал плечами и отвернулся. Как раз начали заколачивать гроб. И с каждым ударом молотка Марья Петровна выла все громче. К ней подошел Федор Прокопьевич и обнял ее за плечи. А потом почти силой заставил ее бросить на опущенный в могилу гроб первую горсть земли. 

\- Да просто странно, прийти отдельно, раз уж ночевали вместе. Или он, удовлетворившись, послал тебя нахрен? – хмыкнул Тимофей, сверля взглядом спину Демьяна.  
Демьян поморщился. Похоже, домой к деду ему заходить уже не придется... 

\- Тимофей, вообще-то сейчас хоронят человека, с которым я дружил лет с трех, – тихо сказал он, оборачиваясь. – Можно подождать со сплетнями хотя бы до того момента, как его закопают? 

Тимофей фыркнул, но замолчал, а спустя какое-то время и вовсе скрылся среди толпы. В его планах было попробовать разговорить деревенских после поминок. По пьяному делу чего только не выбалтывают.

На поминках Демьян задерживаться не планировал вовсе. Выпить рюмку водки за упокой, съесть ложку гречки и киселю, и уйти. Где искать Кирилла, он не представлял. Но для начала решил исключить лес и болото. А там уж... 

Уйти ему не дал отец Борис. Он перехватил его почти у выхода и отозвал поговорить. Демьяну нравился священник. Отец Борис был мужчиной высоким и крепким. С длинными чернявыми волосами и небольшой бородкой, он скорее походил на вырядившегося в рясу байкера, чем на священнослужителя. И черной работы он не чурался. Сам то и дело копался в своей потрепанной девятке, помогал на поминках таскать столы и лавки, да и в огороде, насколько Демьян знал, был не дурак повозиться. 

\- Демьян, – начал он низким музыкальным голосом. – Хотел я за тобой приехать тут на днях. Да, видишь, не пришлось. Нечисть у нас шалит на селе. Непорядок. Из Травушек прут, не иначе.

\- Что за нечисть? – спросил Демьян настороженно. 

\- Так мне откуда знать? Мой промысел богу молиться, а с нечистыми ты у нас якшаешься.

\- Ну, сделали-то что?

\- Кровь выпили. За последние три ночи шестнадцать человек померло. Непорядок...

\- Я уже разобрался, отче, – Демьян вздохнул. – Сегодня последнего упокою...

\- Смотри, Демьян... А то люди всякое болтают, ты знаешь. 

\- Я бы не стал...

Демьян вздохнул. О чем бы они с отцом Борисом ни говорили, все разговор на одно сходил. На то, что Демьян сам по себе нечистая сила. И, один неверный шаг, и его изведут, и не пожалеет о нем никто... Спорить не хотелось. Тем более что прав был священник. Никто и не пожалеет. Так, дед если только... А остальные только рады будут, что избавились. Пока с соседями проблем не будет, конечно. А как будут – вспомнят. Да другого кого найдут... Мало ли таких, как он, по свету ходит? Так что он стоял и слушал, вставляя в речь отца Бориса редкие комментарии, и думал, когда же можно будет уйти. 

Домой Демьян возвращался уже ввечеру. Поминки были в самом разгаре, и из дома Марьи Петровны неслись пьяные вопли и слышались нестройные звуки баяна. А Кирилла не было. Ни в болоте, ни в омуте, ни в лесу. Зато Леший и Водяник остались Демьяном крайне недовольны, потому что побеспокоил он их понапрасну. И как идти ночью в лес, Демьян не знал. Знал только, что все равно придется. Упыря нужно было убирать. Но пока ночь не наступила, он решил попробовать последнее, что пришло ему в голову: сходить к бабке Настасье. Она наверняка была дома. Как и он сам, она редко посещала деревенские сборища и никогда не оставалась надолго. Ведьма точно могла подсказать, куда девался Кирилл, и есть ли вообще смысл его искать. Хотя Демьян так подозревал, что смысла не было. Потому что иначе бы уже нашел. И от этого в груди что-то нехорошо сжималось и куда-то рвалось. Просто потому, что он вполне мог остановить, но не стал. А значит, виноват.

Войдя в дом, Кирилл чертыхнулся: свет не горел, и он ухитрился споткнуться о порог и едва не влететь лбом в стоявшую неподалеку лавку. Вздохнув и оглядевшись, Кирилл заметил так и стоявшие с вечера чашки. Судя по всему, Демьян как ушел, так больше и не приходил. Кирилл нахмурился. Где искать сейчас деятельного Демьяна, он не представлял. Потерев ладонью лоб, он прошел к дивану в надежде увидеть кота и хотя бы у Васьки узнать, где шлялся его блудный хозяин. Но кота не было. На стареньком диванчике валялся тонкий плед и вчерашние Дёмкины джинсы.

Демьян толкнул калитку и вошел во двор. Было уже довольно темно. И дом казался большим и очень-очень пустым. Он поднялся по ступенькам, толкнул дверь и сразу же зажег свет, почти до слез щурясь от резкого контраста. Не глядя по сторонам, он распахнул холодильник. Продуктов там было маловато. Зато водки много. Хорошо, что ведьма ее принимала весьма охотно. Как в дар, так и на грудь.

Зажмурившись от резанувшего глаза света, Кирилл с прищуром посмотрел на методично роющегося в холодильнике, отчего-то весьма мрачного Демьяна. 

\- Дёмк, чет на похоронах, да? – спросил он, подходя ближе. 

Демьян сначала закрыл холодильник, а потом медленно развернулся. И еще несколько секунд тупо смотрел на стоящего перед ним Кирилла. Живого и невредимого. 

\- Ты где был? – спросил он, кажется, одними губами. 

\- Я? – Кирилл подошел почти вплотную, рассматривая как-то резко побледневшего Демьяна. – Да я когда от тебя ушел... в общем, не спалось мне, загулялся я, сидел, курил. Ну и домой уже часов в девять пришел, думаю, посплю пару часов – приду на похороны. Но отрубило меня конкретно так, проснутся с час назад где-то, и тотчас же на Тимку напоролся... Дёмк, а чего случилось-то? Убили кого-то?

Демьян покачал головой и отвернулся. Говорить не хотелось. Ничего не хотелось, на самом деле. Ну, если только побиться головой об стену, от сознания собственной дурости... Или вот посидеть тихонько на улице и посмотреть на то, как постепенно темнеет небо. А потом взять все, что нужно, и пойти в лес. Интересно, леший сдаст ему упыря? Или его упырю? Такой вариант Демьян тоже совершенно не исключал.

Кирилл удивленно нахмурился.

\- Демьян, ты чего? – спросил он, касаясь его плеча. – Что случилось-то?

\- Ничего, Кир... ничего, – Демьян покачал головой. – Поминки все-таки. Да и отец Борис все грозился меня на костре спалить силой народного гнева, – он усмехнулся. – Он вообще неплохой мужик. Но больно уж нашего брата не любит... В общем, скоро в лес пойду, наверное.

\- Угу, и ботиночки с джинсиками ты тоже на поминках изгваздал. Вы лазили в речку? Джинсы у тебя мокрые снизу, а на коленке зеленый след – падал? А ещё паутина в волосах, – он протянул руку и снял паутинку. – Интересные, судя по всему, поминки вышли. Прям жаль, что пропустил.

\- Так чего по пьяни не сделаешь, – пожал плечами Демьян. – Кир, ты бы шел досыпал, что ли... Мне в лес нужно. Сейчас водки возьму и пойду уже...

\- А упыря ты вот сейчас тоже по пьяни пойдешь умерщвлять? – Кирилл скрестил на груди руки и плотно сжал губы. Происходящее ему однозначно не нравилось. А явное умалчивание Демьяна так просто бесило.

\- Может, его перегаром уложит, как думаешь? – Демьян вздохнул. – Кир, отойди, пожалуйста, я холодильник открою.

\- От тебя не пахнет. Не настолько, во всяком случае, как ты хотел бы показать. Дёма, что случилось?

\- Да ничего не случилось. Все в полном порядке. 

\- Значит, в порядке, – Кирилл сощурился. – Отлично, тогда я, пожалуй, прогуляюсь с тобой до лешего, – он сделал шаг в сторону, давая Демьяну пройти к холодильнику, и издевательски поклонился. – Прошу вас.

\- Спасибо, – Демьян извлек из холодильника очередную бутыль. – К лешему ты не идешь. Можешь подождать в бору, если хочешь.

\- Нет.

\- Да, Кирилл, – Демьян поставил водку на стол и упер руку в бок. – Или ты не идешь вообще. 

Кирилл зло усмехнулся – если он чего не переносил, так это когда его пытались водить за нос. А Дёмка врал, причем врал неумело и топорно. И это злило ещё сильнее.

\- Иду, мой хороший. С тобой или без тебя, но с лешим я поговорю. А ещё наведаюсь, пожалуй, потом к водяному, посмотрю на русалок. Заодно спрошу, что у них мой Дёмочка днем делал, как думаешь, ответят?

\- Я не твой Дёмочка! – зло выплюнул Демьян. – И вперед, шагай, если жить надоело. А то, действительно, одни поминки в неделю для такой деревни – маловато будет.

\- Не мой, да, – спокойно кивнул Кирилл, внезапно впечатал Демьяна в стену и наклонился к его лицу. – Ты, Дёмка, свой собственный, и до других тебе дела мало. А я подохну – так только проще будет, не так ли? Сегодня, небось, спокойно было, да, Демьян? Ну, тогда, как и полагается влюбленному идиоту: любой каприз ради твоих прекрасных глаз! – он оттолкнулся от стены, отодвигаясь от Демьяна, и вновь отвесил шутовской поклон. – Был рад встрече, надеюсь, на поминки зайдешь, – и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

\- Ты дурак, да, Кир? – тихо спросил Демьян ему в спину. – Совсем?

\- Совсем, – на мгновение замерев, кивнул тот. – Иначе не стоял бы здесь. И ты не лучше, иначе бы не отталкивал.

\- Я знаю, – Демьян вздохнул. – Не ходи никуда, хорошо?

Кирилл замер в дверях, его рука сжалась на дверной ручке.

\- Назови хоть одну причину, почему?

\- Я расстроюсь? – предположил Демьян.

\- С чего бы? 

\- Я сегодня всю ночь не спал, – тихо ответил Демьян.

\- С трех до девяти ты должен был вполне выспаться, – откликнулся Кирилл. – Что же тебе помешало? – он чуть повернул голову в его сторону, внимательно разглядывая Демьяна.  
Демьян пожал плечами.

\- Ты. 

\- Не понял... И как же я так ухитрился?

Демьян отвернулся.

\- Талант, наверное. 

\- Ты не мог бы немного напрячься, и все-таки объяснить мне, что ты имеешь в виду, – мрачно процедил сквозь зубы Кирилл. – Раз уж ты был столь любезен и начал говорить.

\- Ты остаешься?

\- Если ты объяснишь.

Демьян развернулся.

\- Мне не нравится, когда меня заставляют. Особенно таким способом.

\- Тебе не нравится… А мне, конечно же, нравится, когда меня тыркают, как неразумного щенка, уча, где его место. Я остался бы, просто потому что мне нужно где-то заночевать сегодня. Твой дед остался у тетки Гриши, а Тимоха запер за мной дверь на засов, а пьяного его не добудишься. Но лучше всего будет прогуляться и сегодня, дабы не стеснять твое личное пространство, Дёмочка, – Кирилл открыл дверь. – Хорошо сходить в лес, – он вышел за порог, остановился на крыльце и закурил. 

В том, что Дёмка за ним не побежит, он был уверен, а значит можно было не торопиться. В конце концов, игры играми, но все это уже переходит всякие границы.

Дверь закрылась, и стало тихо. Демьян резко вдохнул. Потому что воздуха вдруг стало не хватать. И глаза жгло. Он прекрасно понимал, что он идиот. Но вот выйти туда за Кириллом просто не мог. Уже второй раз... И никто не гарантировал, что в этот раз все закончится благополучно. Демьян закусил губу, давя в горле первый отчаянный всхлип, и саданул рукой по столу, сбивая с него лежащие там книги, водку и пару чашек. Водка разбилась, заполняя комнату запахом спирта. От него начинало тошнить, и Демьян закашлялся. На глазах выступили слезы. Он сполз на пол, хватаясь руками за колени. Тут пахло только сильнее, и он снова начал кашлять, давясь всхлипами и размазывая кулаком слезы.

Кирилл уже спустился с крыльца, когда за спиной вдруг раздался глухой звук удара, звон разбитой посуды, а немного позже странные звуки, больше всего напоминающие сдерживаемые рыдания. Он замер.

Самое правильное – это уйти. Это не просто правильно, это знакомо – дать любовнику остыть и вернутся тогда, когда тот придет в норму. Хотя вот конкретно к этому не стоило возвращаться вообще. Он и так уже слишком заигрался с Демьяном, пора было ставить точку.

Кирилл сделал несколько шагов к калитке, подходя к ней и уже собираясь открыть, когда поймал себя на том, что невольно прислушивается к уже едва слышным из дома звукам. Ну, вот какого ж черта-то, а? Даже с Тимохой уйти никогда не было проблемой, отчего же сейчас…

Мысленно чертыхаясь и призывая все небесные кары на голову упрямому идиоту по имени Демьян, он вошел в дом. В нос тут же ударил тяжелый сивушный запах алкоголя, и Кирилл тут же распахнул окно, задаваясь вопросом, что за херню они тут выдают в качестве водки? Затем подошел к Демьяну и, присев на корточки, сгреб его в объятья, прижимая к своей груди.

\- Ну, тихо, что ещё за истерики...

\- Кир, не уходи, пожалуйста, – шепнул Демьян, утыкаясь ему в плечо и чувствуя себя полным идиотом, слабонервной бабой, неврастеником и кем угодно еще. – Не надо.

Кирилл на мгновение закрыл глаза, продолжая успокаивающе покачивать Демьяна в своих объятьях и гладить его по волосам.

\- Раз не надо, значит не уйду, – наконец произнес он, легко целуя его в лоб, и куда-то в волосы.

Демьян всхлипнул и вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Хорошо... 

Кирилл вздохнул, притягивая его к себе на колени, и, удобнее устроив в своих объятьях, начал покачиваться из стороны в сторону, время от времени целуя Демьяна то в щеку, то в лоб, то в волосы. Гладя его плечи и спину, Кирилл, прижавшись лбом к пахнущим травами волосам, закрыл глаза. Он думал, что, кажется, зашел уже слишком далеко... Много дальше, чем планировал изначально, но остановиться почему-то не получалось. 

\- Не делай так больше, – попросил Демьян тихо, когда всхлипы кончились, и горло, наконец, отпустило. – Не нужно... 

\- Как так? – так же тихо, словно боясь нарушить хрупкое, только что установившееся равновесие, спросил Кирилл.

\- Я... – Демьян поднял голову и заглянул Кириллу в глаза. Он подумал о том, что, наверное, представляет собой то еще зрелище: весь зареванный и с красными глазами. Было стыдно. Потому что есть вещи, которые нельзя показывать никому. – Я... прости, Кир. 

Кирилл молча покачал головой, вновь притянул Демьяна к своему плечу и продолжил медленно его укачивать, поглаживая по спине.

\- Я не понимаю тебя, Дёмк. Но я хотел бы понять.

\- Я волновался, когда ты ушел вчера, – признался Демьян еле слышно, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Кирилла. – Три часа ночи, и в деревне неспокойно...

\- Прости. Я не должен был... – что именно он был не должен, Кирилл и сам до конца не понимал: то ли пытаться остаться, то ли уходить… Но надеялся, что Демьян сам выберет более правильный для себя ответ.

\- Я тоже... – вздохнул Демьян. – Так глупо все получилось… – он на мгновение прижался ближе, а потом осторожно высвободился из объятий Кирилла и поднялся. 

\- Надо идти... А то я упущу время, – вздохнул он.

\- Ты все-таки собираешься идти к лешему? Именно сегодня? – нахмурившись, спросил Кирилл и посмотрел снизу вверх на Демьяна.

Демьян поморщился. 

\- У меня выбора нет, Кир... Обитатели нашего кладбища со свету за три ночи шестнадцать человек свели. Если сегодня будет семнадцатый, отец Борис позаботится о том, чтобы мою голову подняли на пику, поверь мне. 

\- Все чертовски вовремя, – Кирилл поднялся. – Значит так. К лешему пойдешь сам, но на упыря я тебя одного не пущу. Ты почти не спишь вторые сутки, сегодня днем тебя носило черте где, и ещё вот это сейчас... В общем, даже не рассчитывай. Поэтому ты или придумываешь, как мне идти с тобой, или, черт побери, в ближайшем овраге найдут вашего святошу, но к лешему ты сегодня не пойдешь.

Демьян подошел к раковине и плеснул себе в лицо холодной воды. Мозги постепенно прояснялись. И шансы свои против упыря Демьян оценивал, как не слишком высокие. Но выбора-то не было.

\- Я не знаю... – Демьян прикусил губу, с силой вдавив в нее зубы. – Вроде как заговор есть такой, чтобы найти тех, кого леший водит. Мне бабка в свое время дала. Но я не пользовался ни разу. Потому что проще с хозяином лесным напрямую уговориться, чем вот так… через голову. Только вот сегодня вряд ли уговоримся. Так что... Хочешь, попробуем?

\- Я бы с большим удовольствием уложил тебя спать, и просто завалил бы вашего святошу... но если ты не согласен... Какие шансы, что я найду тебя раньше, чем упырь разорвет?  
Демьян нахмурился.

\- Мне нравится отец Борис. Он хотя бы не предает меня анафеме и, если что, обращается за помощью... Да и не разорвет меня упырь. Это не так просто, как кажется. Хотя... – он пожал плечами. – Просто прочти пораньше. 

\- Хорошо, – немного подумав, кивнул Кирилл. Зная Демьяна, проще было согласиться на те условия, что он предлагал. В противном случае с него станется опоить какой-нибудь гадостью и все-таки свалить в лес одному. Или с домовым договорится, паскуда... В общем, выбора-то и не было, как такового. – Давай сюда свой заговор, скотина ты упрямая.

\- Сейчас... – Демьян подошел к столу и достал из ящика небольшую коробку из-под конфет. В ней в несколько стопок лежали бумажки, исписанные быстрым, острым почерком. Через пару минут поисков, Демьян протянул Кириллу листок. 

\- Вот, это он. Только не потеряй, хорошо? И ты мой почерк поймешь, кстати?

\- Не потеряю, – недовольно буркнул Кирилл, глазами пробегая чуть скошенные вниз строчки. – Нормально все, вполне читаемо, – он поднял взгляд на Демьяна. – Выпороть бы тебя, Дёмка, так чтобы неделю не сел... 

\- Пороли, – Демьян пожал плечами и принялся проглядывать содержимое рюкзака. – Не помогает, Кир. 

Он вышел в сени и вернулся, сжимая в руке топор с внушительным блестящим топорищем.

\- Значит, выебать, – уверенно сообщил Кирилл. – Точно поможет.

\- Вот до этого мои родители не додумались, – фыркнул Демьян. – Так что судить об эффективности не возьмусь.

\- Значит, все возьму в свои руки я, – абсолютно серьезно откликнулся Кирилл, перехватывая топор и кивая на рюкзак. – Все собрал? Пошли тогда.

\- Водку забыл... – вспомнил Демьян уже у двери, наткнувшись взглядом на разбросанные по избе осколки.

Он быстро дошел до холодильника и взял оттуда пару бутылок. Не факт, что леший поуспокоился... но вдруг?

Кирилл буркнул что-то вроде: "Кругом одни алкоголики", – и толкнул входную дверь. Затем вдруг замер в проходе, так и не переступив через порог, и вернулся назад. Подхватил с полки пару пакетов корма и высыпал их в миску коту.

Черт их знает, когда они вернутся…

\- Вот теперь все, – удовлетворенно заключил он.

\- Вася теперь твой навеки, – улыбнулся Демьян, спускаясь с крыльца. – Он утром спрашивал, куда я тебя дел...

\- Хоть кому-то в этом доме меня не хватает, – усмехнулся Кирилл, закрывая за собой дверь и догоняя Демьяна.

Демьян промолчал. Но когда Кирилл с ним поравнялся, на секунду схватил его за руку и тут же отпустил. На самом деле идти в лес сейчас ему было страшновато. И если бы не упырь, он бы держался от леса и его обитателей подальше как минимум неделю.

Кирилл бросил на Демьяна внимательный взгляд и, обняв за плечи, притянул его к себе.

\- Иди-ка сюда, – тихо произнес он, прижимая Демьяна к своему боку и продолжая неторопливо идти к лесу. – У тебя все получится, понял?

Демьян быстро кивнул. Упырей он уже убивал. Не так часто, как Кирилл, конечно. Но пару раз доводилось. Так что и теперь... Если леший не будет чудить.

\- Вот и умничка, – Кирилл покосился на Демьяна, на секунду приостановившись, легко чмокнул его в губы, и тут же зашагал дальше, не выпуская его из объятий. - Убьем упыря – байки пойдешь домой. Ваську под бок положишь, и будут тебе сниться всякие пчелки-бабочки. Выспишься.

\- А ты? – Демьян подозрительно нахмурился.

\- Что я? – удивился Кирилл.

\- Ты в это время где планируешь быть? 

\- Придумаю что-нибудь, – безмятежно улыбнулся Кирилл. – На завалинке посижу, пока Тимоха не проспится, или дед твой не вернется.

Демьян покачал головой.

\- Нет. У меня переночуешь. Хватит ночами гулять неизвестно где. 

Кирилл молча покачал головой.

\- Кир, – тихо попросил Демьян. – Пожалуйста. 

\- Уверен? – взгляд Кирилла стал острым. – А если приставать начну?

Демьян пожал плечами. 

\- Я усну у тебя на руках.

\- А я с утра, – усмехнулся Кирилл.

Демьян взглянул на него и вздохнул.

\- Я... не знаю, Кир. Просто оставайся, ладно?

\- Все что угодно, ради ваших прекрасных глаз, моя леди, – тихо рассмеялся Кирилл, погладив Демьяна по плечу.

\- Не обзывайся, а? – Демьян огляделся, наконец замечая дорогу. Лес был рядом. 

\- Ну что за человек?! Когда я говорю что у него красивая задница, ему не нравится, когда глаза – тоже недоволен, – Кирилл посмотрел в сторону стоящих стеной деревьев. Вот уж куда абсолютно не тянуло.

 

Демьян взглянул на него и тут же отвернулся. Они пришли. Лес возвышался над ними, черный и совершенно неприступный. Страшный и чужой. Такой, каким и должен быть лес. И такой, каким он никогда не был днем. Демьян знал: сейчас бесполезно искать те тропинки, по которым он ходил с утра. Все перепуталось и изменилось, как только ночь вступила в свои права, и лесной хозяин обрел свою силу. 

Перед входом в бор, Демьян остановился на секунду и глубоко вздохнул. С ближайших деревьев уже раздавались тоненькие жалобные детские крики. 

\- Ну, с богом? – спросил он почему-то у Кирилла. И, мотнув головой, решительно зашагал в гущу деревьев. 

 

Какое-то время Кирилл пялился на уже переставшие качаться ветки кустов, за которыми скрылся Демьян. Было неспокойно. Да ещё, подобно лягушачьему кваканью, раздавалось заунывное "Креста!" Внезапно что-то потянуло за футболку, Кирилл глянул вниз и увидел малыша от силы годиков двух на вид. Ребенок смотрел на него прозрачными глазами и, безостановочно открывая рот, заунывно просил:

\- Креста... креста...

Кир скинул с себя руки ребенка и отступил. Но позади оказался еще один, и еще. Потерчата окружили его, протягивая тоненькие, словно веточки, руки, хватали за одежду и все просили, просили. И это неимоверно раздражало. Плюнув, Кирилл вынул из джинсов платок – вот и пригодился, что называется – и, бросив его, громко произнес:

\- Крещу тебя во имя Отца, Сына и Святого Духа. Аминь. Нарекаю всех девочек Мария, всех мальчиков - Иван!

Тут же стало тихо. Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, Кирилл вновь взглянул в сторону, в которую ушел Демьян. Интересно, пораньше – это как? Пять минут ожидания достаточно, или стоит подождать хотя бы десять?

Плюнув и достав из кармана небольшой фонарик, который он не вынимал с тех пор как поселился в Травушках, он достал заговор и быстро прошептал под нос стишок. Минута-другая, и что-то словно потянуло. Кирилл быстрым шагом направился за внутренним ощущением, но, пройдя несколько шагов, вдруг остановился и хлопнул себя по бедру.  
Ну, идиот же. Ночь. Лес. Леший. Что нужно сделать?

Усмехнувшись собственным мыслям, Кирилл начал быстро раздеваться, чтобы спустя некоторое время натянуть на себя уже вывернутую одежду.  
Ну вот, теперь вполне можно было искать Дёмку.

 

Леший все-таки решил пошутить. Демьян понял это сразу, как тот исчез с громким смехом, и над лесом на мгновение поднялась его огромная тень. Вытащив цепь, Демьян обернул ее вокруг себя, как пояс, крепко пережимая концы рукой. В другой руке был топор. Упырь мог появиться, откуда угодно. И он был гораздо быстрее умруна. И умнее, к сожалению. Рычание предсказуемо раздалось сзади. И на поляну вышел, сверкая мертвенно-зелеными глазами, волк. Черный и страшный. С его слишком красного языка стекала знакомая бурая дурно пахнущая жижа. Демьян перехватил цепь поудобнее и начал крутить над головой. Волк оскалился, словно усмехаясь, и стал человеком. Точнее, раздувшимся от чужой крови ходячим трупом. Только усмешка осталась. Ничего хорошего она не предвещала. Демьян перехватил топор и размахнулся, целясь цепью в горло твари. Но не попал... Цепь легла кольцом между ним и упырем. Почти посередине.

Упырь бился, словно в стену, и на ум Кириллу пришло сравнение с мотыльком, бьющимся в стекло лампы. Упрямо, но бесполезно. Стоявший посреди круга, образованного железной цепью, Демьян сжимал в правой руке кол и чуть морщился. Ранен?  
Кирилл медленно двинулся вперед. Подхватив с земли топор, он, не спеша, приближался к клацающему зубами и утробно рычащему упырю. Двинуть топором, раскалывая голову надвое – совсем не плохой план в данном случае.

Кирилла Демьян заметил не сразу. Раззявленная пасть упыря заслоняла обзор. Да и прокушенное зубами мертвеца плечо немилосердно ныло. Выпутаются, надо будет сыворотку от столбняка вколоть... 

Он увидел его, когда Кирилл подошел почти вплотную, сжимая в руке оброненный им топор. И тогда же его учуял упырь. Нежить развернулась, собираясь броситься, но было поздно. Кирилл ударил. Череп твари громко клацнул и раскололся, орошая окрестности смесью дробленых костей, крови и мозгов. Хороший у Кирилла был удар. Поставленный. Как только тварь оказалась на траве, Демьян оказался сверху, и с силой вбил во все еще колотящееся сердце осиновый кол, с трудом пробивая крепкие со спины ребра. А потом скатился на траву, посмотрел на Кирилла и прижал к себе начавшую обильнее кровить руку.

\- Идиот, – постановил Кирилл, стащил с себя футболку, разорвал ее и склонился над Демьяном, чтобы перетянуть рану. – Нет, не идиот. Безмозглый идиот.

Он отстранился, осматривая проделанную работу, и оценивающим взглядом окинул рану: не серьезно, но стоило промыть, обеззаразить и перевязать.

\- Леший пошутил, – Демьян поморщился. – Я, в общем-то, ждал... спасибо, – добавил он негромко. – Ты подожди. Мне одежду надо перевернуть. Иначе не выйдем...

\- Вот я и говорю: безмозглый идиот, – припечатал крайне недовольный Кирилл, помогая Демьяну стащить штаны, и, вывернув их, снова надеть. В конец уделанную футболку он просто разорвал. Переодевать не было смысла, да и плечо не стоило лишний раз задевать.

\- Ну, зато ты меня спас, – вздохнул Демьян. – Сам бы я наверняка тут до утра канителился... 

\- Спас, ага, – мрачно подтвердил Кирилл, помогая Демьяну встать. ¬ И клянусь, ладо, ты не скоро сядешь на свой симпатичный зад.

\- Давай мы сначала из леса выйдем, и я прививку от столбняка сделаю, – покачал головой Демьян. – А то мне оживший труп кусок мяса из плеча выдрал... 

\- Идиот, – мрачно буркнул Кирилл, мягко подталкивая Демьяна в сторону, с которой пришел сам. – Быстро из леса, хватит с меня на сегодня. То потерчата, то эта тварь. Все. Перевяжу тебя и спать.

\- Потерчата тебе чем не угодили? – удивился Демьян, послушно шагая рядом с Кириллом. – Орут и орут... Плохо вот не удалось по пьяному делу отца Бориса подбить их окрестить. Избавились бы окончательно... От той партии, во всяком случае.

\- О, об этом можешь не беспокоиться, окрестить их и я смог. Так что жди нового урожая.

\- Это не считается, – Демьян махнул рукой. – Сегодня отстанут, а завтра снова набегут... Тут священник нужен, чтобы взаправду.

\- Да и черт с ними, – Кирилл пожал плечами. – Бегают и бегают. Орут, правда, противно, а так... – Кирилл махнул рукой. – Детки как детки. Стремненькие, конечно, что твоя Варька. Видно, что не люди, но в целом не так все страшно.

\- Да жалко просто, – Демьян покачал головой. - А по трезвому отец Борис не пойдет. Принципы не позволят, и все такое.

\- Ну, судя по всему происходящему, у тебя вполне есть все шансы получить ещё одни похороны, и тогда уже сводить святошу в лесок. Так что, окрестишь ещё.

\- Боюсь, что так. Не нравится мне все это...

\- Кому ж оно понравится, ладо, – вздохнул Кирилл. – Кому ж оно понравится...

Обратно из леса они шли дольше, чем шли в него. Демьян, явно вымотанный до предела, шел медленно и тяжело, и, когда наконец-то впереди показался его дом, Кирилл вздохнул с облегчением.

\- Сейчас перевяжем, уколемся, спать ляжем, – произнес он, когда они уже входили в дом, и, включив свет, спросил. – Где у тебя аптечка?

\- В холодильнике... – Демьян сел на стул и уставился на печку. По полу были разбросаны осколки, и пахло спиртом... Домовой не одобрит. – В дверце посмотри.

\- Я потом уберу, – перехватив взгляд Демьяна, произнес Кирилл и, подойдя к холодильнику, достал все требуемое для перевязки. Поставил на стол и, вымыв руки, вновь вернулся к нему. – Давай-ка, развяжем и посмотрим, что там.

\- Да ерунда там, на самом деле... просто грязная и ноет, – проворчал Демьян.

\- Это я сам решу, ерунда или нет, без сопливых, – отрезал Кирилл и, размотав тряпку, принялся отмывать рану от засохшей крови и налипшей на неё грязи. Укус и впрямь был несильным, кровотечение уже остановилось, и, судя по всему, зашивать не было нужно. Это радовало.

\- Ну, я же говорил... – Демьян улыбнулся. – Я все-таки успел увернуться, пусть и чуть медленнее, чем рассчитывал.

\- Рассчитывал он, – Кирилл бросил на стол вату и принялся по новой заматывать рану. – Как он тебе голову не откусил, расчетливый ты мой... Прости. Не мой. Заговорился, – Кирилл завязал кончики бинта и взял шприц. Нужно было набрать вакцину.

\- Вот уж голову он бы мне не откусил, – обиделся Демьян. – Во всяком случае, не в этих обстоятельствах.

\- Как скажешь, – согласился Кирилл, не смотря на Демьяна – все его внимание было отдано упрямому пузырьку с воздухом, который никак не желал вытесняться из шприца.

\- Давай я? – предложил Демьян, глядя на шприц. – Я и сам могу, на самом деле...

\- Не сомневаюсь в этом, – внезапно сухо откликнулся Кирилл, наконец-то избавившись от пузырька. – Ты все можешь сам. Вперед, – он аккуратно закрыл иглу колпачком и, положив на стол, подошел к плите, зажег её и поставил чайник. 

\- Ты обиделся, да? – Демьян проводил его взглядом и вздохнул. – Я не хотел... правда. Просто... – он подхватил левой рукой шприц и пальцами привычно скинул крышку. Сколько он сделал себе уколов за последние три года? И не сосчитать... При его-то занятии. Не к деду же бежать? Спасибо ему уже, что лекарства по блату достает. – Просто я, правда, привык сам, – закончил он, всаживая шприц в плечо и надавливая. 

\- Я не обиделся, – спокойно откликнулся Кирилл. – Мне не на что обижаться.

Он подошел к дивану и, вытащив из него постельное белье, споро его разложил. Простыню он постелил на одну половину, и бросил поверх нее подушку и одеяло. Затем подхватил тонкое покрывало и кинул на незастеленую часть. Решив, что на одну ночь вполне сойдет, он вернулся к плите и начал заваривать чай.

\- Кир... – Демьян вздохнул и, опустившись на пол, принялся собирать осколки. – Кир, я правда не понимаю, что я сделал не так, – проговорил он. – И когда. 

\- Ты все сделал так, не волнуйся, – Кирилл повернулся и, подхватив веник, подошел к Демьяну. – Сядь, пожалуйста. Ты, конечно же, все можешь сам, но руку лучше пока не тревожить, и я вполне могу подмести стекло и помыть пол, чтобы так не воняло, если ты разрешишь, конечно.

Демьян отвел взгляд и тихо попросил:

\- Поможешь мне встать? У меня голова немного закружилась, кажется...

Кирилл молча поднял Демьяна и, аккуратно водрузив его на стул, быстро подмел и вымыл пол. Затем, сполоснув руки, поставил на стол заварочный чайник, сушки и остатки варенья, и только потом вопросительно посмотрел на Демьяна.

\- Чай будешь?

Демьян кивнул. Кирилл налил в чашки чай и поставил одну перед Демьяном, а вторую – напротив, для себя. Затем открыл холодильник, рассматривая его содержимое. Точнее, почти пустые полки. Вздохнул и молча сел за стол, отпивая из чашки небольшой глоток. 

Говорить не хотелось. Истерика Демьяна и поход в лес на упыря странно вымотали. И ещё неизвестно, что сильнее. Сейчас у Кирилла уже просто не было сил спорить с Демьяном. Сам так сам. Разве кто спорит?

\- Кир... – тихо проговорил Демьян, глядя на холодильник. – А можно... – он запнулся. – Можно я тебя попрошу кое о чем?

\- Попроси, – пожал плечами Кирилл, ухватывая пару баранок.

\- Я... – Демьян отвернулся и выдохнул. – Если ты вдруг соберешься еще раз зайти... Можешь молока принести? Немного совсем... Я бы домовику дал. А то он любит. А мы... я то есть, сегодня несколько погорячился.

\- Значит... если ещё раз соберусь зайти, молока принести, – словно не расслышав, повторил Кирилл и вдруг рассмеялся. – Погорячился... Да я тебя, Дёма, уебать был готов в тот момент. Просто взять и врезать так, чтобы рожу перекосило... Очень хотелось, Дёмочка. А ещё хотелось прижать к себе и целовать до одурения, пока ты мягким совсем не станешь, пока цепляться не начнешь и постанывать... – Кирилл вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам. – Ты мне, Дёмка, все нервы истрепал, когда ты, скотина, решишь уже только...

\- Я... – Демьян на секунду прикусил губу. – Кир, я не специально... честно. Просто... – Он посмотрел на Кирилла и тихо попросил: – Поцелуй меня, а? Если тебе еще хочется...  
Кирилл скрипнул зубами.

\- Дёмка, я тебя урою, суку, клянусь, – тихо прошипел он, резко поднимаясь, и, обойдя стол, встал рядом с Демьяном. Он рванул его вверх. – Мне много чего хочется, Демьян, – шепнул Кирилл ему в ухо, захватил его губы своими и, нагло располагая ладони на его ягодицах, тесно прижал Демьяна к себе.

Демьян покачнулся, и комната поплыла. Голова еще немного кружилась, и резкие движения явно были совершенно не тем, что было ей нужно. Зато губы Кирилла были именно тем. Демьян обнял его за шею, чтобы не упасть, и прижался ближе. Рука немного ныла и, кажется, снова начала кровить, но это было неважно. Во всяком случае, пока.

Поцелуй не был долгим. И ласковым его тоже было назвать нельзя, но Кирилл чувствовал, как срывает крышу от губ и рук Демьяна... Он резко отстранился от него, нежно лизнув зацелованные губы напоследок. Ещё немного, и он вряд ли бы смог остановиться. Но сегодня это и впрямь было не вовремя.

\- Пойдем спать. Ты едва на ногах держишься. Постель я расстелил, покрывало себе нашел...

\- У меня большое одеяло... – Демьян покачал головой. А потом широко зевнул. – И простыня тоже... Только домовому надо... – Демьян потерянно осмотрел комнату. – Хоть хлеба положить, что ли. Вряд ли он водку оценит.

\- Обойдусь. Я в джинсах лечь спать собирался, так что мне твоя простыня не упиралась, – усмехнулся Кирилл и подтолкнул Демьяна к кровати. – Ложись, я положу.

\- Спасибо, – пробормотал Демьян, снова зевнул и, дойдя до кровати, начал выпутываться из штанов. Они были грязные и все еще вывернутые наизнанку. Бросив их на сундук, он переодел вывернутые налицо трусы, и забрался под одеяло. – А можешь еще Ваське пожрать положить? – зевнул Демьян, зарываясь головой в подушку и закрывая глаза. – Кажется, я сегодня забыл...

Кирилл усмехнулся, молча отрезал кусок хлеба и на блюдечке поставил к печке, затем привычно – двумя пакетами – заполнил уже успевшую опустеть с вечера миску кота. К тому времени, когда он подошел к кровати, Демьян уже мирно спал. 

Какое-то время он просто рассматривал его, отмечая смягчившуюся линию рта и по-детски спокойное лицо. Затем прямо так как был – в джинсах, только снял футболку – забрался на свою сторону дивана, стараясь не соприкасаться с Демьяном, накрылся покрывалом и закрыл глаза.

Нужно было поспать.


	8. Chapter 8

Перекрестившись и глубоко вздохнув, словно готовилась прыгнуть в воду, Анна осторожно перешагнула порог дома Демьяна. В комнате было сумрачно из-за все ещё неоткрытых занавесок, и вначале женщине показалось, что здесь никого нет, но тут ее внимание привлек скрип. Она повернулась, тотчас выхватывая глазами диван и лежащих на нем двух мужчин. Демьяна она опознала сразу. Он почти лежал на втором, закинув на него ногу и уткнувшись ему в шею. Пусть не с первого взгляда, но узнала она и обнимавшего его за спину второго – остановившегося у участкового следака. Анна на мгновение замерла. Во рту резко пересохло при одной мысли о том, что она наконец-то подтвердит все бродящие последние недели слухи. Позабыв о собственной проблеме, Анна медленно, как была спиной, начала пятиться к выходу, но запнулась вдруг обо что-то плотное. Раздался истошный мяв, и женщина с громким стуком повалилась на пол, сильно приложившись задом.

\- Вася, паскуда! Что ты там еще навернул? – возмущенно пробормотал Демьян, не открывая глаз. – Дай поспать, а? Кир же тебя ночью кормил...

\- Сам паскуда, – обиделся уже перебравшийся на безопасное расстояние от женщины кот. – Клиенты.

\- Что? – Демьян открыл глаза и сел. Было довольно темно. И он разглядел только неясный силуэт у двери на полу. – Случилось что-то? – он спустил ноги с кровати и взъерошил волосы.

Анна открыла рот, силясь что-то сказать, но была остановлена хриплым возмущенным голосом.

\- Ну чего вы орете, сволочи? Один всю ночь меня ебал, теперь второй приперся... Урою, – Кирилл сел, пытаясь открыть заспанные глаза, но получалось плохо. Он потер их ладонями и, наконец, посмотрел на Демьяна. – Чего вскочил? 

\- Да вот, работу принесли, кажется, – Объяснил Демьян. – Все пытаюсь понять, что случилось...

\- Работу, значит, – мрачно повторил Кирилл и перевел взгляд на замершую у двери женщину. – А стучать работу не учили?

Анна издала какой-то странный писк и снова затихла.

\- Нет, я тебя спрашиваю, стучать нас не учили?

Женщина нервно сглотнула.

\- Ну, так ведь... открыто... – неуверенно произнесла она.

\- И что? – Кирилл посмотрел на неё исподлобья. – Повод вламываться?

\- Анна Петровна, вы бы сказали, что случилось-то? – спросил Демьян. – А то вы нас разбудили... И, если ничего срочного, я бы еще часик поспал.

\- Ну, так, – снова неуверенно произнесла женщина. – День же уже... одиннадцатый час... спать-то...

\- Ближе к теме, – все так же, не предвещающим ничего хорошего голосом, произнес Кирилл. 

Анна покосилась на него, затем на сидящего в одних трусах Демьяна. 

\- Дёмушка... а у меня ж беда. К корове коровья смерть привязалась, вот чую! – она молитвенно сложила руки. – Так она ж мне всех моих касаток повымрет. Дёмочка, спаси, милок. А я тебе маслица подсолнечного.

\- Молока, – вдруг спокойно произнес Кирилл.

\- Что? – Анна изумленно распахнула глаза.

\- Я говорю, молока принесешь. Ему твое масло нахрен не сдалось, вон целая банка трехлитровая. И ещё одна в сенях. Так что молока и творога. Ясно?

\- Но... нельзя же... – тихо попыталась возразить женщина.

\- Это ему нельзя, – нагло усмехнулся Кирилл. – А мне можно.

\- Корова ваша на лугу за речкой пасется, да? – Демьян встал с кровати и потащился к сундуку за чистыми джинсами. Хорошо, все-таки, что их было двое. – С чего вы взяли, что к ней именно коровья смерть прицепилась? – уточнил он, начиная натягивать штаны.

\- За речкой, да, – закивала Анна, продолжая коситься на Кирилла. – Она это, коровья. Кто ж ещё-то? Корова хиреет, раньше давала вона скока молока, а теперь полведра только.

\- А вы смерть-то видели? – продолжил спрашивать Демьян. – Как она выглядит? 

\- Что значит, как выглядит? – женщина нахмурилась. – Говорю же, корова у меня хиреет, мычит все, молока стало мало. Что тебе ещё надо? Смерть как есть!

\- Ветеринару показывать не пробовали? – Демьян вздохнул. – Сначала ему покажите, а потом уже ко мне. Коровья смерть, Анна Петровна, – это худая корова, которая за вашей ходит и не отстает. Такую видели?

Женщина нахмурилась.

\- Корова? Нет... не было коровы... Но, Дёмочка, как же это? Может, посмотришь? Вдруг я внимания не обратила?

\- На корову? – переспросил Демьян и улыбнулся. – Я посмотрю, но только не прямо сейчас. А вы сейчас сходите к бабе Насте и позвоните в сельпо. Вызовите ветеринара. Его прививки от коровьей смерти даже лучше моих травок помогают.

\- Дёмочка... ну, ты зайди все-таки, а? Посмотри... – женщина поднялась и подобострастно взглянула на Демьяна. – А я молочка... и творожку с маслицем, – и она боязливо покосилась на Кирилла.

\- Я зайду на выгон сегодня, – пообещал Демьян. – Давайте там через два часа встретимся? Как раз успеете ветеринару позвонить. 

\- Хорошо, – женщина споро вскочила на ноги и суетливо поспешила к двери. - Буду тебя ждать, Дёмочка... – и, кривовато улыбнувшись, выскочила за дверь.

Кирилл, усмехнувшись, проводил её взглядом, устроился на диване и закинул руки за голову.

\- Может, полежишь ещё? – спросил он Демьяна.

Демьян взглянул на уже застегнутые джинсы и покачал головой. 

\- До выгона минут двадцать пять ходу, – объяснил он. – Если сейчас не поедим, уже не успеем. А я вчера, по-моему, кроме водки так ничего и не съел. Так что надо бы...

\- Дёма, – очень ласково, но с явным недовольством в голосе произнес Кирилл. – Хрен с ней, с коровой, нет там никакой коровьей смерти, я уверен, так что хватит уже, а? Посмотришь ты её и позже, мир не рухнет. Иди сюда, ты вымотался весь. Полежишь, я завтрак сделаю… иди, – он похлопал по дивану рядом с собой.

\- Да, скорее всего, нет, – согласился Демьян, рассматривая кровать. Выглядела она весьма соблазнительно. – Скорее всего, у нее мастит банальный. Но у меня вот точно никаких лекарств для коров нет. Да и хреново я с крупным рогатым скотом умею, если честно. Там практика нужна. Но сходить надо. Она же ждать будет.

\- Подождет, не развалится, – уверенным голосом произнес Кирилл, приподнимаясь. – Иди уже сюда, она там как раз ветеринара вызовет, а мы вечерком зайдем для очистки совести. Все равно рану ещё осмотреть надо будет и вообще, не заставляй меня нести тебя в кровать на руках.

\- Зайдем мы туда через два часа, – упрямо возразил Демьян. – Но минут двадцать можно и поваляться еще, – он начал расстегивать джинсы.

\- Какой же ты упертый, – улыбнулся Кирилл, с удовольствием разглядывая разоблачающегося парня. – Но это с лихвой окупается твоей задницей.

Демьян фыркнул и, стянув джинсы, уложил обратно в сундук. 

\- Надо вчерашние постирать, – пробормотал он, прежде чем забраться обратно под одеяло.

\- Уйми уже свою кипучую деятельность, – усмехнулся Кирилл, подгреб его к себе и легким поцелуем коснулся макушки. – Как плечо?

\- Да нормально вроде, – Демьян пощупал повязку. – Плохо только, что рану вчера растревожили. Бинт отдирать тебе придется...

\- Зачем отдирать? Размочим водой, сам отстанет, – Кирилл ласковым движением откинул со лба Демьяна несколько прядей. – Не хочешь поцеловать меня с утра? По-моему, вчера я заслужил.

\- Тем, что удержался и все-таки не разбил мне лицо? – уточнил Демьян.

\- И этим тоже, – согласно кивнул Кирилл, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы и пропуская их сквозь пальцы. 

Демьян усмехнулся и, прижавшись к Кириллу, быстро коснулся губами его щеки.

\- Спасибо.

Кирилл какое-то время задумчиво рассматривал потолок, затем криво усмехнулся.

\- Нет, ладо, так не пойдет, – он повернулся к Демьяну и, захватив его подбородок пальцами, приподнял его лицо к себе. – Смотри, как надо, – шепнул он, прежде чем захватить его губы своими.

\- Я учту, – выдохнул Демьян через несколько минут слегка задыхающимся голосом, и провел языком по горящим зацелованным губам. Кажется, они немного саднили.

\- Учти, ладо, учти, – усмехнулся Кирилл и короткими поцелуями покрыл его лицо, затем спустился на шею и лизнул тонкую кожу за ухом. – Ты вкусно пахнешь. Травки, мед... так бы и облизал всего, – и, словно в подтверждение своих слов, Кирилл начал методично вылизывать шею Демьяна.

Демьян негромко фыркнул, но откинул голову назад, открывая доступ к шее. И тихо застонал, когда Кирилл легко прикусил кожу. Мысли о том, что скоро вставать и куда-то там идти, хотелось гнать как можно дальше. 

\- Эй, – раздался вдруг у него над ухом недовольный голос кота. А потом тот тяжело запрыгнул на диван и, нагло протопав по боку Демьяна, ткнулся мокрым носом Кириллу в плечо. – День уже. Жрать пора.

Кирилл фыркнул куда-то в ключицу Демьяна, затем спустился поцелуями на грудь.

\- Если не исчезнешь в ближайшие пару минут – корма больше не получишь, – чередуя слова с поцелуями и укусами, произнес Кирилл, на последнем слове прикусил сосок Демьяна, чуть потянул и тут же принялся заласкивать языком. Одновременно рукой он ласково прошелся по его животу, оглаживая напряженные мышцы.

Демьян негромко хныкнул, выгибаясь. Васька отвернулся и, демонстративно подняв хвост, потопал обратно. 

Он сел задом к дивану, выражая всю степень своего негодования поведением оставшихся на нем людей, и громко, обвиняюще заявил:

\- А котят потом топить будете!

Не выдержав, Кирилл рассмеялся, но это не помешало ему сползти ещё ниже и щекой потереться о полувставший член Демьяна, скрытый под тканью трусов, обвести языком впадинку пупка, и легкими укусами спуститься вниз. Прихватив резинку и чуть потянув, обозначая намерения, он вопросительно посмотрел на Демьяна.

\- Дём? – тихо спросил он.

\- На выпас ... опоздаем, – пробормотал Демьян. Идти никакого желания не было. Но он же обещал... И вообще, мало ли что там.

\- Не опоздаем, – начиная стягивать с Демьяна трусы, уверил Кирилл и усмехнулся. – Только если чуть-чуть, – тихо добавил он, отшвыривая ненужную тряпку и ладонями начиная изучать длинные ноги любовника. Он чуть раздвинул их, сгибая в коленях, склонился и быстрыми поцелуями начал покрывать внутреннюю сторону бедер, одновременно поглаживая голень и колени.

\- Кир... – Демьян почувствовал, как щеки заливает краска. В то же время в паху начинало тянуть почти нестерпимо. Он осторожно попробовал сдвинуть бедра. – Кир... что ты... – начал было он, но замолчал, прикусив губу, когда Кирилл прихватил зубами кожу на его бедре. Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, и он выгнулся, разводя ноги шире.

Не отрываясь от поцелуев и покусываний – здесь-то ему никто не запрещал ставить метки – Кирилл покосился на любовника и удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Пожалуй, вот это выражение лица – странная смесь предвкушения и полной беспомощности – невероятно шло Демьяну. Кирилл почувствовал, как полностью вставший член натягивает ткань трусов и трется о твердый матрас дивана, от чего по телу проходили тонкие молнии удовольствия. 

С ног Кирилл переключился на пах. Он лизнул дернувшийся член и, огладив ладонью яички, опустился ниже, захватил губами одно из них, втянул в рот и начал языком щекотать нежную кожу.  
Демьян негромко вскрикнул, тут же обхватывая ладонью свой член. От переизбытка ощущений начинала кружиться голова, и он закрыл глаза, замирая под ласками, и только рукой поглаживал головку члена в такт движениям языка Кирилла.

Кирилл отстранился, бросая быстрый взгляд на Демьяна. И в тот же момент дернул его бедра на себя. Он почти сложил Демьяна пополам, поддерживая одной рукой за талию. Второй же оттянул его ягодицу и, плюнув в промежность, начал увлеченно вылизывать сфинктер, смачивая его слюной и то и дело аккуратно вталкиваясь в него самым кончиком языка.  
Демьян резко выдохнул и зажмурился еще больше, чувствуя, как краска стыда заливает уже не только щеки, но и шею. Он попробовал опустить ноги, закрыться как-нибудь, но не получалось. И от прикосновений Кирилла по телу расходилось томительное, жарко-стыдное удовольствие. Испытывать которое казалось очень-очень неправильным. Демьян тихо хныкнул и дернулся, сам толком не понимая, хочет ли он этих прикосновений или пытается уйти от них.

\- Кир... пожалуйста... не… не надо, – смог выдохнуть он между неровными судорожными попытками втянуть побольше воздуха. – Стыдно...

Кирилл бросил на Демьяна быстрый взгляд, напоследок несколько раз лизнув между ягодицами.

\- Глупый мальчик, – тихо выдохнул он, руками проводя по телу Демьяна. – Тебе нечего стыдиться, – голос от испытываемого им желания был хриплым и тихим. В паху нещадно пульсировало и тянуло. И хотелось вставить и трахнуть. И чтобы обоим было, наконец, хорошо. Останавливало одно: после Демьян выставит его раз и навсегда. Черт, как же сложно с этими целками…

Он осторожно опустил Демьяна на кровать и, лизнув член, принялся обсасывать его, втягивая в рот и тут же выпуская. В какой-то момент, выпустив член изо рта, он тщательно облизал палец и ввел его в расслабленный сфинктер Демьяна, начиная ласкать стенки изнутри и вновь заглатывая член. Для Демьяна ощущение было ужасно странное. Странно приятное. Настолько, что он, сам того не сознавая, начал тихонько подаваться на ласкающий его палец. Щеки все еще горели, и было так жарко... Волны жара прокатывались по телу, собираясь в паху. Яйца ныли и поджимались. И горло Кирилла сжималось на его члене. И Демьян мог только стонать и комкать в руках простыню, стараясь вцепиться хоть во что-нибудь. Удовольствие было острым, почти болезненным, и Демьян негромко вскрикнул, выплескиваясь глубоко в горло Кирилла.

Кирилл отодвинулся, стиснув зубы. Он старался не смотреть на распростертое перед ним тело. Внутри все горело и плавилось от желания нагнуть и выебать. Сильно, жестко. Так, чтобы орал и скулил, подмахивая. Так, чтобы потом долго приходил в себя, смотря на мир осоловевшими глазами. Одной рукой Кир вцепился в простынь, нагибаясь, почти сжимаясь в комок, другой судорожно ухватился за член и начал делать быстрые, жесткие движения, все еще слыша, как стонал, кончая Демьян.

\- К-кир? – Демьян сел на кровати, обхватив колени руками, и смотрел на него почти с испугом. Кирилл выглядел так... опасно. И словно ему почти больно от желания. Его рука быстро дергала покрасневший, распухший от крови член, и Демьян просто не мог отвести от нее взгляд.

Дыхание Кирилла срывалось на свист, и ему было почти больно. Он глухо застонал, чувствуя, что никак не может кончить. Ухватить это ускользающее ощущение… Его била дрожь, кожу покрывал холодный пот и ныли яйца. Кончить хотелось до одури. До звезд перед глазами, и он сипло выдохнул, меняя ритм и скорость дрочки. Но и это не помогало.

\- Блядь, – зашипел он зло, и резко остановился, сжимая обеими руками простынь так, что, казалось, полотно вот-вот лопнет. Пару глубоких вздохов, и он открыл глаза, почти спокойно посмотрев на как-то настороженно глядящего на него Демьяна. 

Интересно, это ему уже пора к врачу, со всей этой нечистью, или он просто передавил собственное желание и теперь не мог себя отпустить? Кирилл натянул трусы на все ещё стоящий член. Дрочить не было ни желания, ни... в общем нахуй. 

\- Давай пожрем и посмотрим, что там с раной. А потом к корове, – хриплым голосом произнес он, вставая и двигаясь к плите.

\- Кир? – Демьян проводил глазами направившегося к плите Кирилла, сполз с дивана и тут же принялся его собирать. 

Если честно, то живот от голода уже ощутимо подводило. И он даже громко заворчал, когда Демьян сдвигал на место объемные подушки. В комнате было темно, и Демьян открыл шторы. Потом вспомнил, что голый, и принялся одеваться... Потом посмотрел на надувшегося и нахохлившегося Ваську, демонстративно изучающего дверь, и вздохнул. Кирилл гремел сковородками у плиты. И Демьян все-таки решился посмотреть в его направлении. 

\- Тебе помочь? – спросил он негромко и добавил: – Хочешь, я один схожу?

\- Обойдусь, – спокойно откликнулся тот, хотя в паху все ещё тянуло, и эрекция никак не желала спадать.

Кирилл слишком резко открыл дверцу холодильника, и стоявшая на дверце бутылка водки упала и покатилась по полу. 

\- Блядь, – с чувством произнес Кирилл, поднимая её, и выхватил пять яиц, чтобы наскоро сделать яичницу. Внутри кипело неудовлетворенное желание, и Кирилл понимал, что вполне может сорваться, но на Демьяна – было бы глупо. Сам виноват.

\- Вместе сходим, все равно мне делать нехер, – добавил он спустя секунду, доставая с полки масло и открывая плотно притертую крышку. Затем протянул руку, хватая пакетики с едой, и вывалил их в миску.

\- Жрать иди, оскорбленная невинность, – позвал он дующегося кота.

Кот фыркнул и еще секунд десять сидел у двери, изучая ручку, но потом все-таки повернулся, привлеченный вкусным запахом, и потопал к миске. 

\- Кир... – Демьян тихо подошел и выключил плиту. А потом обхватил Кирилла за плечи и, усмехнувшись, попросил, прижимаясь ближе. – Разреши мне, пожалуйста?

Кирилл совершенно явно вздрогнул, а затем по его коже пробежали мурашки.

\- Дёма, ты хоть понимаешь, по какому краю ходишь? Давай просто пожрем, а это, – он кивнул на внушительную выпуклость в трусах. - Само рассосется.

Демьян покачал головой, решительно сполз на пол и прижался щекой к выпирающему через трусы стояку. 

\- Разрешишь? – спросил он, поглаживая его пальцем через тонкий хлопок. – Пожалуйста.

\- Чёрт, Дёмка, – тихо выдохнул Кирилл, держась из последних сил, и чувствуя, как от легких прикосновений тонкие струйки удовольствия начинают обвивать все тело. – Ты понимаешь, что я ща не выдержу и трахну? А ты меня потом на метр к себе не подпустишь, – руки дрожали, когда он изо всех сил вцепился в оказавшийся за спиной шкафчик.

\- Может быть, – задумчиво проговорил Демьян, стягивая с Кирилла трусы и обхватывая рукой его член. – А может быть, и нет... – добавил он, немного нерешительно касаясь языком раздувшейся от прилива крови головки. – Ты соленый, – констатировал он и лизнул снова, начиная двигать ладонью.

\- Тебе... не нравится? – каркающе спросил Кирилл, сильнее вцепляясь в шкафчик и чувствуя, как начали дрожать колени.

\- Почему же? – Демьян осторожно втянул головку в рот и попробовал пососать. А потом выпустил снова. – Просто странно... – объяснил он и попробовал еще раз, стараясь держать подальше зубы. 

\- Дёмка, – прошептал Кирилл, намертво вцепляясь в волосы Демьяна и невольно подаваясь бедрами вперед. Хотелось туда, в горячую влажность рта, глубже и сильнее. И внезапно обрушившееся многотонной плитой желание не оставляло возможности мыслить разумно.

Демьян закашлялся, чувствуя, как член толкается куда-то глубоко, почти доставая до горла. И попробовал дернуться назад, но Кирилл держал крепко. И что-то невнятно стонал, стараясь скользнуть еще глубже. Куда глубже, Демьян представлял слабо, хотя верил, что возможность есть. Раз уж сам Кирилл умудрялся заглатывать его член почти полностью. Но к таким подвигам сам он был объективно не готов, поэтому просто начал быстрее двигать рукой по члену Кирилла, позволяя ему толкаться себе в рот тем, что рукой обхватить не получалось.

Кирилл, наверное, был груб, когда, буквально зажав рукой волосы Демьяна, стал резко толкаться вперед. А может, и нет – точно Кирилл, пожалуй, сказать бы не смог. Время будто провалилось в черную дыру, и все, что мог вспомнить Кирилл уже после бурного оргазма – это сумасшедшее, восхитительное наслаждение, которое он ощущал.

\- Спасибо, – Кирилл опустился вниз и аккуратно, костяшками пальцев, стер подтеки семени в уголке рта Демьяна. – Прости, я не сообразил... – наклонившись, он его нежно поцеловал, вылизывая из его рта вкус собственной спермы.

\- Горько, – усмехнулся Демьян, подымаясь на ноги. – А еще пожрать мы все-таки не успели... Хорошо, хоть кота ты накормил.

\- Десять минут ничего не изменят, – возразил Кирилл, поднимаясь и вновь включая газ. – Яичницу пожарить и съесть мы успеем, и, я прошу тебя, не спорь, а? Мне сейчас кайфово...

\- Хорошо, не буду... – Демьян отошел к сундуку, чтобы надеть футболку и наткнулся взглядом на повязку на руке. Надо было бы сменить, но... Он решительно натянул одежду, оставив на потом. – Кир, дать тебе футболку? – спросил он, вспомнив, что свою Кирилл порвал в лесу. Или измазал... воспоминания о том, что происходило после того, как он добил упыря, были не слишком четкие.

\- Дать. И сам пока не одевайся, рану осмотреть надо, – Кирилл разбил над уже разогретой сковородой яйца и оглянулся. – Снимай, – произнес он, вынимая из холодильника аптечку, – бинты надо сменить. – А то не дело.

\- Потом сменим, Кир. Ничего с ними за пару часов не случится, – Демьян извлек из сундука еще одну футболку и захлопнул крышку. – Ненавижу с работой тянуть, даже если там и ерунда, – объяснил он. – Ужасно неприятное чувство.

Кирилл недовольно покачал головой, но решил не давить. Убрав аптечку, он разложил уже успевшую зажариться яичницу по тарелкам, и одну поставил перед Демьяном.

\- Ты трудоголик… После коровы зайдем к Ваньке, я хотел кое-что заказать. А то у тебя шаром покати, – он на мгновение задумался, затем повернулся к Демьяну и добавил: – Можно?

Демьян нахмурился. Вообще-то принимать подачки было стыдно. И то, что денег у него не было в принципе, иногда тяготило ужасно. 

\- А что ты хотел заказать? – уточнил Демьян на всякий случай, начиная резать вилкой яичницу.

\- Жратвы, – честно ответил Кирилл. – Мясо, молочку, от рыбы не отказался бы. Ну и вообще по мелочи... Чай у тебя заканчивается, кофе тоже скоро допьем. Сигареты мои опять же... Сушек хочу, и вообще сладкого... А то я у тебя жру чаще, чем у деда твоего. Не дело, надо восполнять. И кстати, у тебя порошок, мыло и шампунь тоже почти кончились. А ещё, с твоего позволения, я все же заказал бы тебе подушку и одеяло – это я без прикидок для себя, но вообще не дело, что второго комплекта нет...

Демьян вздохнул.

\- Ты понимаешь, что я тебе не смогу за все это деньги отдать? – тихо спросил он. – Мне даже одежду дед покупает. Про все остальное я молчу. Вплоть до туалетной бумаги...

\- А я просил тебя отдать мне деньги? – спокойно спросил Кирилл. – Кстати, туалетная бумага – тоже, и зубная паста, и щетку... пару, – сам для себя проговорил Кирилл и, вновь посмотрев на Демьяна, усмехнулся. – Не парься, я вполне могу себе все это позволить. У нас с братом бизнес когда-то на двоих был – сеть магазинов. Я потом почти отошел от дел, но проценты мне так и идут, так что не бедствую.

\- Я понимаю. Просто неудобно, – Демьян пожал плечами. – Ладно, дед еще помогает, но ты... 

\- Считай, что я создаю себе комфортные условия для существования, – хлопнув Демьяну по плечу, Кирилл встал и отнес тарелку в раковину. – И вообще, может, я собираюсь на тебе жениться. Видишь, я с тобой какой трепетный, в попку не трахаю, тортики-цветочки покупаю... – он нагло усмехнулся.

\- Да, это настораживает, – согласился Демьян. Быстро засунул в рот последний кусок яичницы, и, дожевывая его на ходу, тоже поставил тарелку в раковину. – Бегом, – заявил он, проглотив. И вышел в сени, чтобы натянуть кроссовки.

 

\- Я же говорил, что никакой коровьей смерти тут нет, – лениво отозвался Кирилл, привалившись к стволу дерева и наблюдая за тем, как Демьян тщательно завязывает расшнуровавшийся кроссовок. У его ног стоял бидон с молоком и лежал пакет, в который "сердобольная" хозяйка положила масло и творог. – Могли бы и ещё поспать... – он поудобнее перехватил пакет с выторгованными у соседки продуктами.

«За консультацию, - как пояснил тётке нагло улыбающийся Кирилл, после того как выяснилось, что у коровы, как и предположил Демьян, банальнейший мастит, – а то из дома вытащили, утром разбудили, и все зазря. Не порядок».

Анна возразить не посмела, хотя по её лицу было видно, что самоуправством Кирилла она недовольна. Но того это заботило мало, важно было то, что деревенские обнаглели, гоняя к Демьяну с поводом и без повода, пользуясь тем, что отказать тот не мог. И этому, по мнению Кирилла, давно стоило положить конец.

\- Ну, я тоже не думал, что там что-то есть, – ответил Демьян, поднимаясь и снова беря в руки бидон. – Но раз уж пообещал зайти...

\- Обязательный ты мой, – хмыкнул Кирилл. – Точнее, просто обязательный, – тут же поправил себя он и, подхватив пакет, оттолкнулся от дерева и пошел дальше. 

Демьян пожал плечами. Слишком обязательным он себя не считал. Просто привык делать работу так, чтобы его не в чем было упрекнуть… Правда, повод все равно находился. Но так он хотя бы точно знал, что сделал все, что мог... Он взвесил на руке полный бидон молока и тихо сказал:

\- Спасибо, Кир.

\- За что? – чуть повернул к нему голову Кирилл.

Демьян усмехнулся.

\- За молоко. Наконец-то домовику что-то нормальное перепадет...

\- А-а-а... – протянул Кирилл и пожал плечами. – Да ничего особенного. Они тут просто обнаглели все. Ничего, пару раз на меня нарвутся, и пойдет слух, что у тебя мужик бешеный. Сразу начнут, что надо, носить и стучаться, прежде чем ворваться. И вообще, десять раз подумают, прежде чем по фигне всякой идти.

\- Думаешь? Было бы неплохо на самом деле... Особенно стучаться. Еда – бог с ней. Вот молоко домовику если только. Остальное неважно.

\- Все важно, ладо. И стучаться, и еду носить, какая нужна, а не какую не жалко, – возразил Кирилл, остановился, поставил пакет на землю и начал искать по карманам сигареты. – А что наглеть перестанут – это я тебе гарантирую. Я умею быть убедительным.

\- Я знаю, – Демьян вздохнул. – Хотя они будут меня ненавидеть еще больше. Но это неважно. Вздернуть – не вздернут. И ладно.

Кирилл очень внимательно посмотрел на Демьяна и, наконец-то найдя пачку, вынул сигарету и закурил.

\- Ты поэтому разрешаешь мне? Просто потому что я настолько напорист, что проще согласиться?

\- Сначала поэтому, наверное. И еще потому, что странно было, что ты вообще... ну… – Демьян замялся, – интересуешься. А теперь не знаю даже, Кир. Теперь все как-то слишком далеко зашло. Если бы мне не нравилось... Так бы не было. 

\- Почему странно? – удивился Кирилл, выпуская кольцо дыма. – Ты красивый мужик, зажатый только, но это исправимо. Было бы желание. 

\- Кир, давай по-честному. Я – урод. Если не внешне, то внутри так точно. Странная тварь, что-то среднее между человеком и нечистью. Кому захочется в здравом уме и твердой памяти подходить ко мне ближе, чем на пару метров? – Демьян запустил руки в карманы и прислонился к росшему на обочине дереву. 

Кирилл замер, так и не донеся сигарету до рта. Он с искренним изумлением разглядывал Демьяна.

\- Это... кто ж до тебя донес эту истину? – наконец выдавил Кирилл из себя.

Демьян удивленно посмотрел на Кирилла.

\- Ну, это же очевидные вещи.

\- Кому? Мне вот, например – нет.

\- Ну, вот видишь, – Демьян улыбнулся. – Теперь и ты в курсе. 

\- И что? Мне теперь положено в ужасе отплевываться и мыть руки и рот с мылом? – выгнув бровь, поинтересовался Кирилл. – Дём, что за бред, а? Откуда ты взял эту фигню?

\- Ну, местные именно так и делают, – Демьян пожал плечами. – Вообще, и не местные тоже... На моей памяти только вот дед ко мне терпимо относился. Да Варя... Но деду меня просто жалко. А Варя молоденькая была и глупая. Хотя может и не такая глупая, раз предпочла утопиться, а не со мной остаться.

\- Угу, – кивнул Кирилл, затягиваясь. – Дед, значит, жалел, Варька – дура, а я тогда что?

\- А я не знаю, Кир, – Демьян отвернулся. – И, боюсь, что когда узнаю, мне уже сложно будет... ну... подстроиться.

Кирилл недоуменно вздернул брови.

\- В смысле подстроиться? Дём, ты чего там себе напридумывал?

\- Ничего, Кир. Я правда уже перестал гадать. Просто плыву по течению, пока плывется. А потом оно будет потом, да?

\- Ладо... я не совсем понимаю, о чем ты. И подо что ты там собираешься или не собираешься подстраиваться, но... Ты мне просто нравишься, понимаешь? Я хочу тебя ночью трахать, а утром просыпаться в одной кровати. Хочу ругаться с тобой, мириться... И Ваську твоего, проглота. И нечисть твою... Я просто хочу тебя. Не знаю, как надолго, но вот пока – я просто хочу быть с тобой, Дём, – и, самое смешное, подумалось вдруг Кириллу, он даже не врал. С Демкой было действительно хорошо. Несмотря на все его завихрения.

\- Ну... – Демьян усмехнулся. – Это странно просто. Но... знаешь, мне кажется... ну... – Демьян вздохнул так, словно собирался с духом, а потом выпалил, старательно не глядя на Кирилла: – Мне тоже хочется так, Кир. Я просто не знаю... разве так бывает? Чтобы просто?

\- А почему нет? – Кирилл улыбнулся. Искренне и широко. Он кинул сигарету на землю и, затушив кроссовком, подошел к Демьяну вплотную. – У меня все банально: я просто хочу тебя. И мне кажется, я уже не раз говорил это, – он ласково провел пальцами по чуть шероховатой от щетины щеке Демьяна. – Я устал, что ты вечно морозишься, Дём. Я устал чувствовать себя почти насильником... Почему ты не позволяешь мне просто быть с тобой, раз... раз я нравлюсь тебе? Мне быть менее нахрапистым? Прекратить хозяйничать в твоем доме и кормить кота? Что?  
Демьян виновато улыбнулся.

\- Я не знаю, Кир. Просто я никак не привыкну, наверное.

\- Ты меня до инфаркта доведешь… хотя скорее до импотенции. Вот уже первые птички, так сказать, прилетели, – криво усмехнулся Кирилл, отводя взгляд: вспоминать об определенном утреннем эпизоде было не слишком приятно.

\- Вот уж вряд ли... – Демьян быстро коснулся губами его щеки и попросил: – Может, пойдем уже... 

Кирилл усмехнулся.

\- Попытка подбодрить, так и быть, засчитана, – подхватив пакет, он двинулся дальше. – К Ваньке со мной пойдешь? Я хотел сразу на тебя заказ сделать, чтобы он за мной не носился. Тебе нормально будет? 

Демьян смущенно опустил взгляд. Но все-таки кивнул.

\- Все равно ты мне все покупаешь, так что, наверное...

\- Ты, Дёмка, нереально забавный. Задницу ему не лижите – он смущается, видите ли… Хотя такую задницу грех не лизать, я тебе скажу. Жрачку – тоже смущается... И где только таких делают?

\- Надеюсь, с фабрикой по производству меня тебе столкнуться не придется, – проворчал Демьян. – Хотя они тут и не бывают. 

\- Сложные отношения с родителями, ну ясно, – хмыкнул Кирилл и перевел разговор на другую тему. – Слушай, а можно я задам тебе интимный вопрос?

\- Какой? – Демьян настороженно подобрался.

\- Слушай, вот чего ты так напрягся, будто коммунист в плену у немцев? – покосился на Демьяна Кирилл. – Я же не пытать тебя собираюсь…

\- Так что за вопрос, Кир? – тихо спросил Демьян.

\- Я просто хотел узнать, понравилось ли тебе то, что я делал утром? Я... хотел бы повторить, но уже с твоего разрешения.

Демьян почувствовал, как щеки заливает красным. И это ужасно раздражало.

\- Да, – он бросил на Кирилла быстрый и какой-то опасливый взгляд и тут же отвернулся. – Да, Кир, мне понравилось.

\- Все? И ты разрешишь повторить? – тихо спросил тот, не отводя взгляда от заалевшего Демьяна.

Тот быстро кивнул. Кирилл улыбнулся и, поймав Демьяна за руку, притянул к себе, легко коснувшись его губ своими.

\- Спасибо... Ты не представляешь, как тяжело мне было оторваться, когда ты решил постесняться.

\- Я не уверен, что не решу снова, – тихо вздохнул Демьян, чувствуя, как краснота заливает шею и уши.

\- А ты не думай о стыде, – руки Кирилла прошлись по спине Демьяна, он склонился ближе, почти прижимаясь губами к его уху. – Ты чувствуй... Просто закрой глаза и наслаждайся. И думай о том, что ты чертовски красивый, когда такой: с расставленными ногами, обнаженный, со стоящим членом... И мне так хочется. Тебя…

Демьян тихо выдохнул, на мгновение прижавшись к Кириллу, и тут же шагнул назад. 

\- Кир, пойдем, пожалуйста... – на улице он на такие темы разговаривать не мог совершенно. Хотя, как он подозревал, дома будет не легче.

Кирилл кивнул и, взяв Демьяна за руку, потянул за собой.

 

Дом у Ваньки был большой, разделенный на две половины. Та, что была жилая, выглядела уютной и ухоженной. Красивые клумбы у дома, ровные посыпанные гравием тропинки по участку. 

Другая же часть отводилась под магазин и небольшую забегаловку, в которой любили выпивать местные мужики.

\- Вань, – Кирилл постучал в дверь. – Это я, Кирилл, можно?

Изнутри послышались шаги, и дверь открыл Иван. Он широко улыбнулся Кириллу, кивнул Демьяну и, посторонившись, пропустил их в сени, а затем взмахом руки пригласил на кухню.

\- Заказывать будешь? – усмехнулся он, подмигнув Демьяну. – Правильно, Дёмку давно пора к рукам прибирать, ему холостяцкая жизнь противопоказана.

Демьян усмехнулся. 

\- С чего это такие мысли?

\- Ну, так доказано практикой, ты и хозяйство, Дёмка, вещи несовместимые, а Кирюха вон какой, сразу тебя в оборот взял. Уважаю. С тобой и Васькой твоим не каждый решится уживаться, – усмехнулся Ванька, подходя к плите и зажигая её. – Чай будете? 

\- Это ты типа мне комплимент сделал или завуалировано идиотом назвал? – рассмеялся Кирилл, опираясь о стену.

\- Это я сейчас тонко намекнул на то, что не всем это нравится, – серьезно ответит Иван. – Так чай делать?

\- Сделай, – согласился Демьян. – Что-то к тебе давно гости наши пить не приезжали... когда в последний раз-то пьянствовали, не напомнишь?

\- Ну, так, – Иван нахмурился, припоминая, и поставил чайник на огонь. – Уж месяца полтора, наверное... – он вздохнул и серьезно посмотрел на Демьяна. – Но меня не это беспокоит, – Иван взглянул на Кирилла и усмехнулся. – Дёмк, ты в курсе, кто твой любовник?

Кирилл напрягся, вскидывая глаза на парня, тот спокойно встретил его взгляд. Кирилл прищурился, и Иван нагло ухмыльнулся.

\- Первый отдел... – Демьян пожал плечами. – Городские охотники за привидениями, насколько я знаю, – он припомнил, как Кирилл что-то искал у озера и на кладбище, и нахмурился. – Точнее не скажу, пожалуй. 

\- Не только за приведениями, – усмехнулся Иван, отрывая взгляд от недовольного Кирилла, достал заварочный чайник и принялся засыпать туда чай и какие-то сушеные цветы. – Ещё они ищут таланты, да, Кирюх?

Кирилл нахмурился.

\- К чему ты ведешь? Да, первый отдел ищет людей, которые умеют видеть нежить, и предлагает работу.

\- И это все? – безмятежно улыбнулся Иван.

\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты.

\- Ну-ну...

\- Кир? – голос у Демьяна был тихий и очень-очень осторожный. – Скажи мне, что это не то, о чем я сейчас подумал. 

\- А что ты подумал? – зло процедил Кирилл. – Что я здесь за тем, чтобы сдать тебя отделу, как особенно ценный эксклюзив? 

\- Это было бы очень… – Демьян запнулся, подбирая слова, – очень предусмотрительно с твоей стороны. И позволило бы не торчать в нашей дыре лишнее время.

Кирилл вскинулся и насмешливо улыбнулся.

\- А ещё, это подтвердило бы все твои устои, да, красавчик? – процедил он. – Но нет, спешу тебя расстроить, это не входит в мои планы. Хотя мысль, бесспорно, интересная, здесь ты мне нравишься много больше, чем в отделе. Там я не смогу тебя трахать, Дёмочка.

\- Но... – начал было Демьян, а потом посмотрел на Ивана. – Вань, а чего ты сейчас вдруг об этом заговорил? О таких вещах как бы заранее предупреждать надо.

Иван стоял, опершись о шкафчик, и задумчиво разглядывал Кирилла.

\- Значит, не копаешь под Дёмку?

\- А чего под него копать? – Кирилл равнодушно пожал плечами. – Что он и впрямь с даром, я вычислил почти сразу, у меня глаз наметан. И что дар сильно развит – тоже. Хотел бы, он давно бы уже в отделе был.

\- Тогда зачем твой приятель ходит по деревне и разговоры интересные ведет? 

\- Приятель? – Кирилл удивленно вскинул брови. – Тимофей, что ли? – дошло до него, и он нахмурился. – И что же он спрашивает?

\- Разное, – уклончиво ответил Иван, заливая заварку кипятком. – Про Дёмку в основном. Про нежить. И говорит нехорошее. Что Дёмка нежить науськивает, чтобы потом самому же её и успокоить. 

Демьян поморщился. И посмотрел в окно. Поднять деревню против него у Тимы были вполне реальные шансы. Особенно сейчас, когда в округе стало не только нечисто, но и опасно. И когда Кирилл вдруг решил повысить качество его жизни, что тоже вряд ли обрадует местных обывателей. Обсуждать с Иваном тут было абсолютно нечего. Вообще нечего было обсуждать, если уж по-хорошему. Потому что Тимофея надо было бы заставить замолчать, но вот только возможности такой у Демьяна не было. Любое нападение соседей на новоявленного пророка будет косвенным доказательством правоты его слов...

Демьян прикусил губу и попросил:

\- Вань, леший пить приедет, кликни меня, а? Мне с ним поговорить бы нужно. А в лес я ближайшие пару-тройку дней не сунусь... 

Кирилл задумчивым взглядом обвел кухню.

\- Значит, так... – тихо произнес он. – Вот список, – он вынул из заднего кармана бумажку и протянул Ивану. – Добавь к нему, пожалуйста, пару футболок 48 размера, про расцветку у Дёмки спросишь, а я пошел. Заказ Дёмке сразу привезешь, я потом деньги отдам.

Иван удивленно моргнул, принимая бумажку, и вопросительно посмотрел на Демьяна, словно был не уверен, стоит ли отпускать внезапно рванувшего неизвестно куда Кирилла.

\- Кир, – тихо спросил Демьян. – Ты куда? 

\- Пообщаюсь с приятелем... – неприятно усмехнулся Кирилл. – Хочешь, потом к тебе зайду.

\- Да, – кивнул Демьян и попросил. – Ты там поаккуратнее, Кир... Чуть что – и я снова виноват буду.

\- Не волнуйся, никакого криминала я не планирую. Бывай, Ваньк, – и Кирилл скрылся за дверью.

Иван некоторое время задумчиво смотрел ему вслед, затем повернулся к Демьяну.

\- Правда, что ли, любовник?

Демьян пожал плечами. 

\- Похоже на то.

\- А ты типа не уверен? – усмехнулся Иван и, разлив чай по чашкам, поставил одну перед Демьяном. – В первом с чужими жизнями не церемонятся. И прав он: хотел бы, давно б тебя сдал... Значит, дружок его и впрямь без его ведома полез... – Иван кивнул и подвинул гостю вазочку с вареньем. – Тогда, давай подумаем о цвете футболок... Розовая в стразах? – и Ванька весело выгнул бровь.

 

Кирилл прошагал через сени и без стука вошел в комнату Тимофея. Тот сидел на кровати и читал какую-то потрепанную, явно найденную где-то в доме книгу. 

\- Ну, здравствуй, Тимочка, как жизнь молодая? – произнес Кирилл, прикрывая за собой дверь и опираясь плечом о косяк.

Пожалуй, объяснить сам для себя, отчего известие о том, что Тимоха явно подставлял Демьяна, так разозлило, Кирилл не мог, но это не особо расстраивало. Раз злит, значит нужно приструнить Тимоху. Тем более что сдавать отделу Дёмку Кирилл уже не собирался. На эту роль вполне мог сгодиться и кто-то другой. С Демьяном же... было интересно. И, пожалуй, даже увлекательно. И расставаться с интересной головоломкой у Кирилла не было никакого желания. Нет уж, не тогда, когда все только начиналось.

Тимофей положил книгу на стол и поднял голову, взглянув на Кирилла не слишком довольным взглядом.

\- Пришел, – констатировал он. – Нагулялся?

\- Не совсем, – Кирилл хмыкнул. – Ты, Тимочка, помнится, обещал мне оставить Демьяна в покое. Но до меня дошли очень интересные слухи о том, что ты, золотце, распускаешь по деревне весьма увлекательные сплетни. Не хочешь объясниться?

\- Не хочу, – Тимофей сложил руки на груди и вздернул подбородок. – Демьян твой сам себя удачно подставляет и тебя заодно. Он теперь мало того, что местный уродец, так еще и педерастичный местный уродец, слыхал? Вот парни-то сегодня смеялись. Говорили, что другого от него и не ждали... Ты свалишь, Кир, и, я так думаю, они его разочек поймают, проверят, насколько ему нравится зад подставлять. Думаешь, он оценит?

\- Он? Вряд ли, – Кирилл сощурился. – Насколько я знаю, зад свой он не подставлял ещё никому.

\- То есть вы просто так в обнимочку с ним спали? – Тимофей усмехнулся. – Что, ты побрезговал все-таки?

\- С чего ты взял, что побрезговал? В постели между мужчинами, Тимочка, есть одна потрясающая особенность: можно быть не только сверху, но и снизу.

\- Ты под него лег?! – Тимофей посмотрел на Кирилла и расхохотался. – Бля, ну ты как скажешь, Кир... Лучше скажи, зачем он тебе, если ты его не трахаешь?

\- А что тебя удивляет, Тимоша? – Кирилл равнодушно пожал плечами. – Или ты думаешь, раз я под тебя не ложился, так и под остальных никогда не ложусь? Тут дело в умении, Тимош. Кто-то может заставить хотеть под него лечь, кто-то нет.

\- То есть вот он может, да? – Тимофей нахмурился. – А меня, значит, только трахать можно, да, Кирочка? Ну, спасибо, – он потер пальцем лоб и заявил: – А вообще я тебе не верю. Не мог ты этому вот подставиться. Не мог и все. Ты же явно от него чего-то хочешь. А потом разотрешь и забудешь... Или вон в отдел сдашь. Но учти, если ты не поторопишься, я тебя обойду, зайчонок. Олежка мне тут сказал, что такие самородки, как твой уродец, ему очень даже нужны... Так что я вот подумаю еще пару дней. А ты пока решишь, поедешь ты со мной или на ПМЖ в Травушках останешься. Хотя не представляю, как ты тут без своей зазнобы. Заскучаешь ведь...

Кирилл оттолкнулся от косяка и подошел к Тимофею вплотную. Он протянул руку и ласково погладил его щеку, затем шею. Пальцы нежно пробегали по лицу, поглаживали за ухом, где – Кирилл это знал – располагалась крайне чувствительная к ласкам точка, путались в волосах, нежно потягивая пряди.

Тимофей медленно выдохнул, встречаясь с Кириллом взглядом. Он провел рукой по его ладони и тихо спросил:

\- Поедешь, да?

Кирилл мягко толкнул его на кровать и навис сверху, губами коснулся его щеки, горла, начал вылизывать шею. Одновременно руками он погладил его талию, спускаясь на бедра, чуть сжимая их, так, как Тимофею всегда нравилось.

Тимофей зажмурился и тихо застонал, изгибаясь под прикосновениями и хватаясь руками за покрывало.

Кирилл нежно коснулся его губ, слегка засасывая нижнюю. Его руки скользнули под футболку и сжали соски, чуть выкручивая, не сильно, но чувствительно. 

\- Нравится, Тимош? – тихо спросил Кирилл в самое ухо.

\- Да... – выдохнул тот. – Кир... 

Кирилл усмехнулся и, отстранившись, поднялся.

\- А мне нет, Тимош, – четко произнес он, пожимая плечами. – Так что, бывай, золотко. 

И, повернувшись, он пошел к двери.

Тимофей сел, злыми резкими движениями оправляя футболку.

\- Значит, нет, – прошипел он. – Значит, чучело твое лучше, да? Ну и пожалуйста! – он швырнул в Кирилла книгой. – Все равно он сдохнет в отделе! Я об этом позабочусь, зайчонок, уж поверь мне.

Кирилл открыл дверь и повернулся к Тимофею.

\- Узнаю, что ты сделал хоть что-то, ты пожалеешь, Тимош, я обещаю, – спокойно произнес Кирилл. – Игрушки окончены, золотко. Щадить больше не буду.

\- Иди на хуй, Кир! – Тимофей швырнул в него подушку. – Теперь тебе есть к кому. Вот и вали! 

Кир ухмыльнулся.

\- Не вопрос, сладкий, – и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.

 

\- Федор Прокопьевич? – Кирилл вошел в дом и увидел сидящих за накрытым столом участкового и незнакомого мужика с бородой и в рясе, видимо, священника. – Как вы тут? Вот зашел, дай, думаю, поздороваюсь, а то мы с вами почти не пересекаемся в последние дни… Здравствуйте, – кивнул он священнику.

\- Здравствуйте-здравствуйте, – поздоровался отец Борис, окидывая гостя цепким взглядом. – А что-то вчера я вас не приметил ни на похоронах, ни на поминках...

\- Так проспал он, – хохотнул уже порядком выпивший участковый и кивнул на табуретку. – Ты садись, Кирилл, а я сейчас картошечки поставлю, огурчики достану, ещё выпьем.

\- Да не надо, Федор Прокопьевич, я все равно сейчас к Демьяну. Так что... – Кирилл развел руками и улыбнулся.

\- К Демьяну? – удивленно хохотнул священник. – Неужели и вас нечистые одолели? С домовыми наладиться или вон банники с овинниками обижают? – он весело хрумкнул огурцом и предположил, сладострастно закатывая глаза. – А может, амулет от русалок получить спешите. Ой, греховное это дело, с ними по лесу кувыркаться, греховное... 

\- А по-вашему с Демьяном можно только из-за нечисти общаться? – поинтересовался Кирилл, откидываясь на спинку стула. – Так спешу расстроить, у меня к нему личное.

Федор Прокопьевич что-то пробормотал, увлеченный разливанием водки по стопкам.

\- Личное? – отец Борис внимательно посмотрел на Кирилла и сделал вывод: – А, это ты, значит. Я думал, посмазливее будешь. Ты бы поаккуратнее с Дёмкой-то обращался. Вон Федор Прокопьевич подтвердит, что парень он непростой. Нехороший, прямо скажем, субъект. С нечистым, ой как близко знается. И к причастию ни разу не подошел ведь, а есть что рассказать-то. Уж я-то знаю. Глаз наметанный... – отец Борис снова хрумкнул огурцом. – Вот посмотри на себя, а? – продолжил он. – Мужик знатный. Жениться тебе надо бы и детишек плодить, как в заповедях сказано. А ты? Содомским грехом увлечен. И кем? Подумай. Неспроста тебя к нему потянуло. Неспроста...

Священник довольно крякнул и опрокинул в себя рюмку водки.

Кирилл рассмеялся.

\- А вы за душу мою печетесь, батюшка? Зря, рая мне все равно не видать, так что хоть на земле оторвусь, перед искуплением всех грехов. Чтоб, значится, было что вспомнить, когда черти на сковородке жарить будут. Что же до Дёмки... это вы такой тонкий намек на то, что он меня чем-то опоил, даете?

Сидящий Федор Прокопьевич нахмурился.

\- Ты б Борис поаккуратнее. Все-таки о внуке моем говоришь, нечего из него чернокнижника какого-то делать. Хороший он парень, но не простой, да.

\- Ну, нет, утверждать я ничего не возьмусь, – покачал головой священник. – Но ты бы не поленился, съездил разок в церковь, обедню отстоял бы... Может, оно и попустило бы. Известное ли дело, с мужиками шашни водить? На такое даже смотреть-то противно. Дёмка ладно, он парень странный, есть в нем что-то бабье... но ты-то вроде мужик...

\- Мужика, отче, делает не то, с кем он на кровати катается, – усмехнулся Кирилл, настроение которого каким-то неизъяснимым образом странно потянулось вверх. – А по обедням я не ходок, да и вполне меня устраивает шашни с мужиками водить. Не волнуйтесь, у нас с Дёмкой все по обоюдному согласию, и трахаем мы друг друга по очереди, – Кирилл усмехнулся и, взяв полную стопку водки, единым глотком влил в себя. 

Отец Борис скривился. 

\- Знать даже не хочу таких богомерзких подробностей. Вот, Федор, говорил я тебе, что тут место нечисто! – заявил он и опрокинул стопарик, закусив на этот раз колбаской. – Ты вон мертвую девку в жены взял, внук твой вообще в содомии уличен. Правильно тогда твоя Софья сделала, что уехала и начала новую жизнь, праведную. Но ее Господь любит. Ибо освободил ее от бремени дара вашего. Только вот испытание ей послал в виде сына. А она не сдюжила...

Участковый нахмурился.

\- Ты жену мою не трогай. Да и Дёмка хороший парень... Не трогай ты его!

\- Ладно, – усмехнулся Кирилл, – вы тут выясняйте тогда, кто кого и на что богомерзкое сподвиг, а я пойду ударюсь в грех содомии, самое время, на мой взгляд, – и, послав насмешливую улыбку священнику, Кирилл вышел из дома и направился к Демьяну. Святой водой его уже обливали, теперь вот священник пристал, а дальше что? Насильный постриг в монастырь? Чудные люди, право слово...

 

\- Дём? – спустя минут десять Кирилл уже заходил в дом Демьяна. – Ты тут? А я опять у тебя ночую... Тимоха заперся, а у деда твоего святоша решил сделать из меня праведника, так что я пока туда не ходок.

Демьян оторвался от какой-то очередной книги, написанной, кажется, от руки, и поднялся навстречу.

\- Отец Борис? – спросил он. – А он там сильно пьяный? До ночи задержится, как думаешь?

\- Что, ни слова возмущения фактом беспардонной оккупации? – усмехнулся Кирилл, входя в комнату. Он посмотрел на диван, нагло узурпированный котом, и, усмехнувшись, подошел к окну, бросил взгляд на пустую улицу и снова повернулся к Демьяну. – Почти трезвый, а вот дед твой да, хорошо уже поддал. До вечера, думаю, вряд ли, хотя кто их знает... Если бутылку настойки уговорят, может и задержится.

\- Я все про потерчат думаю, – признался Демьян. – Но если он почти трезвый, то свалит скоро... он у нас ночевать не любит.

\- А... окрестить-то их, – кивнул Кирилл, потягиваясь. – Посмотрим. Не свалит, значит отведем в лес, пусть крестит, – он усмехнулся. – Если, конечно, грехом содомии не побоится через воздух заразиться.

\- Что? Они уже и священника подключили? – Демьян покачал головой. – Кир... а с Тимой что? – спросил он тихо и серьезно.

\- Я предупредил, – Кирилл пожал плечами. – Он обещал уняться. Под отдел я тебя класть не дам. Лежать ты, Дёмка, только подо мной будешь.

\- Я... – Демьян вздохнул и спросил, вспомнив разговор с Иваном. – А футболки тебе зачем?

\- Тебе вернуть. Я ж у тебя две брал, – Кирилл улыбнулся. – Кстати... не хочешь немного полежать подо мной? Или на мне – так я тоже буду не против.  
Демьян подошел ближе и осторожно положил руки Кириллу на плечи. 

\- Я... хочу, наверное, – проговорил он, поглаживая пальцами его шею. – Только... ну... – он замялся и замолчал.

\- Что? – спросил Кирилл, не двигаясь, только чуть откинул голову, давая лучший доступ к шее.

\- Давай не так быстро, ладно? – попросил Демьян и прижался ближе, быстро коснувшись его шеи губами, а потом провел по ней языком.

\- Что значит, не так быстро? – Кирилл положил руки на бедра Демьяна и замер под его прикосновениями. – Мне казалось, я достаточно терпелив.

\- Наверное... – Демьян потерся щекой о его плечо, ощущая, как трется о кожу футболка. – Просто... Можешь не зажимать меня в угол и не валить на кровать... ну или не сразу? – Демьян смущенно усмехнулся. – Это немного дезориентирует.

\- Я могу дать тебе полную свободу действий, хочешь? – улыбнулся Кирилл и взъерошил его волосы.

\- Наверное... – снова повторил Демьян. – Правда, я не уверен, что смогу достойно ей распорядиться, – предупредил он. – Но... я хочу... 

\- Боюсь даже представить, что ты там подразумеваешь, под "достойно распорядиться". У меня уже крышу рвет только от того, что ты сам, добровольно, хочешь коснуться меня... – с улыбкой признался Кирилл и ладонями погладил его плечи. 

Демьян фыркнул. 

\- Звучит ужасно странно, – решил он и лизнул Кирилла в щеку, а потом коротко коснулся губами его губ. – Ты колючий, – заметил он с усмешкой. – И губы у тебя сухие, – он лизнул его нижнюю губу и тут же немного оттянул ее зубами. 

А потом вплел пальцы в волосы Кирилла и принялся его целовать, неторопливо и очень сосредоточенно, словно старался лучше осознать и прочувствовать каждое свое движение. И сделать выводы о том, насколько оно ему приятно само по себе, а не после долгого сопротивления. Выводы были вполне радужными. Ему было приятно. Даже очень. Во многом благодаря тому, что он мог отодвинуться в любую секунду и сделать что-то еще. А мог и не сделать... И еще потому, что он сам это начал.

Кирилл привык вести. Просто так уж сложилось, и дело было не в позиции сверху-снизу. Просто он уже давно никому не отдавал ведущую роль, но сейчас, послушно откликаясь на поцелуи Демьяна, он чувствовал, что сдать позиции иногда тоже было приятно.

Кирилл приоткрыл рот, впуская чужой язык, и, не удержавшись, застонал, когда Демьян принялся вылизывать его, посасывая и играя своим языком с его.

\- Знаешь, мне всегда нравилось целоваться, – признался Демьян, оторвавшись от губ Кирилла. Он перевел дыхание и осторожно провел ладонями по его спине, чуть вдавливаясь ногтями в мягкую ткань футболки. Добравшись до талии, он еще более нерешительно сполз ладонями на его бедра, а потом повторил свой путь обратно, постепенно все выше и выше задирая футболку.  
– Может, снимешь? – спросил он, заглядывая Кириллу в глаза. 

\- Знаешь, мне тоже, – усмехнулся Кирилл и послушно потянул вверх тонкую ткань, отбросил ее в сторону и с ожиданием посмотрел на Демьяна. Интересно, тот и впрямь собирался идти вперед, или в итоге ударит по тормозам где-нибудь на середине пути? Честно говоря, вот этого не хотелось совершенно.

Демьян с минуту изучал Кирилла, чуть прищурившись. И широкие плечи, и рельефную, явно накачанную мускулатуру, и мягкую ямку пупка и маленькие чуть сморщенные соски... Мужик как мужик, в общем-то, – сделал он вывод. Красивый и сильный мужик... Демьян почти невесомым движением погладил его плечи, очертил мышцы на руках и, наклонившись, быстро, почти испуганно, лизнул сосок. Чтобы, увидев, что его не отталкивают, тут же сжать его зубами.

От неожиданности Кирилл выгнулся и зашипел. Он было дернулся что-нибудь сделать, как-то отреагировать на движение Демьяна, но тут же остановил себя, вновь замирая.

\- Неприятно? – Демьян тут же выпрямился и заглянул в его лицо.

\- Приятно, – хрипло произнес Кирилл, не спуская горящего взгляда с Демьяна. – Очень... Грудь у меня – одна из самых чувствительных зон, – немного стеснительно улыбнулся он.

Демьян серьезно кивнул и, глядя Кириллу в глаза, осторожно потянул другой сосок, а потом сжал, слегка царапая ногтями.

Тело Кирилла невольно выгнулось за прикосновением. Он прикрыл глаза, запрокидывая голову и чувствуя, как моментально накатывает жаром. Как тонкие приятные иголочки наслаждения рассыпаются по коже, а в паху начинает тянуть. Когда-то в юности его неимоверно бесила вот эта его особенность – немного поиграть с его сосками, и он был абсолютно готов, как баба, право слово...

Демьян вдруг понял, что ему ужасно, просто невероятно нравится то, как выгибается Кирилл, как подставляется под прикосновения. Это... придавало уверенности, наверное. Он снова лизнул его сосок, одновременно пощипывая и натягивая второй. Свободную руку он опустил ниже, остановившись на явно обозначившейся выпуклости на его джинсах. Гладить и щипать скрытый слоями ткани член тоже оказалось приятно. Правда, у Демьяна не сразу получилось делать это и одновременно трогать и прикусывать Кириллову грудь. Но потом он приспособился.   
Кирилл выгнулся сильнее. Молча подаваясь под руки Демьяна и чуть расставляя ноги: джинсы стали узки и неприятно терли в паху. Хотелось большего. Хотелось живых прикосновений на коже, а не этого поддразнивания через несколько слоев ткани. Хотелось схватить Демьяна в охапку и, прижав к себе, впиться поцелуем в губы, лаская... Но он не двигался, послушно изгибаясь под прикосновениями, и позволял Демьяну самому выбирать темп и силу. И внутри тянуще сжималось и крутилось что-то только от того, что все, что сейчас делал Демьян, он делал по собственному желанию.

Взглянув Кириллу в лицо, Демьян опустился на колени и принялся расстегивать на нем джинсы. Он испытывал какое-то странное волнение просто от сознания, что вот так, оказывается, тоже можно... Кирилл выгибался и безотчетно сжимал руки в кулаки, словно старался сдержаться. И Демьян осторожно погладил его по руке, а потом провел по ней языком, обводя костяшки и толкаясь между сомкнутыми пальцами. А потом снова вернулся к джинсам и, решившись, потянул их вниз вместе с трусами, открывая взгляду полностью вставший член и поджавшуюся мошонку. Демьян осторожно обвел головку пальцем и тихо спросил:

\- Если я возьму в рот, ты обещаешь, что не будешь пытаться порвать мне горло?

\- Я... – голос дал петуха, когда Кирилл взглянул вниз на сидящего перед ним на коленях Демьяна. – Я постараюсь... только возьми, – из горла вырвался всхлип и он невольно подался бедрами к Демьяну. 

Когда член Кирилла почти ткнулся в его губы, Демьян улыбнулся. А потом осторожно обвел головку языком, несколько раз провел по уздечке и, наконец, открыв рот пошире, втянул головку внутрь, тут же начиная осторожно посасывать. Второй раз делать это было чуть менее странно, но все также непривычно. И еще очень возбуждающе. Потому что Кириллу совершенно явно нравилось, и это заводило. Демьян попробовал взять глубже, но тут же закашлялся, и от идеи отказался. Вместо этого он решительно огладил член Кирилла ладонью, покатал в руке яички и, заливаясь румянцем от пришедшей вдруг в голову мысли, протолкнул руку дальше, нащупав пальцем кольцо сфинктера. И тут же вернул руку обратно на член, старательно не поднимая на Кирилла глаза.

Дышать было тяжело. Стоять тоже. Удовольствие тяжелой, удушающей волной накатывало и накатывало, почти не давая возможности прийти в себя.

\- Хочешь? – сипло спросил Кирилл, расставляя ноги шире и пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на Демьяне, но в голове все плыло. – Я не буду против... Нет ничего стыдного в том, что доставляет удовольствие тебе и партнеру, Дём.

\- А тебе понравится, если я... – шепнул Демьян, отстранившись на секунду от Кирилла и подняв на него полный сомнения взгляд.

\- Что?

\- Если я... – Демьян снова провел пальцем по сомкнутому сфинктеру и шепнул: – сделаю так еще раз?

\- Только оближи его, – Кирилл откинул голову назад и прикрыл глаза.

Демьян осторожно сунул палец в рот и несколько раз обвел языком. А потом вернул обратно. Вот это было по-настоящему странно. Странно хотеть протолкнуть палец кому-то в зад, если ты не проктолог, конечно... Хотя у тех просто выбора нет... Демьян прикусил губу и еще раз обвел сфинктер по кругу. А потом надавил... Мышцы туго обхватили палец. И Демьян понял, что хочет толкнуться дальше. И... В общем, было странно. Протолкнув палец полностью, он выдохнул и попробовал обвести им по кругу. Внутри оказалось горячо и гладко... Демьян осторожно вытащил палец и вставил снова, следя за выражением лица Кирилла. 

Кирилл коротко выдохнул и опустил взгляд, встречаясь глазами с Демьяном. Палец растягивал неразработанные мышцы, и сначала было не слишком приятно, все-таки быть снизу Кириллу приходилось не часто, но затем...

Кирилла передернуло, голова запрокинулась, а глаза закатились. Удовольствие – острое, резкое, как удар ножа, прошило его тело насквозь, выбивая слезы из полузакрытых глаз. Слепо зашарив руками вокруг, он вцепился в плечи Демьяна и застонал.

\- Кир? – шепнул Демьян и повторил последнее движение, которое, видимо, и возымело такой эффект. – Так нравится, да? – осторожно спросил он и тут же лизнул головку его члена, на которой выступила прозрачная капелька. Капелька оказалась солоноватой... Демьян лизнул еще раз, толкаясь языком в отверстие, а потом обвел головку по кругу.

\- Да... – Кирилла то и дело сотрясала мелкая дрожь, голоса не было, и он был совершенно не уверен в том, сказал он это самое "да", или только подумал. Он отцепил одну руку от плеча Демьяна и осторожно вплел пальцы в его волосы, поглаживая их.

\- Хочу тебя, – на этот раз абсолютно точно шепнул он.

\- Я... – Демьян поднял голову, ловя его взгляд. Он тоже хотел... В паху давно и настойчиво тянуло. И все сильнее, с каждым стоном Кирилла, с каждым его резким вдохом... Демьян облизал губы и спросил: ¬– Как, Кир?

Дышать глубоко не получалось: грудь перехватывало, и изнутри накатывало странное томление. Никогда прежде Кирилл не испытывал ничего подобного...

\- Я думаю, тебе стоит закончить, раз уж ты начал, – криво усмехнулся он и через секунду добавил: – Думаю, масло подойдет.

\- Ты хочешь... – Демьян глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. – Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, да? 

Еще не дождавшись ответа, он с трудом сдержал вырвавшийся из груди судорожный вздох. Стоило представить только, как там узко и горячо... И стыд, и мысли о том, что так – противоестественно, сразу уходили на второй план. Просто хотелось почувствовать все это не пальцем. И двигаться, и... Демьян мотнул головой и посмотрел на Кирилла. Тот еще не ответил.

\- А по мне не заметно? – Кирилл фыркнул. – Да, я однозначно хочу, чтобы твой член оказался в моей заднице. Но лучше лежа, если ты не возражаешь.

\- Не возражаю, – согласился Демьян и, поднявшись, быстро лизнул Кирилла в губы. – Совсем.

Кирилл снова фыркнул, уже не опасаясь спугнуть, и прижал его к себе, жарко целуя, с силой проводя руками по спине и ягодицам.

\- Масло, – улыбнулся он в губы Демьяна и стянул с себя полуопущенные джинсы вместе с бельем. Затем подошел к дивану, быстрыми четкими движениями разобрал и застелил его, и улегся сверху, бесстыдно расставив ноги и вопросительно посмотрев на Демьяна. 

Трехлитровую банку с маслом Демьян окинул весьма скептическим взглядом. Но пока Кирилл возился с постелью, взял чашку и отлил в нее немного. Сразу запахло семечками, и Демьян усмехнулся. Это все было как-то так по-дурацки, что совсем даже и глупо было бы сейчас волноваться. Кирилл с раздвинутыми ногами на его продавленном диванчике являл собой совершенно фантасмагорическое зрелище. И в тоже время... В тоже время трахаться ужасно хотелось. Демьян подошел к дивану и, поставив чашку на пол, принялся раздеваться. Джинсы он стягивал с особым удовольствием. А потом провел рукою по члену, на котором красной полоской отпечатался давивший на него шов.

Кирилл тихо рассмеялся, наблюдая за Демьяном.

\- На подсолнечное масло меня ещё никто не трахал – факт, ¬– он привстал и осторожно потянул на себя Демьяна. – Давай, ладо, растяни и вставь... ничего сложного.

Демьян рассмеялся. 

\- Чувствую себя учеником на каком-то идиотском уроке, – признался он. А потом нагнулся и опустил в чашку пальцы. Теперь они тоже пахли семечками... И еще с них капало, в том числе и на простыни. Он наклонился и мазнул пальцами по промежности Кирилла. Надавливать на сфинктер одним пальцем было уже почти привычно. А с маслом это получалось заметно легче... Вот как протолкнуть второй, Демьян представлял уже меньше. Но, тем не менее, попробовал. И, кажется, тоже получилось...

\- Ничего, – Кирилл откинулся на подушки и шире расставил ноги, чуть приподнимая бедра, чтобы помочь Демьяну. – Тяжело в учении – легко в бою... Уверен, ты быстро схватишь основное, ладо...

\- Я постараюсь... – Демьян закусил губу, осторожно вытаскивая пальцы обратно и пытаясь добавить третий. С этим было сложнее. Но потом и это получилось. Он немного расставил пальцы. Давление стенок на них приносило удовольствие. Так что он снова свел их вместе, а потом развел еще раз...

\- Ммм... – Кирилл откинулся назад, прикрывая глаза. Того острого и резкого – не было, но было приятно от ощущения чужих рук на и внутри тела. От ощущения чужого взгляда на собственном теле.

\- Давай уже, – тихо произнес Кирилл, подаваясь бедрами навстречу. – Хочу.

\- Я тоже, – вздохнул Демьян и снова нагнулся за плошкой, чтобы на этот раз размазать масло по члену. А потом, устроившись между ног Кирилла, толкнулся внутрь. Совсем немного... А потом еще... Было так чертовски узко и жарко. И.... Демьян тихо застонал и двинул бедрами, входя до конца, и тут же взглянул на Кирилла. 

Что бы там ни думал про себя Демьян, но он был или охрененно талантлив, или так же удачлив, совершенно верно с первого раза выбрав правильный угол. Кирилл застонал, стараясь шире раскинуть ноги, и разочарованно выдохнул, когда Демьян остановился.

\- Двигайся, – властным, недовольным тоном произнес он, хлопая любовника по спине. ¬– Ну же!

Демьян резко выдохнул и подался назад, чтобы тут же вернуться обратно. И еще раз, и еще, постепенно наращивая темп и судорожно втягивая воздух носом. Потому что дыхания не хватало. Каждый раз, когда он входил до упора так, что мошонка терлась о кожу Кирилла, Демьян тихо всхлипывал от удовольствия. Потом и этого стало мало. Вздохнув еще раз, он схватил Кирилла за бедра, словно старался натянуть на себя еще больше. 

Кирилл просто отпустил себя, выгибаясь и полнее подставляясь под сильные движения Демьяна. Он, не стесняясь, хватался за его плечи, оставляя синяки и царапины, тянулся к его губам за поцелуями и тихо постанывал от удовольствия. Вначале не слишком уверенные движения любовника вскоре обрели четкость и силу, и Кирилл подумал, что, пожалуй, был не так уж и не прав, позволив ему вести в их первый раз.

Демьян чувствовал, как удовольствие подкатывает все ближе с каждым движением... Черт, он уже забыл, как хорошо бывает… с кем-то. Кирилл стонал, выгибался, тянулся к нему. И это было так здорово, что Демьян почти терялся в их смешанном удовольствии. Вынырнув на поверхность, он снова потянулся к соскам Кирилла, выкручивая их так, что, наверное, было больно. Но мягче не получалось. Потому что и движения его становились все более и более резкими, и Демьяну хотелось кусаться и царапаться. 

Это стало последней каплей: пальцы Демьяна на его сосках, острая, но кратковременная боль, смешавшаяся с бешеным наслаждением. Кирилл выгнулся, почти вставая на лопатки и чувствуя, как разливается теплым по животу.

\- Дёма, – выдохнул он, погружаясь в ослепительно-яркое удовольствие.

\- Кир? – тихо шепнул Демьян, скатившись с Кирилла и уткнувшись носом в его плечо.   
Ему было очень хорошо. Так, что встать с кровати у него бы просто не получилось. По телу разливалась приятная истома... И еще предвкушение того, что вот сейчас все отчего-нибудь вдруг резко станет плохо. Просто по закону подлости. 

\- Самородок ты мой, – тепло фыркнул Кирилл ему в волосы, притягивая Демьяна ближе. Тело было окутано негой, хотелось целоваться или хотя бы просто лежать так, обнявшись, и никуда не спешить. – Ты хоть понял, что я под тобой без рук кончил? А все «не умею-не умею»...

Демьян почувствовал, что щеки снова заливает краска и улыбнулся.

\- Ну, я и правда не умею, Кир.

\- Тогда продолжай не уметь в том же духе, – Кирилл удовлетворенно улыбнулся. – И я буду охренительно счастливым мужиком. А то недотрах уже порядком достал.

Демьян приподнялся на локте и изумленно на него посмотрел.

\- Ты останешься, да?

Кирилл выглядел вначале удивленным, затем нахмурился:

\- А я должен уйти?

Демьян покачал головой.

\- Нет... просто... – он отвел взгляд. – Просто... – повторил он и снова уткнулся Кириллу в плечо.

\- Что просто? 

\- Ничего, – Демьян вздохнул. – Я тебя не гоню, правда. Совсем, – быстро проговорил он.

\- Дёма, что просто? – упрямо переспросил Кирилл. – Говори, раз начал. Я хочу знать, что за глупости бродят в твоей голове.

\- Сам не знаю... – Демьян нерешительно посмотрел на Кирилла. – Но обычно, если мне хорошо, то потом тут же становится плохо. Закон жизни такой... – немного невнятно попробовал объяснить он.

\- Угу, тобой же, видимо, и придуманный, – фыркнул Кирилл. – Ты чего ждал? Что я тебя трахну, а потом назову доступной сучкой и, растрезвонив на всю деревню, свалю, что ли?

\- Не знаю, Кир... – Демьян взъерошил волосы. – Я вообще ничего не ждал, если уж честно. А в деревне и так все уже в курсе. Тут и трезвонить толком не надо...

\- Да уж… в деревне все и всегда в курсе, это даже забавно. В городе обычно смутно помнишь лица тех, с кем живешь на одной площадке, а тут – кругом знакомые рожи, так и норовящие заглянуть под одеяло… Думаю вот, как скоро они от попыток меня спасти перейдут к попыткам объяснить мне, как я неправ, трахаясь в жопу?

\- Вот уж не знаю, – Демьян вздохнул. – Никогда не сталкивался с подобными проблемами, Кир. Но вообще... шанс есть. Если не побоятся, конечно.

\- Посмотрим, – Кирилл потянулся, и тут же вновь облапил Демьяна. – Хотя обливание меня святой водой и запугивание геенной огненной – это было забавно. Так что учти, Дёмка, я все про тебя знаю: ты сбил меня с пути истинного и это... растлил, во!

Демьян фыркнул.

\- Да уж... Именно этим я и занимался всю дорогу, видимо. Ночей не спал, думал, как бы тебя поудачнее растлить, – он сел на кровати и спустил ноги на пол. 

\- Во-от, видишь, сам признался, – Кирилл нагло раскинулся на кровати, затем поморщился, посмотрев на Демьяна. – Слышь, а моешься ты где? Мне бы типа сполоснуться. Хотя бы задницу. Засохнет же все к едрене...

\- Тазик в сенях, – хмыкнул Демьян. – Вода в раковине... А вообще, я в бане моюсь. У деда.

\- Не-е-е, – задумчиво протянул Кирилл. – В баню к деду я не попрусь... Мог бы, вообще-то, и позаботиться о даме, – и он послал Демьяну наглую улыбку. – Водички там погреть...

\- Чайник я сейчас поставлю, – Демьян встал и начал натягивать брюки. – Но ты бы тоже голым на кровати не разлеживался. Если вставать влом, хоть одеялом накройся. Дверь у меня, между прочим, открыта.

\- Ох, уж этот твой коммунизм, – Кирилл поморщился, но даже не двинулся, чтобы прикрыться. – А что, запирать совсем нельзя? Я, конечно, комплексами не страдаю, но это не кайфово, когда прерывают на самом интересном месте...

\- У меня и замков нет... – Демьян пожал плечами. – И ни у кого никогда не было из тех, кто раньше был... Так что не стоит.

\- То есть, если что, ты оставишь меня со стояком и побежишь спасать очередную истеричную бабку? – Кирилл выгнул бровь.

\- Ну... – Демьян набрал чайник и водрузил на уже зажженную плиту, – зависит от того, что там случится.

\- Зарекался не заводить парней-трудоголиков, и поди ж ты, – пробурчал Кирилл, поднимаясь, подошел к кувшину и начал пить прямо из горлышка.

\- Эй, – обиделся Демьян. – С чего ты взял, что я трудоголик?

\- Ну, даже не знаю, – Кирилл оторвался от кувшина и с сомнением покосился на надувшегося Демьяна. – Ненормированный график работы, никакой зарплаты, работа в праздники и выходные...

\- И? – не понял Демьян. – Это не значит, что я слишком много работаю.

\- Милый, – Кирилл посмотрел на Демьяна почти с сочувствием. – Это значит, что ты не просто много работаешь, ты фактически живешь на работе.

\- Вообще-то я по-другому просто не могу, – буркнул Демьян. – В силу известных тебе обстоятельств. А ты обзываешься.

\- Трудоголик – это не обзывание. Это фактически диагноз, тем более в силу известных мне обстоятельств, – рассмеялся Кирилл и, подойдя ближе, коснулся губами его губ. – Не дуйся, я же любя.

\- Угу... Как же, – Демьян открыл холодильник, задумчиво посмотрел на пустые полки и закрыл. – Есть хочешь?

\- Я после секса всегда есть хочу, – согласно кивнул Кирилл. – Там вроде творог был и яйца. Хочешь, творожников сделаю?

\- Ну... если хочешь, конечно, – Демьян улыбнулся. – Только штаны надень. 

\- Дались тебе мои штаны, – хмыкнул Кирилл. Подхватив небольшой ковшик и плеснув в него уже теплой воды из чайника, он вышел в сени, чтобы быстро сполоснутся. Ходить липким в определенных местах ему абсолютно не нравилось. Он вернулся через несколько минут, с удовольствием потягиваясь. – Не нравлюсь, что ли?

\- Ты так жаждешь сообщить миру о деталях наших отношений? – поинтересовался Демьян. – Или продемонстрировать свое великолепное тело местным обитателям? Ты скажи, если да, так я сразу отстану.

\- Зануда, – грустно сообщил паутине в углу Кирилл и, подойдя к дивану, подхватил джинсы. Быстро натянув их на голое тело, он вернулся к холодильнику, достал творог, сметану и яйца и задумчиво оглядел полки. – Где-то тут была мука... вот помню же...

\- Внизу посмотри в шкафу, – посоветовал Демьян.

\- Точно, – улыбнулся Кирилл и достал большую жестяную банку с мукой. – Вообще, надо бы у тебя полки разобрать, а то стоит все вперемешку.

\- Да я и не готовлю почти, – Демьян пожал плечами. – Так что мне все равно.

Чайник закипел, и он принялся возиться с заваркой.

\- Зато я готовлю. И раз уж я собираюсь готовить тут, то, с твоего разрешения, сделаю так, как мне удобно, – отозвался Кирилл, начиная замешивать тесто.

Демьян осторожно поставил чайник обратно на плиту и повернулся.

\- Ты хочешь у меня готовить?

Кирилл посмотрел на Демьяна.

\- А что, спать с тобой можно, а готовить у тебя ни-ни?

\- Ну... – Демьян вздохнул. – Странно просто. Дед отказался тебя кормить, да?

Кирилл нахмурился и посмотрел на творог в миске.

\- Нет, Дёма, не отказался. И меня никто не просил и не заставлял, я просто подумал, что тебе стоит хоть изредка нормально есть, а не хватать баранки и чай.

Демьян смущенно отвернулся.

\- Я... ну я вроде ем, Кир. Но спасибо, конечно.

\- Дём, ты, кажется, не понял, да? – Кирилл разбил яйца в миску и, перемешав творог, добавил сахар. – Я не хочу с тобой трахаться.

\- А что тогда хочешь?

\- Я хочу полный комплект.

\- Не понял, – Демьян нахмурился.

\- А что тут непонятного? – Кирилл потер нос о руку, отчего на коже остался след от муки. – Я хотел бы иметь нечто большее, чем твой член и твою задницу. Слышал о такой вещи, как отношения?

\- Ну... – Демьян взлохматил волосы и смущенно отвел взгляд. 

\- Что «ну»? – уточнил Кирилл.

\- Просто... Кир, со мной? У меня никак в голове не уложится.

\- Дёма, – Кирилл серьезно на него посмотрел. – Мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь степень своей странности, правда. С чего я должен от тебя шарахаться?

Демьян пожал плечами.

\- Я не знаю, Кир. 

\- Все-то тебе странно. Все-то ты не знаешь, – Кирилл покачал головой и уложил на уже раскаленную сковороду первую партию творожников. – Напридумывал себе чепухи и носишься с ней. Ты обычный парень, Дёмк. Симпатичный, с классной задницей, да. Но ничего сверхужасного в тебе нет, прости, если разочаровал.

\- Я знаю, – Демьян снова пожал плечами. – Никогда не мог понять в детстве, почему меня все боятся. А потом привык как-то.

\- Понятно. Наверное, я сильно тебя удивил, когда стал подкатывать, да? – Кирилл усмехнулся.

Демьян фыркнул.

\- Не то слово.

Кирилл улыбнулся и, потянувшись, щелкнул Демьяна по носу, оставляя на его лице муку и немного теста. 

\- Ну, я рад, что смог тебя поразить.


	9. Chapter 9

Утро следующего дня началось уже привычно: с того, что в дверь вломились без стука. На этот раз, правда, мужик. Услышав басовитое "Дёмка, ты спишь, что ли?", Демьян продрал глаза и начал выпутываться из одеяла. Получилось не сразу, потому что кроме одеяла его держал еще и Кирилл, который что-то возмущенно пробормотал и попытался вернуть его обратно. Ото всех этих манипуляций челюсть у посетителя, в котором Демьян узнал соседа Василия Антоновича, постепенно падала все ниже и ниже. Зато, когда он заметил, что на отправившемся за штанами Демьяне напрочь отсутствует нижнее белье, челюсть сразу встала на место. И губы сложились в тонкую линию. Сухо сообщив о том, что он накануне посеял в лесу амулет от русалок, Василий Антонович потребовал новый, и, получив его, вышел, даже не сказав спасибо. 

Демьян покачал головой и отправился ставить чайник, раз уж его все равно подняли с постели. С печи спрыгнул спавший там кот и потребовал жрать. Так что утро, кажется, начиналось.

\- Чего смурной такой? – спросил Кирилл, уплетая оставшиеся с вчерашнего дня творожники. – Приходил вроде кто. Чего плохое случилось?

\- Да нет, ничего особенного. Мужик ходил в лес с русалками трахаться и амулет посеял, – объяснил Демьян. – Разбудил, полюбовался на меня в первозданном, так сказать, виде, нахамил, забрал амулет и ушел. Вот и все, примерно.

\- А-а-а, – кивнул Кирилл, – ясно тогда. Ну, ничего, в первозданном виде ты хорош, можешь не волноваться.

\- Да ну его нафиг, – Демьян придвинул себе чашку с чаем и взглянул на твороженники, но есть не стал. С утра как-то не хотелось. – Просто противно. Обычно народ при мне свое отношение хотя бы маскировать пытается. Кривят морду и плюют через плечо уже тогда, когда думают, что я не вижу.

\- Ну, тут разные пласты отношений, я думаю, – Кирилл пожал плечами. – Это в городе сейчас уже проще стало, да и то... много что бывает. А тут деревня... Понятное дело, морду кривить будут, забей. Тебе-то вообще париться не с чего, – Кир хмыкнул и облизнул испачканные в варенье пальцы. – За девочку у нас я.

\- Ты думаешь, им принципиально? – с сомнением спросил Демьян. – Мне, в общем-то, все равно... Лишь бы еду таскали. 

\- Обычно да, – Кирилл откинулся на спинку стула и удовлетворенно вздохнул, сложив руки на животе. – Знаешь, фраза такая есть: какая в жопу разница, мальчик или девочка? Вот она отлично характеризует ситуацию.

\- Оригинальная позиция, – оценил Демьян и сделал еще глоток чаю. – Все-таки люди странные.

\- Возможно, – Кирилл беззаботно улыбнулся. – По мне так, когда хорошо трахают, отчего бы не подставиться.

Демьян пожал плечами.

\- В любом случае, это совершенно не дело соседей.

\- Это вообще не касается никого кроме двоих, – согласно кивнул Кирилл и поднялся. – Ладно, пойду-ка я, пожалуй. Ванька покупки привезет, ты тогда сам разбери, ладно?  
\- Разберу, – согласился Демьян. – Только ты потом не ворчи, что найти ничего не можешь...

Кирилл улыбнулся.

\- Я потом сам все разложу как надо, все равно собирался, – он наклонился и быстро коснулся губами губ Демьяна. – Все, пойду, а то и так надоел тебе.

Демьян усмехнулся. 

\- На самом деле не то чтобы очень... Но я все равно сейчас на кладбище пойти собирался, и к омуту... И травки пособирать. Так что заскучать не успею.

\- Не очень – это уже хорошо, – Кирилл улыбнулся и направился к двери. – Прогресс движется семимильными шагами, – он открыл дверь. – Я вечером зайду. Принести что?

\- Например, что? – удивился Демьян. – У меня вроде бы все есть. 

\- Например, клубники, – улыбнулся Кирилл.

\- Только если сам захочешь, ладно? – Демьян немного виновато усмехнулся. – Ягоды я могу есть бесконечно. Не стоит меня в этом поощрять.

\- Мне нравится тебя поощрять. И мне нравится, как ты ешь клубнику. Так что я принесу тебе пару ягодок вечером, – Кирилл хитро прищурился.

\- Ну, хорошо, – рассмеялся Демьян. – Можешь считать, что ты меня уговорил.

Улыбнувшись, Кирилл скрылся за дверью.

 

\- Можно? – Кирилл вошел в магазин и оперся о прилавок, разглядывая полные продуктов полки.

\- Ты за заказом? – Ванька вылез откуда-то из-под прилавка, вытирая испачканные руки. – Так я ещё не ездил. К вечеру сам занесу Дёмке, как и договаривались.

\- Да не, – Кирилл покачал головой. – Я об интимном.

\- Даже так, – взгляд Ивана вмиг стал настороженным, но улыбаться он не прекратил. – А мне казалось, интимное это у тебя с Демьяном. Я что-то не понял?

\- С ним родимым, – Кирилл согласно покивал. – Так вот, именно потому, что с ним у меня интим, я и пришел к тебе. 

\- Даже так… ну и чего ты от меня хочешь?

\- Хочу, чтобы ты убедил меня не сдавать тебя в отдел, Ванечка.

Иван какое-то время молчал, разглядывая Кирилла.

\- Значит, Дёмку ты изначально сдать все-таки планировал?

\- Так я и не отрицал, – лениво улыбнулся Кирилл. – Просто сейчас мои планы изменились, а вот планы отдела, к сожалению, нет. Чуешь, о чем я?

\- От меня ты чего хочешь? – насупился Иван.

\- Не хочу я тебя отделу подставлять, – Кирилл провел пальцами по стеклу витрины. – А Дёмку тем более, но выбор у меня невелик, сам видишь. Вот если бы ты мог…

\- Мог.

Кирилл улыбнулся.

\- Я знал, что мы найдем общий язык.

Иван мрачновато улыбнулся.

\- Как понял?

\- Что у тебя дар? – Кирилл усмехнулся. – Ну, я же говорил, глаз у меня наметан, да и про то, что отдел таланты ищет, знают только те, кого он находит… 

\- Понятно, – Ванька покачал головой. – Когда тебе нужно-то?

\- Чем быстрее, тем лучше, сам понимаешь. И поищи там, чтобы было из кого выбрать.

\- Не дурак, сам понимаю. Одну я точно знаю, только она мелкая совсем, ей лет тринадцать от силы. Так что я тебе ещё притараню, не волнуйся.

\- Ну и отлично, раз понимаешь. А что маленькая, так то не плохо, а даже наоборот, – Кирилл широко улыбнулся. – В общем, вечером ждем-с заказ. 

\- Ждите, ага… Кир, а почему ты так уверен, что я не свалю?

Кирилл обернулся уже от двери.

\- А зачем, Вань? Ты же понимаешь, что если бы хотел…

\- Ой, все, вали уже…

Кирилл рассмеялся и вышел, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

 

В девять вечера Кирилла еще не было. Демьян как раз кончил разбирать те травы, что принес накануне, и взглянул на часы. Мрачный Васька сидел рядом с миской и смотрел на дверь. Видимо, окончательно разуверившись в способности Демьяна его накормить. Демьян все-таки положил ему корм и решил вспомнить еще парочку оберегов от лесной нечисти. Мало ли что еще могло пригодиться? Когда он закончил читать, было уже почти одиннадцать. Демьян закрыл книгу и нахмурился. Первой его мыслью было, что Кирилл просто решил не приходить. А потом он все-таки пошел проверять. Заодно решив выяснить, действует ли заговор для поиска потерявшихся в лесу на территории деревни. Стишок он произносил, чувствуя себя полным и окончательным идиотом. Потому что ему казалось, что даже если заговор сработает, то приведет он его к домику деда... Но, в любом случае, полночь приближалась. И если все-таки нет... Мало ли что могло случиться?

Заговор сработал на славу. Буквально через десяток секунд Демьян почувствовал непреодолимое желание прогуляться. А через десять минут он нашел Кирилла. Практически споткнувшись о его тело в небольшом овраге на краю деревни. 

Сначала Демьян подумал, что тот мертв... Мешок на голове, связанные за спиной руки, грязная футболка и джинсы в ужасающем состоянии, порванные на бедрах. Демьян грохнулся на колени, рукой отпихнув валяющуюся рядом бутылку из-под пива, проверил пульс и, убедившись, что он есть, принялся освобождать голову Кирилла от "украшения". Лицо у него оказалось в полном порядке. Но вот затылок украшала знатная шишка. Что объясняло, почему он без сознания... Видимо, нормальное поступление кислорода подействовало на Кирилла положительно. Пока Демьян развязывал ему руки, тот застонал и открыл глаза.

\- Бля-я-я, – протянул Кирилл, ощущая, как ломит все тело и раскалывается голова. Он дернулся от прикосновений Демьяна – грудь нещадно болела, и тут же зашипел – задницу и спину тоже прострелило болью. 

Он откинул голову на землю, перевернувшись на спину, и снова зашипел.

Произошедшее вспоминалось отрывочно. Он хорошо помнил, как шел по улице. Затем – резкий удар по голове и темнота. Дальнейшее – только урывками: мужской смех, сыплющиеся удары, не прекращающееся "пидор" и... острая боль в заднице и Тимохин голос, говоривший про то, что это уже не шутки... и снова боль, когда в тело входит что-то огромное и холодное. Кирилл помнил, как закричал, и как кто-то вырубил его очередным ударом.

\- Бля-я-я, – снова простонал Кирилл, зажмуриваясь.

\- Кир, – тихо спросил Демьян, начиная растирать его затекшие руки. – Ты встать сможешь?

\- Не знаю, – откликнулся тот, снова морщась. – Болит спина и... – он осекся, говорить о произошедшем все Демьяну не хотелось. – И вообще...

\- Попробуй, а? Я на руках тебя не донесу... – Демьян судорожно соображал, что можно сделать. Людей вмешивать не хотелось... оставались соседи. Домвик вполне способен... Но за ним нужно идти, а оставлять Кирилла не хотелось тем более. 

Кирилл посмотрел на взволнованного Демьяна и, коротко выдохнув, согласно кивнул. Тяжело наседая на плечо любовника, он осторожно поднялся. От боли, прошившей спину, на глаза невольно навернулись слезы, и Кирилл с силой зажмурился, стараясь не выдать этого. Меж бедер тоже болело и было странно влажно... порвали, суки, судя по всему...  
Демьян сжал губы, прижимая Кирилла ближе к себе. От ярости глаза на секунду заволокло красным. Вот за это кто-то будет отвечать очень и очень долго и чувствительно.

\- Кир, – шепнул он. – Сможешь идти? Если нет, я за домовиком сбегаю. 

\- Смогу, – отстранившись, упрямо произнес Кирилл. Сильнее опираясь на Демьяна, он тяжело побрел вдоль улицы, чувствуя, как по правой ноге потекла горячая струйка крови. Он скрипнул зубами и тихо выматерился, внезапно вспоминая перепуганный голос Тимофея.

Что, Тимочка, не ожидал, что все зайдет так далеко? Но это тебя не спасет, золотко... уже нет.

Всю дорогу Демьян молчал. Кирилл был тяжелый, на улице было темно. А фонарей в деревне было всего два. На противоположном конце. Так что все силы уходили на то, чтобы не спотыкаться и вовремя обходить камни и колдобины. Крыльцо стало финальным испытанием. Демьян пнул дверь, и она послушно отворилась. Он помог Кириллу войти и устроиться на диване, поставил чайник, вытащил из холодильника аптечку, сходил в сени, выбрал несколько мешочков с травами. Ссыпал в ступку и, только начиная энергично растирать их пестиком, спросил:

\- Узнал кого-нибудь?

Кирилл уперся руками в диван, стараясь сесть так, чтобы было больно хотя бы не постоянно, но при этом его кособокая поза не слишком бросалась в глаза... С другой стороны, можно было свалить все на спину.

\- Я с деревенскими особо не общался, так что, если и был кто знакомый, не определил. Да и вырубили меня быстро, – нет уж, с Тимошей он разберется сам. Демьяну о нем знать совершенно не нужно. Впрочем, как и о бутылке в зад.

Демьян закончил толочь травы и, ссыпав их в небольшую плошку, залил водкой.

\- Пей. Боль немного притупится, и всем остальным займемся, – он поднес плошку к губам Кирилла и, оглядев его напряженную позу, предложил: – Давай-ка ты ляжешь? 

Кирилл послушно выпил, но на предложение лечь отрицательно покачал головой, логично предположив, что в положении лежа кровь между бедер и весьма характерный разрез на джинсах будут сильнее бросаться в глаза.

\- Не надо ничего, – тихо произнес он. – Дай мне воды, аптечку и выйди, если тебе не сложно. Я сам все сделаю.

\- Кир, ты еле до дома дополз, – Демьян присел рядом на корточки и заглянул ему в лицо. А потом посмотрел на изгвазданную в земле футболку и на брюки. Не разодранные, как ему показалось, а аккуратно разрезанные. И на красные потеки на коже. Он медленно выдохнул, сжимая кулаки. Только что цена этого инцидента в его глазах выросла в несколько раз. 

\- Разреши мне, – спокойно проговорил он, погладив Кирилла по колену. – Одному будет сложно.

\- Не впервой, – упрямо произнес Кирилл и, заметив внимательный взгляд Демьяна, сжал губы так, что они побелели. – Выйди. Не хочу...

Что именно он не хочет, Кирилл не договорил. Он не хотел, чтобы Демьян видел это. Просто не хотел, и все. И похрен на все остальное.

\- Кир, ну не глупи, пожалуйста, – Демьян попытался поймать его взгляд. – Я уже все видел. Стесняться поздновато, не находишь?

\- Я не стесняюсь, – тот покачал головой. – Просто... это мое дело.

Демьян покачал головой.

\- Я просто хочу помочь, Кир. Разреши мне. 

Кирилл мотнул головой, на мгновение отведя взгляд. Затем устало вздохнул: сидеть становилось все тяжелее.

\- Тебя это не касается, Дём. Просто дай мне чертову аптечку и съебись! – зло выдохнул он, чувствуя, как от боли едва не темнеет перед глазами. Спина болела все сильнее, и чертова задница, и ребра… Кирилл понимал, что еще немного – скрутит окончательно, и он позорно разревется от боли.

\- Тихо, – Демьян поднялся и осторожно подхватил его под коленки и спину, укладывая на кровати. – Давай-ка ты ляжешь? Ты зеленый весь. Хотел полный комплект, Кир? Вот и не дергайся теперь.

\- Какой... нахуй комплект? – шипя от боли, все-таки нашел силы спросить Кирилл, позволяя уложить себя на диван.

\- Меня, – Демьян кривовато усмехнулся и отошел к кухонному столу. Он выключил чайник и, поставив рядом с диваном табуретку, водрузил на нее несколько банок, бутылок и ножницы. Под табуреткой разместился принесенный из сеней таз, полный горячей воды. – Лежи спокойно, – Демьян перехватил ножницы поудобнее и принялся резать на Кирилле джинсы. Кровавые потеки на его ноге ему совершенно однозначно не нравились.

\- А в твой комплект входит лечить избитого меня? – Кирилл откинул голову назад и, смирившись, лежал, не двигаясь. Так и впрямь было чуточку легче. Но все же... все же жаль, что не получилось скрыть.

\- То есть, если бы меня избили и разодрали, ты бы со мной возиться не стал? – уточнил Демьян, стаскивая с него остатки джинсов и белья. Он взялся за губку и принялся отмывать от крови ногу, постепенно подбираясь к анусу. Там совершенно точно были разрывы... Демьян сжал зубы, вдохнул, выдохнул и проговорил совершенно спокойным доброжелательным тоном: – Сейчас больно будет, потерпи. И потом еще раз, когда обеззараживать будем.

\- Стал бы... но то я, – Кирилл снова зашипел, сжимая зубы. – Хреново? ¬– поинтересовался он, как только сумел выровнять дыхание.

\- Ну, не радужно, – Демьян ободряюще улыбнулся, наливая на ватку перекись. – Так я не понял, Кир, почему тебе можно, а мне нет? – с любопытством уточнил он, прикладывая ватку к разрывам, а потом осторожно проталкивая внутрь. – Жгется?

\- Можно тебе, – Кирилл говорил сквозь зубы. Разговор немного отвлекал, и это было неплохо. – Просто... непривычно. Да... сильно, – он прикрыл глаза. – Ты думаешь, меня отымели, да? – спросил он, когда Демьян отодвинулся от него. Раз уж все открылось, ситуацию стоило прояснить до конца.

\- Я не знаю, – Демьян встал и сходил за одеялом. Набросив его Кириллу на ноги, он принялся резать его футболку. – Расскажешь?

Демьян бросил лоскуты на пол и, взглянув на покрывающие ребра и живот многочисленные синяки, явно напоминающие отпечатки подошв, втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Но, быстро тряхнув головой, взялся за губку. Тело Кирилла покрывали маленькие царапины. Видно, он получил их, когда летел в овраг. С ними тоже нужно было разобраться.

\- Наверное, стоит... раз уж я получил весь комплект, да? – хмыкнул тот и тихо заскулил: спину прошило острой болью.

\- Черт, тебе еще и спину стронули, да? – Демьян взглянул на старающегося выгнуться Кирилла. – Подушку под поясницу подложить?

\- Не знаю... нет не надо, – Кирилл зажмурился и аккуратно сдвинулся. Вроде стало легче. – Не насиловал меня никто. Это бутылка была. Пошутили ребятки, – выдал он разом и открыл глаза, находя взглядом лицо Демьяна.

\- Оригинальная шутка, – оценил Демьян, методично промывая губкой царапины, чтобы тут же залить их перекисью.

\- Заценил, да? – Кирилл усмехнулся, чуть кривясь от боли. 

\- Да вообще. Аплодисменты, переходящие в бурные овации, – Демьян закончил с грудью и спросил, вздохнув: – На живот сможешь перевернуться? Я спину посмотрю.

\- Ты злишься, – заметил Кирилл, с трудом, но перекладываясь на живот.

\- Естественно, – Демьян погладил его поясницу и принялся обрабатывать царапины на спине. Тут тоже были синяки, уже начинающие неприятно желтеть. Демьян аккуратно провел по ним пальцем. Заживут... Лишь бы ребра были целы.

\- Почему естественно?

\- Потому что мне не нравится, когда дорогих мне людей бьют и засовывают им в зад стеклотару… У меня их не так много. Так что их нужно беречь, - объяснил Демьян, постепенно добираясь до царапин на талии. Их было немного, и он довольно быстро справился со всеми.

Он отложил губку и поднялся выше. Нужно было посмотреть шишку на голове. Кажется, на волосах Кирилла тоже были следы крови.

\- А я... вхожу в их число? – Кирилл закрыл глаза. Оценивать собственные чувства не хотелось, но от слов Демьяна стало как-то... спокойней.

\- Видимо, да, – Демьян начал осторожно перебирать волосы Кирилла, радуясь, что тот не видит сейчас его лица. Так было гораздо лучше... Шишек оказалось две. И обе довольно близко на затылке. Крови было немного, но Кирилл периодически болезненно морщился от прикосновений. Демьян осторожно промыл мелкие царапинки и взялся за мазь. – Кстати, где у деда в доме твои вещи лежат? – поинтересовался он будничным тоном, размазывая ее кончиками пальцев. – Я схожу заберу.

Кирилл помолчал, ощущая странную умиротворенность, которой не мешала ни боль в спине, ни саднящая задница.   
– Зачем забирать? – спросил он, наконец.

\- Потому что хватит тебе по ночам туда-сюда шастать, – усмехнулся Демьян. – Или ты очень против? Тогда я тебе просто джинсы и трусы принесу. В мои ты точно не влезешь.

\- Я не против. Вот только подобные решения не принимаются в таких ситуациях. Я не хочу, чтобы ты потом пожалел и мучился от того, что не знаешь, как меня сбагрить.

\- Все эти прогулки в поисках тебя плохо сказываются на моих нервах и здоровье, – вздохнул Демьян, накладывая на шишку мазь. – Так что давай договоримся, что это пока всего на неделю. Не получится – съедешь.

\- Пути к отступлению просчитал? Молодец, – Кирилл чуть повернулся и посмотрел на Демьяна. – Спасибо.

\- Так где мне твои вещи искать? – повторил Демьян вопрос.

\- А чего их искать... В сумке у кровати. Я и не разбирал их. 

\- Давай тогда тебя нормально в постель уложим, и я пойду прогуляюсь.

\- Ты... прям сразу? – спросил Кирилл, когда общими усилиями он смог встать на ноги, а затем, спустя буквально пять минут, был аккуратно уложен на разобранный диван.

\- А чего тянуть? – Демьян нехорошо усмехнулся и, взглянув на Кирилла, прошел к холодильнику. – Только волью в тебя еще одну настойку и пойду.

\- Может, полежишь со мной немного? Меня знобит что-то, а ты теплый...

\- Ну, хорошо, полежу, – покладисто согласился Демьян, наливая в стопку что-то пахнущее травами и спиртом. – Хочешь, еще кота позовем?

\- Давай кота, – кивнул Кирилл и улыбнулся, осторожно укладываясь на подушку. – Я думаю, я могу немного покапризничать?

\- Можешь, – Демьян усмехнулся и позвал: – Вась, слезай с печки.

\- Мяу! – раздалось откуда-то сверху, и на печке показалась кошачья голова. – А жрать? – поинтересовался Вася, увидев лежащего на кровати Кирилла.

\- А что, Дёмка тебя не кормил? – Кирилл усмехнулся, посмотрев на кота. – Вот и оставляй ему после этого животное...

\- Утром, – пожаловался Васька. – Мало.

\- Предатель, – фыркнул Демьян, налил в стопку что-то пахнущее травами и спиртом и, поставив на стол, отправился мыть кошачью миску. – Пожрешь и ложись к нам спать, – заявил он,   
насыпая корм, тут же налил молоко домовому и, подхватив стакан, отнес Кириллу настойку.

\- И что это? – Кирилл подозрительно принюхался к сунутому ему в руку стакану.

\- Настойка травяная, – Демьян пожал плечами. – Думаешь, отравлю, что ли?

\- Ну, это, как минимум, лишит тебя всех связанных со мной нервов разом, – Кирилл улыбнулся и залпом выпил настойку, поморщившись от разлившейся на языке горечи.

\- Запить дать? – Демьян отобрал у него стакан и поставил на стул, на котором и так уже расположилась горка банок и пузырьков. Раздевшись, он забрался на кровать.

\- Вася, что-нибудь навернешь – шкуру спущу, - многозначительно пообещал он и полез к Кириллу под одеяло. 

Кот недовольно мяукнул, но от миски на этот раз даже не оторвался, подъедая остатки корма.

\- Лучше поцелуй, – улыбнулся Кирилл, устраиваясь так, чтобы болело слабее. – Что ты собираешься делать? И не ври, что не понимаешь, о чем я. 

Демьян лег так, чтобы их с Кириллом лица находились примерно на одном уровне и осторожно прижался к его губам своими, начиная тихонько вылизывать. В конце концов, просьба поцеловать, кажется, поступила раньше, чем вопрос.

\- Не думай, что я забуду, о чем спрашивал, – через какое-то время, усмехнулся Кирилл, оторвавшись от Демьяна и внимательно смотря на него.

\- Я и не рассчитывал, – фыркнул Демьян и провел пальцем по его щеке. 

\- Тогда я жду ответа, – Кирилл осторожно потерся щекой о его руку.

\- Не хочу отвечать, – Демьян улыбнулся. – Я же не спрашиваю, что собираешься делать ты, правда?

Кирилл нахмурился.

\- Дём... не вмешивайся, а?

\- Я не могу, Кир, – тихо ответил Демьян. – И не только в тебе дело. 

Кирилл помолчал, затем медленно, чтобы не побеспокоить спину, кивнул.

\- Завтра разотрешь мне спину, если не пройдет? Твоя мазь обычно помогает, – спросил он, чувствуя сонливость. – И что ты мне дал? Снотворное, что ли?

\- Разотру, – Демьян снова погладил его по щеке и хотел было продолжить говорить, когда на диван вспрыгнул кот и нагло потопал вверх по ногам Кирилла.

\- Ну-ка слезь! – зашипел на него Демьян. – Обойти не можешь, что ли?

Кот остановился и пару секунд недовольно смотрел на Демьяна. Но потом все-таки скатился на матрас и, протопав вдоль стенки, улегся около груди Кирилла, положив на него морду.

\- Гладь. 

Кирилл усмехнулся и, аккуратно протянув руку, начал почесывать кота за ушами.

\- Наглый, – удовлетворенно произнес он, поглаживая спину Василия, и душераздирающе зевнул. – Черт… и впрямь снотворное, да? – спросил он, пристраивая голову на плече Демьяна. Спину немного затянуло, но было отчего-то очень приятно лежать так, а боль можно и потерпеть.

\- Ну, почти, – Демьян провел рукой по его волосам. – Так что, давай-ка спи. Завтра будет получше.

Кирилл послушно закрыл глаза и сам не заметил, как уснул.

 

Демьян проснулся ровно без пяти три, порадовавшись развившейся за три года способности вставать без будильника. Кирилл спал рядом, то и дело недовольно морщась, но разомлевшего Ваську прижимал к себе крепко. Демьян на секунду им даже позавидовал: вставать из нагретой постели совершенно не хотелось. Но, напомнив себе о том, что его ждут великие дела, Демьян все-таки поставил на пол ноги. А потом и сам поднялся, чудом не задев в темноте стул с лекарствами, наощупь зажег плиту и в неровном газовом свете отыскал джинсы и футболку. Через пять минут он уже шагал по деревне, то и дело задерживаясь на минуту-две у некоторых домов. Оказавшись у дома Федора Прокопьевича, Демьян толкнул калитку и вошел. На половине деда было темно, а вот там, где остановились Кирилл и Тимофей, тускло светилось окошко. Демьян поморщился: встречи с Тимофеем он надеялся избежать. Но раз уж нет... Он поднялся по ступенькам и толкнул дверь.

Тимофей сидел в своей комнате, обняв себя руками и мелко дрожал. Где-то за печкой ворчал домовой, поскрипывали половицы, словно прогибаясь под чьими-то легкими шагами. И сегодня это было особенно жутко. Потому что кругом были чужие. А Кирилла не было. И Тимофей знал, что за ним нужно идти. Кажется, все-таки нужно. Ночью, по деревне. И никто не поможет. Не звать же этого странного Демьяна. Хотя, наверное, он мог бы… У них же с Кириллом, кажется… Впрочем думать об этом Тимофею не хотелось. Демьян вызывал у него чувство гадливости и отвращения. И каждый раз, когда Кирилл говорил о нем, или касался его… Это было больно. Наверное, Кириллу было также больно, когда Тимофей ему изменял. Также скручивалось что-то в животе, и до умопомрачения хотелось вмазать кулаком по самоуверенной морде очередного его любовника. Впрочем, доставалось всегда Тимофею. И тот даже не был против. Потому что с Кириллом старая истина «бьет – значит любит» оправдывала себя стопроцентно. 

Тимофей вздохнул и растер озябшие плечи. Кажется, сегодня он заслужил как минимум крупную трепку. Но он был согласен. Только бы Кирилл вернулся, и все было в порядке. Идти за ним ночью, в полной нечисти деревне… Тимофей вздрогнул, услышав, как скрипнула калитка. И тихие шаги. Его лицо просветлело. Кажется, Кирилл справился со всем сам, как, впрочем, и всегда. Странно было бы, если бы того, кто может уложить с одного удара старого упыря, достали местные хулиганы. Он вскочил с кровати и выбежал в комнату Кирилла, готовый к тому, что тот даст ему в морду, не разговаривая. Это было бы даже хорошо. Означало бы, что Тимофей Кириллу не безразличен. Раз может его разозлить.

Но в комнату вошел Демьян и, коротко поздоровавшись, сразу направился к кровати Кирилла за сумкой. Тимофей похолодел. 

\- А где Кирюха? – спросил он, кажется, одними губами.

Демьян замер и, остро глянув на него, ответил.

\- Поживет пока у меня.

Тимофей сглотнул. В голове у него крутилось множество вопросов, которые он точно никогда не решится задать: «Его сильно побили? С ним все хорошо? Почему он пришел к тебе? Неужели он меня больше не любит?» Впрочем, один все-таки можно было задать вслух.

\- А чего это вы съезжаетесь на ночь глядя? – Тимофей неприятно усмехнулся. – Боишься, что он утром проспится и свалит от тебя к чертям или что?

\- К чертям вряд ли, – Демьян пожал плечами и принялся застегивать сумку. – Максимум к тебе. Но тоже вряд ли.

\- Это еще почему? – Тимофей капризно выпятил губу. Мимика послушно отражала те чувства, которые он хотел показать. И скрывала все сильнее охватывавшую его панику. Во всяком случае, должна была скрывать. Просто обязана. 

\- А он сегодня, кажется, погулял не очень удачно. О корягу там споткнулся… брюки изодрал, – Демьян безоблачно улыбнулся. – Говорит, что замучился потемну по деревне шастать. 

\- Ты поэтому к нему в носильщики заделался, что ли? – Тимофей сморщил нос, чуть покачнувшись от облегчения. Кажется, с Кириллом все было относительно хорошо. И он не спешил распространяться о своем приключении новому любовнику. И это вселяло надежду…

\- А мне не сложно, – Демьян закинул сумку на плечо. 

\- Ты плебей, – уверенно проговорил Тимофей, подойдя к нему ближе. – Унижаешься ради мужика. Что, никто кроме него тебя не трахает?

\- Именно, – Демьян кивнул. – Так что грех не поунижаться. Ты тоже попробуй. Может, и до тебя снизойдет кто. А то ты тут от недотраха совсем извелся. Кир говорит, от этого характер портится. 

\- Вон, – Тимофей упер руку в бок и махнул в сторону двери. – Ты – дешевая шлюшка. Ты ему нахер не сдался. Он поимеет с тебя все, что захочет, и сдаст в отдел, как только наиграется. 

\- Спокойной ночи, – проговорил Демьян уже из сеней. Около калитки он остановился и простоял примерно минут пять, что-то сосредоточенно нашептывая. Наконец, чуть скрипнув петлями, калитка распахнулась сама. И Демьян, поудобнее перехватив сумку, вышел со двора. Услышав, как калитка также тихо закрылась, он широко и очень искренне улыбнулся.


	10. Chapter 10

Окончательно Кирилл проснулся только под вечер. День прошел как-то мимо. Он смутно помнил, что время от времени Дёмка его чем-то поил и, кажется, обрабатывал раны, но точно уверен не был. Спину все ещё тянуло, но меньше. Все остальное тоже явно находилось в лучшем состоянии, чем накануне, и это радовало. Рядом, что-то тихо мурлыча во сне, сопел Васька. Кирилл огляделся и увидел Демьяна, сидящего за столом. Тот, прихлебывая из кружки, сосредоточенно читал какую-то книгу.

\- Привет, – хриплым со сна голосом произнес Кирилл, привлекая к себе внимание.

\- Привет, – улыбнулся Демьян, поднимая голову. – Выспался?

\- Кажется... а что, уже вечер? – Кирилл очень осторожно сел в постели, вглядываясь за окно.

\- Ну да, – Демьян взглянул на висящие на стенке часы. – Вон почти пять уже. Как ты? Есть хочешь? Или чай?

\- Это я весь день, что ли, продрых? – Кирилл нахмурился. – Охренеть просто... А ты что, весь день со мной, что ли, просидел?

\- Угу. Просидел, – согласился Демьян. – Вы с Васей очень гармонично смотрелись на моем диване. Так хочешь чай?

\- И что, тебя никто никуда не дернул? – Кирилл подозрительно посмотрел на Демьяна и добавил: – Хочу, ага... и я б пожрал чего...

\- Не-а, не дернул, – Демьян усмехнулся и поднялся со стула. Он подошел к холодильнику и начал там методично копаться. Готовить он толком так и не научился. Да и времени не было готовить, если честно... – Кефир, йогурт, творог с молоком? – перечислил он.

\- Давай кефир, – пробурчал Кирилл и начал вставать с кровати, стараясь действовать как можно осторожнее. Вскоре он медленно пошел в сторону стола, по дороге заметив собственную сумку, валяющуюся у прохода. – Все-таки сходил? – спросил он, кивнув на неё.

\- Ну, я же обещал, – Демьян извлек из холодильника бутылку кефира и зажег плиту под чайником. – Ты садись. Сейчас все принесу. И постель уберу, наверное. Ты не против?

\- Ты знаешь, – Кирилл прислушался к себе. – Пожалуй, я постою. А постель собери, полежать, если что, я и на собранном могу.  
Демьян усмехнулся. 

\- Хочешь, в принципе можешь и лежа поесть, – предложил он, выставляя на стол кружку с кефиром и наливая как раз подогревшийся чай. – Минут пятнадцать тебе хватит? Или больше? А то у меня там поклонники собрались... – он небрежно махнул рукой в сторону окна.

\- Поклонники? – Кирилл заинтересованно глянул в окно, для чего ему пришлось немного пройтись. У калитки стояли человек шесть мужиков подозрительно потрепанного вида и что-то тихо обсуждали, с опаской поглядывая на дом. – Я должен начинать ревновать?

\- Ну, что ты, Кир, я верный. Хранил себя для тебя, – рассмеялся Демьян. – Весь день, между прочим, долго и упорно.

\- Мда? – Кирилл бросил ещё один взгляд за окно, затем покосился на Демьяна. – Тогда что они хотят?

\- Ты смотри, Кир, – Демьян осторожно обнял его за плечи. – Вон, кажется, кто-то сейчас к калиточке подойдет...

Кирилл прищурился, наблюдая, как какого-то мужика буквально отшвыривает от калитки, и он плюхается на зад на довольно приличном от неё расстоянии.

\- Это че такое? – изумленно спросил он, чуть подаваясь вперед.

\- Ну, я же говорил, что я себя хранил, – Демьян отступил на шаг и снова вернулся к столу. – Принести тебе чай? За ними довольно забавно наблюдать... Кстати, Тиму твоего я в доме запер. Правильно?

\- Тиму? С чего бы? – Кирилл чуть повернул голову, внимательно смотря на Демьяна. 

\- То есть мне открыть дверь и отпустить его на волю в пампасы? – фыркнул Демьян. – Ты только скажи...

Кирилл помолчал. Затем осторожно оперся спиной о стоявшего позади Демьяна. Тело все еще ломило, и иметь позади опору было не так плохо.

\- Откуда узнал про Тимоху?

Демьян осторожно обнял его поперек груди.

\- Не трудно было догадаться. Вчера, когда я пришел, он, кажется, собирался ползать перед тобой на коленях. И очень осторожно пытался вызнать у меня о том, как ты себя чувствуешь.

\- Понятно, – кивнул Кирилл. – Давай есть тогда. Не дело это, заставлять поклонников ждать, согласись.

Он осторожно высвободился из объятий и, подойдя к столу, быстро опрокинул в себя кружку кефира, недовольно поморщившись напоследок. Едой это можно было назвать с натяжкой.

\- И это, – едва проглотив, Кирилл кивнул на диван. – Собери все-таки. Не буду я при деревенских разлеживаться. Ни к чему это.

\- Сейчас, кота растолкаю только, – Демьян ткнул Ваську в мягкий бок. 

Кот недовольно мяукнул и открыл глаза.

\- Дёмка, сволочь, спать хочу.

\- Вставай, давай, я постель соберу, – рассмеялся Демьян, сталкивая кота на пол. Тот повернулся к нему задницей и обозрел комнату. Напоровшись взглядом на Кирилла, кот подошел к нему и ткнулся в ноги.

\- Кир, корм?

\- Вот жизнь у человека, – хмыкнул Кирилл, ссыпая коту корм из пакетика и морщась, когда пришлось разгибаться. – Спит, жрет, трахается по весне, и никаких проблем... 

\- Наверное, потому, что он кот, а не человек, – рассмеялся Демьян. – И потом, в жизни Васеньки тоже не всегда все было так радужно, – он сложил постель и собрал диван.

– Ну что, готов принимать делегацию?

\- Готов - не готов... – Кирилл вздохнул и, подойдя к стене, оперся о нее плечом и, притянув к себе пустую чашку, закурил. – Может, хоть скажешь, че ты им сделал? 

\- Ну... я прошелся по деревне, когда шел за твоей сумкой, – Демьян усмехнулся. – Кир, ты потерпи немного. Они тебе сейчас сами все расскажут, как миленькие. 

\- А как ты узнал, кто участвовал?

\- Никак, – Демьян пожал плечами.

\- Это ты чего... всех, что ли? – Кирилл присвистнул.

\- А как я должен был разбираться? – удивился Демьян. – Я ясновидением не обладаю. Но, я так полагаю, что скоро все участники вчерашнего инцидента во всем сознаются. Мне все-таки любопытно. Думаю, остальным тоже будет интересно, благодаря кому у них такой веселый и насыщенный денек.

Кирилл покачал головой, посмотрев на Демьяна с каким-то новым интересом.

\- Ты очень нехороший мальчик, Дёма, – задумчиво произнес он, затягиваясь. – И, кажется, мне не стоит ходить от тебя налево.

\- А ты уже планируешь?

\- Нет, я скорее просто осознаю как факт. Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты вряд ли оценишь.

\- Не оценю, – согласился Демьян. – Так что? Зовем?

\- Зови, – кивнул Кирилл.

\- Кир, гладить будешь? – ткнулся в ноги Кирилла поевший Васька.

\- Куда я от тебя денусь, туша? – усмехнулся Кирилл, поднимая кота на руки. – Ты в курсе, что скоро неподъемным будешь? И я посажу тебя на диету.

\- Зачем? – удивился Вася. – Там высоко?

Кирилл усмехнулся.

\- Нет, там голодно. Зато стройный будешь, аки кипарис. И сможешь даже на Дёмке спать и не задавить его насмерть.

Вася хрипло мяукнул.

\- Дёмка пихается и ругается.

\- Это потому, что ты тяжелый. А будешь легкий, он тебя будет обнимать и гладить. Да, Дёмк?

\- Думаешь? – скептически переспросил Демьян.

\- Ладно... обнимать и гладить ты будешь меня, но зато Васька будет легкий, – Кирилл улыбнулся.

\- Ты забываешь про мышей в подполе, Кир, – усмехнулся Демьян. – Вася по-любому не похудеет. 

\- То есть он так и будет давить меня своей тушей? – вспомнил об утре Кирилл, ласково поглаживая замлевшего кота между ушей.

\- Похоже на то. Хотя ты, конечно, можешь отучить его спать на кровати. Но тогда он может тебя разлюбить... По крайней мере, чтобы замолить свой тяжкий грех, тебе придется скормить ему много корма.

\- Ну, что Вась... твоя любовь или возможность дышать ночью, как думаешь? – усмехнулся Кирилл, почесывая кота под мордой.

\- Мяу! – важно заявил кот и потерся мордой о руку Кирилла.

\- Видишь Дёмк, без вариантов, – Кирилл поднял голову и искренне улыбнулся любовнику.

Демьян рассмеялся:

\- Я же тебе говорил, – и вышел на крыльцо.

Мужики за калиткой оживились и начали что-то кричать, но к калитке благоразумно не подходили. Зато к ней подошел Демьян и, не открывая ее, велел собраться всем через десять минут. 

\- Если все не придете, дверь не откроется, – предупредил он и снова ушел в дом. 

\- Будешь стращать и низводить до состояния ниже плинтуса? – поинтересовался Кирилл, зарываясь лицом в теплую и мягкую шерсть на загривке кота.

\- Да куда уж дальше-то? – усмехнулся Демьян. – Ты посмотри в окошко повнимательней... Видишь, что там с народом происходит?

Народ действительно временами вел себя странно. Кто-то падал, кто-то хватался за явно ушибленные места, у многих вставали дыбом волосы...

Кирилл чуть сместился, заглядывая в окно, и хмыкнул. 

\- Знаешь, не смотря на то, что я понимаю, что дело тут далеко не во мне, все равно... приятно, что ли.

\- Да? Ну и ладно тогда, – Демьян посмотрел на то, как на улице становится все более и более многолюдно.

 

Скоро около дома собралась внушительная толпа мужиков человек в сорок. Минуты две они стояли перед калиткой, неуверенно изучая доски, из которых она была сколочена. Видимо, выглядели они крепкими. Еще две минуты ушло у них на то, чтобы выбрать добровольца. И скоро чьи-то руки вытолкнули вперед того самого мужика, который накануне утром заходил к Демьяну за амулетом. Выглядел тот не очень. И передвигался как-то скованно. Демьян тонко усмехнулся, глядя на то, как тот старается не слишком явно держаться за зад. Мужик опасливо толкнул калитку и тут же отшатнулся, ожидая удара. Но его не последовало. Калитка послушно распахнулась, и мужики медленно, с опаской, потянулись внутрь. Особенно осторожны они были на ступеньках крыльца. И потом еще минуты полторы стояли под дверью, прежде чем наконец-то войти в избу.

Демьян повернул голову, оглядывая вошедших. 

\- Добрый вечер, – вежливо поздоровался он. – Вы проходите-проходите...

Мужики ещё с минуту потолклись на пороге, затем неуверенно, гурьбой, вошли внутрь дома, сразу заполнив собой большую часть комнаты. Они косились на Демьяна – кто-то с опаской, кто-то с искренней неприязнью, но большинство с явным недоумением – и разглядывали облокотившегося рядом с ним о стену Кирилла. Кирилл продолжал почесывать спящего на его руках кота, Демьян стоял молча, расслабленно наблюдая за гостями.

\- Это... – наконец неуверенно начал мужичок с виду лет за пятьдесят, видимо, выбранный парламентером. Он хватался за спину и щурил подбитый глаз. –Дёмк, тут такое дело... соседи словно с ума посходили, ты это... подсобишь, может?

\- Может, и подсоблю, – согласился Демьян. – Только вот я хотел бы кое-что выяснить для начала. Например, имена тех, кто вчера посвятил вечер экстремальным развлечениям...

Мужики зароптали что-то, бурча под нос и оглядывая друг друга. Говоривший нахмурился.

\- Ты, Дёмк, прямо говори, если есть, что сказать.

Демьян сделал шаг вперед и сложил руки на груди. Выглядел он при этом довольно мрачно.

\- Хорошо. Я скажу. Вчера кое-кто очень нехорошо подшутил над моим любовником. Настолько нехорошо, что мне пришлось оказывать ему медицинскую помощь. Как вы понимаете, этот факт меня несколько расстроил. Так что я хочу, чтобы все эти люди с замечательным чувством юмора, немедленно вышли вперед. У вас пять минут. Потом я повторю фокус с дверью. Думаю, у меня получится.

Кирилл осмотрел мужиков. Большинство казались искренне удивленными. Они косились то на него, то на Демьяна, и переговаривались, словно не уверенные, что правильно поняли услышанное. Хмурились. Что-то бурчали и переглядывались.

\- Значит, все, что происходило сегодня – это типа месть за ёбыря твоего? – раздался молодой голос откуда-то из-за спин столпившихся мужиков. – А не зарываешься ли ты, Дёмка? Поблядун твой сам нарвался, а мы виноватые выходим.

\- То есть ты, Саша, признаешь, что поучаствовал? – доброжелательно уточнил Демьян. – Кто еще? 

\- Ничего я не признаю! – возмутились так же из-за спин. – Хули ты пиздишь? Я говорю, что он и сам мог нарваться на кого-то. А ты нас нежитью травишь!

\- А я очень расстроился, Саша. Кстати, осталось три минуты.

\- И что будет через три минуты, если никто не признается? – спросил все тот же дед, что начинал говорить.

\- Ну... я подожду еще, наверное, – Демьян улыбнулся. – А вы подождете за дверью. У меня время есть, у меня дома все хорошо...

\- Ах, ты ж сука! – вырвалось у какого-то парня и он рванул к Демьяну, но был остановлен другими мужиками. – Мало твоей шлюхе досталось! И ты нарываешься?

\- Вася, тебя тоже посчитать, видимо? – Демьян устроился на диване рядом со стоящим Кириллом. – Две минуты.

\- А ты что же стоишь? – неприятно усмехнулся вышеназванный Василий, вперяя тяжелый взгляд в Кирилла. – Или жопа болит сидеть?

\- Моя жопа – не твоя печаль, – лениво улыбнулся Кирилл. – Хочу – стою, хочу – сижу, твое разрешение мне без надобности.

\- Так! – внезапно вмешался все тот же старичок. – Хватит! Сашка, паразит, говори, твои постарались?

\- Чего это сразу мои? Кто чего видел? Нет! Так и нехуй!

\- Говори давай! – толкнул в плечо парня высокий мощный мужик. – Или я тебя сам сейчас тут загну! У меня сегодня чуть изба не спалилась!

\- А у меня в курятнике балка прямо мне по хребту свалилась!

\- А у меня колодец засорился! Я в нем едва не утоп, пока чистил!

\- Говори давай!

\- Некому тут больше!

Вокруг загомонили, выталкивая вперед человек пять парней лет по двадцати. В косухах и джинсе, они выглядели, наверное, круто для деревни, обвешанные цепями и заклепками.

\- А хрен ли! Он тут мужиков ебать будет! Потом на нас нечисть травить! А мы – молчать?! А вы все, как стадо баранов! Только блеете! Когда делать что-то надо! – возмутился один из них, самый высокий и самый металлизированный парень с коротким белобрысым ежиком волос. Видимо, тот самый Сашка.

\- А вы, значит, делаете, да? – усмехнулся Демьян. – Я заметил. Все вышли? – он обвел парней недовольным взглядом. – Амулеты от русалок свои достали и на стол положили. Быстро. Будете у меня блюсти нравственную чистоту, раз уж вы так заботитесь о моей.

\- Пошел нахуй! – начал было Сашка, но тут его схватил за шкирку и немного встряхнул тот самый мужик с едва не сгоревшим домом.

\- Ты, паскуда, развлекаешься, а расплачивается вся деревня? – процедил он. – Быстро вынули и отдали! Ну!

Позади согласно загомонили остальные, и парням ничего не оставалось, как отдать требуемое.

\- Спасибо, – Демьян подошел к столу, сложил амулеты на железный поднос и поджег. – И не ходите в лес, ребятки, если жить хотите.

Он обвел взглядом мужиков и проговорил.

\- В течение получаса все успокоится. Надеюсь, такое больше не повторится. Обидно, когда из-за пятерых придурков страдают все... Кстати, мальчики, – он снова обвел взглядом пятерых парней. На вашем месте я бы не надеялся так легко отделаться.

\- Ты нам угрожаешь что ли? – ощерился Сашка. 

Демьян улыбнулся.

\- Нет, конечно. 

\- Тогда и нехрен воздух сотрясать! Ты – педик и урод, понял? И шлюха твоя сука и подстилка! Мерзость! – Александр смачно сплюнул на пол.

Демьян посмотрел на него долгим задумчивым взглядом и пожал плечами. 

\- Не впечатляет. Кстати, не стоит плеваться в моем доме, – Сашка неожиданно споткнулся и упал на ровном месте. – Мой домовой этого не любит, знаете ли.

\- Так мы это... пойдем, что ли? – прозвучало неуверенно из толпы мужиков, когда друзья подняли матерящегося Сашка и, удерживая, чтобы он не рванул к Демьяну, стали что-то увещевающе шептать ему на ухо.

\- Идите, конечно, – Демьян кивнул. – По домам не ходите еще полчаса. А то мало ли что... 

Что-то бурча себе под нос, народ споро вышел за дверь. Кирилл задумчиво проводил их взглядом.

\- Ты что-то собираешься с ними сделать, с этими пацанами, – произнес он утвердительно. – Что и зачем? Насколько я понял, свою миссию по напоминанию о том, кто в доме хозяин, ты уже успешно выполнил.

\- По-моему, они еще не прониклись, – светло улыбнулся Демьян. Он встал с дивана и потянулся. – Ладно, пойду я, что ли... Работать пора.

\- Дёма. Что ты собрался с ними сделать? – Кирилл чуть прищурился и поправил на груди кота. Ноги и спина устали от долгого стояния, и он, наконец-то, полулежа устроился на диване.

\- Кир, тебе не все равно? – Демьян подошел к двери.

\- Я хотел бы знать. Все-таки в какой-то мере это касается и меня тоже.

Демьян пожал плечами.

\- Примерно то же самое, что они сделали с тобой. Только не говори, что ты очень против, ладно? Меня Сашка с его бандой с детства изводили. Сначала вон кота моего мучили, теперь на любовника переключились. Давно пора с этим покончить так, чтобы они в следующий раз трижды подумали, прежде чем соваться.

\- С чего ты взял, что я против? – Кирилл ласково провел пальцами меж ушей Васьки. ¬– Это твоя деревня, и твое право мстить так, как считаешь нужным.

\- А что ты сделаешь с Тимой? – с любопытством спросил Демьян. – Расскажешь?

Кирилл помолчал, нежно поглаживая кота, отчего тот низко замурлыкал.

\- Я пока не уверен...

\- Почему? – спросил Демьян и тут же покачал головой, показывая, что отвечать не нужно. – Все... я пошел порядок наводить. Потом поговорим. Достать тебе одеяло? Полежишь еще немного?

\- Иди, я разберусь, да, Вась? – кот утробно мурлыкнул и потерся мордой о руку Кирилла, тот довольно улыбнулся. – Сам возьму, если что. И зайди к Ваньке. У меня опять сигареты заканчиваются, и корма пусть ещё захватит, ладно?

\- Хорошо. Неужели Вася уже все сожрал? – риторически спросил Демьян и вышел за порог.

\- Васенька у нас котик со здоровым аппетитом, да, золотко? – Кирилл потрепал кота по ушам и чуть нахмурился, смотря в сторону закрывшейся за Демьяном двери. 

Ему было нужно позвонить, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Опустив кота на диван, он осторожно поднялся и подошел к окну. Демьяна уже не было видно. Достав из висящей у входа куртки дешевый, купленный через Ваньку телефон, Кирилл медленно вышел из дома. Чтобы заработал телефон, было достаточно выйти за бор, но в нынешнем его состоянии на это могло уйти прилично времени, следовательно, стоило поторопиться. Кто знает, сколько проходит по деревне Дёмка. Выйдя за калитку, Кирилл медленно пошел вдоль ограды в сторону леса, размышляя. Произошедшее помнилось все еще смутно, но вот перепуганный голос Тимофея он все-таки вспомнил. Его голос, умоляющий остановиться, отчетливо звучал в голове, так же как и насмешливое Сашкино – теперь-то он знал, как его зовут – "Не заткнешься – рядом ляжешь". 

В том, что Тимка к инциденту имел очень косвенное отношение, Кирилл не сомневался, но и в том, что спускать все произошедшее тоже нельзя, был уверен. После всего Тимофей побежит звонить Олегу, а тот не преминет прибрать к рукам дар такого уровня. А в планы Кирилла совершенно не входило пока расставаться с Демьяном. К тому же, если уж кто и сдаст Демьяна в отдел, то уж совершенно определенно не Олег. Зашипев от прострелившей спину боли, Кирилл вышел за околицу. До бора оставалось еще минут десять.

 

Утро у Демьяна началось своеобразно. Накануне они с Кириллом легли спать довольно рано. Когда Демьян вернулся со своей прогулки, тот выглядел совершенно измотанным, и затащить его под одеяло оказалось несложно. А сейчас это самое одеяло кто-то резко отбросил, и в следующий момент Демьяна ударили куда-то в живот, потом в спину. Удары – не то чтобы сильные, но вполне чувствительные – сыпались один за другим под истеричные женские вопли:

– Скотина! Сволочь! Паскуда! Сына мне угробил!

Демьян открыл глаза, натолкнувшись взглядом на разъяренную женщину. Он быстро перехватил ее руки своими. Она брыкалась. Но на самом деле держать ее было не то чтобы сложно. Все-таки баба...

\- Ну, и чего вы орете, Клавдия Ивановна, с утра пораньше?

\- Ты! Ты! – плевалась и шипела женщина, брыкаясь и пытаясь укусить за удерживающие её руки.

\- Ух, ты, бля... до сортира не дойти, прям, – послышался насмешливый голос Кирилла от двери. – А любовник уже с чужой бабой бальзаковского возраста по кроватям обжимается. 

\- Вот они минусы открытой двери, – поделился Демьян. – Любой может войти и обидеть. 

Баба вдруг ойкнула, оказываясь на коленях на полу. Половицы довольно скрипнули. Демьян сел, поудобнее перехватив ее руки. Ему совершенно не хотелось ходить с исцарапанным лицом.

\- Я еще раз спрашиваю, Клавдия Ивановна, что вы орете?

\- Ты Виталика! Виталика за что?! Мало тебе, паскуде, обереги отнял у мальчишек, так ещё и… – она всхлипнула и разревелась, беспрестанно дергаясь и пытаясь вырваться.

Кирилл плечом уперся в косяк, с интересом прислушиваясь к причитаниям женщины. Судя по всему, матери одного из тех пяти парней.

\- А что с Виталиком? – с искренним любопытством спросил Демьян. – Случилось, что ли, что?

\- А то ты не знаешь! Сука ты! Чтоб тебя волки в лесу задрали, собаку! Чтоб самого тебя так! Как ты посмел! Как только посмел!.. Мальчишку! Мальчишку-то за что?! Так! – и она вновь задергалась, пытаясь вырваться и снова ударить Демьяна.

\- Так – это как? – Демьян сжал ее руки сильнее. – Вы говорите прямо, что случилось, Клавдия Ивановна. Пока я вам ничего ответить не могу, сами понимаете.

Женщина дернулась, замерла и внезапно тихо ответила, пряча глаза:

\- Ему... ему... в него бутылку засунули... как же... как же тебя земля-то только носит?! Зачем? Ночью... зачем? – она тихо и очень несчастно всхлипнула и вновь заплакала, задрожав.

\- А, – Демьян кивнул. – А сам Виталик никаких идей на тему того, почему так получилось, не высказывал?

\- Он сказал, что это ты! Ты все! – Клавдия, снова взъярившись, дернулась. – Что он тебе сделал?! Ребенок же совсем! Что?!

\- Ну, я всего-навсего сделал с ним то же, что он сделал с другим человеком. Они с ребятами пошутили над моим любовником, я над ними. Как вы думаете, Клавдия Ивановна, смешно получилось? 

Женщина отшатнулась.

\- Да что ж ты несешь-то! Как же тебе… как ты... – она захлебывалась словами и воздухом. – Как ты только смеешь-то! Такое! Виталик мой! Да он никогда!.. Как ты!...

\- Вот так я, Клавдия Ивановна. А вы бы глаза разули еще тогда, когда они Ваську моего сначала утопить пытались, а потом хвост ему подпалили. Растут мальчики, и чувство юмора с ними, соответственно. Виталик, Сашка, Васька, Федя и Петя позавчера весело погуляли. А за развлечения, я считаю, надо платить. И вот лишиться возможности в лесу трахаться с русалками напропалую, я считаю, им маловато.

\- Я на тебя в милицию заявлю! Я найду на тебя управу, слышишь?! Найду! Ты мальчишкам жизни портишь, и безнаказанно?! Я до губернатора дойду! – прошипела женщина, внезапно и сильно рванув от Демьяна, и тот невольно выпустил её из рук. Клавдия Ивановна встала, презрительно на него смотря.

\- Не думай, что это сойдет тебе с рук!

Демьян радостно улыбнулся. 

\- Вы дойдите до губернатора, Клавдия Ивановна. Или вон в милицию. Я лично всю ночь дома спал... Так что я посмотрю, как вас там встретят. А сейчас... – Демьян поднялся с кровати и потянулся. – Если у вас больше никакого дела ко мне нет, вы бы шли уже? А то я с утра, сами понимаете, поссать, зубки почистить и прочее. 

\- Это доказать ещё надо!..

\- А чего тут доказывать? – отозвался молчавший до этого Кирилл. – Я ж мент, я подтвержу, что он всю ночь на моем плече продрых, и ручки с ножками на мне лежали. А куда он без ручек-ножек? Никуда.

Прошипев нечто нецензурное в адрес обоих мужчин, женщина пулей вылетела из дома, и Кирилл с насмешливой улыбкой посмотрел на Демьяна. 

\- Бутылка? В задницу? Она серьезно?

\- Очевидно, да, – Демьян отвернулся и начал собирать постель, снова спихнув с нее пригревшегося кота. Вася недовольно мяукнул что-то про то, что ему снова не дают поспать, и потопал к Кириллу выпрашивать жрачку.

Кирилл покачал головой и, подойдя к Демьяну, обнял его со спины.

\- Значит, ты был серьезен, когда говорил, что сделаешь то же самое? – шепнул он ему в ухо, нежно касаясь губами кожи на шее.

Демьян замер на секунду, напряженно глядя в стену, а потом коротко кивнул.

Кирилл нежно поцеловал его в шею, руками пройдясь по груди.

\- Спасибо, – сказал он.

Тело все ещё болезненно реагировало на резкие движения, но не настолько, чтобы это могло остановить. Кирилл прижал парня к себе немного сильнее.

Демьян закрыл глаза, чуть расслабляясь в его руках. Что говорить, он совершенно не знал. И вообще... было как-то странно.

\- Тиму я так и не выпустил, – шепнул он тихо.

\- Вечером отпусти, – попросил Кирилл и начал покрывать его шею нежными поцелуями, внезапно разбавленными острыми, оставляющими розовые следы на коже укусами.

\- Хорошо... – Демьян тихо выдохнул, прижимаясь ближе. – Расскажешь?

Кирилл повернул Демьяна к себе и захватил его губы своими, поглаживая по спине. Он ласково исследовал языком его рот, посасывая его язык и явно подталкивая Демьяна ответить: дразнил, то чуть отстранялся, облизывая его губы, то снова прижимался сильнее, но не углублял поцелуя.

\- Не расскажешь, – Демьян осторожно обнял его, опасаясь задеть синяки.

\- Я не сделаю с ним ничего, – ответил Кирилл, и он даже не врал. Он и впрямь не собирался трогать Тимофея и пальцем. Его руки пробрались под футболку Демьяна и начали поглаживать кожу на спине.

\- Примерно так же, как я ничего не сделал с пятью молодыми людьми? – Демьян провел пальцем по его шее.

\- Примерно, – не стал отпираться Кирилл и, нагнувшись, приглашающе лизнул его в губы. Трахаться хотелось, тем более что три дня спустя его удачной встречи с ребятками, усилиями Демьяна, чувствовал он себя вполне сносно. – Как тебе идея немного отдрочить друг другу с утра? На пассив я пока не слишком готов.

Демьян прижался ближе, чуть прикусив его губу.

\- Хочешь, я буду снизу?

Кирилл провел рукой по его волосам.

\- А ты этого хочешь? 

\- Наверное...

\- Нет, ладо, «наверное» нам не подходит, – Кирилл усмехнулся и лизнул его в щеку. – Я тебя не тороплю, мне и в пассиве хорошо, и отдрочить я тоже не против. Так что не стоит, если ты к этому не готов.

\- Я... – Демьян осторожно погладил плечи. – Как ты вообще?

\- Нормально я. Ещё пара дней и будет совсем хорошо. Ребра не сломаны, задница тоже довольно быстро заживает. Спину ты мне методично растираешь каждый вечер... Не волнуйся, ладо, правда, – Кирилл улыбнулся и погладил его по щеке. – Ты не хочешь?.. Просто скажи, я не настаиваю...

\- Просто беспокоюсь. У тебя сверху один сплошной синяк...

\- Это просто выглядит страшно, на самом деле вполне терпимо, – Кирилл с силой провел ладонями по спине Демьяна, скользнул по его ягодицам, сжал их и снова вернулся на спину. 

Демьян тихо всхлипнул, выдыхая ему в губы.

\- Уверен?

\- Вполне, – кивнул Кирилл, рукой рисуя по его спине круги, время от времени надавливая ногтями и слегка царапая кожу.

\- Тогда я хочу, Кир... – Демьян лизнул его в щеку и тут же в губы. Слегка прикусил, и осторожно провел пальцами по волосам, стараясь не задеть шишку.

Кирилл улыбнулся и, потянув Демьяна к так и не собранному дивану, забрался на него и втащил туда несопротивляющегося любовника. Кирилл старался двигаться медленно, так, чтобы не потревожить синяки и едва прошедшую спину. 

Аккуратно прижав Демьяна к себе, он поцеловал его в губы, затем спустился ниже, покрывая поцелуями шею, грудь, живот. Руками огладил ноги, раздвигая их.

\- Ты красивый, Очень, – произнес Кирилл. Удобно устроившись на кровати так, чтобы ничего не болело и не тянуло, он щекой потерся о член Демьяна. Широко разведя его ноги и заставив приподняться, Кирилл сунул ему под бедра пару подушек. Удерживать его сейчас на весу он вряд ли бы смог. И, наклонившись, провел языком по его промежности.

Демьян застонал и рефлекторно попытался свести ноги обратно. К щекам мгновенно прилила кровь. Было ужасно, почти головокружительно приятно. Но... Он прикусил губу и заставил себя успокоиться. Только шепнул еле слышно:

\- Ты меня смущаешь.

\- Чем? – Кирилл хитро улыбнулся и вновь провел языком по сфинктеру, чуть вворачивая кончик внутрь. – Этим? Или вот этим? – он облизал палец и аккуратно ввел его внутрь, начиная методично искать нужную точку, и одновременно языком обводя края растянутого пальцем отверстия.

\- Всем... – пробормотал Демьян, зажмуривая глаза и вцепляясь в простынь пальцами. 

\- Опять ебетесь, – грустно констатировал отвалившийся от миски кот и тяжело потопал к входной двери. Дверь скрипнула, выпуская животное.

Демьян помотал головой, пытаясь понять, что его в этом не устраивает, а потом резко распахнул глаза.

\- Васька, быстро домой. 

Кот с трудом протиснулся обратно и тут же заявил:

\- Это не я.

\- Что не ты?

\- Все не я. Не надо мордой тыкать.

\- Не ходи на улицу сегодня, если не хочешь без хвоста остаться... 

\- Мяу! – недовольно заявил Вася и демонстративно сел к ним хвостом. 

\- И что же у нас на улице? – поинтересовался Кирилл, уже нащупав пальцем простату и начав размеренно поглаживать её, время от времени надавливая.

\- Мало ли... как решат отыграться... ах, – Демьян прикусил губу, стараясь не насаживаться на ласкающие его пальцы. 

\- Хм... – Кирилл окинул любовника внимательным взглядом и аккуратно прибавил к одному пальцу второй, перед этим тщательно облизав его, и начал методично растягивать упругие мышцы, время от времени касаясь простаты и наблюдая за тем, как выгибается Демьян под его руками.

Демьян помотал головой, пытаясь разогнать заполнивший ее дурман. Было так... странно. И одновременно так охренительно. Плохо сознавая, что именно делает, Демьян попытался еще шире развести ноги и тихонько захныкал, потому что от переполняющего его желания было почти больно.

Кирилл отстранился, вынимая пальцы, встал с кровати и подошел к кухонным шкафам, чтобы отыскать в них банку с маслом.

\- К черту... надо купить смазку... – бормотал он себе под нос, выливая масло в чашку и забирая её с собой. Он поставил её на табурет у дивана и посмотрел на Демьяна, нежно проводя руками по его бедрам и целуя в живот. – Перевернись на живот и приподнимись на коленки, – тихо попросил он. – Так тебе проще будет.

Демьян взглянул на Кирилла из-под опущенных ресниц и медленно повернулся. Стоять на коленях, выпятив задницу, было как-то ненадежно, наверное. И нервно. Демьян вздохнул, стараясь расслабиться, и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Кирилла.

\- Расслабься, – тихо попросил Кирилл, обнимая его со спины и начиная нежно поглаживать грудь ладонями. – Я остановлюсь сразу, как ты скажешь. Просто это наилучшая поза для первого раза, – Кирилл запнулся, поймав себя на том, что, кажется, перебарщивает в попытках успокоить и ведет себя так, словно перед ним невинная девственница. – Черт, Дём, я просто хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, – он провел ладонями по его бедрам и сжал ягодицы. 

Демьян усмехнулся и кивнул, чуть качнувшись навстречу прикосновению.

\- Я догадываюсь, Кир.

\- Да ну тебя, – хмыкнул, вдруг расслабившись, Кирилл и хотел было прижаться сильнее к спине Демьяна, но тут же зашипел: синяки все ещё оставались чувствительными. 

Чуть отстранившись, Кирилл начал покрывать быстрыми поцелуями его лопатки, языком обводил чуть выступающие позвонки. Руками он нежно сжал его бедра, погладил поджимающийся живот, провел вдоль члена.

Вот так, когда Кирилл прижимался к его спине, Демьяну было гораздо спокойнее. И возбуждение вернулось, только сильнее подстегиваемое прикосновениями Кирилла.

\- Кир, – выдохнул он, – давай уже, а?

Кирилл согласно кивнул. Пальцами он смазал любовника и себя и начал медленно входить в непривычное к вторжению тело. Он двигался осторожно, стараясь причинить как можно меньше дискомфорта, одновременно в кровь кусая губы, потому что хотелось сильно. Сразу. На полную. Потому что от одного понимания, что вот сейчас он действительно с Демьяном, начисто снесло крышу и то, что он все ещё держал себя в руках, было настоящим чудом.

Сначала Демьяну было странно и неудобно и... не то чтобы больно, но как-то чувствительно. Он постарался прогнуться сильнее. Почему-то казалось, так будет легче... Кирилл у него за спиной дышал тяжело и шумно. И медленно проталкивался все дальше. Демьян шумно выдохнул, расслабляя вдруг напрягшиеся мышцы и внезапно почувствовал, как вверх по позвоночнику прокатилась волна удовольствия, заставившая его прогнуться еще больше и тихонько застонать.

Стон Демьяна продрал до костей, и Кирилл почувствовал, как по телу мурашками рассыпалось наслаждение. Он на мгновение замер, когда член полностью погрузился в узкое тело, и начал также медленно выходить, чтобы затем увереннее толкнутся вглубь.

И снова.

Движения медленно наращивали темп, Кирилл прижался к Демьяну, наплевав на занывшие царапины и синяки, просунул руку ему под живот и начал ласкать его член, сначала нежно, но постепенно двигая рукою все жестче. Он целовал Демьяна в шею и плечи, иногда сильно прихватывал кожу зубами.

Демьян, кажется, окончательно потерялся в ощущениях, и уже не контролировал свои действия, стараясь прижаться к Кириллу ближе и подаваться на каждое его прикосновение. Короткая быстрая боль от укусов только усиливала ощущения и неизменно заставляла его стонать и вскрикивать.

В какой-то момент Кирилл просто позволил себе утонуть в получаемом наслаждении, слышать только вскрики и стоны любовника и чувствовать, как все быстрее и быстрее кружится вокруг комната. 

Наслаждение накрыло внезапно. Он с силой стиснул зубы на загривке Демьяна и, уже почти растворяясь в собственном оргазме, почувствовал, как задрожал и выгнулся под ним Демьян, и это стало последней каплей.

\- Может, одного котенка оставите? – раздался рядом с кроватью голос кота. – Люди оставляют иногда, я видел.

Кирилл выдохнул и хрипло рассмеялся:

\- Дёмк, ты как? Оставим?

Демьян перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на Кирилла немного осоловевшим взглядом.

\- Хрен вам, а не котенка. Я от вас двоих уже не знаю куда деваться... – вздохнул он и закрыл глаза.

\- Злой ты, Дёмка, – обиделся Васька. – Зачем его тогда привел?

\- О, хороший вопрос, – оживился Кирилл, проводя рукой по бедру Демьяна. На вновь занывшее тело он старался не обращать внимания. – Объясни ребенку, зачем меня привел, раз котят от меня ты не хочешь.

\- Этому ребенку уже больше десятка лет. Он, по кошачьим меркам, уже скоро дедушкой будет, – буркнул Демьян. Но все-таки приподнялся на локте и взглянул на кота. – Вась, тебе нравится, что Кир тебя кормит?

\- Нравится... – мурлыкнул кот. – Кир хороший. 

\- Ну вот, считай что я его привел из чистой любви к тебе, – объявил Демьян и снова упал на подушки.

Кирилл фыркнул, с удовольствием разглядывая качественно утраханного Демьяна.

\- Ну, так может, все-таки котят-то оставим, а? От тебя бы симпатичные котята получились. 

\- Это еще почему? – фыркнул Демьян и закрыл глаза.

\- По взаимности, котятки всегда красивые выходят, – тепло улыбнулся Кирилл, скользя ладонью по его животу.

\- От тебя я скорее ежика рожу, против шерсти, – пробормотал Демьян, утыкаясь Кириллу в плечо. – Его тоже оставим?

\- И ежика оставим, – Кирилл погладил его по волосам. – Че ж не оставить, если от меня? – он легко чмокнул его во влажный висок. – А почему именно ежика-то? Я так плох, что от меня только ежа можно?

\- Характер у тебя не сахарный... Хотя и у меня тоже, наверное.

Кирилл усмехнулся.

\- Характер – это да... Но, знаешь, так даже интереснее.

\- Ну да. Есть шанс, что за год в деревне ты не успеешь заскучать. 

\- А ты так уверен, что через год я сделаю тебе ручкой? – Кирилл усмехнулся. – Я же тебе говорил, ты выбрал абсолютно неправильную тактику, чтобы избавится от меня, так что... ты не рассчитывай особо.

\- Кир, не надо давать обещаний, которые не собираешься сдерживать, – Демьян поднял голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом. – Секс – это замечательно. Попытки ужиться в одном доме – тоже. Но не нужно обещать мне золотые горы и любовь до гроба. Из возраста Ромео и Джульетты я давно уже вышел.

Кирилл поморщился.

\- Я сказал хоть слово о любви до гроба и золотых горах? Нет. Я просто сказал, что пока ты... нужен мне, я вряд ли захочу что-то менять.

\- Думаю, что года тебе вполне хватит, – Демьян усмехнулся. – Москва в любом случае гораздо нужнее, чем я. Впрочем, как и продвижение по службе.  
Кирилл вздохнул и устроился на подушках.

\- Я ухожу из отдела. Это вон Тимочка у нас мечтает о карьере, я же... перегорел.

\- Уходишь? – Демьян осторожно оперся рукой о его грудь и заглянул ему в глаза. – И что, отпустят?

Улыбка Кирилла стала хищной.

\- Отпустят. 

\- Есть что предложить взамен?

Кирилл скользнул по Демьяну ленивым взглядом.

\- Ладо, тебя я не трону, не волнуйся. И никого в вашей замечательной деревушке. А остальные... они ведь тебя мало заботят, не так ли?

\- Меня и в нашей замечательной деревушке заботят далеко не все... – Демьян усмехнулся. – И почему ты не тронешь меня? 

\- Потому что рассчитываю счастливо трахать тебя хотя бы ближайшие пару-тройку лет, – Кирилл осторожно потянулся: тревожить едва прошедшею спину он не хотел. 

\- А потом? 

\- А потом зависит уже от нас обоих, ладо. Мы или притремся друг к другу, или нет. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят: получится из нашей интрижки что-то или мы разбежимся... так что ничего криминального.

Демьян вздохнул и улегся поудобнее, снова закрыв глаза. На языке вертелась еще куча вопросов. Но он решил их не задавать. Хотя бы потому, что можно было бы поспать еще часик... пока к нему не прибежали разбираться еще какие-нибудь рассерженные родители или кто-нибудь там ещё. В деревне всегда найдется, чем заняться. Иногда это начинало утомлять.


	11. Chapter 11

Демьян проснулся от того, что в дверь кто-то долго и упорно колотил. Он протер глаза и слез с кровати, невольно потревожив спавшего на нем и Кирилле кота. Скатившись на простыню, Васька недовольно мяукнул и полез обратно на Кирилла. Кажется, даже не открыв до конца глаза. Демьян вздохнул и поплелся к сундуку за джинсами. В дверь продолжали барабанить.

\- Да иду я уже, – проворчал он, распахивая дверь и щурясь от яркого солнечного света. – Кого там еще... – начал было он и остановился. – Отец Борис, чем обязан?

\- Собирайся, Демьян. Беда у нас, – проговорил священник, все еще стоя на пороге, хотя Демьян специально отошел от двери, чтобы тот мог войти.

\- Случилось что? – спросил он, глядя на следы явной усталости на лице отца Бориса. – Серьезное что-то?

\- Дитя у одной моей прихожанки народилось ночью... Съесть ее хочет. Да и вообще кого угодно. Вылез из кроватки, на людей бросается. Мы его заперли в комнате, он дверь грызет...

\- Вот... блин, – тихо закончил Демьян. – Вы проходите, – попросил он священника. – Я сейчас оденусь и поедем. Кофе, может, вам налить? Вы ж не спали ночь. И сейчас на машине ехать.

\- Давай, – вздохнул священник и с явной опаской переступил через порог, осенив себя крестом.

\- Кир, проснись, а? – Демьян толкнул Кирилла в плечо. – Сделай отцу Борису кофе, пока я одеваюсь и вещи собираю. ЧП у нас тут.

\- Чего опять? – сонно моргнул Кирилл, сев на кровати и натыкаясь взглядом на священника. – О... батюшка... – хмыкнул он, послушно поднимаясь, и как был, голым, подошел к плите и включил ее.

\- Кир, ты б оделся, а? – попросил Демьян, сосредоточенно роясь в сундуке. – Священник дома все-таки.

Отец Борис чопорно поджал губы и сел на стул, брезгливо поддернув подол своего облачения, и демонстративно уставился в окно.   
Разбуженный Васька, спрыгнув с дивана, тут же ткнулся Кириллу в ноги и привычно басовито провозгласил "Жрать!"  
Священник резко обернулся.

\- Да, – подтвердил Демьян. – Он говорящий, зараза. И живет у меня уже лет десять, а то и больше. Странно, что вы его до сих пор не видели.

\- Сам зараза, – обиделся кот. – Кир, ну дай жрать.

Отец Борис перекрестился и недовольно поморщился. 

\- Воистину, Демьян, не зря Федор Прокопьевич тебе отдельную избу справил. Не зря.

\- Священник пять минут переживет, – спокойно ответил Кирилл, насыпая коту еды и ставя на огонь чайник. Затем подошел к дивану и, подхватив джинсы, натянул их прямо на голое тело. – Че случилось, где пожар? – поинтересовался он, надевая футболку.

\- Подменыш у нас объявился, похоже, – Демьян поморщился. – Отец Борис говорит, мать съесть собирался...

\- Сегодня в ночь родился в Марьино, – проговорил отец Борис.

\- Не хило... – Кирилл изумленно покачал головой. – Помнится, у нас в Бутово такая тварюшка была... Мамаша-то к ведьме небось обращалась? – он посмотрел на священника.

Священник поджал губы.

\- Мне о том неведомо. Наталья – женщина праведная, в таком грехе мне не исповедовалась. 

\- Разберемся, – вздохнул Демьян и взглянул на Кирилла с легким укором. В такие подробности он священника посвящать не планировал. И так тетке досталось...

\- Ну, значит, не свезло, – Кирилл равнодушно пожал плечами и послал Демьяну виноватую улыбку. – В последнее время полезло что-то все... Видать, и до вас докатилось, – он вздохнул, всем своим видом выражая скорбь из-за тяжелой судьбы, постигшей неведомое ему Марьино, потом посмотрел на Демьяна. – Ты не против, если я с тобой съезжу?

\- Съезди, – согласился Демьян. – Я не против.

Отец Борис нахмурился.

\- А есть ли в том надобность, Демьян? – спросил он.

\- Может и есть, – Демьян пожал плечами. – Я такую тварь только однажды видел. А Кирилл, как вы слышали, с ними дело и прежде имел. 

\- Вы, батюшка, не волнуйтесь, я вашу паству растлевать не буду, мне Дёмки за глаза, – Кирилл усмехнулся, разглядывая недовольного священника. – А тварюшка и впрямь знатная, так что я его одного не пущу, сами понимаете: люблю, волнуюсь...

Священник молча кивнул, хотя довольным он по-прежнему не выглядел.

Демьян собирал рюкзак: перебрал какие-то амулеты, пролистал бумажки с заговорами, сложил в холщовый мешок несколько пучков трав. На всякий случай он собирался и все остальное в деревне проверить. Мало ли... И от умрунов пару барьеров у леса поставить.

\- Кир, возьми с собой бутербродик, а? – попросил он тихо. – Хрен его знает, когда обратно... 

Кирилл согласно кивнул, споро нарезал бутерброды и завернул их в пакет. Потом подумал, взял пару яблок и протянул Демьяну, чтобы тот убрал снедь в рюкзак.  
В этот момент закипел чайник, и он налил кофе священнику и себе с Демьяном. Положив ещё несколько бутербродов на стол, он мрачно возвестил:

\- На кофе и бутерброд времени вполне хватит.

Демьян поморщился, но согласился. Отец Борис с жадностью накинулся на еду. Видимо, последние события сказались на его графике самым негативным образом. Допив свою чашку, Демьян схватил бутерброд и, закинув на плечи рюкзак, вышел в сени.

\- Давайте-ка все-таки поторопимся. Дверь у вас там не железная. А зубы у ребеночка острые, – проговорил он, возясь с кроссовками.

\- Ты не волнуйся, если дверь и впрямь не железная, то дырочку деточка уже прогрызла, – спокойно произнес Кирилл, обуваясь и выходя на улицу.

\- Да я не волнуюсь, – недовольно буркнул Демьян. – Лови его потом по всей деревне, как идиот... Хорошо еще, если он там не покусает никого в процессе. И не сожрет заодно. Внутренности он нехило так выгрызает обычно.

\- Да ладно тебе, – Кирилл равнодушно пожал плечами. – Они, когда нажратые, становятся медленнее, и завалить их намного проще.

\- Да чего его там валить-то? – Демьян пожал плечами. – Поймать и все дела.

\- Угу, ты поймай вначале, а потом уже говори, – Кирилл хмыкнул. – Об стенку хрястнуть не проблема, это да.

\- В прошлый раз поймал... Посмотрим, как тут пойдет.

Демьян подождал, пока шедший за ними священник не выйдет за калитку, и, распахнув дверь старенькой семерки, устроился на заднем сидении. Кирилл последовал за ним. Нагло развалившись рядом с Демьяном, он тесно прижал его к дверце и послал ему самую невинную из своих улыбок.

\- Тебе удобно, ладо?

Демьян поднял на него взгляд, с трудом перетащил стоявший у дверцы рюкзак к себе на колени, а потом отвернулся к окну. 

\- Вполне. 

\- Отлично, – кивнул Кирилл, наблюдая за мелькающими за окном домами. 

Демьян промолчал и молчал всю дорогу, не отрывая взгляда от обочины. Когда они проехали через бор, машина, кажется, поехала живее. Постепенно дорога начала улучшаться и скоро они выехали на довольно ровный, хоть и не слишком новый асфальт.

Кирилл по пути думал о чем-то своем. Он барабанил пальцами о дверцу машины, изредка хмурился и не обращал внимания на явно надувшегося Демьяна. Лишь когда машина остановилась у новенького двухэтажного дома, он поймал рукой пальцы Демьяна и ласково поцеловал каждый, смотря на него почти с нежностью.

Демьян подхватил рюкзак поудобнее и вышел из машины. Явно подновленный и надстроенный деревенский дом был окружен народом. На скамейке у забора рыдала бледная растрепанная женщина в ярком халате и тапочках. Ее обнимала и уже совершенно автоматически гладила по голове сухонькая бабулька. Священник подошел к ней и что-то быстро прошептал на ухо. Женщина вскинула голову и внимательно посмотрела на Демьяна, а потом губы ее снова задрожали, и она разразилась новой порцией рыданий. Демьян подошел ближе к отцу Борису и тихо спросил:

\- Батюшка, а вы дверь святой водой поливали, крестили, после того как заперли?

Отец Борис поморщился, но быстро кивнул. Демьян вздохнул.

\- Хорошо. Где вы его заперли?

Женщина зарыдала еще громче:

\- Он там кричит! Меня зовет... – она всхлипнула.

Демьян вздохнул и присел рядом с ней на корточки.

\- Это не настоящий ребенок, вы ведь понимаете? Его нельзя вылечить. Только избавиться.

Женщина мелко закивала, утирая слезы кулаками.

\- Он там... в самой дальней комнате. На втором этаже...

\- Ну и хорошо, – Демьян поднялся. – Вы скоро сможете вернуться в дом...

Женщина уткнулась в плечо старушки и что-то тихо запричитала, всхлипывая и громко сглатывая.

Демьян толкнул калитку, которая открылась внутрь с противным скрипом. 

Кирилл молча последовал за ним. Он шел на шаг позади Демьяна, не приближаясь, но рука его лежала на уже расстегнутой поясной сумке, будто бы он был готов что-то быстро выхватить оттуда. В полном молчании они поднялись на второй этаж и, пройдя по коридору, остановились у дальней двери, из-за которой что-то шумно скреблось. Время от времени раздавался резкий и противный плач, а затем высокий визгливый голос методично звал маму.

\- Гадость, – поморщился Кирилл, останавливаясь напротив закрытой двери.

Демьян молча принялся изучать дверь. Смешно, как устроена человеческая память. Ответить, в какую сторону она открывается, ему так никто и не смог. Отец Борис не помнил, а мать ребенка, кажется, была в маловменяемом состоянии. Оказалось, что дверь все-таки открывается наружу. Демьян поморщился: вовнутрь было бы проще. Там нужно было бы всего-навсего рассчитать скорость и силу удара... и она бы впечатала страшного младенца в стену без всякого вмешательства с его стороны. Но так тоже было терпимо. Благо созданная магией тварь отличалась силой и скоростью, но никак не умом и сообразительностью. Демьян достал из рюкзака привычную металлическую цепь и с минуту художественно раскладывал ее полукругом с того угла, куда должна была устремиться тварь, как только в двери появится малейшая щелка. 

Закончив, он еще раз поморщился от очередного пронзительного "Мамочка!" и, прислонившись к косяку, осторожно потянул ручку. Дверь скрипнула, приоткрываясь, Демьян сразу отдернул руку. Не хватало еще, чтобы ребенок, подпрыгнув, вцепился в нее зубами. Дверь начала открываться и остановилась, наткнувшись на край цепи, чуть сдвинув его в сторону. И с диким радостным воплем в нее вылетел младенец. Красненький ребенок на непропорционально коротких слабеньких ножках с яркими глазами и огромными зубами радостно и совершенно жутко смеялся... Наткнувшись на цепь, он оскалился, как собака, и попятился назад. Но было поздно. Демьян успел ногой толкнуть ближайший к нему край цепи, замыкая круг. Ребенок метался внутри и истошно орал, то и дело угрожающе щелкая зубами. Демьян смотрел за ним несколько секунд, а потом нагнулся, ловко подхватывая его за пятку. Ребенок заверещал и, защелкав зубами вдвое сильнее, принялся изворачиваться, стараясь вырваться. Схватив его вторую ногу, Демьян размахнулся и с силой впечатал его в стену. Ребенок затих и стал стремительно меняться, все больше походя на нормального. Демьян положил тело на пол и, трижды перекрестив, прочитал найденный утром заговор. Скоро вместо ребенка на полу оказалось несколько странного вида кореньев. 

Внимательно следивший за всем происходящим Кирилл тут же расслабился, едва тварюшка пропала. Он подошел ближе и, присев на корточки, внимательно осмотрел корешки.

\- Знаешь поблизости сильную ведьму? – спросил он, поднимая голову и смотря на Демьяна.

\- Мать знает, – Демьян подхватил корешки и встал. – Нужно сжечь.

\- Дёмк, – окликнул его Кирилл, поднимаясь. – Дуешься все ещё?

Демьян обернулся на секунду:

\- На что? – и начал спускаться по лестнице.

\- На то, что я зажал тебя в машине, – Кирилл последовал за ним.

Демьян спустился по лестнице и направился на кухню.

\- Значит, дуешься, – констатировал для самого себя Кирилл, направляясь следом и чувствуя себя полным идиотом. На кухне обнаружилась газовая плита. Сняв с нее все кастрюли, Демьян уложил в центр самой большой горелки корешки и зажег газ. Коренья тут же затрещали, объятые пламенем, и принялись сворачиваться, как листы бумаги. Оставшийся пепел Демьян тщательно собрал ближайшей попавшейся под руку тряпкой, которую взял с собой, направляясь к выходу.

За забором их уже ждали. Демьян протянул тряпку отцу Борису и велел: 

\- Сожгите, пепел лучше всего в воду.

Священник с удивлением посмотрел на тряпку, но кивнул. Демьян подошел к рыдающей женщине и спросил:

\- Могу я с вами поговорить несколько минут? На кухне?

Женщина посмотрела на него и начал подниматься со скамейки. Встав, она тут же покачнулась, и Демьяну пришлось схватить ее за плечо.

Кирилл вздохнул, внезапно твердо перехватывая пошедшего было за ними священника.

\- А мы с вами, батюшка, скверну из дома выгоним. Святая водичка, думаю, с вами?

Из дома Демьян вышел минут через двадцать. За это время он не столько задавал вопросы, сколько отпаивал женщину чаем и уговаривал, что такого с ней больше не повторится. И что, если она так хотела ребенка, то лучше бы ей взять его из детского дома. Благо там всегда есть одинокие брошенные крошки. За это он обогатился сведениями о том, как долго и безуспешно женщина пыталась забеременеть и о том, кто помог ей решить эту проблему... Услышав имя, Демьян удивленно выдохнул. Но тут же кивнул и, пообещав не рассказывать ничего священнику, вышел из кухни, сразу позвав к несостоявшейся матери кого-нибудь, кто может с ней побыть. 

Усевшись на лавку, Демьян принялся ждать, пока вернутся отец Борис и Кирилл. Кажется, их голоса доносились откуда-то из-за угла.

\- О, а вот и Демьян, – улыбнулся Кирилл. Подойдя ближе, он уселся перед Демьяном на корточки и положил руки ему на колени. Позади послышалась трель телефона, и священник, что-то буркнув, отошел в сторону, отвечая на телефонный звонок.

\- Дём, ну прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Правда. Ну, хочешь, я буду всю неделю полы дома мыть и коврики вытрясать?

Демьян покачал головой и перевел взгляд на отца Бориса, который с каждой секундой выглядел все более и более мрачным. Кирилл с секунду изучал лицо Демьяна, затем поднялся и, нащупав сигареты в заднем кармане, закурил, отойдя от него на несколько шагов.

Отец Борис положил трубку и подошел обратно к скамейке. 

\- Если хотите, отвезу вас обратно, – недовольно проговорил он. – Мне нужно возвращаться в Травушки. Тарас умер. Кажется, два дня назад.

\- Дед звонил, да? – тихо спросил Демьян, поднимаясь со скамейки. – Скажите, а... отчего умер, не ясно?

\- От вина, скорее всего, – недовольно проговорил священник. – Упился на поминках.

Демьян кивнул, чувствуя облегчение. 

\- Вы езжайте, я прогуляюсь, наверное...

Мрачно посмотрев на Демьяна, Кирилл оглянулся на священника.

\- Дайте нам минуточку, – и, взяв того за запястье, потянул за собой. Он отвел его под ближайшее дерево, высокий раскидистый дуб. – Скажи мне, Дём, мне прямо по приезду от тебя съехать? Если тебе со мной в одной машине невозможно сидеть, значит, дом тем более противно делить.

\- Я просто хочу пройтись. Тут недалеко. 

\- Вот только не надо делать из меня идиота, ладно? – Кирилл нахмурился. – Я просто неудачно пошутил. Прости. Может мне на колени встать?

\- Кир, я не сержусь. Глупо было бы на такое сердиться, – Демьян поморщился. – Просто хочу прогуляться немного. Хочешь, можешь пойти со мной. Нет, езжай с отцом Борисом на машине.  
Кирилл зажмурился и покачал головой, поморщившись.

\- Дёмка... ты такой... – но, не договорив, обернулся к священнику: – Езжайте, мы пройдемся. Спасибо.

Священник недовольно нахмурился, что-то пробурчав себе под нос, и поспешил со двора. Кирилл вновь достал сигареты и закурил, не смотря на Демьяна и хмурясь собственным мыслям.  
Демьян натянул рюкзак на оба плеча и мерно пошагал по асфальтовой дороге. До Травушек идти было минут сорок.

Кирилл не торопился. Ощущать себя собачкой на привязи ему за сегодня поднадоело. Он курил, прислонившись к дереву, и разглядывал ясное небо в просветах листвы. В голове было пусто. Хочет Дёма изображать обиженную добродетель – ради всех святых, в конце концов, ну что за идиотизм?

\- Ты остаешься? – уточнил Демьян, дойдя до начала соседского забора и оглянувшись на Кирилла. – Может, на машине тогда поедешь?

Кирилл промолчал, с минуту продолжая пялиться в небесную даль, затем кинул окурок на землю и, затушив его ногой, в пару шагов догнал Демьяна и остановился рядом, так на него и не взглянув.

\- Если бы ты мог выбрать, хотел бы ты, чтобы я никогда не возникал в твоей жизни?

\- Зачем ты спрашиваешь?

\- А почему ты не отвечаешь, Дём? Простой вопрос, по сути. Я, например, знаю, что на него ответить, задай мне его ты.

\- Потому что я не знаю, Кир, – Демьян провел рукой по волосам. – Никогда не умел отвечать на такие вопросы... Может, оттого, что меня пугает такая формулировка... 

\- Не любишь сослагательности? А зря. Иногда она многое проясняет, – откликнулся Кирилл, продолжая разглядывать пыльную, пустую улицу перед ними. – И я тебя прошу, если ты и правда хочешь попробовать со мной, а не просто пережидаешь, когда мне надоест, или само все не сложится – говори мне, когда тебе что-то не нравится. В машине я ждал, что ты скажешь.

Демьян поморщился.

\- Мне неприятно, когда на мне проводят эксперименты. Я тебе не собака Павлова, Кир. А слова в такой ситуации никогда не помогают, проверено личным многолетним опытом. Когда тебя спрашивают, заранее зная ответ на вопрос – хотят просто поглумиться. 

\- Я никогда не ставил на тебе экспериментов, Дём. Просто неудачная шутка. Идиотская, я знаю. Прости. Я, правда, не хотел тебя задеть.

Демьян поморщился.

\- Просто неприятные ассоциации. Пойдем уже, а? 

\- Пойдем, – вздохнув, согласился Кирилл, снова потянувшись за сигаретами.

\- А с твоим вопросом дело не в сослагательном наклонении, Кир, – проговорил Демьян через несколько минут, когда деревня осталась позади и дорога пошла вдоль кромки леса. – Просто он звучит жутко. Я никому бы не хотел давать подобной власти над собой. Потому что, будь она у кого-нибудь, меня бы не было вовсе.

\- Сложные отношения с родителями? – поинтересовался Кирилл, выбрасывая окурок и тут же закуривая по новой. Почему-то тянуло курить, но вот задумываться об этом Кирилл совершенно не собирался.

\- Моя мама – очень верующая женщина. И соседей она не видит... Ну и отец городской, – объяснил Демьян. – И братик у меня есть. Младшенький...

\- А-а-а, – понимающе протянул Кирилл. – Ассоциации... Ясно. Значит, такая благообразная семья и ты такой весь... с трупом пионера в друзьях и говорящим котом. Понятно.

\- Примерно. И лечению не поддаюсь, и бить бесполезно, – согласился Демьян. – Так что давай без экспериментов, Кир. Я на них нервно реагирую. И сделать с этим ничего не могу.

\- Ох, чую, сложно нам будет, – Кирилл усмехнулся и, притянув Демьяна к себе, положил руку ему на талию и чмокнул в лоб. – Ты не эксперимент, Дёмк, не скажу, что уж там было изначально у меня, но сейчас... это очень серьезно. 

\- Я тебе сразу говорил, что ты себе неподходящее увлечение выбрал, – пожал плечами Демьян.

\- А я себе всегда увлечения неподходящие выбираю, – Кирилл усмехнулся. – Так что это вполне нормально, что я на тебя запал.

\- Ты... про Тиму, да? – спросил Демьян осторожно. Отчего-то судьба Тимофея не давала ему покоя. Наверное, потому, что Кирилл так и не сказал, что с ним произойдет. Но Демьян понимал, что, скорее всего, произойдет сегодня. И... в общем-то, Демьяну не слишком хотелось знать, на что способен Кирилл в отношении человека, с которым прожил четырнадцать лет.

\- Про Тимоху, да, – Кирил взъерошил волосы, задумчиво оглядывая окрестности. – Больше серьезных увлечений у меня вроде не наблюдалось.

\- Ну, по сравнению с ним, я – максимум мелкая интрижка, – усмехнулся Демьян. – Четырнадцать лет... Был бы он девкой, у вас бы уже дети в школе учились.

\- Сомневаюсь, что в этом случае дети были бы мои, – Кирилл усмехнулся и, достав очередную сигарету, закурил.

Демьян вздохнул.

\- Мне показалось, он тебя ревнует... все еще.

\- Ревнует, – Кирилл согласно кивнул. – И все ждет, что я вернусь. Точнее даже не так… что приползу к нему обратно на коленях, – он хмыкнул и внезапно откровенно продолжил: – Вот только я уже не вернусь. Не теперь. Слишком много всего сказано, да и сделано тоже. Я не оправдываю себя, Дём, я ведь знаю, Тимоха стал таким не без моей помощи, и я знаю, что он... Ну, любит он меня, да. Вот так странно, по-своему, но любит. Просто не умею я прощать подобное. Ложиться под других, чтобы экзамен сдать или карьеру побыстрее, а потом приходить ко мне... Вот этого я простить не смог. А он так и не понял.

\- Вы расстались три года назад, Кир, – Демьян остановился и внимательно на него посмотрел. – Мне кажется, любой бы уже перестал надеяться. Слишком большой срок.

Кирилл усмехнулся, смотря куда-то вдаль.

\- Ну, вот, как видишь, Тимоша у нас исключение из правил...

Демьян снова пошел вперед, глядя прямо перед собой. Говорить про Тимофея не стоило, наверное. Но отчего-то не про него не получалось. Да и вообще... наверное, лучше бы он прошелся один. Демьян поморщился, вспоминая, что так и не зашел на местное кладбище. И не поставил охранки в лесу. Но... завтра, быть может? Сегодня было слишком много всего, чтобы заниматься еще и этим.

Кирилл какое-то время постоял, смотря вслед уходящему Демьяну. Было... муторно. И не только из-за Тимохи. С тем-то все было ясно и выбора, ну, во всяком случае, такого, к которому он был готов, у него и не было. Но вот Демьян... Отчего-то с ним не получалось так, как было с Тимохой. Когда можно было развернуться и уйти. Или вмазать, чтобы потом принести очередную безделушку и, устроив ему сумасшедший оргазм, получить легкое прощение.   
Нет.

С Демьяном все было иначе. Сложнее и интереснее. А ещё – намного более чувствительно, чем было когда-либо, чем Кирилл вообще готов был признать. Дёмка цеплял, он заставлял себя слушать, с собой считаться, и это было незнакомо. Это удерживало.

Вздохнув, Кирилл поспешил догнать успевшего отойти на приличное расстояние любовника.

***

К деревне они подходили уже под мелко моросящим дождем. Дул ветер, небо чернело тучей, время от времени сверкали молнии.

\- Погода шепчет, – глубокомысленно заметил Кирилл уже у входа в дом Федора Прокопьевича. За столом сидели трое: участковый, священник и Иван, разливавший водку почему-то дрожащей рукой.

Кирилл вскинул брови, разглядывая живописную картину.

\- Случилось чего? – поинтересовался он. – Или вы по Тарасу так печалитесь?

\- Нагулялись? – буркнул Федор Прокопьевич и достал с полки еще две рюмки. – Садитесь. И это...Вань, Кириллу выпить налей? Не помешает.

Ванька, согласно кивнув, споро придвинул к себе стопарики и залил в них водку.

\- Это с чего это вы меня спаивать решили, Федор Прокопьевич? – нахмурился Кирилл.

\- Вань, скажи ему, а? – участковый опрокинул в себя водку и, поморщившись, толкнул стопку к Ивану. 

Демьян посмотрел на мрачные лица собравшихся, на Кирилла, и опустился на стул. 

\- С Тимой что-то, да? – тихо спросил он.

Иван вздохнул, посмотрев на Демьяна, затем перевел взгляд на мрачного Кирилла.

\- Ты это, сел бы может, а? – тихо спросил он, но, наткнувшись на ещё больше потемневший взгляд, кивнул. – Ну, нет, так нет. В общем это... Тимку твоего избили и изнасиловали. Он в коме. 

Когда очнется, и очнется ли вообще, неизвестно...  
С секунду Кирилл молча стоял. Затем подошел к столу и залпом опрокинул в себя стопку. Занюхал рукавом и, взяв вторую, так же влил в себя.

Демьян побледнел и почувствовал, как ощутимо подрагивают пальцы. Вдохнул, выдохнул и посмотрел на Ивана.

\- Ты нашел? 

\- На дороге за бором, – кивнул тот. – Он, видимо, в сельпо шел... 

\- Нахрена? – хрипло поинтересовался Кирилл.

\- Так кто уж теперь скажет, – пожал плечами Иван.

\- Кир, кто у него в Москве? – также тихо спросил Демьян. – Мама, папа, любовник? Сообщить бы надо...

Кирилл кивнул.

\- Завтра позвоню. Ты мне адресок черкани, Вань, – тот кивнул и, найдя карандаш и бумагу, написал адрес больницы. – Спасибо, – кивнул Кирилл и спрятал бумажку в задний карман. Он осмотрел по очереди участкового, священника и Ивана и покачал головой. – Пойду-ка я...

Демьян поднялся.

\- Пойдем... Дед, ты если что, зови, ладно?

\- Да что мне с вас, – махнул рукой Федор Прокопьевич. – Идите уже.

До дома дошли в полном молчании. Уже в избе Демьян первым делом отправился ставить чайник. Зажигая газ, он взглянул на мрачного Кирилла и еле слышно спросил то, что крутилось на языке с самого первого момента, как он услышал про Тимофея:

\- Со мной ты тоже так сможешь, Кир? Только честно скажи. Я больше ни о чем спрашивать не стану.

Усевшись за стол в подчеркнуто расслабленной позе, Кирилл вытащил сигарету и, не спуская с Демьяна глаз, произнес:

\- А в твои планы входит сдать моего любовника на опыты в отдел? Или ты подговаривал ребяток проверить, кто из нас двоих кого трахает, а потом зассав, когда понял, что мальчики не шутят, свалил? 

\- Со мной ты не прожил четырнадцать лет, Кирилл, – Демьян принялся вытряхивать в ведро старую заварку. 

\- А при чем тут четырнадцать лет, Дёмк? Да, у нас был роман. Да, он с периодичными расставаниями и сходами обратно продолжался четырнадцать лет. Но Тимоху, когда он мою группу вурдалакам подставлял, это не заботило. И позже, когда сваливал на меня свои проколы. И вот совсем недавно, сделав из меня козла отпущения, когда верхи прознали про бизнес с подставой нежити... Он помнил о четырнадцати годах, Дёма? Или хотя бы раз за эти четырнадцать лет, думаешь, он обработал мне раны? Никогда. Чмокнет в лоб, закатит глазки, страдальчески сообщит, что боится крови, и свалит к друзьям пережидать до того момента, когда я снова смогу носиться вокруг него кругами. И, как апофеоз, эта отличная идея проучить меня с помощью местной шпаны.

\- То есть сможешь, – тихо сделал вывод Демьян. Он автоматически насыпал в чайник заварку и травы и начал накрывать на стол.

Кирилл вздохнул и уперся локтями в стол.

\- С тобой – нет, Дёма. Не теперь. Спроси ты парой недель раньше, я сказал бы «да». Теперь нет.

\- Что изменилось?

Кирилл провел ладонью по столу, смахивая крошки.

\- Ты обо мне заботился, Демьян. Обрабатывал раны, перевязывал, спину мне растирал... Ты поил меня и помогал доползти до сортира в первый день, когда меня скрутило так, что я едва встать мог. Я впервые почувствовал, что это такое, когда у тебя мужик рядом. Когда можно расслабиться и позволить ему разрулить ситуацию. Мне понравилось иметь возможность побыть слабым, Дёма.

Демьян поставил на стол чашки и, выключив газ, залил заварку кипятком. 

\- И это так много изменило, Кир? – тихо спросил он.

\- Для меня – да. Я привык к тому, что всегда должен я. Что я сам – это только моя ответственность, и никто ни о чем за меня не позаботится. А ты... я ведь был уверен, что ты уйдешь, когда я попрошу. А ты остался. И потом... – Кирилл мотнул головой. – Я виноват перед Тимохой, но я не мог позволить ему подставить тебя. А он бы не остановился. Не сам.  
\- Но так, Кир? Лучше убить, чем так...

\- Не мог я его убить, – Кирилл посмотрел на Демьяна. – Олег бы сюда народу пригнал, все бы на уши поднял, нежить бы тебе перебаламутил. Сам бы тут околачивался, и тебя бы заприметил. А так... ему сейчас Тимоха будет важнее всей этой пурги с тем, что и как тут случилось. Тем более что мальчики залетные были... 

Демьян промолчал, доставая чашки и расставляя их на столе. А потом разлил в них чай и сел рядом, выставив в центр сушки и сахар. Есть не хотелось. Но Кир, кажется, к сушкам был неравнодушен.

\- Дём, если хочешь, я уйду. Я знал, на что шел, когда делал это.

Демьян покачал головой. 

\- Нет. Но мне нужно... переварить, Кир. Ты пойми.

\- Я понимаю... просто. Если ты будешь шарахаться от меня по углам, я лучше уйду сразу, – Кирилл внимательно рассматривал чашку с чаем. – Я и так... позволяю себе слишком многое с тобой. 

\- В смысле многое?

\- К хорошему, Дёма, быстро привыкаешь. А мне хорошо с тобой. Спокойно. Не надо никуда подрываться и вытаскивать тебя из очередного дерьма. Не надо делать вид, что все прекрасно, когда болит спина и хочется сдохнуть от этого... Все это... это много, Демьян.

\- Я все равно не понимаю, – Демьян покачал головой и поднес чашку к губам. – Я не буду шарахаться, Кир. Иначе это просто не имело бы смысла.

\- Что именно ты не понимаешь?

\- Я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что ты себе позволяешь со мной слишком много, Кир. И почему это плохо.

\- Потому что те, кого подпускаешь ближе всего, бьют больнее, Дёма. А я уж слишком расслабляюсь рядом с тобой. Мне нравится твой кот, нравишься ты, нравится знать, что ты не ждешь от меня постоянной помощи. Я начинаю привыкать к тому, что обо мне можно заботиться. Беспокоиться, в конце концов, черт.

\- Я тоже, – Демьян поморщился. – Довольно непривычно, если честно. И несколько настораживает.

Кирилл криво усмехнулся.

\- Вот. Ты понимаешь, о чем я. Это... развращает похлеще так смущающих тебя риммингов. А ещё... – Кир закрыл глаза. – Мне нравится не думать о том, под кого в этот момент ложится мой любовник на сей раз...

Демьян пожал плечами.

\- Да, со мной этой проблемы у тебя точно не возникнет.

\- Мне нравится... доверять тебе, Дёма. Я не хотел бы это терять, – Кирилл открыл глаза и, протянув руку, погладил Демьяна по щеке.

Тот опустил взгляд.

\- Поедешь к Тиме завтра?

\- Да. Надо позвонить Олегу и выяснить, требуется что, или нет... Палату, опять же, проплатить. Лекарства. Врачам стоит сунуть, пока Олег его не заберет, – задумчиво принялся перечислять Кирилл. – А ты со мной хочешь?

\- А ты возьмешь?

\- А не должен?

\- Я не знаю, Кир. Я просто спрашиваю. Если возьмешь, я поеду, – Демьян кивнул на его чашку. – Пей чай. Ты не хочешь?

\- Я возьму, – Кирилл помешал ложечкой чай, затем молча поднялся и, обойдя стол, остановился рядом с Демьяном. Развернув его к себе лицом, он почти нежно погладил его щеку, очертил губы и, нагнувшись, прижался своим ртом к его. Даже не поцелуй. Просто прикосновение. И замер так.

Демьян выдохнул и закрыл глаза, погладив кончиками пальцев его шею.

От прикосновения Демьяна по коже почему-то прошли мурашки, и Кирилл запустил руку в его волосы, начиная ласково целовать чуть приоткрывшиеся губы, вылизывать его рот изнутри, посасывать и покусывать наливающиеся алым губы.

Так было не то чтобы удобно. Демьяну пришлось сильно запрокинуть голову... И ему не нравилось, что Кирилл опять согнулся в три погибели. Вряд ли спина оценит... Но вот отрываться от его губ у Демьяна не получалось. И он позволял себя целовать, осторожно поглаживая пальцами волосы Кирилла и обводя почти исчезнувшую шишку.   
Прервав поцелуй, Кирилл медленно выпрямился, продолжая рукой перебирать его пряди.

\- Я тебе говорил, что ты классно целуешься?

\- Кажется.

\- Тогда я повторюсь, – он улыбнулся. – Ты пожрать не хочешь, кстати?

\- Не очень, – Демьян усмехнулся. – Точнее, совсем нет. Но поем.

\- Ну, тогда давай, сковородку доставай, на газ ставь. Масло в неё немного. Будем учить тебя печь оладьи...

Демьян усмехнулся.

\- Что-то мне уже жутковато, – но за сковородкой послушно полез.

\- Да ладно тебе, научу тебя готовить, будешь меня пирогами баловать. Щами там…

\- Что, воспитываешь себе послушную женушку? – рассмеялся Демьян. – Прости, Кир, но чай и яичница – мой потолок. Или вот еще макароны... 

Кирилл усмехнулся.

\- Да ладно тебе, готовить уметь – это всегда хорошо. Так что, давай, значит, смотри. Сковородку надо раскалить. Раскалил?

\- Ну, типа того...

\- Берешь вот эту ложечку, зачерпываешь тесто и выливаешь его на сковородку, делая небольшой кружочек. И так четыре раза. Понял? – Кирилл споро претворил в жизнь все, что произнес, и посмотрел на Демьяна с легкой улыбкой.

\- Ну... я, конечно, понял, но повторить не рискну, – усмехнулся Демьян.

\- Трусишь, – поддразнил Кирилл, переворачивая подрумянившиеся оладушки на другую сторону. – А ещё мужик. Ай-яй-яй.

\- Трушу, – вздохнул Демьян. – Сковородка горячая...

\- Я так с тобой заправской супругой стану, – хмыкнул Кирилл, перекладывая поджарившиеся оладушки и выливая новую порцию теста. – Продукты закупаю, кота кормлю, готовлю, супруга ублажаю... Ну и, спрашивается, где положенные мне плюшки? Цветочки там, серенады?

\- Я петь не умею, – еще более горестно вздохнул Демьян. – И цветочки не люблю. Так что, только если засушить.

\- Не... ну не, так нельзя, я считаю… как ж ты бабу свою ублажать будешь? – Кирилл перевернул оладушки.

\- Учитывая, что с бабами у меня тоже негусто... – Демьян открыл шкаф и принялся доставать тарелки, – то никак.

\- Угу... ну, а мужика? – горка оладушек медленно, но верно росла. – Мужик-то у тебя есть.

\- Ты любишь цветы и фальшивое пение? – удивился Демьян.

\- Цветы люблю, – последняя партия оладушек отправилась на тарелку и Кирилл, подхватив её, поставил на стол. Затем обхватил Демьяна за талию, прижал спиной к своей груди и зарылся лицом в его волосы. – А ты можешь предложить только пение и цветы, ладо?

Демьян прижался ближе, удобно устраивая голову у него на плече и, прикрыв глаза, шепнул:

\- Знаешь, я все-таки выяснил у той тетки, к какой ведьме она ходила... Хочешь со мной завтра?

\- Я ж к Тимохе собирался... после или до? – Кирилл обнял его крепче, погладил живот, и щекой прижался к его затылку.

\- Ммм... – Демьян потерся головой о его щеку. – До, наверное. К бабе Насте пойдем...

\- К ведьме твоей? – Кирилл чмокнул Демьяна в волосы, его руки уже пробрались под футболку. Одна гладила живот, вторая ласкала грудь, поочередно потягивая соски. – Думаешь, она специально напортачила?

Демьян тихо выдохнул и покачал головой, укладывая свою руку поверх руки Кирилла и осторожно поглаживая его пальцы.

\- Вряд ли...

\- Уверен? Вообще, смотри, как все логично бы было... нечисть-то вся неспроста лезет. Может, старушка что ворожит? – договорив, Кирилл прихватил зубами кожу на шее Дёмьяна и одновременно, словно случайно, прошелся по паху.

Демьян выгнулся, еле слышно всхлипнув, и снова помотал головой.

\- Не должна... И смысл был бы так палиться, Кир? Знает же, что я выясню, кто настойки давал.

\- Тогда что, Дём? Подменыш этот… остальные как с цепи сорвались… Тут же явно что-то есть, только что? – Кир для удобства чуть присел на стол и уже обстоятельней занялся телом Демьяна: гладил, пощипывал, чуть сжимал – то интенсивно, так, что тому должно было быть больно, то ласково, дразняще. Одновременно он выцеловывал его шею, проводя языком по бешено бьющейся жилке.

\- Кир... Кир, не могу думать... так... – сбивчиво прошептал Демьян, выгибаясь под его прикосновениями. Руками он вцепился в джинсы Кирилла, словно старался притянуть его поближе к себе.

\- Хочешь? Скажи мне... – жарко, в самое ухо, прошептал Кирилл, ни на секунду не переставая прикасаться, гладить, целовать. 

\- Да, Кир... – Демьян прикусил губу и зажмурился. Ему казалось, что если бы Кирилл его не держал, он бы давно съехал на пол. Ноги были ватными, а руки заметно подрагивали, и бедра двигались, кажется сами, стараясь прижаться теснее.

Кирилл с силой прикусил плечо Демьяна, сжал его бедра и притиснул к себе, чуть подаваясь вперед и начиная втираться уже довольно возбужденным членом в ягодицы любовника.  
Демьян неразборчиво хныкнул и, повернув голову, уткнулся лицом в его шею, тут же принимаясь ее вылизывать. Кирилл низко зарычал, чувствуя, как тело буквально прошивает волной какого-то дикого возбуждения. Он резко дёрнул Дёмьяна на себя, разворачивая того к столу и буквально в несколько секунду раздевая.

\- Тебе опять снизу, Дём… пока без вариантов, – тихо прошептал он в затылок любовника, одной рукой разминая его ягодицы, другой – оглаживая член. Демьян помотал головой, стараясь собрать разлетевшиеся мысли.

\- Как угодно... Кир, пожалуйста... – больше ничего сказать так и не получилось. Но на самом деле это было не важно. Потому что действительно было все равно, как именно, лишь бы уже как-то... 

Окунуть пальцы в масло, другой рукой раздергивая молнию и расстегивая пуговицу, было не сложно. Было сложно удержаться и не вставить тут же, наплевав хотя бы на минимальную растяжку. Но Кирилл сдержался, чем в тайне почти гордился. Он нагнул Демьяна над столом, заставив упереться в него руками, и гладил, выцеловывая спину и плечи. Демьян что-то неразборчиво стонал и подавался навстречу, и вот от такого любовника начисто срывало голову. Потому что оставаться равнодушным, когда у Демьяна от желания срывало запреты, было невозможно. И, когда тот в какой-то момент тонко и жалобно захныкал, подаваясь бедрами на его пальцы, Кирилл понял, что все...

Как он втрахивал любовника в стол, Кирилл помнил смутно, словно в какой-то момент в голове отключили свет, и все, что доходило до утонувшего в похоти разума – только рваные вскрики Демьяна и чье-то низкое рычание. И когда спустя какое-то время – черт его разберет, минута ли, час – Кирилл сорвался в оргазм – он словно вынырнул из долгого погружения.

\- Черт... – тихо прошептал он, приподнимаясь над распластанным на столе Демьяном. – Дём... Прости.

Демьян медленно развернулся, отрывая от стола затекшие руки и начал их растирать.

\- Ничего... – успокоил он Кирилла. – Все хорошо.

На самом деле было хорошо. Ну... точнее почти хорошо. Потому что член по-прежнему стоял, как каменный. И его тоже хотелось потрогать и кончить, наконец, вслед за Кириллом. Но вот так... вот так не получалось.

Кирилл опустился на колени, проводя руками по бедрам вниз, а затем языком – от колена и выше. Облизав мошонку, он легко принял в себя член Демьяна почти на всю длину и принялся методично посасывать. Рука скользнула к ягодицам, и Кирилл резко вставил два пальца в его растраханную задницу, почти сразу находя простату, и принялся массировать её.   
Демьян что-то сдавленно ахнул и вцепился руками в плечи Кирилла. Удовольствие накатывало и накатывало, пока вдруг его не стало слишком много, и Демьян выгнулся, изливаясь куда-то глубоко в горло Кирилла.

\- Ты, когда стесняться в процессе перестаешь, от тебя голову только так и рвет, – укачивая в руках разомлевшего любовника, усмехнулся Кирилл, прижимаясь щекой к его макушке. Сидеть на полу было не то чтобы удобно... но "лень вставать" – явно перевешивало все неудобства.

Демьян негромко фыркнул, так и не открыв глаза. 

\- Оладьи остыли, – вспомнил он через десяток секунд.

\- Да и хрен с ними, они и холодные вполне съедобны, уверяю... – Кирилл провел руками по обнаженному телу любовника и поморщился от впившейся в живот собачки от расстегнутых джинс. Но отпускать Демьяна и вставать не хотелось.

Вася, наблюдавший все предыдущее действо со стоящего рядом со столом стула, спрыгнул и, подойдя ближе, ткнулся мордой Кириллу в бедро.

\- Оладьи дай, – нагло заявил он, облизываясь. – Пахнет вкусно.

\- Васька, – Кирилл лениво сощурился. – Имей совесть, а? Тебе вот после кошечек очень хочется активничать?

Кот сосредоточенно осмотрел сидящую на полу парочку.

\- Жрать хочу, – заявил он. – А вы все ебетесь...

\- Вася, "хочу жрать" – это твое нормально состояние. Потерпи, сейчас, встану дам тебе оладью, даже сметанкой полью, хочешь? – Кирилл потерся щекой о волосы Демьяна. – И не так часто мы ебемся, – подумав, добавил он. – Можно и чаще...

Демьян рассмеялся и аккуратно провел ногой по кошачьему меху.

\- Вась, съебись уже, а? Вон, сходи погуляй. Вернешься и пожрешь.

\- Сейчас, – Вася нахохлился. – Уехали утром, покормили мало, вернулись... ебутся. Сначала жрать, потом гулять, – он снова боднул Кирилла в бедро. – Дай оладью.

\- Вот скажи, почему жрать он просит у меня? Это твой кот, – поинтересовался Кирилл, прикидывая взглядом расстояние от того места, где он сидел, до тарелки с оладьями: по всему выходило, что, не встав, дотянуться не получится.

\- Это потому что ты его кормишь, – радостно объяснил Демьян. – А я в ответ на такие просьбы обычно его в подпол отправлял.

\- Угу, – глубокомысленно кивнул Кирилл и, обхватив Демьяна поперек груди, удобно устроил голову на его плече. – А ты и рад... – он вздохнул. – Дём, а ты случайно левитацией не обладаешь? Слеветировал бы проглоту оладушку...

\- Да дам я ему оладью, дам... – Демьян немного повозился, но все-таки успешно выпутался из рук Кирилла и встал на пол. Взяв одну оладью, он порвал ее на четыре части и положил коту в миску.

\- А сметану? – возмущенно мяукнул Васька, подойдя к тарелке.

\- Обойдешься, – фыркнул Демьян.

\- Кир обещал...

Кирилл вздохнул, поднимаясь, застегнул джинсы и одернул задравшуюся футболку.

\- Вы с Дёмкой из меня веревки вьете, – недовольно произнес он, доставая сметану и вытряхивая из баночки немного на оладью.

Васька принюхался.

\- Вкусно, – заявил он и склонился над миской.

\- Ты избаловал моего кота, – усмехнулся Демьян и плюхнулся на диван.

\- Я страшный человек, – согласно кивнул Кирилл, усаживаясь рядом и подгребая Демьяна ближе. – Теперь буду баловать тебя. Хочешь?

\- Ты меня и так избаловал... куда уж больше?

\- Чем это? – поинтересовался Кирилл, лениво перебирая волосы Демьяна.

\- Ну... ты меня кормишь, – начал перечислять Демьян, – и кота моего тоже. Еды вот купил, одежду какую-то, и с соседями помогаешь...

Кирилл с любопытством покосился на Демьяна.

\- Ты потрясающе нетребователен... – он чмокнул его в макушку и задумчиво добавил: – Мне это нравится. Для тебя вообще очень приятно что-то делать, ты так смешно стесняешься и реагируешь, и никогда не требуешь. Это подкупает. 

\- Я не специально, – пробормотал Демьян куда-то ему в плечо. – И потом, как я вообще могу что-то требовать?

\- Дёмк, а ты меня кем вообще воспринимаешь? – вдруг с интересом спросил Кирилл.

\- А нужно какое-то точное определение? – переспросил Демьян.

\- Ну... ты же меня как-то воспринимаешь? Мне интересно, как, – Кирилл улыбнулся. – Или снова очень сложный вопрос?

\- Ммм... – Демьян задумался. – А как ты меня воспринимаешь?

\- Отвечать вопросом на вопрос невежливо, малыш, – Кирилл улыбнулся и пальцем нажал на кончик носа Демьяна.

\- Тогда я, пожалуй, промолчу, – улыбнулся в ответ Демьян.

\- Ты такой вредный, – Кирилл усмехнулся. – Ты мне нравишься.

\- И? – Демьян покачал головой. – Это не ответ на твой вопрос.

\- Почему же? По-моему, очень даже ответ. Ты мой любовник, если хочешь. Парень... как тебе больше нравится?

Демьян вздохнул.

\- Не знаю, Кир. Звучит странно, – он виновато улыбнулся. – Мне сложно думать в таких категориях. Они все какие-то слишком ... общие, наверное. Для того, как это назвать в разговоре с деревенскими – подходят… ну и только.

\- А в каких категориях думаешь ты?

\- У меня с категориями сложно, – признался Демьян. – Ты – это ты, Кир. Мы с тобой пытаемся ужиться вдвоем. С тобой уютно. И трахаешься ты хорошо... А кто ты там мне по официальной версии, мне неважно.

\- Ты забавный, – спустя минуту размышления поделился наблюдениями Кирилл, притягивая Демьяна ещё ближе и утыкаясь лицом ему в шею. – Следующий раз твой, учти. Мне снизу тоже нравится.

\- Учту, – Демьян подумал немного и фыркнул. – Такими темпами мы все-таки изведем все имеющиеся у меня шесть литров масла...

Откинув голову назад, Кирилл рассмеялся.

\- Буду в сельпо – куплю смазку... Или, думаешь, стоит заказать через Ваньку?

\- Мне все равно, Кир. Ванька вряд ли удивится. А вот тетки в аптеке вполне могут. 

\- Да ладно тебе, – Кирилл хмыкнул. – Смазка и для баб используется, так что не думаю.

\- Кир, тут презервативы-то редко покупают, – Демьян встал и потянулся. – Хорошо хоть, не стирают и на веревочке не сушат... А ты говоришь, смазка... Есть пойдем, что ли? Пока Вася не решился все-таки упереть еще пару оладий прямо из тарелки?

\- Дремучие люди, – Кирилл закатил глаза и поднялся вслед за Демьяном. Есть и правда хотелось.


	12. Chapter 12

Демьян проснулся в восемь утра и с некоторым трудом смог выбраться из кровати, спихнув с себя сначала Ваську, потом Кирилла. Оба что-то проворчали во сне, кажется, не слишком цензурное, и улеглись уже в обнимку друг с другом. Демьян распахнул окно, вдыхая свежий утренний воздух, и принялся одеваться. Было хорошо... Он еще раз взглянул на сладко сопящего во сне Кирилла и решил, что к бабке Настасье сходит и один. Все равно он совершенно не верил в ее преступные мотивы... Умывшись и быстро одевшись, он вышел из дома. Благо бабка жила по соседству. Ее выкрашенный красным деревянный дом с белоснежными резными наличниками бросался в глаза издали. И не только цветом, но и наличием на крыше рогов телевизионной антенны. 

Ведьма нашлась в огороде. Она, недовольно покряхтывая, полола морковку. Демьян вежливо окликнул женщину и не успел оглянуться, как уже был привлечен к полезной деятельности. У бабы Насти никто без дела не засиживался. Демьян почти с ностальгией вспомнил, как она обучала его искусству заготовки трав, вручив для чистки пол-мешка картошки.

К концу второй грядки Демьян уже тихо ненавидел морковку и знал все, что ему было нужно. Бабка действительно готовила зелье для зачатия младенца. И, конечно же, ничего не напутала. У нее и записи имелись... Бабка Настасья всегда их вела, чтобы потом не мучиться догадками и воспоминаниями, если вдруг что не так пойдет. А повлиять на плод мог неблагоприятный фон. И только он. Причем, долгое воздействие. Именно поэтому она будущей мамаше настоятельно не рекомендовала в город до родов ездить. Как не ездила? Ну, тогда у нас что-то не в порядке... Что, в общем-то, не удивительно. Вон сам давеча на русалок жаловался. А у бабки Настасьи вместо десятка всего два канала на телевизоре работают, и то с помехами. А недавно вон она всю рассаду помидор загубила. Поливала их магической настойкой для пущего росту... И что? Лучше бы завяли! А они все взяли и сгнили на корню... Запах в доме стоял такой, словно отряд солдат гороха пережрал, еле вывела. В общем, нехорошее что-то в деревне творится. Однозначно. Клубнички возьмешь? А то девать некуда.

Домой Демьян вернулся в начале десятого с грязнущими от земли пальцами и перепачканным лицом, зато с ведром клубники. Вася с Кириллом, кажется, все-таки проснулись. Во всяком случае, из открытого окна слышались их голоса.

\- Вася, ты паскудное животное. Слезай уже, от тебя жарко и тяжело, – Кирилл недовольно ворчал, но руками продолжал зарываться в мягкую, почти плюшевую на ощупь шерсть кота.

\- Кир... Теплый, гладь, – кот только шире распластался у него на груди, подставляя бока под поглаживания и изредка басовито мурлыча. 

Демьян вошел в дом и, водрузив ведро клубники на стол, отправился умываться. 

\- Может, встанете уже? – осведомился он, вытирая лицо полотенцем. – Мы вроде ехать собирались.

Кот открыл один глаз, недовольно взглянул им на Демьяна и снова закрыл, проворчав:

\- Покормить не забудьте.

\- Забудешь о тебе, как же, – хмыкнул Кирилл и переложил кота на диван подле себя, затем поднялся и, потянувшись, посмотрел на Демьяна. – Ну, вообще-то это ты где-то шляешься... Клубники вон притаранил... К ведьме своей ходил, что ли? – Кирилл подошел к ведру и, ухватив крупную алую ягоду, закинул в рот, с удовольствием начиная жевать.

\- Ну да, работал за еду, можно сказать. Впрочем, это мое обычное состояние, – Демьян усмехнулся. – Выспались?

\- Васька жаркий и мурлыкает громко, – пожаловался Кирилл, насыпая коту корм в миску и хватая очередную клубничину. – Но вообще да, выспался. Поедем, что ли? В больницу-то? Ванька заходил, обещал подвезти.

\- Давай только пожрем чего-нибудь и поедем? Я вон все утро морковку полол, аппетит нагулял. А тут клубника...

Кирилл закатил глаза.

\- Ты клубникофил, Демка. Сделать тебе со сметаной и сахаром?

\- Не... – Демьян вытащил из ведра первую, самую вкусную ягоду и отправил в рот. – И так хорошо, – заявил он, прожевав. – Зачем портить?

Кирилл усмехнулся.

\- Дёма, я уже ревную. На меня ты так никогда не смотрел.

\- Как? – уточнил тот, перед тем как взять следующую.

\- Вожделеюще, ладо. У меня практически образовываются комплексы.

\- То есть ты страдаешь от того, что меня не тянет тебя сожрать? – фыркнул Демьян и потащил в рот третью ягоду. 

Взглянул на ведро и отметил, что оно выглядит гораздо меньше, чем ему показалось вначале. 

\- Я страдаю от того, что ты не смотришь на меня с таким желанием, – Кирилл грустно вздохнул. – Уверен, если бы тебе надо было выбирать между клубникой и мною, мне ничего бы не светило.

\- Не, ну ты можешь тоже съесть пару ягодок, – успокоил его Демьян, снова ныряя в ведро рукой. 

\- Спасибо, любимый, я оценил весь масштаб твой жертвы, – Кирилл хмыкнул и, обхватив трущегося о его ноги кота, зарылся лицом в его шерсть. – Хоть ты меня любишь, пусть и за жрачку.

\- Кир, пусти, – проворчал Вася. – Жрать хочу. 

Демьян рассмеялся. 

\- Поставить чайник? Будешь кофе?

\- Буду, – Кирилл грустно вздохнул, подтолкнув кота к миске. – Буду запивать свою ненужность кофеином.

Демьян оторвался от клубники и принялся наполнять чайник водой, глядя как кот набросился на еду. Водрузив чайник на плиту, он подошел к печке и взял опустевшее блюдечко из-под молока, чтобы вымыть и налить свежего. Домовой за последние дни заслужил от него огромную благодарность. 

\- Бутерброды будешь? – закончив, спросил он у Кирилла. 

\- Давай, – тот кивнул головой, закидывая в рот очередную порцию ягод. – Вот впаду в депрессию и растолстею, будешь знать, – невнятно пригрозил он Демьяну.

\- Да... вы с Васей тогда сместите меня спать на коврик, – вздохнул Демьян, выхватывая ягодку у Кирилла из-под руки. – С вами на диване я помещаться точно перестану... Вы и сегодня, стоило мне уйти, сразу начали обниматься. 

\- А нечего бросать любовника с утра одного, – Кирилл возмущенным взглядом проследил за исчезнувшей во рту Демьяна ягодой и, нагло выбрав самую большую, быстро ее слопал, – в кровати. У меня, может, по утрам тяга к теплу и ласке. А ты вон по ведьмам шляешься. Как, кстати, сходил-то?

\- Нормально... – Демьян посмотрел на стремительно исчезающие из ведра ягоды и задумался о том, чтобы отобрать у Кирилла ведерко. Но потом все-таки передумал. – Ничего нового, Кир, – сунув клубнику за щеку, он открыл холодильник. – Действительно она зелье делала. Могло испортиться от неблагоприятного фона. Больше не от чего. Но про фон мы и так уже знаем. Вон и русалки бесятся, и умурны прут, и потерчата... Так что... понять бы откуда?

\- Да, понять бы неплохо, – Кирилл перехватил взгляд Демьяна и, усмехнувшись, подвинул к нему клубнику. – Ты как ребенок, – усмехнулся он, потрепав парня по волосам. 

\- Наелся, что ли? – спустя какое-то время после того, как завтрак был закончен, спросил Кирилл. ¬– Поехали тогда. Часы посещений до пяти, а мне ещё разобраться там со всем надо. Уверен, его запихнули черте куда... Да и одежду надо захватить. Апельсины. Он их любит. Сок... Про лекарства узнать.

\- Кир, он в коме, – напомнил Демьян, ополаскивая чашки. – Какие апельсины? 

Кирилл на мгновение замер, затем тряхнул головой:

\- Все равно... пусть лежат. Очнется же он когда-нибудь... А апельсины они ж долго лежат...

Демьян повернулся и посмотрел на Кирилла долгим взглядом. 

\- Ну и поедем тогда. Только футболку переодену и джинсы. А то я весь в грязи... – он убрал посуду и прошел к сундуку, чтобы натянуть чистый комплект одежды. – Давай я соберу пакет с едой, а ты можешь к деду за сумкой его сбегать. Или хочешь, наоборот? И у Ваньки встретимся.

Кирилл рассеяно провел рукой по волосам.

\- Да... давай так. И не надо ничего особенного. Просто возьми апельсины и сок. Шоколад еще положи. Он его тоже любит, особенно когда нервничает, все время грызет.

\- Сок яблочный? – уточнил Демьян. – А шоколад горький или молочный? У нас, кажется, и тот и другой есть. Можно клубники немного взять... она крепкая, пару дней полежит. 

Кирилл вздохнул.

\- Персиковый сок, горький шоколад. Клубнику он терпеть не может... – он провел рукой по лицу, словно снимая с него налипшую паутину. – Ладно, пойду я... встретимся у Ваньки тогда, да?

\- Через пятнадцать минут, – Демьян провел по волосам расческой и, вооружившись пакетом, открыл холодильник.

***

\- Привет, – Кирилл толкнул дверь четырехместной палаты, с неудовольствием заметив лежащего у окна старичка, от которого довольно паршиво подванивало. Немытые окна, сероватое постельное белье... Он нахмурился, отметив колченогую тумбочку и тонкое одеялко. Но это все могло подождать, Тимоха же лежащий на кровати, был бледен и покрыт синяками. Ребятки постарались неплохо, но уже то, что тот все-таки очнулся – о чем ему сообщили сразу же, как только он поинтересовался его здоровьем – было хорошо. – Как ты?

\- Кир? – Тимофей оторвался от созерцания серой больничной стены и медленно повернул голову, кривясь при каждом движении. – Кир, – кивнул он и снова замолчал, глядя на Кирилла ничего не выражающими глазами.

Кирилл подошел к кровати и осторожно опустился на неё. Позади послышались шаги – видимо, вошел Демьян – и звук закрываемой двери, но Кирилл не обратил на это внимание. Сейчас его волновал только Тимофей. Он протянул руку, осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев, коснулся его щеки, стараясь не задеть пораненную кожу.

\- Тимош, – позвал он. – Ты... Я Олегу позвонил. Он сказал, что вечером будет. Слышишь, Тимк?

\- Олег? – Тимофей немного нахмурился, словно стараясь вспомнить, кто это, и снова отвел взгляд, начиная изучать стену. – Тут холодно, – проговорил он через десяток секунд. – Кир, а ты так и не пришел.

Кирилл помолчал, продолжая поглаживать его щеку.

\- Не пришел, Тимош. Прости, – кивнул он. – Не волнуйся, тебя скоро переведут в другую палату, я договорился. Ты что-нибудь хочешь? Скажи, я сделаю.

\- Нет... Кир, мне больно. Помнишь, как тогда, когда отец узнал... Только хуже. 

\- Помню, Тимош, все помню, – Обхватил его руку и осторожно сжал пальцы. – Но все пройдет, слышишь? Ты выздоровеешь, и все будет хорошо. Олег позаботится о тебе, я обещаю.

\- Не надо, Кир, – Тимофей так и не повернулся. – Не обещай. Ты всегда врешь. 

\- Прости, Тимош. Я виноват, – Кирилл покачал головой. – Прости.

Тимофей покачал головой.

\- Я устал. Уходи, хорошо?

Кирилл молча кивнул и, поднявшись, вышел из палаты, не дожидаясь Демьяна. Он пересек коридор и вышел на лестничную клетку, тут же закуривая и прижимаясь к холодной стене спиной. Было... дерьмово. И осознание того, что выбор сделал он сам, совершенно не помогало справиться с ситуацией. Хотелось отмотать время назад и... 

Кирилл вздохнул. 

Он все равно поступил бы так же. Но он виноват. Ему стоило отпустить Тиму раньше... Тогда всего этого можно было бы избежать.

Демьян взглянул на Тимофея еще раз и, вздохнув, подошел ближе, устраивая в тумбочке пакет с продуктами. Вытаскивать он ничего не стал. Все равно, скорее всего, Тиму скоро переведут в палату получше. Да и, если честно, было ясно, что ничего из того, что собрал ему Кирилл, есть Тимофей все равно не станет. Не при разрывах прямой кишки, когда можно только протертые кашки и бульончики. Тимофей смотрел на Демьяна так, словно его здесь и не было и, кажется, он действительно устал лежать так, как он лежал. Демьян вздохнул: на парне живого места не было, так что это было неудивительно. Взглянув на него последний раз, он вышел за дверь, отправившись на сестринский пост, чтобы попросить кого-нибудь подойти к больному. Женщина лет пятидесяти с пухлым добрым лицом, услышав к кому именно нужно подойти, быстро кивнула и заспешила в палату. Вскоре она вернулась за уколами. Демьян проследил за ней, размышляя, подействовали ли на нее так сунутые Кириллом деньги, или ей просто жаль симпатичного пациента, попавшего в больницу с таким диагнозом.

Кирилл нашелся на лестнице. Он выглядел бледным и осунувшимся. И почти таким же усталым, как Тима. Демьян подошел к нему и встал рядом, молча наблюдая за тем, как тот курит одну сигарету за другой.

\- Когда-то папаша мой мне сказал, что Тимоха – это вина, которую я никогда не искуплю. Он имел в виду не это конечно, – Кирилл махнул рукой куда-то в сторону палат. – Но он был прав.  
Кирилл затушил уже шестую, наверное, сигарету – во рту стоял неприятный горький привкус – и потянулся за новой.

\- Да, – согласился Демьян. – Абсолютно. Ты будешь ждать Олега?

\- Буду. Он должен иметь шанс набить мне морду, – Кирилл усмехнулся. – И это... не жди меня сегодня. Я вряд ли буду в состоянии вернуться сам.

\- Пить будешь?

\- Буду, – не стал отпираться Кирилл. – Много. 

Демьян кивнул. 

\- Если будешь пить в кабачке у Ваньки, я тебя под утро заберу. Если нет, то уж извини, сам добирайся. Рассол я для тебя у деда выпрошу. 

\- Тогда утром заходи, – Кирилл кивнул и сделал очередную затяжку. – У вас в Травушках и бухать-то больше негде, а Ванька обещал составить компанию и отмахать меня от баб, если потянет, – Кирилл усмехнулся. – У меня бывает спьяну.

Демьян пожал плечами. 

\- Я в Марьино тогда, – он посмотрел на Кирилла еще раз и добавил: – Я Тимофею медсестру позвал. Ему укол вкатили, – и развернулся, собираясь уходить.

\- Дём, – позвал Кирилл, прикрывая глаза. – Почему ты меня не боишься? Ведь должен.

\- Я ничего не должен, Кир, – Демьян на секунду повернулся. – Видимо, ты просто недостаточно страшный. – Он развернулся и отправился вниз по лестнице к выходу.

Когда шаги Демьяна утихли, Кирилл медленно сполз по стене и обхватил голову руками. Хотелось оправдаться, хотя бы перед самим собой – но вот оправданий не было, ведь он прекрасно понимал: мог бы все поменять – не стал бы.

 

***

Домой Демьян вернулся уже под вечер, зашел к деду, забрал банку с огурцами и заработал от старика подозрительный взгляд. Но объяснять ничего не стал. Не хотелось на самом деле. Потому что он устал, бегая весь день по деревенским погостам в поисках упырей и расставляя охранки, каждая из которых требовала нехилых вливаний энергии и несколько капель крови. Но так было даже хорошо. Потому что думать было некогда. Точнее, думать можно было во время переходов от одной деревеньки к другой. Но тогда Демьян старался собирать травы, растущие по краю леса или в поле. Раз уж в сам лес соваться пока не стоит... Так что размышлений он счастливо избежал. Вернувшись, он насыпал недовольному долгим отсутствием людей коту корма, поставил рассол на окошко в сенях и, налив домовому молока, отправился спать. Диван показался слишком широким. Так что проснулся он рано. И еще до пяти утра сидел за книжками и тетрадками, размышляя о нехорошей энергии и ее возможном источнике. В шесть он аккуратно убрал записи со стола и вышел из дома. Деревня медленно просыпалась. То и дело с разных дворов хрипло кукарекали заспанные петухи, а по дороге Демьян встретил нескольких баб, идущих к колодцу. Усмехнувшись примете, он поспешил дальше. Ванькин дом вместе с небольшим трактиром был почти посреди деревни. Все-таки как-никак центр культурной жизни. Пьяные голоса, орущие какую-то песню, он услышал двора за три. И удивился тому, что выводит куплеты целый хор. Видимо, Кириллу нашлась компания.

\- Напила-ася я пьяна, не дойду я до дому-у-у, – старательно выводил Кирилл, обнимая за широкие плечи косматого мужика с забавной кличкой Бор и покачиваясь с ним в ритме явно перевранного куплета. Сидящий рядом Никита усиленно булькал им в такт, одновременно выпивая уже неизвестно какую по счету бутылку. – Довела-а-а меня тропка дальняя до вишнёвого сада-а-а...

Сидящий за стойкой Иван лишь поморщился, покачав головой, и, повернувшись на скрип двери, радостно улыбнулся вошедшему.

\- У-у-у... – оценил картину Демьян. – И давно у тебя так весело? 

Собутыльников Кирилла он прекрасно знал и то, что тот, кажется, всю ночь квасил вместе с ними, его невероятно смешило. Но Демьян сдержался. Вот уж что-то, а злить этих двоих Демьян не собирался.

\- Часов с двенадцати, – Иван усмехнулся и, подавшись вперед, чуть понизил голос. – Они тут на спор пили, слышь, я думал, Кирюха твой свалится, но видишь, песни горланят. Бор ему уже и частушки матерные пел, а Никита все подливает... и так уже третий час.

\- Да уж, Никиту перепить, это талант нужен, – фыркнул Демьян. – Главное, чтобы Бор не полез шуточки народу устраивать... А то потом я проблем не оберусь. 

\- О! – услышав свое имя, Бор протер глаза и пьяно заржал. – Дёмка пришел! Дёмка, а Дёмка, опять, что ли, потерял кого?

\- Да нашел уже. Вон вы с ним и обжимаетесь, Бор Иванович. 

\- Этот что ли? – Бор толкнул Кирилла пальцем. 

\- Ну, он, да. 

\- А ничего так мужик... С толком. Музыку вон любит.

\- Да я уж заметил, – фыркнул Демьян. – Вас на всю деревню слыхать. 

\- Ну, так пусть! Пусть все знают, как нам тут весело... И вообще! Вань! Налей Дёмке штрафную!

Демьян закатил глаза. Вот пьяные они все одинаковые...

\- Держи, – Иван сунул Демьяну рюмку с водкой и подмигнул. – Зная нелюбовь того к спиртному, водочку он ему всегда разбавлял водичкой.

\- Давай-ка к нам, Дёмк! – Никита хлопнул рукой подле себя. – Что-то ты, красавец, не заходишь. Раньше вот, почитай, к Варьке-то частенько бегал, а сейчас что же? Брезгуешь? Не порядок! – он покачал головой. – Уважь уж старика, зайди. Мы с тобой рыбки половим, побалакаем, а? И вон друга своего тащи!

\- Я ему не друг, – буркнул Кирилл и влил в себя очередную стопку, затем взял с тарелки картофелину, откусил сразу половину и начал методично пережевывать.

Демьян сел рядом и опрокинул в себя стопку, показательно морщась. 

\- Зайду, Никита Поликарпыч, – пообещал он. – Буквально на днях. По рыбалке я давно скучаю. Да, сами знаете, что у нас тут творится... Я, почитай, дома-то не бываю. То одно, то другое. 

\- А как же не знать-то, – вздохнул Бор. – Народ у вас мрет... Два месяца – вторые похороны. И какой народ, да, Никит? Жалко мне Тараса. Ух, как мы с ним, бывало, кутили! Никогда мужик водочку с собой не забывал...

\- Тарас хороший мужик был. Правильный. Теперь-то таких и нет почти. Давайте-ка помянем старика, – Никита споро разлили по рюмкам водку и ненавязчиво подсунул Кириллу самую полную. Тот усмехнулся.

\- Спаиваешь, Никит? Это ты зря. Я ж сказал, сам дойду, сколько ни нальешь.

\- Ну так, Кирюш, и пей тогда. Что не пьешь, если все равно сам дойдешь? А не дойдешь, так должок за тобой будет, красавец, – ухмыльнулся Никита, подставляя ему рюмку под самый нос.

\- Это какой-такой должок? – вмиг насторожился Демьян. – На что вы тут спорили?

Кирилл поднял глаза на Демьяна и полоснул по нему внезапно трезвым взглядом.

\- Да на поцелуй, Дём. Никита говорит, что я мужика взасос не поцелую. Ну и решили, если сам не дойду, то с меня облобызать кого деревенского, – он ухмыльнулся и залпом выпил водку.

Рядом довольно крякнул Никита и подлил ему очередную порцию.

\- Поцелуешь, – покивал он. – Куда денешься. Да при всей деревне.

\- А, ну это ладно, – Демьян усмехнулся. – Пускай целует. 

Он взглянул на Кирилла и нехорошо улыбнулся.

\- Никита Поликарпыч, разрешишь мне выбрать-то или есть кто на примете?

\- Что это ты, Дёмка, так обрадовался? – подозрительно покосился на него Бор. – Каверзу какую затеваешь, что ли?

\- Что вы, Бор Иванович! Против вас, как можно? Наоборот. Знаете, как мне по ягодки сходить хочется?

Бор хохотнул.

\- Неужто боишься теперь, а, Дёмк?

\- Опасаюсь, – поправил его Демьян. – Думаю вот, как бы загладить и искупить...

Кирилл посмотрел на любовника и усмехнулся, влив в себя вовремя подсунутую рюмку. Сидящий рядом Никита довольно заулыбался.

\- Ну а чего не разрешить? Выбирай. Тебе, почитай, и виднее, к кому у Кирюши душа-то лежит. Выбери уж ему мужика повиднее, он у нас вона какой красавец! Да, Кирюш? – и Никита похлопал его по плечу так, что Кирилла пригнуло. – Только ты учти, Кирюш, ни разу ни упасть, ни оступиться, понял?

\- Понял-понял, – Кирилл покивал и смачно захрустел маринованным огурцом. – Только давайте-ка без соседей. А то знаю я Дёмку...

\- А чегой-то тебе соседи не нравятся? – ласково осведомился Бор. – Они что, не мужики, что ли?

\- Без соседей, – подтвердил Демьян. – Бор Иванович, я хорошую кандидатуру выбрал. Весело будет, – он улыбнулся. 

\- И эта... – Бор кивнул в сторону Ваньки. – Он тоже не в счет. А то знаю я тебя, Дёмка, все веселье нам ща попортишь. 

\- Нравятся мне соседи, – Кирилл ухмыльнулся. – Хорошие ребята, только вот под ноги мне слать ничего не нужно.

Он подхватил с тарелки ломоть хлеба и посмотрел на Демьяна. Затем обвел взглядом собутыльников и улыбавшегося в углу Ивана. 

\- Чет мне кажется, наебнете вы меня, – задумчиво выдал он. – Дёмк, а давай я тебя поцелую, и все довольны будут, а?

Сбоку фыркнул Иван, рядом довольно захлопал Никита.

\- А что! Хорошая идея! А, Бор, как думаешь?

\- Что-то мне кажется, кто-то тут нас наебнуть пытается, – проговорил Бор, рассматривая Кирилла. – Я такие вещи за версту чую. 

Демьян посмотрел сначала на хитро улыбающегося Кирилла, потом на его собутыльников и, чтобы не расхохотаться, опрокинул в себя еще стопку водки. Морщась на этот раз совершенно по-настоящему.

\- И в чем наеб? – поинтересовался Кирилл, переводя взгляд на Бора. – Или Дёмка не мужик?

\- Его при всей деревне целовать не интересно, – усмехнулся Бор. – Они от него как от чумного шарахаются...

Кирилл фыркнул и покачал головой.

\- И что? Наоборот, стремнее, по идее. Местный пария, а целовать перед всеми. Страшно, – и он широко распахнул глаза. Не то чтобы он верил в то, что обойдется Демьяном... но было забавно.

\- Это Дёмка-то страшный? – азартно возразил Бор и, извернувшись, пихнул Демьяна в плечо. И как достал только... – Да он, почитай, самый смазливый парень в Травушках. Там что его целовать, что девку – один хрен. 

Демьян прижал ко рту ладонь и посмотрел на Кирилла. Не ржать становилось все сложнее.

\- Ну, какой же он смазливый? – в глазах Кирилла появилась и тут же пропала насмешка. – Глянь только. Взгляд колючий, характер паршивый... Губы сжимает вечно, не разожмешь. И наверняка кусается!

\- Ну, так девки-то строптивые тоже кусаются ой-ой-ой, – Бор кивнул Никите, чтобы тот поднес Кириллу еще стопочку. – Али не встречал строптивых никогда? Так что Дёмка не в счет, – Бор насмешливо улыбнулся. – С ним будешь за закрытыми дверями миловаться.

Кирилл фыркнул и, подняв стопку, чокнулся с Бором.

\- Уел, – кивнул он, насмешливо щурясь. – Только откуда знаешь, с кем я за закрытыми дверями милуюсь-то, а?

\- Эй! Я опять что-то пропустил? Кто там милуется? – раздосадовано буркнул Никита, и тут же вновь послышался стук стекла о стекло и размеренное бульканье. – Ну-ка! Я тоже хочу знать!

\- Так Дёмка с Кирюшей, – радостно пояснил Бор. – Променял он Варьку свою на него. Потому и рыбачить к тебе не ходит.

\- О-на как! – Никита довольно причмокнул губами и тут же расстроился: – Ну, тогда не интересно. Значит, Кирюше-то и впрямь беспроблемно мужика-то целовать...

\- Теперь вон на Дёмку вся надежда, – протянул Бор. – Чтобы выбрал кого интересного... Потешишь стариков, Дёмушка? Или будешь благоверного своего выгораживать?

\- А чего ж его выгораживать? – ехидно протянул Демьян. – Это какой ж он благоверный, если с собутыльниками на поцелуи-то спорит. Не... я вас потешу, пожалуй. Тем более что должок за мной, Бор Иванович. За прошлый-то раз.

\- Должок, Дёмушка, – согласился Бор. – Так что смотри, отдавай хорошенько. А то знаешь, в лесу тропинки путаные...

\- Отдам, – Демьян посмотрел на Кирилла и фыркнул. – Принимать-то как будете? Если только на поминки завтра заглянете?

\- Отчего ж нет? Заглянем... Да, Никита? Грех Тараса-то еще разок не помянуть.

\- Тараса-то, надо, – покивал Никита.

Кирилл задумчиво посмотрел на Бора, затем перевел взгляд на Никиту и только потом посмотрел на Демьяна.

\- Вот оно как, – кивнул он сам себе и, налив очередную стопку, залпом её выпил. – Ну, ты говори тогда уж, при таком раскладе я не дойду, тут глупо рассчитывать.

\- Сашку, – усмехнулся Демьян. – Помнишь такого?

Бор посмотрел на Кирилла и расхохотался.

\- Ну, Дёмушка, потешил старика, потешил... Приходи завтра, ягодок тебе лично отсыплю. И чего ты там еще хочешь?

Демьян покачал головой.

\- Что вы, Бор Иванович, я, можно сказать, от чистого сердца.

\- Ой ли! – сверкнул глазами Бор. – Но ты молодец, не зарываешься.

\- Ты ж моя расчетливая сучка, – усмехнулся Кирилл, откидываясь на спинку стула. 

Никита быстро-быстро завертел головой.

\- Эй! – обижено загундел он. – Я опять чего-то не знаю!

\- А что тут понимать-то, – пояснил Бор. – Тут и понимать-то нечего, Никитушка. Мальчики на днях Кирюшеньку обидели. И Сашка этот ими верховодил. Да ты помнишь его! До твоих девчонок большой охотник! 

Тот нахмурился и сплюнул.

\- Да кто ж их разберет, они тут все до девок моих охочи. Повалять да полапать кто ж откажется, а, Кирюш? – и он подмигнул Кириллу.

Тот усмехнулся.

\- Ну, нет уж, тут мне за поцелуй, которого ещё не было, прилетело, а за полапать он меня вообще закатает.

Никита расхохотался, весело посмотрев на Демьяна.

\- Неужели закатаешь?

Демьян улыбнулся

\- Обязательно, Никита Поликарпович, за идиотизм.

\- А идиотизм-то при чем? – нахмурился тот. Видно, выпитое все-таки сказывалось, и логика Демьяна никак не поддавалась анализу.

\- При том, – Демьян фыркнул и продолжил совсем не так, как собирался: – Как можно променять на девочек такого замечательного меня, согласитесь? Да еще и ждать, что за это ничего не будет...

Кирилл фыркнул и, не удержавшись, расхохотался. Никита кивнул и ухмыльнулся:

\- А ты чего смеешься-то, красавец. Никак нервное?

\- Нервное, Никит, – покивал тот и поднялся. – Ладно, спасибо за компанию, вот уж что-что, а с лешим и водяным мне пить не приходилось. Так что спасибо вдвойне, что развели только на поцелуй. Про обещанный виски, Бор, я помню, как только сговорюсь, и привезут, обязательно через Демьяна передам. Или сам занесу, если Дёмка поможет не заблудиться.

\- Ну, уж с бутылочкой ты, Кирюша, вряд ли заблудишься, – ухмыльнулся Леший. – И без Дёмушки обойдешься. А ты, Дёмка, приходи завтра. Ягоды ждать не будут. И Кирюшу к поминкам разбуди. А то вдруг счастье свое проспит?

\- Разбужу, – пообещал Демьян. – Спасибо, Бор Иванович. 

\- Кто ж не знает, как наш Дёмка ягодки-то любит... – ухмыльнулся леший и поднялся. – Ну, пошли, что ли, Кирюшеньку до дома провожать. Посчитаем, сколько раз он у нас землю-матушку-то поцелует...

Кирилл закатил глаза и вышел из-за стола…

***

Конечно же, Кирилл упал. Почти около калитки зацепился ногой о неизвестно откуда взявшийся там корень и ухнул мордой в лужу под ехидный смех своих собутыльников, которые, ласково пожелав ему спокойного утра, удалились в сторону кладбища, эффектно исчезнув через десяток шагов. Дома Демьян уложил Кирилла на диван в компании к окончательно разленившемуся Ваське и устроился разбирать травки, намечая, что именно стоит пойти собрать сегодня, раз уж он получил такое щедрое официальное разрешение. 

Через пару часов он отправился на кладбище. Там снова собралась вся деревня и мрачный, видимо так до конца и не отошедший после подменыша отец Борис читал молитву, обмахивая кадилом закрытый гроб. В общем-то, это было неудивительно... столько дней без холодильника по лету. Смотреть на раздувшегося и заметно пованивающего покойничка вряд ли было много охотников. 

Рядом с гробом стояла статная женщина лет сорока в черном платье явно не деревенской моды и черной вуали, искусно закрепленной на собранных в сложную прическу волосах. По ее щекам катились слезы, но при этом в ней было столько достоинства, что Демьян невольно залюбовался.

\- Это Ольга, дочка его, – пояснил подошедший к Демьяну дед. – Вчера вечером приехала. Ночь у меня провела. Раз уж Кирилл к тебе съехал, а Тимка... 

\- В доме испугалась, что ли?

\- Ну да... Говорит, муторно там как-то. Хотя вон завтра собирается. К ней муж как раз из города прикатит. 

Демьян кивнул и, обменявшись с дедом новостями, подошел приложиться к крышке гроба и бросить в могилу горсть земли. Правда, в могилу он едва не свалился, удержавшись только чудом. Обернувшись, он увидел за своей спиной довольно скалящегося Сашку. Демьян смерил его взглядом и презрительно фыркнул, заработав пару нелицеприятных эпитетов.   
Через десять минут он уже снова был дома и стягивал одеяло вместе с устроившимся на нем котом со спящего Кирилла. Который, кажется, матерился в процессе хором с Васей.

\- Съебись, Дёмка, – Кирилл попытался пнуть его ногой. – Спать хочу!

\- Ну, нет, – фыркнул Демьян и легко хлопнул его пару раз по щекам. – Вставай, тебе на свиданку пора. 

\- Какую нахуй свиданку... Отъебись, – Кирилл мотнул головой, смахивая с себя руки Демьяна, и, обняв Ваську, зарылся лицом в его шерсть.

Демьян рассмеялся и, ухватив Кирилла за лодыжку, стянул его на пол. 

\- Вставай давай. Я серьезно. Твой прекрасный принц тебя заждался.

Кирилл плюхнулся на пол и сонно заморгал, возмущенно смотря на Демьяна.

\- Дёмка, сука ты... – пробурчал он и хотел добавить ещё что-то, но тут из глубин памяти всплыли воспоминания о вчерашней ночи и о споре. Он со стоном растянулся на полу. – Бля-я-я... ты вдвойне сука, Дёмыч, собственного любовника почти кладешь под чужого мужика.

\- А все потому, что собственный любовник нашел с кем об заклад биться, – Демьян подхватил рюкзак и, водрузив его на стол, начал вытаскивать из него все лишнее. – Скажи спасибо, что я напросился мужика тебе выбрать. А то бы лежал где-нибудь со сломанными ножками в лучшем случае.

Кирилл фыркнул.

\- А я виноват, что у вас тут даже выпить без нечисти нельзя? 

\- Соседей, – автоматически поправил Демьян. – Ну, и как тебе наши леший с водяником?

\- Соседей, – согласно кивнул Кирилл, поднимаясь. Голову почти не вело, несмотря на выпитые вчера литры, лишь немного тянуло в висках, да шумело где-то внутри головы. Кирилл поморщился. – Нормальные мужики, с чудинкой, правда, но в целом, пока ты не пришел, я и не просек ничего, – он вздохнул. – Кофейку сделай, а?

Демьян зажег газ. Чайник с утра стоял полный. 

\- Они к нам периодически пить мотаются... Но в этот раз, похоже, из-за Тараса пришли, – Демьян нахмурился. – Странно вообще. 

\- Из-за Тараса, ага, – Кирилл согласно кивнул и начал одеваться. – Мы вчера почти все время и пили за помин его души. Они все горевали на тему, что такой мужик стоящий, и вот тебе на...

\- Подозрительно это, – Демьян взъерошил волосы. – Тарас вообще нелюдимый мужик был, конечно. Но чтобы так с соседями сойтись... Да не с последними... – он достал банку с кофе и сахар и принялся ссыпать их в чашку. – Понимаешь, я домовика у него сманил. Точнее, как сманил... Он сам ко мне на шею чуть ли не с объятьями бросился, когда я только заикнулся про новую хату. Все говорил, что у Тараса ему дышать нечем. И сивухой несет... Дышать нечем, – повторил Демьян. – Душно... да? 

Он посмотрел на Кирилла, прищурившись.

\- Ну, – Кирилл натянул футболку и задумался. – Вообще тогда странно. Домовику душно, а леший с водяником чуть ли не слезу по нему льют… как-то нелогично, нет?

\- Они, конечно, с ним не жили в одной избе-то... Но, Кир, он с ними пил... А может, и не только пил, – Демьян покачал головой. – У Ваньки надо будет спросить, часто ли Тарас с ними в трактире зависал...

\- Спроси… А вообще, хорошо бы в избе посмотреть... Может, че найдем. Не зря же домовик полошился-то, – он подошел к Демьяну и, взяв кружку с кофе, начал его медленно пить.

\- Если дочка разрешит, то посмотрим. Она вчера приехала... – Демьян снова склонился над рюкзаком и, подумав, положил в него свой список. Пригодится. – Вон на поминках и спрошу, пока ты Сашу будешь лобызать в уста сахарные...

Кирилл бросил на него недовольный взгляд.

\- Хочешь представления, Дёмочка? – прищурился он.

\- Не-а, – Демьян покачал головой. – Вот Бор с Никитой наверняка хотят. А я ягод хочу и за травками пойти, наконец. А то скоро половина отцветет нахрен, и свойства потеряет. Купальная неделя, а я в лес выбраться не могу! 

\- Будет им представление, – мрачно заверил Кирилл, со стуком ставя чашку на стол и подходя к умывальнику. – Обиженными не уйдут, обещаю.

\- Это по-любому лучше, чем голову разбить, – пожал плечами Демьян и закинул рюкзак на плечо. – Пошли, что ли? 

Кирилл сплюнул зубную пасту и, прополоскав рот, умылся.

\- Может побриться? – задумчиво спросил он, разглядывая себя в зеркало над умывальником. – А то вроде бы первое свиданьице. Надо бы произвести впечатление...

\- Лучше цветочков нарви, – рассмеялся Демьян. – За ними удобно будет опухшую с перепою морду прятать. И мешки под глазами. 

Кирилл усмехнулся и, вытершись, подошел к Демьяну.

\- Ну, морда – оно не главное, Дёмушка, а ручки и язык у меня и с опухшей мордой хорошо работают, тебе ли не знать.

\- Ну и заканчивай тогда оттягивать приятный момент, Кир, – Демьян потерся щекой о его щеку. – Будешь колоться и производить впечатление брутального мачо.

\- Дёмка, «мачо» в переводе означает «козел», – Кирилл усмехнулся и погладил его по волосам. – Я вот не пойму, ты совсем не ревнивый, или как?

\- Не, тогда ты до мачо не дотягиваешь, – улыбнулся Демьян. – Тогда надо было зубы не чистить... А я ревнивый. Но не к этому же... – он поморщился. – Да и вообще, мне за тебя ягод обещали целую поляну, так что...

\- Ну, ягоды – это повод, – Кирилл рассмеялся и нежно коснулся его губ своими. – Пошли, узнаем, можно ли привить толерантность одним поцелуем... Задница у него ничего кстати, вполне трахальная, надо не забыть ему сообщить об этом, – он обнял Демьяна за талию и потянул того к выходу.

\- О, думаю, он впечатлится, – фыркнул Демьян. – Учитывая недавнее приключение, которое он на нее поймал. Как думаешь, болит еще? – он вышел за калитку и, поправив рюкзак, зашагал к центру деревни. Кажется, поминки собирались устраивать на свежем воздухе, потому что запашок из хаты Тараса еще не до конца выветрился. – Вообще, наверное, болит, – пробормотал Демьян едва слышно. – Даже свербит. Иначе он бы не пытался перед всей деревней меня в могилку навернуть.

\- Даже так? – Кирилл с интересом покосился на Демьяна и усмехнулся. – Ну, тогда я обязательно проверю, ладо. Тут просто грех не проверить, сам понимаешь.

На поминках уже было многолюдно, но еще тихо. Женщины в черных платочках чинно сидели с рюмочками водки за грубо сколоченными деревянными скамьями. Мужики уже переговаривались чуть громче. И имя покойного еще упоминалось довольно часто. Вспоминались разные истории... Впрочем, как раз их было немного. В основном народ ограничивался заявлениями, что Тарас был мировой мужик. И жаль, что все так вышло. Благо это доказательств не требовало. 

Никита с Бором тоже толклись среди людей, то и дело что-то втирая дочери покойного. Та смотрела на них с явной симпатией, и, грациозно склонив голову, принимала их соболезнования. Потом парочка переключилась на отца Бориса и, кажется, у них завязалась какая-то прелюбопытнейшая дискуссия. Во всяком случае, священник принимал в беседе самое живое участие и даже покраснел от натуги, силясь им что-то доказать. Заметив, входящих на полянку Кирилла с Демьяном, Бор с Никитой довольно разулыбались. Демьян склонил голову, приветствуя их, и подошел поздороваться.

\- Здравия желаю, – широко ухмыльнулся Кирилл нечисти и оглядел поляну, выискивая Сашка. 

\- Кирюша! – обрадовался ему Никита, как родному. – Как ж ты вчера-то навернулся, болезный. Коленочки-то не болят?

\- Коленочки не болят, – покладисто произнес Кирилл, вздыхая. – А вот в заднице все ещё аукается. Так что пойду я, пожалуй... поздороваюсь с мальчонкой-то.

\- Иди, Кирюша, иди, – подбодрил его Бор. – А то напьется сейчас твоя зазноба-то, и не сможет в полной мере оценить все твои старанья. Во обидно-то будет, а, Дёмк?

Демьян пожал плечами.

\- Наверное.

Кирилл усмехнулся и, потрепав его по волосам, расслабленно двинулся в сторону стоящего в одиночестве Сашка. Он заливал в себя уже, видимо, не первую рюмку водки и смачно закусывал огурцом.

\- Ну, привет, родной. Как дела? – полюбопытствовал Кирилл, подходя вплотную.

\- О, наша местная девочка с хуем пожаловала. Съебись, куколка, или так не терпится повторить то, что намедни было? – Сашка толкнул Кирилла в плечо, стараясь отодвинуть от себя. – Че, так понравилось, что за добавкой пришел?

Кирилл усмехнулся, отступив на пару шагов под напором парня, и снова подошел ближе.

\- Ты меня просто читаешь. Как раз за добавкой и пришел. Осчастливишь, сладенький?

\- Чего?! Да ты совсем ебанулся! – Сашка снова попробовал его оттолкнуть. – Съебись нахуй, тебе сказали. Что, ебырю твоему ебать тебя поднадоело? Так вон самотык себе купи, раз даже урод местный тобой брезгует.

Кирилл перехватил его руки и с силой толкнул на стол, напирая и вжимая его всем телом в лавку и столешницу.

\- Ай-яй-яй, как грубо, – он покачал головой и воткнул ногу промеж ног Сашки, упираясь коленом в его пах. – Я ж пока по-хорошему прошу. С тебя один поцелуй и я отвалю.

Позади послышались возмущенные голоса, но Кирилл особо не вслушивался в то, что и как ему там кричали. До тех пор, пока народ не встревал – они могли орать что угодно.

\- Ай, бля! – взвыл Сашка, когда от неудобной позы заныл еще не до конца заживший зад. Он дернул ногой, стараясь пнуть Кирилла в голень. – Пусти, урод! Жить надоело?  
Кирилл зло ощерился и надавил коленом прямо на пах парня.

\- Ты не представляешь, как мне хочется к хуям у тебя там все раздавить, – процедил он. – Но я добрый и даю тебе выбор: один поцелуй и яйца целы или яйца всмятку, но поцелуй все равно будет.

\- Паскуда! – простонал Сашка, пытаясь вывернуться и чувствуя, как от боли на глазах выступают слезы. – Пусти, сволочь!

\- Считаю до трех, и ты прощаешься со своим богатством, или один маленький поцелуй взасосик, – усмехнулся Кирилл. – Раз... Два...

\- Стой, бля! – Сашка зажмурился, замирая. – Не надо.

\- Давай, золотце, подставляй губки. Попробуешь укусить, тебе яйца ни один хирург не соберет, это я обещаю, – хмыкнул Кирилл, переставая наращивать давление коленом на пах. За спиной заголосила какая-то бабка, возмущаясь и требуя, чтобы «мальчиков» разняли сейчас же.

\- Сука! – сорвано прошипел Сашка, выдохнув, когда нога Кирилла перестала давить на яйца. – Зачем тебе? 

\- Долг у меня такой оригинальный, – Кирилл приблизил его лицо к своему и быстро лизнул парня в губы. – Так что давай... тебе понравится, не волнуйся.

Сашка скривился и дернулся было отодвинуться, но тут же замер.

\- Вот и умничка, – усмехнулся Кирилл и захватил его губы своими. 

Он никуда не торопился. Целовал медленно, вдумчиво лаская языком губы и рот, посасывал и дразнил. Он умел и любил целоваться, а желание уесть пацана, заставить усомниться в собственной традиционности, невероятно вдохновляло, и Кирилл уверенно углублял поцелуй, руками поглаживая спину парня.

Сначала Сашка не двигался, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы отодвинуть сумасшедшего мужика и сплюнуть. А лучше вымыть рот с мылом. Потом просто терпел, послушно приоткрыв губы, а потом... вот как произошло это потом, Сашка и сам не понял, только вдруг поймал себя на том, что он старается прижаться ближе, отвечая на поцелуй. Мужика. Педика, которого трахает местное уебище. Как только эта мысль дошла до его сознания, Сашка замер и посмотрел на Кирилла почти испуганно.

Кирилл ухмыльнулся, поймав загнанный взгляд пацана, и потрепал его по щеке. Рядом с ними смеялись, кто-то ругался и требовал прекратить паскудство. Кто-то подзуживал не останавливаться.

\- Из тебя получится хорошая сучка, малыш, ты отлично подставляешься, – Кирилл оттолкнулся от него и направился к ожидающим в стороне Демьяну и лешему с водяником.

Сашка сел и, тут же ойкнув от боли в заднице, поднялся. Ему заулюлюкали и закричали что-то скабрезное, он не вслушивался. Крикнув Кириллу вслед что-то матерное, он опрокинул в себя еще стопку водки и скорым шагом ушел с лужайки.

Демьян проследил за шустро удаляющимся Александром и довольно улыбнулся. Пожалуй, он не жалел о том, что Кирилл заключил это свое дурацкое пари.


	13. Chapter 13

Найти повод сходить к Ивану было несложно: кошачий корм и сигареты исчезали просто с потрясающей быстротой. Уговорившись встретиться с Демьяном уже в лесу, – тот собирался сходить по травки-ягодки – Кирилл направился в магазин. Ванька оказался на месте. Увидев на пороге Кирилла, он кивнул, закрыл за ним дверь, навесив на неё табличку со словом «обед», и, пригласив его в подсобку, разложил на столе несколько листков. 

\- Ну, вот смотри, – Ванька подвинул лист с написанными убористым почерком строчками, подошел к холодильнику и, достав пару бутылок пива, поставил их на стол, продолжая рассказывать: – Та девчонка, которую я сразу вспомнил, она самая сильная, а вот эти трое – послабее будут.

\- Угу, – Кирилл кивнул, задумчиво рассматривая имена, и притянул к себе бутылку. – Значит, Алиса. Сколько ей? Родители?

\- Двенадцать ей. Родители – пьянь местная, девка с пацанами по окрестностям носится, в общем, та ещё оторва. С русалочками зависать любит на речке, с домовыми опять же каверзы… Соседи ее боятся и не любят, так что…

\- Искать особо не будут, – закончил Кирилл, улыбнувшись, и отпил из бутылки ещё пива. – Хорошо.

\- То есть её?

\- Ну, раз ничего крупнее нет, будет она. Вообще, даже хорошо, что мелкая: ломать не придется…

\- Ну, тебе виднее… – Иван равнодушно пожал плечами и кивнул на бутылку пива в руках. – Еще?

Кирилл хмыкнул и покачал головой. Нужно было еще позвонить дяде, так что задерживаться не входило в его планы.

 

\- Дядь, привет, – Кирилл оперся об одуряюще пахшую смолою ель и прикрыл глаза, прижимая трубку мобильника к уху. 

Чтобы позвонить, пришлось пройти через бор и прогуляться в поле, на дальнем краю которого Кирилл и встал под огромной елью.

\- Здравствуй, Кирюша! И как тебе отдыхается? Никак соскучился? – раздался из телефона бодрый рокочущий голос.

\- Все язвишь, дядь? – Кирилл усмехнулся и, сощурившись, посмотрел на ясное голубое небо над головой. – Сослал племянника в глушь и рад-радешенек!

\- Еще бы не рад! Там же экология, травки-ягодки, речка небось чистая... Санаторий и курорт практически. И у меня тут тоже все спокойно. Тишь да гладь, живи и радуйся. А ты, племяшка, скис там, что ли, совсем? Никак обратно проситься собрался?

\- А что, успокоилось, что ли, уже все? Ты на тормозах спустил или кому-то по шапке все-таки досталось? – заинтересовался Кирилл.

\- Вот вечно так, Кирюш, ты делаешь глупости, а я потом на тормозах спускаю. Я тебе говорил ведь не связываться с этой аферой. И что? Дядьку старого никто не слушает, все же умные, денежек побольше хотят. Вот и сиди пока в своих Травушках. Еще месяца полтора-два как минимум.

Кирилл тихо рассмеялся:

\- Я посижу, дядь, не проблема, мне тут даже нравится, так что какое-то время я в Травушках поживу. Думаю, с полгода, а, может, и год... Кстати, помнишь ты мне предлагал откупную? Цена всё та же? 

\- Чегой-то тебе там нравится? – голос мужчины сразу стал подозрительным. – Ну-ка рассказывай давай, во что вляпался, племяш.

\- Ну, так травки-ягодки, речка чистая. Санаторий и курорт просто-таки, – елейно отозвался Кирилл, довольно щурясь. – Ты мне скажи, отпустишь меня из отдела своего? За подарочек.

\- Смотря какой подарочек, Кирюш. Ты говори давай, а я подумаю... Может, даже сам принимать приеду. Раз уж у тебя там так хорошо...

\- Хороший подарочек. Разве ж я любимому дяде могу плохой? – Кирилл нагнулся, срывая травинку, и сунул в рот. – Есть тут девочка одна. Хорошая девочка, двенадцати лет. И дар у нее хороший, соседи ее любят. Вроде бы ты искал кого-то вроде нее? А приехать – так приезжай, адрес я тебе скажу, заберешь.

\- Маловата девка-то, – буркнул дядя. – Куда мне такую шмакозявку? Или и впрямь дар сильный?

\- Сильный, дядь. Тебе в самый раз. Воспитаешь себе ручную девочку, будет она у тебя по щелчку пальцев прыгать.

\- Ну, может, и воспитаю... – мужчина фыркнул. – Диктуй адресок, Кирюш. Если подарочек подойдет, считай себя уволенным в запас.

Кирилл довольно улыбнулся и быстро продиктовал адрес.

\- Подойдет, дядьк, – уверил он. – Я б просто так сватать не стал... как там теть Тома, кстати? 

\- Привет тебе, оболтусу, передать велела, как ты на горизонте объявишься. Так что кушайте – не обляпайтесь.

\- Ну, спасибо, дядь, – хохотнул Кирилл. – Скажи ей, на её день рождения в мае точно приеду, а раньше не знаю, как пойдет.

\- У-у-у, что-то затянула тебя сельская идиллия, Кирюш, раз ты и зиму-то тут жить собрался. Не советую. Помрешь с тоски. 

Перед глазами Кирилла встали занимательные картинки того, что можно было бы делать с Демьяном долгими зимними вечерами...

\- М-м-м... – мечтательно промычал он в трубку. – Я найду, чем развлечься. И вообще, здоровье подправлю, нервишки подлечу... Так что ты не волнуйся, дядьк, нормально все будет.

\- Вот это-то меня и напрягает, Кирюш. Твое нормально... А я потом опять отмазывай.

 

После разговора с дядей Женей настроение улучшилось. Сданная ему девчонка дядьку, кажется, заинтересовала. И, если все и впрямь подтвердится – а в Ваньке Кирилл не сомневался, подставляться тому было незачем, – значит, насчет отдела можно было не беспокоиться. Уж что-что, а слово дядя всегда держал, в отличие от того же отца. Впрочем, про отца был вообще отдельный разговор, и думать сейчас о родителе у Кирилла не было никакого желания. Да и об отделе вспоминать не хотелось.

Кирилл закурил, с наслаждением потянулся и, насвистывая залихватский мотивчик, направился к лесу: отличный день, красивые виды и, наконец-то, хоть временное спокойствие. Где искать Дёмку, он примерно представлял – не раз уже ходил с ним. К тому же, тот в этот раз пообещал не заходить далеко и подождать, пока Кирилл сделает очередной заказ Ваньке. Продравшись через очередной кустарник, Кирилл изумленно замер, разглядывая темную воду омута. Каким образом он ухитрился попасть сюда с почти противоположной стороны деревни, в голове не укладывалось.

\- Какого... – начал было он, но замолчал. Ругаться сейчас в лесу, пожалуй, было не самой хорошей идеей, и так черте что творится. Кирилл прислушался: где-то неподалеку раздавались певучие женские голоса и хриплый, надрывный мужской смех.

\- Вот ведь… – сплюнул он и заторопился в сторону шума, машинально проверив наличие заговоренного мешочка: не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, что он увидит. У омута, да ещё и в Купалу...

Все оказалось так, как Кирилл и предполагал. Несколько русалок повалили в траву какого-то парня – за девками было не разглядеть – и упоенно щекотали идиота. Кирилл тяжко застонал и, приблизившись быстрым шагом, принялся расталкивать распоясавшуюся нечисть. Те визжали, тянули к нему руки и тут же отшатывались. Манили и соблазняли почти обнаженным телом, пытаясь достать до него и парня, которого он прикрыл собой. 

Схватив какую-то корягу, Кирилл с силой вдавил ее в землю, быстро очертил круг и принялся громко читать молитву, крестя землю внутри. Русалки заулюлюкали, засмеялись, тряся волосами и пытаясь подобраться, но круг не пускал. Фыркнув, Кирилл наконец-то приподнялся со спасенного и посмотрел на него.

\- Вот те на, блин... любовничек. Ну, привет, сладкий. Ты как, живой? – он профессионально проверил зрачки Сашки и его пульс. Вроде бы все было в норме. – Чего полез-то, убогий? Дёмка же забрал оберег-то.

Сашка хватал ртом воздух и молчал. Сердце у него заходилось и никак не могло успокоиться. И от взгляда на ходящих вокруг русалок становилось жутко. Потому что сейчас они ничем не напоминали тех милых девочек, которых он привык валять на лужку. В движениях их сквозила хищная грация, а глаза горели недобрым огнем, подмечая все, что могло бы случайно выйти за пределы круга.

\- Куда же ты ушел, милый? – причитали они потусторонними звонкими голосами. – Нам же было так хорошо... весело... Выходи, поиграем! Все твои будем!

Кирилл хмыкнул и, не щадя, с силой заехал по щеке явно пребывающему в шоке парню.

\- Давай-ка, очнись!

\- Бля! – тот резко качнул головой и занес руку, чтобы ответить. – Опять ты, мать твою!

Кирилл перехватил его руку и зло улыбнулся.

\- Мне уйти, золотко? Я могу. Только вот вспомню ли о том, где ты тут с девочками развлекался? Уже вряд ли…

\- Не... – Сашка оглядел русалок. – Не надо.

\- Не надо, – передразнил Кирилл, усаживаясь на земле и насмешливо глядя на парня. – Ну, и какого хрена ты к ним полез?

\- Не твое дело, – буркнул парень, стараясь отодвинуться от Кирилла как можно дальше, но чертов круг был слишком мелкий, и сидеть приходилось практически в обнимку.

Кирилл хмыкнул и, протянув руки, притиснул к себе Сашку так, что тот оказался меж его чуть расставленных ног.

\- Сиди, сладкий. Сидеть нам еще долго, а когда ты ерзаешь, мне ноги девать некуда.

\- Я тебе не сладкий, понял? – шикнул Сашка, но сел, потому что других вариантов не было. – Еще и издеваешься, паскуда...

\- Ну, почему же не сладкий? Вполне себе сойдешь за сладкую девочку, уверяю тебя, – Кирилл довольно заулыбался. – В Москве, сладкий, такие как ты пользуются популярностью в клубах. Там любят тех, кто быстро заводится, а тебе, прелесть, одного поцелуя за глаза, как показала практика.

\- У-у-у, сука, – прошипел Сашка, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не развернуться и не вмазать. – Какая же ты сука... Мало мы тебя тогда...

Кирилл усмехнулся и лизнул парня в шею и в так выразительно выглядывающее из-за волос ухо.

\- Теперь уже поздно, сладкий. Свой шанс ты уже упустил.

Сашка негромко зарычал и долбанул кулаком по земле.

\- Ненавижу! Скотина!

Кирилл тихо рассмеялся.

\- Будешь сильно активничать, выброшу девочкам и скажу, что не успел, – его улыбка была злой, глаза нехорошо поблескивали. Он обхватил Сашку поперек груди, прижимая его спиной к себе. – Замажем, у тебя встанет за пять минут? – нагло усмехнулся он.

\- Иди на хуй, – процедил сквозь зубы Сашка, но дергаться перестал.

\- Ну, вот Дёмочка придет, вечером и схожу, – усмехнулся Кирилл и начал ласково поглаживать тело рядом с собой. 

Руки забрались под футболку, заскользили по груди, очертили соски, потягивая, лаская. Провоцировали, играли. Сам Кирилл тем временем отстраненно следил за резвящимися вокруг них русалками. Как сексуальный объект Сашка его не интересовал... но вот возбудить, заставить понять, что встать у того может и на мужика – это было, пожалуй, то, что надо. Сломать не сломает, но спесь собьет сильно. Или не собьет, но спать спокойно тот перестанет точно.

Сашка сидел неподвижно, зло сжимая зубы и глядя прямо перед собой. Он очень старался не замечать скользящих по его телу рук. И не чувствовать ничего. И вообще рассматривать бродящих вокруг русалок, тянущих к нему руки... Это здорово помогало унять начинавшее было возникать возбуждение.

Кирилл мельком глянул на сжатые челюсти Сашки и усмехнулся. Языком по шее, и прикусить нежную кожу; руками – по груди, и ниже – огладив пах. Он ласкал уверенно, зная, что сделать, куда нажать и где поцеловать, чтобы стало хорошо. Чтобы из горла вырвался стон, а за ним ещё один, и ещё... Но Кирилл не останавливался. В какой-то момент, перестав целовать, он касался только руками, почти механически, но парень рядом с ним уже плыл от желания, толкаясь вверх бедрами, хотя пах-то Кирилл почти не трогал...

Сашка смотрел прямо перед собой осоловевшими глазами. Русалки ходили вокруг, принимая призывные позы. И в паху уже ощутимо тянуло и болело. И хотелось прижаться ближе, податься на ласкающие его руки... Сашка тяжело сглотнул и замер, напоровшись взглядом на споро идущего к ним Демьяна, который, кажется, растерял всю свою хваленую наглость и невозмутимость и прожигал Сашку очень и очень недовольным взглядом. Парень вздрогнул. Вот только в эпицентр голубых разборок попасть и не хватало...

Кирилла словно толкнуло, он оторвал взгляд от наиболее интересно выгнувшейся русалки, прекратил уже надоевшие ему ласки, огляделся и тут же увидел Демьяна.

\- Дёмка, ну наконец-то, – он равнодушно спихнул с себя Сашку и легко поднялся на ноги. – Долго же ты, мы тут уже часа полтора кукуем.

\- Ну, я так смотрю, вы тут не скучали, – фыркнул Демьян, заходя в гущу русалок и рассматривая находящихся в кругу мужчин.

\- Дёмка! Дёмушка... – неслось со всех сторон, русалки тянули к нему руки, оглаживали плечи, терлись об ноги и только, учуяв полынь, недовольно фыркали и ныли. – Убери... Дёмушка...

Демьян смотрел на жмущегося у ног Кирилла Сашку и ждал. Учитывая внушительный бугор у того в штанах, вопрос о его немедленном спасении он собирался несколько отложить.

\- Дёмушка... – услышал он знакомый голос и скоро глаза ему закрыли изящные женские ладошки. Очень и очень холодные. 

\- Варя, – улыбнулся Демьян. Он освободился и потрепал девушку по голове.

\- Ты меня забыл... Не приходишь...

\- Ну что ты, милая, – Демьян ласково потрепал ее по щеке. – Разве я могу тебя забыть...

Девушка прижалась к нему всем телом и застонала.

\- Поиграй со мной, Дёмушка! Мне так одиноко.

Дёмка усмехнулся и легко поцеловал ее в щеку.

\- Не сейчас, Варенька, хорошо? – ему на плечи легли еще одни женские руки, и уже другая русалка зашептала в ухо какую-то скабрезность. Дёмка рассмеялся и погладил ее по бедру.

\- Ну, раз Дёмка пришел тебя спасать, я пойду, пожалуй, – Кирилл потрепал парня по голове, словно приблудную псину, и посмотрел на Демьяна. – Вообще-то скучали... совершенно не возбуждающий тип, хотя сам тек как сучка.

\- Я заметил, – кивнул Демьян и потрепал по щеке еще одну русалку. 

Они вечно липли к нему, стоило появиться. Видно, чуяли что-то... Демьян усмехнулся. Может, и прав был Тимофей, когда говорил, что он нелюдь. Вот и русалки... Варя, устроившись на коленях, самозабвенно отиралась лицом о его живот. Демьян погладил ее по голове, а потом по плечу. Она когда-то была очень хорошей. И если бы не он... Демьян тряхнул головой и, присев на колени, полез в предусмотрительно зажатый между ног рюкзак. Русалки хоть и любили его, но точно бы стащили и унесли поиграть новую забавную штучку. А поиграть им в него было никак нельзя. Девочки тут же окружили его дружным хороводом, заглядывая из-за плеча и влезая под руки. Демьян осторожно, чтобы не потревожить большую банку земляники, перебирал вязанки трав. Полынь нашлась не сразу... Но когда нашлась... Стоило вынуть пучок и помахать им в воздухе, как русалки взвились и разбежались от Демьяна со стонами и криками. Замерев около самой воды, они тихо и недовольно шипели. Демьян вздохнул. 

\- Выходите давайте, герои-любовники. Они сейчас не сунутся.

Кирилл вышел из круга и довольно потянулся. Тело затекло от не слишком удобной позы.

\- Че сидишь? – поинтересовался он у все ещё восседающего в кругу Сашки. – Выходи давай, бестолочь.

Сашка встал на ноги и вышел тоже. И тут же отошел подальше, косясь на Кирилла диким взглядом.

\- Куда! – Демьян дернул его за рукав, притягивая ближе. – Что, не набегался еще с девочками?

\- Пусти!!! – заорал Сашка. – Руку оторву, нахер! – он попытался заехать Демьяну кулаком в лицо. Демьян отшатнулся, выпуская его рукав. 

Русалки у омута радостно засмеялись и начали подходить чуть ближе, явно нацеливаясь схватить замершего на месте Сашку. Он снова посмотрел на Кирилла и развернулся, собираясь бежать. Но на первом же шаге споткнулся о корягу. Демьян быстро схватил его за руку, заставляя подняться.

\- Еще раз дернешься, сученыш, я тебя тут оставлю, понял? – прошипел он. – Девочки вон заждались! Понял?

Сашка упрямо сжал губы, оставаясь сидеть на земле. Демьян зло сощурился и, не отпуская его руку, пнул его ногой в живот. 

\- Ну-ка встал и пошел вперед! Маленькая самоуверенная дрянь!

Сашка взвился и, вскочив на ноги, накинулся на Демьяна с кулаками.

Кирилл оказался рядом буквально в несколько шагов. Перехватив парня, он с силой вписал его в ближайший ствол дерева и с удовольствием врезал коленом между ног, заставляя согнуться в болезненной судороге, и тут же добавил кулаком в лицо.

\- Увижу на Дёмке хоть один синяк от тебя, добавлю, – ласково произнес он, удерживая Сашку за шкирку. – А теперь пошел! И чтобы не рыпался до опушки!

 

Вечер выдался жарким и душным, и Кирилл вышел на улицу покурить, чтобы заодно не мешаться под ногами у занявшегося травами и корешками Демьяна. Тот развешивал пучки трав для просушки, тут же что-то резал, раскладывал на газетке на печке и гонял зазевавшегося кота и Кирилла, которые, по его словам, мешали творческому процессу. Поуворачивавшись так пару раз, Кирилл решил, от греха подальше, смыться на улицу, пока любовник не перестанет мельтешить. Да и курилось там не в пример лучше.

На улице было темно и пусто. Стрекотали сверчки, на небе сияли звезды. Благодать…

Хмыкнув, Кирилл пересек почти пустой двор – не считая будки туалета, у дома Демьяна не было даже завалящей лавочки – и, выйдя за калитку, уселся на лежащие подле забора, видимо, еще со времен стройки бревна. С удовольствием закурив, он прикрыл глаза и откинулся назад, облокотившись о забор спиной.  
Вскоре тишину летнего вечера разорвали женские голоса. Девчата заливисто смеялись, медленно поднимаясь со стороны центра деревни на небольшой холм, на котором находился дом Демьяна. 

Увидев Кирилла, они оживились, заговорили громче, размахивая руками и бросая на него веселые взгляды. Кирилл усмехнулся и выпустил изо рта струйку дыма. Девчонок, особенно ту бойкую, по имени Оксана, он узнал без проблем. Судя по всему, девочке Оксане очень хотелось замуж за городского: сегодня на ней был короткий сарафанчик с глубоким декольте. Он как нельзя лучше демонстрировал ее длинные ноги и пышную, ничем не стесненную грудь. Кирилл лениво прищурился, разглядывая девушек. Кататься с ними по лужку не входило в его планы, но вот потрепаться, пока Дёмка не прекратит изображать из себя чокнутого травника, он был не против.

\- Привет! – послышалось рядом с ним спустя минут пять, и Кирилл поднял глаза, смотря на подошедших девчонок. 

\- Ну, привет, – кивнул он, делая затяжку. – Гуляете?

\- Гуляем, Кирюш, а ты тут чего киснешь? – Оксана подошла ближе и широко улыбнулась. Её подружки чуть отстали. Хихикая и толкаясь, они что-то страстно шептали друг дружке на ухо.

\- Ну, почему же кисну, – Кирилл лениво улыбнулся. – Отдыхаю. Да и жарко сегодня.

\- Жарко, ага, – Оксана провела рукой по шее, захватывая грудь, выступающую из декольте, и помахала рукой. – И душно. Ужас!

Кирилл согласно кивнул, со спокойным интересом оглядев натянувшую ткань высокую полную грудь.

\- А вы куда направляетесь по темному-то? Не боитесь? 

\- А чего нам боятся? – Оксана дернула плечом и снова улыбнулась. – Мы ж не мужики, к русалкам сами не полезем, а в деревню они не приходют...

\- Понятно, – Кирилл с веселым интересом наблюдал за тем, как Оксана усаживается рядом, оправляя сарафанчик так, чтобы тот выгодно облепил бедра и ноги.

\- А ты, Кирюш, нехороший!

\- Что ж я не хороший-то? – улыбнулся тот.

\- Так не гуляешь совсем! В клуб не ходишь, нехорошо! – Оксана покачала головой и взяла Кирилла за руку. – А нам так интересно про город послушать! Да и потанцевать с тобой! А то каждый день одни и те же рожи! Скучно!

\- А у меня рожа, значит, новая? – ухмыльнулся Кирилл.

\- Ты интересный, – Оксана облизала полные губы и, подняв руку, нежно провела пальчиками по небритой щеке мужчины. – Рассказать бы много чего мог и вообще... Дело ли целыми днями с Дёмкой ошиваться? Про вас и так уже... говорят всякое.

\- И что же это про нас говорят? 

\- Ну… глупости всякие, не бери в голову. Пошли лучше погуляем, а? Или вон в клуб. Ну, пошли, Кирюш, – Оксана подалась вперед, мягко напирая грудью на Кирилла, потерлась щекой о его плечо, прижимаясь почти вплотную, и начала нашептывать ему на ухо: – Пойдем, у нас весело!

\- Кир! – Демьян выглянул за калитку. 

Он наконец-то закончил разбирать травки, поставил чайник. Даже выложил землянику из банки в вазочку и притащил с крыльца остатки клубники... Жрать на самом деле хотелось жутко. Так что он собирался позвать Кирилла к столу. А Кирилл сидел на завалинке, и пышногрудая Оксана, кажется, шептала ему что-то на ухо. Рядом стояли Ленка и Танька и увлеченно хихикали. Демьян вздохнул.

\- Кир, ужинать идем?

Кирилл отстранился от Оксаны, повернул голову к Демьяну, и, улыбнувшись, кивнул.

\- Ага.

\- Ну, нет! – чуть полноватая Татьяна весело рассмеялась и, схватив Демьяна за руку, вытащила за калитку. – Какой ужинать?! Мы в клуб! Да, девчонки?

Лена согласно кивнула и прижалась к Демьяну, весело смотря на него чуть раскосыми зеленющими глазами: 

\- Дёмка! Ну, уговори Кирилла с нами пойти, а? Он привередничает! Ну, Дём! 

Оксана фыркнула, чуть насмешливо посмотрев на Демьяна, и, продолжая прижиматься к Кириллу, томно вздохнула:

\- И ты с нами мог бы сходить, а то вечно забьешься к себе в нору, и ни туда, ни сюда.

\- Да мне и в норе неплохо, спасибо, – фыркнул Демьян, осторожно отодвигаясь от Татьяны. – А с Киром сами договаривайтесь. Хотя, на мой взгляд, развлечений ему на сегодня уже хватило.

\- Это ты, что ли, их ему предоставил? – Оксана прищурилась, когда Кирилл осторожно отодвинул ее от себя и встал на ноги, явно собираясь уйти вместе с Демьяном.

\- Частично, – усмехнулся Демьян. – Впрочем, до Сашки мне сегодня далеко... Он Кира почитай весь день развлекал, правда, Кирюш?

Кирилл подошел к Демьяну и обхватил его за талию.

\- Девочки, не ссорьтесь и не ревнуйте, я, к сожалению, моногамен. Так что Сашке в любом случае ничего не светило.

Сидящая на бревнах Оксана фыркнула и покачала головой.

\- Шутишь все, Кирюша, – она покачала головой и обменялась веселыми взглядами с подружками.

\- Я убийственно серьезен, правда, Дём? – и Кирилл посмотрел на Демьяна.

\- Надеюсь, – согласился тот, встречаясь с ним взглядом. 

\- Даже не сомневайся, – Кирилл улыбнулся и прижал Демьяна теснее.

Смотрящие на них девчонки притихли. Оксана сощурилась, не спуская с них взгляда.

\- Значит, правда, что по деревне-то толкуют? Бабу себе не нашел, так под мужика забрался, а, Демьян?

\- Ну, как видишь, Оксан, – Демьян пожал плечами. – Завидно?

Девушка хотела было уже что-то ответить, но Кирилл махнул рукой, потянув Демьяна за собой к дому.

\- Ты, кажется, есть звал, пойдем, а? А я потом под тебя заберусь с удовольствием, если ты не против, конечно.

\- Я не против, – Демьян открыл калитку. – Хорошо вам погулять, девочки. 

Позади послышалось возмущенное фырканье и злобный шепот, Кирилл усмехнулся и зашел в дом, пропустив Демьяна вперед.

\- Девки у вас тут все-таки! Им палец в рот не клади, – уже за столом, откусывая приличный кусок от бутерброда, заявил он.

Демьян насыпал себе в тарелку земляники и принялся жевать, запивая чаем. 

\- Танька с Леной раньше с Варькой дружили, а теперь вон за Оксаной таскаются... – он отправил в рот целую горсть ягод. – Они все замуж хотят, Кир. Но не за местных же охламонов.

\- А я, стало быть, выгодная партия? Ну-ну, – Кирилл хлебнул чаю и усмехнулся. Затем вновь посмотрел на Демьяна. – А что с Варькой твоей случилось? С чего она утопилась-то?

Демьян вздохнул, привычно ощущая острый приступ вины. Но... наверное, Кириллу стоило рассказать. Лучше так, чем ему потом перескажут сотню версий событий, ни одна из которых не соответствует действительности.

\- Я не удержал, Кир, – тихо проговорил он. – Она ушла, а я не пошел догонять...

Кирилл нахмурился.

\- В смысле?

\- У нее... в общем, беременна она была, – Демьян покачал головой. – Не знаю от кого. Может, местные кто постарался. Она мне так и не сказала. Варя с бабкой жила... Она строгая такая у нее. Как Варьке пятнадцать исполнилось, все говорила ей, что из дома выгонит, если она в подоле принесет. Ну и... Варька как узнала – перетрусила. Лето было. Я как раз у деда с бабкой жил. Из общаги всех на лето поперли, а родители... В общем, я у деда жил, – Демьян помолчал немного и продолжил. – Ну, и Варька ко мне пришла. Сказала. Ревела долго. Я ее успокоить пытался... А потом сказал, что бабке все равно сказать придется. И что если она хочет, можем пожениться. Авось так бабке проще будет. Варя только головой мотала. И говорила, что все бесполезно и ничего не выйдет. Ну, я, если честно, вспылил немного. Сказал, что она дурочка, что трагедию тут разводит. И... ну, ушла она, короче. А я догонять не пошел.

Кирилл недоуменно вскинул брови.

\- И что, утопилась?

\- Как видишь.

\- Очумела девка, – Кирилл покачал головой, но тут же осекся. – Ты, Дём, прости, конечно. Она твоя подруга была, и о мертвых или хорошо, или никак, но дура редкостная.

\- Кир, ей шестнадцать лет было... 

\- Все равно дура, Дём... Нашла из-за чего топиться, – Кирилл покачал головой. – И ты себя не вини, не за что тут. Ты её обрюхатил и послал? Нет. Так что и прекрати.

\- Я на нее наорал и одну отпустил, – Демьян вздохнул. – Она и так на взводе была. А тут еще это...

\- Правильно наорал. А она, если б мозги в голове были, стала бы выход искать. Утопиться, оно, Дёмк, дело-то не хитрое. Жить сложнее, знаешь ли.

\- Наорал, может, и правильно. Только девке и так тяжело было... – Демьян покачал головой. – Не знаю, Кир. Понимаешь, я же думал ее догнать и до дома проводить. И не стал потом... Думал, пусть перебесится, потом нормально поговорим. И... вот.

\- Что вот, Дём? Любишь ты чужие грехи на себя взваливать. Что с Гришкой этим, что с Варькой. Тимоху, может, тоже на себя повесишь? Все мне легче будет.

\- Просто Варька со мной единственная общалась нормально, Кир. И уродом не считала. И вот итог. 

\- То есть мне стоит тоже с мостика в омут? Так, ради статистики? – Кирилл отпил ещё глоток.

\- Из тебя русалка вряд ли получится. Так что я бы на твоем месте еще разок подумал... Хотя ты вон тоже пару раз в ночь уйти порывался.

Кирилл усмехнулся.

\- А я бы подумал на твоем, Дём. Тимин опыт тебя не пугает? – он откинулся на спинку стула, чуть насмешливо посмотрев на Демьяна.

Демьян покачал головой. 

\- Нет, Кир. Меня, если что, проще сразу убить, ты учти на будущее, – Демьян ссыпал в рот еще несколько земляничин. – Хотя меня ты бы вряд ли смог три года держать на привязи, чтобы регулярно вытирать ноги. 

\- Да, с тобой этот трюк удался бы вряд ли, – ничуть не смутившись, согласно кивнул Кирилл. – И от этого ты становишься более притягательным, – Кирилл подался вперед и перехватил прямо из-под носа Демьяна горсть ягод.

\- Хочется меня сломать и посмотреть, что получится? – Демьян придвинул себе вазочку. Раз уж Кирилл все равно тащит ягоды из его тарелки…

\- Сломать... – Кирилл покачал головой. – Нет, это не интересно. Ты мне нравишься целым... но вот прогнуть – я был бы не против, – он широко улыбнулся. – Прогнешься под меня, а, Дёмк? – и он зачерпнул ещё ягод.

Демьян усмехнулся.

\- Вряд ли, Кир. Я вообще не слишком гибкий... Но ты попробуй. Посмотрим, что получится. 

Кирилл улыбнулся и, встав со своего места, подошел к Демьяну. Остановившись рядом и опершись бедром о стул, он нежно провел тыльной стороной руки по его щеке.

\- Но, несмотря ни на что, я тебе нравлюсь, – со сложно определимой интонацией произнес он.

\- Вряд ли я бы поселил тебя у себя в доме из чистого альтруизма.

\- От тебя, Дёмка, это звучит почти как признание в любви, – Кирилл весело сверкнул глазами, наклонился, захватив его губы своими, и провел по ним языком.

Демьян разомкнул губы, позволяя себя целовать. Но довольно скоро отстранился.

\- Я лично собираюсь допить чай. И съесть что-нибудь кроме ягод, пока ты не смел с тарелки все бутерброды.

Кирилл посмотрел на Демьяна и рассмеялся.

\- Вот уж что-что, а скучно мне с тобой не будет, Дёмочка. В этом я могу быть уверен...

\- Во всяком случае, какое-то время, – согласился Демьян и стянул с тарелки бутерброд.

Несколько последующих минут Кирилл молчал, задумчиво наблюдая за продолжающим невозмутимо есть Демьяном. Тот к тому времени расправился с еще парой бутербродов и почти допил чай, заедая все это земляникой.

\- Я тебя как любовник слабо интересую, так? – с отстраненным интересом спросил Кирилл, перекатывая на ладони пару ягод, но так и не беря их в рот. – Ты не думай, я не в претензии, мне просто интересно, сколько у тебя ко мне действительно чувства, а сколько... просто удобства? 

Демьян отложил третий бутерброд и посмотрел на Кирилла. 

\- Почему ты решил, что ты меня не интересуешь?

\- Ты сам почти никогда не касаешься меня первым. Не целуешь и уж точно ни разу не был инициатором близости. Я не говорю, что я плохо трахаюсь, ты кончаешь со мной каждый раз, уж в этом-то я уверен, Дёмк. Мужику подобное сыграть сложновато... Просто я думаю, что ты... плывешь по течению, что ли... Я не прав?

Демьян пожал плечами. 

\- Я определенно плыву по течению, Кир. Но это не значит, что мне не нравится общее направление реки.

\- И как я должен это понимать? – Кирилл чуть нахмурился и случайно раздавил ягоды в кулаке. Чертыхнувшись, он принялся слизывать с ладони и запястья сладкий сок.

Демьян усмехнулся и перехватил его руку.

\- Дай я.

\- Настолько любишь ягоды? – беззлобно поддразнил Кирилл, позволяя Демьяну притянут его руку к себе.

\- Именно, – кивнул Демьян и быстро провел по его ладони языком. – А ты с ними так обращаешься. 

\- Это ужасно, – усмехнулся Кирилл. – Только в угол и на горох... или, как говорил мой дядька, хорошая порка сгладит любой проступок.

\- М-м-м... и что, он часто проверял на тебе это утверждение? – Демьян поднял на Кирилла взгляд и продолжил обводить языком его пальцы, слизывая сладкий ягодный сок.

Кирилл на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Дёмка в этот момент выглядел слишком... вызывающе.

\- Не... – он откашлялся, добиваясь обычного тембра голоса. – Не то чтобы часто, но иногда влетало...

\- И как? Помогало? Сглаживать? – Демьян лизнул большой палец и втянул его в рот, а потом выпустил и сделал то же самое с указательным.

На какое-то время Кирилл словно выпал. Он зачарованно наблюдал за тем, как язык Демьяна скользит по его пальцам, а затем тот втягивает их в рот. Сначала один. Затем другой...

\- Ну... – откашлялся он наконец, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Отчего эта почти невинная ласка в исполнении Демьяна так выносила, он искренне понять не мог. – Иногда... ага...

\- А мне вот не очень, – Демьян добрался до среднего пальца и, выпустив его изо рта, чуть прикусил подушечку. 

Кирилл сглотнул.

\- А... – произнес он и снова сглотнул. – Дём... это возбуждает вообще-то, – доверительно сообщил он странно сдавленным голосом. 

\- Мне перестать? – уточнил Демьян, отрываясь от его руки.

Кирилл схватил руку Демьяна и прижал её к своему полувозбужденному, скрытому джинсами члену.

\- Как ты думаешь, Дёмк? 

Демьян быстро лизнул его запястье, собирая последнюю дорожку сока.

\- Дём, – тихо позвал Кирилл, наблюдая за Демьяном. – Хочешь меня трахнуть?

\- Наверное, – Демьян потерся щекой о его ладонь. 

Кирилл какое-то время разглядывал Демьяна, затем вдруг отстранился.

\- Я, пожалуй, покурю, – мрачно процедил он, выхватывая из заднего кармана сигареты. Он почти дошел до двери, остановившись, лишь когда коснулся ручки. – Не нужно делать мне одолжений, Демьян, – тихо произнес он и вышел на крыльцо. 

Руки дрожали, и он какое-то время бесполезно щелкал колесиком зажигалки, пытаясь выжать из той огонек. Спустившись на пару ступенек вниз, Кирилл сел на самой последней и глубоко затянулся. Было паршиво и... и, наверное, он все это и впрямь заслужил.

Минуты полторы Демьян внимательно рассматривал дверь. Ничего нового за это время на ней так и не появилось. Он вздохнул, вспоминая, насколько проще было жить одному. Не нужно было пытаться разобраться в хитросплетениях чужой логики. И вообще, тогда горло не сдавливало от обиды, если кто-то хлопал дверью перед его носом. Это было ожидаемо и даже в порядке вещей. Демьян покачал головой и вышел на крыльцо вслед за Кириллом. Устроившись рядом с ним на ступеньке, он нерешительно ткнулся лбом в его плечо.

Кирилл потер рукой с зажатой в ней сигаретой лоб. 

\- Я тебя ни черта не понимаю, – поделился он, наконец. – И в постели больше всего. Точнее, в постели-то как раз все нормально, но вот на подходе к ней я чувствую себя или нищим, выпрашивающим еду, или альпинистом, берущим Эверест... Мне не нравится ощущать, что я навязываюсь, Дём.

\- Я тебя обидел, да? – спросил Демьян тихо. 

\- Я просто не понимаю... ты меня не хочешь? Тебе не нравится со мной? – Кирилл повернулся к Демьяну и хмуро посмотрел на него. – Что, Дём? Почему ты... словно подачки каждый раз выдаешь? Я так плох? Так скажи об этом!

\- Я... – Демьян прижался к Кириллу, пряча лицо у него на плече. – Ты не плох, Кир, – проговорил он глухо. – Мне нравится с тобой. Просто... 

\- Просто что?

\- Не знаю, Кир. Я... я хочу по-другому. Но у меня не получается, – шепнул Демьян.

Кирилл повернулся к Демьяну и, захватив его подбородок пальцами, заставил посмотреть на себя.

\- Один раз, Демьян, ты можешь сказать мне честно один ебаный раз. Ты хочешь меня?

\- Я хочу, Кир, – Демьян отвел взгляд, чувствуя, как розовеют щеки. – Я бы не пошел за тобой, если бы было по-другому.

С минуту Кирилл разглядывал явно засмущавшегося Демьяна. Затем вздохнул и прижался лбом к его лбу.

\- Ты идиот, Дём. И я не лучше. Пошли в дом, а? Проверим твои слова на практике.

\- Пойдем... – Демьян поднялся и сделал несколько шагов по ступенькам. Оказавшись у двери, он оглянулся и посмотрел на Кирилла. 

\- Что? – Кирилл провел ладонью по его волосам. – Передумал? – спросил он насмешливо, но в голосе явно чувствовалось напряжение.

\- Передумал что? – не понял Демьян.

Кирилл некоторое время вглядывался в лицо Демьяна, внезапно поняв, насколько же он попал. Всего за пару месяцев увяз, как пчела в разлитом меде... Он тряхнул головой и, обхватив Демьяна за талию, втащил в дом.

\- Неважно... Все неважно, трахнешь – тогда и поговорим, – и, ногой захлопнув за собой дверь, тут же впился в его губы...

 

Просыпаться было откровенно лень. Где-то под боком во сне басовито мурлыкал Васька, рядом, закинув на него руку, все ещё спал Демьян, судя по всему, неплохо вымотанный прошлой ночью. Кирилл сыто улыбнулся и зарылся лицом в его волосы. Что бы там ни было, но трахался Дёмка хорошо. Неумело, немного грубо, но с душой, и это многое искупало.

Демьян что-то пробормотал во сне, видимо, почувствовав прикосновение к волосам, и прижался ближе, закинув на Кирилла еще и ногу. Кирилл усмехнулся и кончиками пальцев провел по его бедру, пощекотав коленку.

\- Ты, соня, – мягко произнес он. – Вставать будешь?

\- Кир? – Демьян на секунду приоткрыл глаза и тут же закрыл обратно. – Рано...

Кирилл кинул взгляд на висящие на стене часы.

\- Какой «рано», Дёма? Первый час.

\- Так нет никого... значит, рано, – глубокомысленно заметил Демьян. – Вон даже Вася спит.

Услышав свое имя, кот открыл один глаз, чуть подобравшись. Но вставать явно не спешил. Кирилл усмехнулся и, наклонившись, лизнул Демьяна в щеку.

\- Вставай давай. Я есть хочу, а одному скучно.

Вася шевельнул ухом и, открыв уже оба глаза, посмотрел на Кирилла.

\- Жрать? – уточнил он.

\- Как только его подниму, – тот пощекотал Демьяна под коленкой, – обязательно.

\- Отвали, – проворчал Демьян, дрыгнув ногой. – Ну, дай поваляться, Кир... 

\- Дёмка, вставай! – Вася тяжело поднялся и, перевалившись через Кирилла, боднул Демьяна в плечо. – Жрать пора.

Демьян вздохнул.

\- Вы с меня не слезете, да? – в его голосе звучала полнейшая безнадежность.

Кирилл рассмеялся.  
\- Нет, ну если ты о-очень попросишь, то я отложу экзекуцию до момента готовности завтрака. Но это надо очень хорошо попросить.

\- А хорошо, это как? – уточнил Демьян, натягивая на плечи одеяло.

\- Ну, подумай, – усмехнулся Кирилл, перехватывая Ваську под живот. – Или я сейчас запущу тяжелую артиллерию, – кивнул он на кота, которого уже начал машинально поглаживать по животу.

\- М-м-м... пожалуйста? – предположил Демьян.

\- Не-а, – гадко усмехнулся Кирилл. – Мимо.

\- Ну, Кир... – Демьян сонно потерся лбом о его плечо. – Я правда спать хочу. Ну, еще чуть-чуть.

\- Уже ближе, – довольно кивнул Кирилл, зарываясь свободной от кота рукой в волосы Демьяна.

Демьян довольно выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Васька недовольно пробасил, потираясь о руку Кирилла:

\- Кир, когда жрать?

Кирилл потрепал кота по ушам и какое-то время просто наблюдал за уже явно снова задремавшим Демьяном. Потом тряхнул головой и, аккуратно от него отстранившись, встал.

\- Пошли, утроба, будем тебя насыщать...

Минут сорок спустя, когда на столе уже стояли блинчики, творог и оставшаяся с вечера земляника, а чайник был только что выключен, Кирилл подсел к спящему на диване Демьяну и ласково провел рукой по его спине, очерчивая чуть выступающие позвонки.

\- Дём, завтрак готов уже.

Демьян с удовольствием потянулся и, повернувшись к Кириллу лицом, открыл глаза. 

\- Вставать, да?

Кирилл кивнул и зарылся пальцами в волосы Демьяна, начиная чуть массировать голову.

\- Выспался?

\- Почти, – Демьян улыбнулся, явно наслаждаясь прикосновениями. – Чем-то вкусным пахнет.

Кирилл усмехнулся и, состроив на лице выражение полного обожания, произнес:

\- Господин хозяин-барин изволит отведать блинчиков? Творога? Землянички? Ваш покорный слуга уже все собрал к столу. Все для удовольствия молодого господина.

\- Ты обиделся, что я с тобой не встал, да? – настороженно спросил Демьян. – Мне извиниться?

\- Хм... – промычал Кирилл, изучая выражение его лица. – Нет, я не обиделся, но твоя реакция весьма... впечатляюща, – он потянулся к Демьяну и, прижав его к себе, чмокнул куда-то в макушку. – Пожалуй, мне нравится.

Демьян сел на кровати, обхватив колени руками, и снова взглянул на Кирилла.

\- Что тебе нравится?

\- Ты мне нравишься, – усмехнулся Кирилл знакомой позе и, расцепив руки Демьяна, обнял ими себя за шею. 

\- Я ничего не понимаю, – пожаловался Демьян, погладив ее пальцами.

\- Что ты не понимаешь?

\- Ничего, – взгляд у Демьяна снова стал настороженным. – Чем тебя так впечатлила моя реакция, и что я опять сделал не так?

\- Дём, выдохни уже, все в порядке, правда, – Кирилл покачал головой. – Просто... Ты и правда пытаешься... ну, – он сделал странный жест рукой. – Ужиться со мной. Действительно хочешь попытаться...

\- Ну, я же говорил, что попробую...

\- Ну вот, это-то мне и нравится... Ты есть-то будешь, или продолжишь подозрительно на меня коситься? Ничего нового со вчерашней ночи у меня не выросло, честно, – Кирилл усмехнулся.

Демьян действительно выдохнул и нерешительно улыбнулся. Все было так... странно. И сложно.

\- Буду, – тихо проговорил он и все-таки встал с постели. – Сейчас, только оденусь и умоюсь, ладно?

 

Минут десять спустя Кирилл задумчиво помешивал кофе и наблюдал за тем, как Демьян старательно намазывает творогом очередной блин и присыпает его сверху сахаром.

\- Вкусно? – поинтересовался он.

\- Очень, – Демьян художественно разложил на твороге ягоды. – Я давно блинов не ел. Бабушка вкусные пекла, пока жива была. Ни у кого такие не получались...

\- У меня бабуля тоже вкусные пекла, – согласно кивнул Кирилл. – Я так не умею, хотя делаю все как она... а все равно не то, – он подхватил один блин и, свернув его, макнул в сахар и откусил. – Дёмк, а ты к деду своему не собираешься? 

\- Вообще хотел зайти... Только поминки вчера ж были. Он, может, и спит еще.

\- Ну, к вечеру... может, зайдем, а? Капусты хочу квашеной. Может, он мне баночку-то того... продаст?

\- Он и так даст, если есть, я думаю. Я ее просто не очень люблю, так что беру нечасто.

\- Ты что-о, – протянул Кирилл, довольно жмурясь. – Она у твоего деда правильная, с морковкой, хрустящая. Я, пока у него жил, банку точно оприходовал, а сейчас ещё захотелось... Под водочку и вареную картошечку – милое дело.

\- Водку я тоже не люблю, – рассмеялся Демьян. – Из капусты щи вкусные. С сушеными белыми грибами. Но, как бабушка умерла... – Демьян покачал головой. – Короче, некому их варить больше. 

\- С грибами я не умею, – покаялся Кирилл. – Но щи из квашеной капусты у меня тоже вкусные, хочешь, сварю тебе?

\- Если хочешь... – осторожно согласился Демьян.

\- Ну вот, возьмем у деда твоего капустки, я сварю, – Кирилл откусил ещё кусок от очередного блина. – Я вообще всегда готовить любил, но вот с Тимохой редко удавалось, особенно когда мы вместе жили.

\- Почему? – Демьян взял еще один блин и положил на него ложку творога. 

\- Он предпочитал рестораны, или на дом что заказать, – Кирилл пожал плечами. – Считал, какой смысл в готовке, когда проще заказать и все доставят уже приготовленное... – Кирилл задумался. – Бабуля мне когда-то говорила, что готовится лучше всегда тогда, когда кому-то... а я и забыл почти.

\- Ну, ты вкусно готовишь, – улыбнулся Демьян и, положив на блин горсть ягод, сложил его пополам. – У меня бабушка такие штуки готовила иногда... Так сейчас и не умеют уже, наверное. Она все-таки родилась, когда еще крепостное право не отменили. 

Кирилл усмехнулся.

\- Точно... всегда забываю, что у тебя бабка из русалок. Красивая, наверное, была, по молодости-то?

\- Наверное. Я ее в молодости не видел, как ты понимаешь, – Демьян прожевал кусочек блина и продолжил: – Но все говорили, что красивая. Русая коса до пояса, глаза голубые, фигура... все дела. А еще она пела хорошо. И прясть умела. Дед ей даже прялку сделал, чтобы не скучно зимой было. Потом сразу на чердак убрал, как бабушка умерла.

\- Ну, я думал, может, фотографии остались какие-то. А чего она утопилась-то, дед не рассказывал? Ну, тогда-то ещё?

\- Вроде как за ней барский сынок ухлестывал... Она ему дала разок, потом второй. А потом он ее колотить начал... А один раз к нему друзья приехали, напились они, ну и... пустили девку по кругу. Пошутили над ней по-всякому. В общем, домой она с той пирушки не вернулась.

Кирилл как-то помрачнел. Какое-то время разглядывал столешницу перед собой, потом отрывисто кивнул.

\- Понятно, да...

Демьян с минуту смотрел на Кирилла, стараясь понять, что он опять не так сказал, и тихо вздохнул, когда картинка вдруг сложилась.

\- Ты про Тиму думаешь, да?

Кирилл кивнул.

\- Про него... Олег обещал приглядеть за ним. Просил, чтобы я не появлялся хотя бы с полгода. Чтобы у него шанс был его на ноги поставить без меня. Сказал, уроет, если я раньше вернусь, и, знаешь, я ему верю, ¬– Кирилл усмехнулся. 

\- А ты хочешь вернуться, Кир? – тихо спросил Демьян.

Кирилл посмотрел на него.

\- Мне некуда возвращаться, Дём. Брат давно живет своей жизнью, на нем магазины, жена у него на сносях. Проблемы с бандюгами, которые я решал по молодняку, сейчас уже в прошлом, все на мази давно... Из отдела я ушел, так что дядьке теперь тоже не до меня. Родители за границей, Тимоха, я надеюсь, выкарабкается... Куда мне возвращаться, Дём?

\- Тимофей Олега бросит, стоит тебе пальцем поманить, – пожал Демьян плечами. – Да и... город – не деревня все-таки. Всегда можно занятие найти. 

\- Я не хочу манить, Дём... Тимка… ему без меня лучше будет. Он выкарабкается, он сильный на самом деле, избалованный просто. При желании, занятие найти можно и в деревне... Или ты хотел бы, чтоб я уехал?

Демьян покачал головой.

\- Я не хотел бы. Просто... – он вздохнул и положил так и недоеденный блин на блюдце. – Не знаю, Кир... Тебе скоро скучно станет, наверное. И со мной, и вообще. 

\- Дёма, пока мне все что угодно, но не скучно. И, судя по всему, в ближайшее время не станет. Так что давай решать проблемы по мере их поступления, а? Ты, как всегда, бежишь впереди планеты всей. Я, может, в тебя влюблюсь и осяду дома варить тебе щи и печь блины, – Кирилл улыбнулся. – А ты все «уедешь, скучно»...

Демьян фыркнул.

\- Ну, конечно! – он взглянул на Кирилла и все-таки снова взял свой блин, чтобы откусить еще кусочек. – Но я больше не буду загадывать, я обещаю.

\- Вот и умничка, – Кирилл хмыкнул. – Будешь хорошим мальчиком, сделаю тебе первоклассный минет.

\- А что значит твое "хорошим"? – осторожно уточнил Демьян.

\- Ага, минет тебя все-таки заинтересовал, – Кирилл рассмеялся, обличительно ткнув пальцем в Демьяна. – Это значит перестать шарахаться от меня как от чумного и говорить глупости. Так что ты на правильной дороге, ладо.

\- А я разве шарахаюсь?

\- Ну, у тебя бывало временами, особливо по-первости, – грустно покивал Кирилл.

\- Учитывая, как ты наседал, неудивительно, – усмехнулся Демьян. – Мне периодически вообще хотелось сквозь землю провалиться.

\- Ну... мне жаль? – Кирилл выгнул бровь.

Демьян фыркнул.

\- Не заметно.

\- Ну, наверное, потому что мне не жаль, – довольно улыбнувшись, Кирилл откинулся на спинку стула. – И ты такая лапа, когда смущаешься, мне каждый раз хотелось завалить и поиметь прямо там же.

\- Я заметил, – проворчал Демьян. – Ты специально меня дразнишь!

\- Прости, – Кирилл тщетно пытался состроить на лице хоть какое-то подобие раскаяния. – Но видел бы ты, как краснеешь... а глазки отводишь... а это твое "Кир, стыдно..." Я просто не могу отказать себе в удовольствии. Ты охрененен в такие моменты.

Демьян опустил взгляд, внимательно рассматривая что-то в своей чашке. 

\- Я вот одного понять не могу, почему ты так стесняешься того, что тебе хорошо?

\- Я... – Демьян пожал плечами, чувствуя, что щеки розовеют. – Не знаю, Кир. Просто... ну... – он провел рукой по волосам и вздохнул, снова глядя в чашку. – Это... неправильно – демонстрировать такое.

\- Почему неправильно? – искренне удивился Кирилл.

\- Потому что это... ну... – Демьян прикусил губу. – Это слабость, Кир. Ты сам добровольно показываешь человеку, куда тебя можно ударить.

\- То есть... ты считаешь меня слабым, из-за того что я, – Кирилл взмахнул рукой, – не стесняюсь того, что мне хорошо с тобой? Ты меня презираешь, или что там?

Демьян покачал головой.

\- Нет. Но... – он вздохнул. – Понимаешь, я же не собираюсь использовать это против тебя...

\- Что именно, Дём? – Кирилл казался искренне заинтересованным. – Что такого конкретно ты мог бы использовать против меня, что узнал обо мне в постели?

\- Ну... – Демьян усмехнулся. – Удовольствие – хороший поводок, Кир. Также как совместные хорошие воспоминания. Скажешь, ты своего Тиму чем-то другим три года к себе привязывал? – он посмотрел на Кирилла, встречаясь с ним взглядом. – Вряд ли...

Кирилл покачал головой.

\- Дело не в пережитом вместе удовольствии, Дём. Дело в человеке. И с тем же Тимой были рычаги намного более сильные, чем секс, на мой взгляд. Просто кто-то цепляется на наживку, кто-то нет. Ты сам мне сказал, что я вряд ли смог бы так привязать тебя, врал? А если нет, тогда почему боишься? Или я что-то не понял в твоей логике?

\- Я не боюсь тебя, Кир... И дело не столько в сексе, сколько в… эмоциях, наверное. Это... – Демьян отвел взгляд и шепнул. – Это... с детства, Кир. Я с детства запомнил, что демонстрировать чувства и эмоции опасно. Их обязательно используют против тебя.

Кирилл серьезно кивнул.

\- Я понимаю, Дём. Но я не твоя семья... И, хотя я, может быть, в чем-то хуже, пока я не стремлюсь использовать твои чувства против тебя... Может, тебе стоит расслабиться хотя бы на время? 

\- Это... это сложно, Кир, – Демьян сцепил руки. – Я пытаюсь. Но... сразу у меня все равно не получится, ты понимаешь?

\- Да, – Кирилл улыбнулся. – Но ты же можешь попытаться, правда? Мне хотелось бы когда-нибудь посмотреть на тебя без… всего этого.

\- Я не знаю, – Демьян вздохнул. – Сложно. 

\- Ты просто попробуй, Дём, тебе понравится, – Кирилл залпом допил уже остывший чай и потянулся. – Ну... до вечера ещё долго, чем предлагаешь заняться?

 

После завтрака Демьян снова подорвался в лес. Теперь, когда в деревне, кажется, было более-менее тихо, а леший больше не злился, он собирался использовать все возможное время. Потому что неизвестно было, что там будет дальше. В лесу было тихо и хорошо. Даже птицы, кажется, примолкли, как это обычно бывает перед дождем. Но через густую листву светило солнце, красиво высвечивая то особенно притягательный кустик земляники, то желтые цветочки зверобоя, то россыпь заячьей капусты или мха.

Вернулся Демьян, когда уже начинало темнеть, набрав очередную порцию трав и цветов и баночку черники, на полянку с которой наткнулся почти на выходе из леса. Кажется, лесной хозяин снова к нему благоволил. Наверное, история с русалками его тоже повеселила немало. Дома все были в сборе. Васька привычно устроился на коленях у Кирилла и, кажется, рассуждал о вкусовых качествах подпольных мышей в сравнении с кошачьим кормом. И о том, что Дёмка, конечно, сволочь. Но по сравнению с Колькой вполне ничего. Демьян поморщился. Про братика он вспоминать не любил. Да и Кирилл бы прекрасно обошелся без этой информации. Демьян скинул рюкзак у входа и поставил на стол банку черники. 

\- Ну что, как насчет того, чтобы минут через двадцать наведаться к деду? – предложил он. – Я только травы из рюкзака достану... 

\- Можно, – кивнул Кирилл, поглаживая кота и раздумывая о том, что отдых – это, конечно же, хорошо, но долго он так с котом на пузе и задранными на спинку дивана ногами не пролежит. 

День прошел скучно. Чтобы развлечься, Кирилл даже убрался в доме и разобрал полки и шкафы на кухне, чем давно грозился Демьяну. А так же починил чертову дверь в туалет, которая, подлюка, имела обыкновение то закрываться намертво, а то наоборот. Виной всему оказался несильный перекос, который Кирилл довольно быстро устранил, мысленно поблагодарив дядьку, научившего их с братом не только драться, но и, как он сам это называл, «быть мужиком».

Поэтому, вдобавок к двери в туалете, он починил и висевшую на честном слове полку, и слегка кренившийся карниз. – И попроси у него капустки, а? Твой же дед все-таки.

\- Ну... – Демьян вздохнул. Вообще-то идея что-то там просить у деда ему совершенно не нравилась. Одно дело для работы, и другое просто... Но, в общем-то, вряд ли дед ему откажет, так? – Попрошу, – кивнул он. И прошел к письменному столу, чтобы выложить сегодняшний улов. – Как день прошел?

\- Дём, я могу заплатить, – заметив заминку, напомнил Кирилл, проводя рукой по спине кота. – Нормально. Туалет тебе починил, полку и карниз. И шкафы разобрал...   
Демьян улыбнулся. 

\- Спасибо. Я все никак собраться не мог... А ты чернику любишь? – он показал на полную ягод банку. – Я у самого края леса наткнулся. Видимо, привет от Бора Ивановича.

\- Ванька завтра виски обещал забрать и привезти. Отнесешь потом? – вспомнил Кирилл, оценив размер банки. – Ничего не имею против черники. С блинами очень даже... Кстати, а бабка эта ваша совсем никому кроме себя не заговаривает, или что?

\- Ну, вот холодильники она всем заговорила в деревне за небольшую денежку. Ну, и лампочки те же самые. Только на фонарях все равно ломаются постоянно. А за телевизоры с телефонами она столько просит, что деревенским не по карману просто. А что?

\- Ну, и сколько она за телевизор и телефон просит? – спросил Кирилл, сняв с себя кота, и встал, потягиваясь. – Да ничего, просто от элементарных удобств, в виде телека и мобилы, я бы не отказался.

\- А я не знаю, Кир, – Демьян пожал плечами. – У меня-то денег вообще нет. Так что я и не спрашивал. Смысл какой? 

\- Угу, – Кирилл глубокомысленно кивнул. – Я сам тогда узнаю... Ну что, пошли, что ли, к деду-то?

\- Да, сейчас... – Демьян вытряхнул из рюкзака оставшиеся там травы. – Пойдем... 

\- Опять мы с потерчатами пролетели, – пожаловался он Кириллу, уже выходя из дома. – Но я сейчас не рискну со священником в лес соваться... 

\- Не, не надо пока, – согласно кивнул Кирилл. – Больше я с Сашкой целоваться не полезу, ты это учти.

\- Ну, я так думаю, что повода больше не будет, – усмехнулся Демьян. – Ты же больше не будешь ввязываться в глупые пьяные пари с нашими соседями, правда?

\- Слушай, ну я вообще, когда спорил-то, думал что мужики просто местные... И Ванька, паскуда, только ржал все и тонко намекал, как обрадуется Дёмочка, когда узнает, – Кирилл плюнул на землю. – Говнюк. Нет бы сказать..

\- И как ты себе это представляешь, Кир? – удивился Демьян. – Ванька, между прочим, жить хочет, и хорошо. Так что ссориться с соседями ему совсем не с руки... А они пьяных проучить очень любят.

\- Ванька жить хочет, это да, – хмыкнул Кирилл. – Да ладно, я не в обиде на самом деле. Сашка теперь от меня только так шарахается, и от дружков ему тут досталось, – Кирилл хмыкнул. – Никто ж не видел, куда я там ему коленом давил, а со стороны, я так понимаю, очень впечатляюще смотрелось, судя по деревенским.

Демьян рассмеялся.

\- Ну да. Теперь, кстати, все считают, что он тогда всех исключительно из ревности подбил на тебя напасть. Так что от приятелей он получил. Мало того, что они, оказывается, под педиком все это время ходили, так еще и бутылку в зад из-за его личных проблем схлопотали...

\- Видишь, как все трагично, – Кирилл покачал головой. – Я прямо себя чувствую какой-то роковой леди... Два мужчины сражаются за мое сердце, ах, это так романтично! – и для большего соответствия образу Кирилл похлопал ресницами.

\- Это народ еще про Тимошу не в курсе. А то был бы ты у нас главный герой-любовник на деревне... Хотя, ты и так главный, – фыркнул Демьян. – Вон вчера Оксанка на тебе висела... Или, как леди, девушки тебя мало интересуют?

\- Не, с Тимошей я леди никогда не был, так что он не в счет, – ухмыльнулся Кирилл.

\- М-м-м... – Демьян с любопытством посмотрел на Кирилла. – А почему? – все-таки спросил он через десяток секунд.

\- Тебе официальную версию, в которой доля правды, или всю? 

\- Как хочешь, Кир, – Демьян отвел взгляд. – Наверное, мне вообще не стоило спрашивать, да?

Кирилл усмехнулся.

\- В твоем желании знать нет ничего такого. Не хотел бы, я бы не ответил, – он с секунду помолчал. – На самом деле мне никогда под ним не нравилось. Он отличный пассив. Страстный, загорается быстро, но вот верх с него никакой. Он не может доминировать, не со мной во всяком случае. А как я могу лечь под парня, который словно и не знает, что со мной делать? Я и гулял-то от него, не поверишь, в пассив. Хотелось иногда, а с Тимохой драйва никакого, как и удовольствия.

\- И часто гулял? – спросил Демьян. – И, если уж гулял, то почему тебя так бесит, что он делал то же самое?

\- Да не то чтобы часто. За все четырнадцать лет я ему изменял всего четыре раза. Два из которых в самом начале, когда у нас и не было почти ничего, кроме дрочки взаимной, а ещё два, почти тогда же, когда я понял, что мне снизу с ним не в кайф. Потом в пассив не тянуло, я и не гулял, – Кирилл пожал плечами. – Дело ж не в том, что гулял, Дём. Дело в том, что он себя продавал. За экзамен, диплом, продвижение по службе... За то, чтобы куратор помог... да мало ли за что... Ты бы видел тех, кто его трахал – старые пердуны, которым просто так уже никто не дает... Это мерзко, – Кирилл передернул плечами. – Шлюх не любят, Демьян, и не живут с ними.

Демьян пожал плечами. Вдалеке уже показался дом деда. Но торопиться не хотелось. Разговор у них получился не то чтобы приятный, но содержательный.

\- По-всякому бывает, Кир, – он вздохнул. 

Кирилл приостановился, закуривая.

\- Я, Дём, все могу понять. По пьяни перепихнулся, или просто... ну не хватает тебе там чего-то. Все бывает, тут ты прав. Но шлюха, Дёма – это шлюха. Я честно пытался закрывать глаза, не думать о том, кто именно его сегодня растрахал так, что при желании руку засунуть можно... Но не могу я так. И не хочу. Я не требую абсолютной верности... но и с прошмандовкой жить больше не буду. Хватит.

\- Звучит так, словно я тебя уговариваю, Кир, – Демьян отвернулся. – Я просто понять пытаюсь... Если все так достало, зачем ты его держал при себе столько лет? Нравилось поводочек натягивать время от времени, и по заду хлопать?

\- Нравилось Демьян, – кивнул Кирилл. – После всего что было – нравилось и поводочек натягивать и шлепать. Нравилось притягивать ближе и отталкивать. Такая вот я сука, Дёмочка.

Демьян пожал плечами.

\- Закончилось все весьма закономерно, Кир. Ты докурил? – он обернулся, встречаясь с ним взглядом. – Пойдем капусту тебе добывать.

\- Осуждаешь? – Кирилл бросил под ноги сигарету и затушил её.

Демьян покачал головой.

\- Не знаю. Скорее, просто принимаю к сведению.

Кирилл кивнул и, обхватив Демьяна за талию, потянул его в сторону дома участкового.

\- Тебе вряд ли все это грозит, Дёмка, даже при всем моём желании. Ты просто мне не позволишь.

\- Я думаю, что твоя фантазия не ограничивается этим, Кир. И про индивидуальный подход ты прекрасно слышал, – тихо проговорил Демьян, глядя на кажущуюся в сумерках абсолютно серой дорогу.

\- А я думаю, что ты слишком рано заморачиваешься, ладо, – Кирилл провел рукой по его спине. – На то, чтобы так поступить с Тимохой, у меня были веские причины. И ты – одна из них, между прочим.

\- А я не заморачиваюсь, – усмехнулся Демьян. – Я просто рассуждаю. 

\- Рассуждай о чем-нибудь более приятном. Например, о том, хочешь ты сегодня быть снизу или сверху, – усмехнулся Кирилл.

\- О, это гораздо менее интересно, – ласково улыбнулся ему Демьян и, подойдя к калитке, стукнул в нее несколько раз. Калитка тихо распахнулась. 

Кирилл закатил глаза и молча пошел следом за Демьяном. На половине участкового горел свет, и из-за закрытой двери слышались приглушенные голоса.

\- О, явились, – Федор Прокопьевич оглядел их внимательным взглядом прищуренных глаз. – Есть-то будете? Мы вот с Ольгой-то как раз чаевничаем.

\- От чая не откажемся, – улыбнулся Демьян. – Да, Кир? – Демьян подошел к старенькому буфету, чтобы достать еще две чашки. – Давно проснулся-то, дед? – спросил он, расставляя их на столе.

\- Ну, так... часа, может, три назад. Мы легли-то поздно. А вы как... живете там? – на мгновение запнулся дед, нахмурившись под насмешливым взглядом усевшегося за стол Кирилла.

\- Да нормально все, – улыбнулся Демьян. – Сейчас вон потише стало, вроде как. Только вот Сашку вчера русалки чуть не защекотали. А так... рутина. Травки вон собираю. Тебе мазь-то сделать от радикулита? Или осталась еще?

\- Это ты ею, что ли, мне спину все мазюкаешь? – влез в разговор Кирилл. Протянув руку и схватив несколько сушек, он принялся их упоенно грызть.

\- Есть еще, – проворчал старик, вздохнув. – Хотя, можешь и сварить. Так сказать, на будущее.

\- Не совсем, – улыбнулся Кириллу Демьян. – Я, знаешь ли, тоже знаю, что такое индивидуальный подход. 

Кирилл хмыкнул.

\- Не сомневаюсь в этом, ладо, – он перевел взгляд на чинно пьющую чай женщину. – Кажется, нас не представили. Меня зовут Кирилл Боголюбов. Я друг Демьяна, живу пока у него, а вы, я так понимаю, дочь Тараса? Соболезную вашей утрате.

\- Ольга, – женщина подняла на Кирилла взгляд и тут же снова уставилась в свою чашку. – Федор Прокопьевич был так любезен, что позволил мне остановиться у него. Видимо, за это мне стоит сказать вам спасибо, Кирилл. Насколько мне известно, раньше в гостевой половине дома обитали вы.

\- Обитал, пока к Дёмке не переехал, – согласно кивнул Кирилл. – А что вы у Тараса не остановились? Насколько я помню, у него свой дом был.

\- Ах, я хотела... – Ольга вздрогнула. – Как только узнала о папе, приехала и отправилась в дом, убраться. Но там... жутко. Что-то скрипит, шумит, пол как будто ходит... Я не смогу там одна. Вы сейчас скажете, Кирилл, что я излишне впечатлительна, и будете правы. Но я не могу... На днях приедет мой муж. Вот тогда...

\- Ну, что вы, – Кирилл покачал головой. – Я вам верю. В Травушках чего только не бывает.

\- Ты, Ольга, не паникуй. Хочешь, Дёмка с утра сходит глянет, что там у тебя в доме скрипит? Он у меня специалист в каком-то смысле, – дед неуклюже похлопал родственницу по плечу, пододвигая ей вазочку с конфетами.

\- Я... – женщина перевела взгляд на увлеченно пьющего чай Демьяна. – Я была бы вам чрезвычайно... – начала она.

\- Я схожу, – оборвал ее Демьян. – Посмотрю, что там не так. А вообще, в доме просто домового нет. Вот и лезет всякая ерунда. Недавно совсем я оттуда кикимору выдворял.

Глаза женщины изумленно расширились.

\- Кикимору? – переспросила она.

\- Ну да. А что вы удивляетесь. Это же Травушки... Тут соседи на каждом шагу.

Ольга быстро кивнула.

\- Да-да, папа мне говорил, помнится, когда уезжал сюда жить... понимаете, – она снова взглянула на Кирилла. – У меня дочка погибла два года назад. И папа... ну, он очень тяжело переживал. Работу забросил, все забросил и приехал сюда. И пить начал, – Ольга покачала головой и вдруг тихо всхлипнула, тут же поднеся платочек к глазам. – Он такой хороший был. Так Анечку любил... Так переживал... Это я не уследила. Нельзя было ему одному, понимаете?

\- Ну, что ты, Ольга! – Федор Прокопьевич споро поднялся из-за стола и, подойдя к буфету, что-то накапал в рюмку из небольшого пузырька. – На-ка. Только ж успокоилась...

Женщина снова негромко всхлипнула, но послушно взяла рюмку и, поднеся ее к губам дрожащей рукой, принялась пить маленькими глоточками.  
\- Во-от, молодец, – дед погладил её по плечу и, забрав рюмку, снова пододвинул ей чашку. – Пей, болезная ты моя. Тарас взрослый мужик был, сам решал, как ему жить. Ты-то что могла сделать? – с легким упреком произнес он.

\- Приезжать чаще я могла, – Ольга покачала головой. – Но у меня же вечно работа, муж, сыночек маленький. Да и после Анечки... Как похоронили мы ее, так, если честно, ничего и не хотелось. Ни видеть никого, ни говорить...

\- Вы зря себя вините, – произнес Кирилл. – Федор Прокопьевич прав. Ваш отец – взрослый мужчина. Это было его решение, ваши приезды ничего бы не изменили... А кем он был до того, как сюда приехал? – решил Кирилл слегка сменить общее, не слишком радостное, направление разговора.

\- Папа? ¬– Ольга немного нахмурилась, словно ей сложно было ответить однозначно. – Он работал с разными компаниями. Давал консультации. И клиентов у него было много. Даже очень крупные были... И правительственные. Иногда он с помощью своих связей какие-то сложные вопросы разрешал. Понимаете, он не любил в подробности работы вдаваться. Но благодаря его стараниям у нашей семьи сейчас чрезвычайно устойчивое финансовое положение.

\- Вот как, – заинтересовался Кирилл, – а консультации какого рода, вы не знаете? Юридические, финансовые?

\- Сожалею, – Ольга покачала головой. – Точно сказать не могу. Но папа не был юристом. И финансового образования у него тоже нет...

\- Интересно, – задумчиво протянул Кирилл и, хлопнув в кулаке очередную баранку, бросил её в чай. – А с дочкой вашей что случилось? Заболела? Это всегда ужасно, когда дети умирают, – Кирилл грустно вздохнул. – У дяди моего сын умер, маленький совсем был, ему только пять исполнилось. От простуды. Как вспомню – просто ужас.

\- Анечке шесть было, – Ольга снова всхлипнула. – Ее убили. Похитили, а потом... – она снова промокнула слезу платочком. – Они чего-то от папы хотели. Пальчики ее в коробочке ему присылали. Он все сделал. А они... они ее все равно... – Ольга спрятала лицо в ладонях.

\- Простите меня, – Кирилл вытянул руку и осторожно погладил Ольгу по запястью. – Я... это было бестактно с моей стороны.

Федор Прокопьевич обжег его недовольным взглядом и зашептал Ольге, поглаживая её по спине:

\- Может, полежишь, Олюшка, а? А я тебе сейчас чайку сделаю на травках, успокаивающего, а?

Ольга покачала головой. Она еще раз промокнула глаза и посмотрела сначала на Демьяна, потом на Кирилла неожиданно спокойным и внимательным взглядом.

\- Папа хороший был, – проговорила она и поднялась из-за стола. – Он нас всех любил очень. Это они его сломали... Если бы была ведьмой, я бы их прокляла, чтобы с ними так же поступили. 

Женщина вздохнула и, высоко подняв голову, продолжила светским тоном:

\- Доброй ночи, Демьян, Федор Прокопьевич. Кирилл, весьма рада знакомству. Я пойду отдохну, если вы позволите...

И вышла из избы.

Федор Прокопьевич проводил его взглядом и тяжело посмотрел на Кирилла.

\- Травушки, я смотрю, любопытство-то твое ещё не умерили.

\- Раз спрашивал, значит надо было, – отрезал Кирилл, невозмутимо отпивая из чашки. 

\- Что тебе надо-то, ирод? Она ж только успокоилась, а тут ты опять.

\- Дед, а ты видел, что Тараса леший с водяником хоронить приходили? – тихо спросил Демьян. – Ни на какие мысли не навело?

Участковый отвел возмущенный взгляд от Кирилла и посмотрел на внука.

\- Видел. А чаго такого-то? Он с ними частенько у Ваньки выпивал. А те, знаешь ли, не дураки на дармовщинку-то.

\- Да знаю я, что он с ними выпивал, дед. Только вот мало кто на такое отважится из местных. Да и домовик у Тараса тогда... Я когда переехал, он чуть ли не вынудил меня его к себе сманить. Тоже настораживает, нет? Домовики, они ж к дому привязаны. А дом-то старый... Крепкий был. Добротный. Чего, спрашивается, не жилось. Тут пол деревни алкоголики. И ничего. Домовики терпят за милую душу.

Федор нахмурился.

\- Ты, Дёмка, к чему клонишь-то?

Кирилл прихлебнул чая и, взяв конфету, медленно её развернул.

\- Фамилия-то у вашего Тараса не Гринев случайно?

\- Во всяком случае, как-то похоже, – мгновенно вскинулся Демьян. – А что?

Кирилл поморщился.

\- А то, что некромант был ваш Тарас.

\- Ты откуда знаешь?

\- А я, Дёмочка, вообще много чего знаю, – усмехнулся Кирилл. – А про Тараса этого вообще нехорошая история вышла. Отдел не всегда вмешивается, но почти всегда в курсе, а уж некроманты и ведьмы с колдунами уровня Тараса – на учете стоят, пусть и негласном, я тебя уверяю. Он с отделом не сотрудничал, но консультации иногда давал. А у наших бизнес был. Ну, знаешь, нежить там иногда подложить... за денюжку. Ты порошочек специальный рассыпаешь, и она злющая становится... Ну, вот он иногда подсказывал, кого и куда лучше. Ну, не суть, в общем. Тарас этот чем-то схожим занимался. Точно это доказать никто не смог, но он, подлюка, некромантию свою хорошо продавал. А потом не заладилось у них там чего-то. То ли не выполнил что-то, то ли наоборот, и те его нашли. В общем, внучку у него впрямь украли, и, когда он все требования выполнил, они девчонку ему по кускам прислали. Чтобы неповадно было, значит. А Тарас пропал потом. Наши вообще уверены, что он того… помер. А видишь, как оказалось...

\- Ну, так он и помер, – Демьян пожал плечами. – А не мог бы ты, Кирочка, узнать, что с теми похитителями стало? Глядишь, и у нас бы что прояснилось.

\- Да не проблема, – Кирилл кивнул и вновь отпил из чашки. – Вот бабка ваша мне телефончик заговорит, я и позвоню. Только связь-то какая? Меж тем, что у нас происходит, и похитителями? Или, думаешь, он тут варил чего?

\- Вот заплатишь ей денежку, она и заговорит, – усмехнулся Демьян. – Мне, знаешь ли, не к спеху. Но, думаю, что варил. И не раз... Иначе чего бы у нас тут соседи все переполошились... Прикинь, какой откат с некромантии, Кир! И понятно тогда, чего он в Травушки переехал. Тут и варится лучше. Магическая жила она, в общем-то, всем помогает.

Федор Прокопьевич поморщился.

\- Вы только это... Ольге не смейте ничего такого!

\- Хм, – Кирилл задумался. – А что, очень даже может быть... – он допил чай и улыбнулся Федору Прокопьевичу. – А насчет Ольги не волнуйтесь. Не к чему ей все это знать.   
Тот что-то буркнул, но, явно успокоившись, уселся за стол и налил себе еще чашку чая.


	14. Chapter 14

Следующий день прошел спокойно. Утром Демьян все-таки навестил дом новоявленного и новопреставленного некроманта. Там было тихо, пыльно и пусто. И, кажется, все еще пахло трупом, несмотря на открытые настежь окна. Никаких посторонних сущностей, кроме десятка мух на потолке и нескольких пауков по углам, Демьян не обнаружил. Как и звуков. Только доски скрипели, да мебель покряхтывала, рассыхаясь. А больше и дел никаких толком не было. Кирилл все-таки сварил обещанные щи. Демьян из подсохших трав сделал несколько сборов и взялся-таки варить мазь для деда, истратив на это часть бесконечных запасов подсолнечного масла и меда с воском, которые хранились у него еще с прошлого года. Кажется, жизнь постепенно входила в привычное русло. И за день к нему заглянула только одна тетка с просьбой уговориться с дворовым насчет полива огорода. А то у нее уже руки болят ведра таскать. С дворовым Демьян уговорился. И тетка сунула ему за работу бидон молока, многозначительно взглянув при этом на Кирилла. Так что, кажется, жить действительно становилось лучше...

Впрочем, следующий день эту теорию Демьяна несколько подпортил.

Упорный стук в дверь поднял Кирилла с постели где-то около десяти утра. Демьян сладко сопел и, кажется, вставать был не намерен. Он что-то сонно буркнул вылезшему из постели Кириллу и снова закопался в одеяло.

\- Сони, – проворчал Кирилл,бросая недовольный взгляд на Демьяна и Ваську, который тут же растянулся на освобожденном пригретом месте, и побрел к двери.

\- Ну, и какого… – начал было он, распахнув дверь, и запнулся, недовольно прищурившись. Вот уж кого он не рассчитывал увидеть здесь никак, так это его. – А ты-то тут откуда?

\- Кирюша, да ты, я вижу, совсем освоился! – радостно проговорил стоящий на пороге невысокий чуть полноватый мужчина лет шестидесяти, с добрым круглым лицом и ласковыми глазами. Он улыбнулся, оглядывая абсолютно голого Кирилла. – Неужели и на порог родственника не пустишь?

\- А в чужой дом гостей не зовут, – усмехнулся Кирилл, плечом опираясь о косяк двери. – Что случилось? Ты говорил, мы в расчете.

\- Ну-ну, племянничек, какой же он чужой, если ты по нему с голым задом-то ходишь? Я поговорить пришел. Давай-ка организуй старенькому дядьке чайку. Бегом марш!

\- Я много где с голым задом хожу, – уперся Кирилл, настороженно разглядывая дядю, затем вздохнул, понимая, что пустить все равно придется. - Черт с тобой, заходи.

Он отступил от двери и, подойдя к кровати, потряс Демьяна за плечо. 

\- Дёмка, просыпайся, гости.

\- Кир? – Демьян потер глаза кулаками и широко зевнул. – Ну чего ты вечно... – начал было он, но услышав, как от входа присвистнули, тут же сел. – Вы кто?

\- Кир? Жрать? – мурлыкнул разбуженный Васька и сел на задницу. Но, принюхавшись, тут же плюхнулся обратно на кровать. – А... клиенты, – широко зевнул он. – Завтрак – разбуди. 

\- Кир? – ухмыльнулся пришедший, уже вольготно рассевшись возле обеденного стола. Он внимательно осмотрел и заваленный травами стол, на котором валялся какой-то открытый фолиант, и взъерошенного со сна Демьяна, и пару блюдечек на полу возле печки, и снова дрыхнущего кота. – Однако... Я, молодой человек, – обратился он к Демьяну, – Евгений Михайлович Боголюбов. Но для тебя – просто дядя Женя. Мы ж теперь, почитай, родственники. Да, Кирюш? Давай представляй-ка своего нареченного. И выпьем сразу за образование нового семейного союза, так сказать. Совет, любовь, да... ну с детишками не сложилось. Вон котяток тогда разводите, – он махнул рукой в сторону настороженно поднявшего ухо Васьки.

Кирилл закатил глаза и, подняв джинсы Демьяна, кинул ему на кровать.

\- А в глаз, дядя Женя, получить не желает? – поинтересовался он, натягивая собственные штаны, и отошел к плите, чтобы поставить полный с вечера чайник на газ. Заодно он по пути закрыл книгу и убрал ее подальше в шкаф.

\- А мальчик-то совсем вырос, да? – вздохнул Евгений Михайлович, глядя на Демьяна. – Вон и зубки уже показывает. Эх... время-то как летит! Еще вчера вон школу заканчивал. Первая любовь, драма, родители против, розы, слезы и сопли... А теперь, смотри-ка, домик в деревне, хозяйство... Глядишь, огород скоро вскопает, да начнет вон брюкву разводить!

Демьян молча натянул брюки, но с кровати так и не встал. Сложив руки на груди, он смотрел на мужчину и думал о том, стоит его выставить прямо сейчас, или лучше не надо. Кажется, домовой эти его мысли уловил, потому что, когда Евгений Михайлович откинулся на стуле, тот недовольно скрипнул и покачнулся, и мужчина чудом удержал равновесие.

\- Однако, – усмехнулся он. – Какая мебель-то у вас непрочная. Ты бы занялся, Кирюш.

\- Дядя, – Кирилл, бросив быстрый предупреждающий взгляд на Демьяна, повернулся к мужчине. – Может, ты скажешь, зачем пришел? Меня разбудил, Дёмку. Сейчас, если Васька вскочит, его ещё и кормить. И спасибо за совет, брюква – это как раз то, чем я собирался заняться, раз уж теперь я счастливо безработный, да? – с нажимом поинтересовался он.

\- Ну да, да, чего ты дергаешься, племянничек? Я, можно сказать, по-родственному к тебе заехал. Дай, думаю, узнаю, как у Кирюшеньки дела. А то с Тимошенькой такое несчастье. Мало ли, вдруг и на моего мальчика кто покусился? А то, оказывается, на сельских дорогах сейчас неспокойно... – он довольно причмокнул губами. – А смотрю: нет, все с моим Кирюшенькой хорошо. Загорел вон, раздобрел... Жена кормит вкусно, что ли? А что, – он снова весело взглянул на Демьяна. – Молодая жена должна стараться мужа ублажать, правда, Кирюш?

Кирилл с минуту разглядывал родственника, затем вдруг абсолютно спокойно кивнул.

\- Бесспорно, дядя, вот я и стараюсь, как видишь. Оладушек хочешь? – спросил он, доставая кефир и яйца. – Кстати, знакомься. Демьян Архангельский. Дёма – это мой дядя, но он уже, кажется, представлялся.

\- Представлялся, – кивнул Демьян. – А он всегда так в чужие дома вламывается или только по субботам? 

\- О! И у нас зубки тоже есть! – восхитился Евгений Михайлович. – Такой миловидный юноша и такой невежливый... ай-ай-ай, – запричитал он и снова качнулся на стуле.   
Стул протестующе скрипнул, и мужчина упал на пол, с размаху приложившись задницей о доски. – У! Какие у нас зубки! – проговорил он, вставая и потирая ушибленное место. – Пальчик в рот не клади, да, Дёмочка? Ручку оттяпаешь?

Демьян равнодушно пожал плечами. 

\- Мебель старая, непрочная. А вы, простите меня, дядя Женя, не балерина.

\- Ой, уел старика! – Евгений Михайлович снова уселся на стул. – Устыдил... сил нет никаких.

\- Дядя, Тимочка и страшные сельские дороги – это все, или есть ещё что-то? – поинтересовался Кирилл, начиная смешивать тесто для оладий. – Как Тимоха, кстати, в себя пришел?

\- Твоими молитвами, Кирюш, исключительно, – улыбнулся Евгений Михайлович. – Ты давай жарь оладушки, раз уж обещал. А я пока твоего суженого проэкзаменую. А то вдруг он недостоин в семью войти, или еще что?

Кирилл обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на дядю.

\- Даже так? – усмехнулся он. – Ну, что ж... А Дёмку ты не трогай. Не твоего ума это дело, куда и как он входит, прости за грубость.

\- Ну, как же? – удивился Евгений Михайлович. – Как раз очень даже моего. Ты ж у меня любимчик, Кирюш. Так что я за твое счастье-то радею.

\- Ты вон лучше за Лешку порадей, а? У них там скоро дите народится, а я уж как-нибудь сам... – Кирилл снял со сковородки первую порцию оладий, и залил следующую. – Дём, Ваську толкни, я ему еду кинул, – попросил он, вываливая в миску пару пакетов корма.

Васька, услышав свое имя и слово "еда", поднял нос, принюхиваясь. Учуяв запах, он резво поднялся на лапы и, потянувшись, спрыгнул с дивана. 

\- Оладью со сметаной тоже буду, – заявил он, подкатываясь к миске. – Да, Кир?

\- Любите оладьи, а? – осведомился Евгений Михайлович у кота, стрельнув в сторону Демьяна внимательным взглядом. – Или вас стряпня моего племянника вдохновляет на гастрономические подвиги?

\- Кир хороший, – проворчал кот, прожевав очередную порцию корма. – Дёмка готовить не умеет. 

\- Ах, какое непростительное упущение! – сокрушенно покачал головой Евгений Михайлович. – И корм, я так полагаю, он вам не покупает, да, Василий?

Кот мурлыкнул, выражая свое согласие с этим вопиющим фактом, не отрываясь от миски.

\- А от чего же ты, Дёмочка, животинку-то не балуешь? – улыбнулся Евгений Михайлович. – Совсем бедненький отощал... давно он, кстати, у тебя говорить-то начал?

Демьян пожал плечами. 

\- Всегда говорил, – ответил за него Вася.

\- Ай-ай-ай, Кирочка, – вздохнул Евгений Михайлович. – Обмануть хотел старенького дядюшку! Мне, значит, какую-то девочку сплавил, а сам волхва соблазнил. Нехорошо-нехорошо...

\- Никакого обмана, дядя, все честно. Девчонка потенциально не слабее Дёмки, так что расти себе на здоровье из неё, кого вздумается, – Кирилл равнодушно пожал плечами. – А на Дёмку можешь не заглядываться, стар ты для него, дядюшка. – Кирилл разрезал оладью и, сдобрив её сметаной, поставил блюдечко рядом с котом.

\- Кир хороший, – мурлыкнул кот и, дожевав корм, переключился на оладью.

Демьян, буркнув что-то о том, что Ваську ему окончательно испортили, принялся убирать постель, раз уж Кириллову родственнику он пока не мог ничего ответить.

\- Ну, не скажи, Кирочка, не скажи... Коты вот у нее не разговаривают. Да и потенциал есть, конечно... Но не такой, не такой... – Евгений Михайлович покачала головой. – Хотя я, конечно, и воспитаю. И глазки на твоего волхва закрою... – он добродушно улыбнулся. – Но вот мечту об огороде с брюквой придется отложить. 

\- А с чего ты взял, дядюшка, что Дёмка мне настолько дорог, что я из-за него снова в твою петельку сунусь? – ещё одна порция оладушек легла на тарелку, и Кирилл вылил на сковородку остаток теста. – Мало ли сколько таких у меня было... волхвов, – он обернулся, полоснув по дяде нехорошим взглядом.

\- То есть я могу увозить мальчишку в отдел? – Евгений Михайлович довольно потер руки. – Отлично! Молодец, племянничек, так и надо. Одного вон под мужиков подложил, второго под отдел... А сам останешься тут брюкву сеять, да кикимор гонять! Хвалю. 

Он тяжело поднялся и отправился к двери.

\- Так я пойду, пожалуй, ребяток вызову. А вы тут завтракайте. Как раз успеете. В последний раз-то оладушки – самое милое дело. У нас в подвалах так не кормят...

\- Стоять! – рявкнул Кирилл, выключая газ и мрачно уставившись на дядю. – Сука ты, дядя... С чего взял, что Тимоху я под мужиков подложил?

В голове быстро выстраивались различные варианты, и те, в которых Дёмку все-таки приходилось отдавать в отдел, однозначно Кирилла не устраивали. Он нахмурился, вытирая руки о джинсы и сверля родственника тяжелым взглядом.

\- То есть ради него ты в петельку сунешься, Кирюш, я правильно понимаю? – Евгений Михайлович остановился у самой двери и медленно обернулся, сложив руки на груди. 

Дверь за его спиной громко хлопнула, словно под порывом сильного ветра. Демьян продолжил убирать диван. 

\- Дядя... – Кирилл устало покачал головой. – Вот чего ты от меня хочешь, а? Ну зачем приехал? Задолбали вы меня, ты не представляешь как... – он помолчал, затем достал сигареты и закурил. – Садись, никуда ты не пойдешь и сам это знаешь. Так что давай без представлений, – Кирилл помолчал. – Сунусь, пожалею потом, может быть, но сейчас сунусь. Ты ведь не в отдел меня сейчас тянешь... куда тогда?

\- Дёма, ты бы тоже шел оладушки кушать. Остынут – не дело, – улыбнулся Евгений Михайлович, снова усаживаясь за стол. – И дверь, может, откроешь? А то я себя, признаться, неуютно чувствую.

\- Я тоже, – согласился Демьян, усаживаясь рядом с ним за стол. – Я так чувствую, что вы не одного Кира во что-то втянуть хотите, правда, дядя Женя? Иначе бы вы меня тут взглядом так не прожигали. 

\- О, а ты и с логикой дружишь, не только с домовыми? – Евгений Михайлович скинул себе на тарелку пяток оладий. – Дело у меня есть одно. Точнее, задумка. И фирмочка под нее уже готовая. Вот думаю, вам с Кирюшей ее презентовать в качестве подарка на свадебку. 

\- Ну, вот как свадебки такие разрешат, так и презентуете... – Демьян посмотрел на оладьи и придвинул себе чашку с чаем. Кусок в горло не лез совершенно.

\- Нет, так долго мы ждать не будем, – Евгений Михайлович полил оладьи сметаной и, ухватив одну пухлыми пальцами, сложил и сунул в рот. – Таланты, Дёмка, надо развивать, – проговорил он, прожевав. – Вот я тебе и предоставлю поле для деятельности. И Кирюша вон поможет. Поможешь, Кирюш? Ты у нас умный мальчик. Взрослый, много что повидал, много что умеешь... Вдвоем вы отлично с подарочком моим управитесь. А мне много не надо... так, процентик за то, что вас от отдела прикрывать буду, и бутылочку за то, что задания стану подкидывать...

\- Какие-такие задания? – нахмурился Демьян.

\- О, ничего нового. Нечисть там извести, успокоить, натравить... рутина, Демьян.

\- Соседей, – вздохнул Демьян. – Правильно так говорить.

Кирилл покачивался на стуле, задумчиво разглядывая то дядю, то Демьяна.

\- Скажи-ка мне, возлюбленный родственник мой... а если бы я с Дёмкой так не подставился, на что бы ты меня тогда ловил, а?

\- А я бы еще подумал, ловить тебя или нет, – усмехнулся Евгений Михайлович. – Ты, конечно, талантливый юноша. Но тут дар нужен, племяшка. И опыт его не заменит, к сожалению. А тут смотри-ка, как все удачно сложилось! И потом жалко было бы, что Тимоша зря пострадал. А так все за правое дело. Ты ему потом так и скажи, может, ему приятно будет.

\- Где я с Тимохой-то прокололся? – Кирилл хмыкнул и снова закурил. – Интересно же откуда у тебя инфа.

\- У меня, Кирюш, с логикой не хуже, чем у волхва твоего, – ласково улыбнулся Евгений Михайлович и принялся за следующую оладью. – Ты своего Тимочку за последние четырнадцать лет откуда только не повытаскивал. А тут вот в деревне глухой и не уследил. Да еще и мальчики заезжие... Что, юность вспомнил, племяшка? В общем, грустная история только Олежку убедить и могла. И только потому, что он толком не слушал, все рвался куколку свою спасать.

\- Как он, дядь? – Кирилл посмотрел на мужчину. – Лучше?

\- Что, сначала сделал, а потом жалко стало? – Евгений Михайлович покачал головой. – Ты и в детстве такой был. Сломаешь игрушку, а потом сидишь часами починить пытаешься. А поздно уже... Так и тут поздно, Кирюш. Если и оклемается когда-нибудь твой Тимоша, то еще очень и очень нескоро.

\- У меня выбора не было, дядь... он Олежке звонить собирался...

Евгений Михайлович стрельнул глазами в сторону пьющего мелкими глотками чай Демьяна.

\- Выбор, Кирюш, он всегда есть. Просто ты выбрал не Тимочку. Вот и расплатишься за это. Еще и со мной. Хотя, я так думаю, тебе даже понравится со временем. 

\- Ты ж сам мне всегда говорил, Тимоха мне не пара, – Кирилл пожал плечами и покрутил в пальцах сигарету. – Тимку жаль, конечно. Но так лучше будет. Олежка с него пылинки сдувать станет.

\- А он, значит, пара, да? – Евгений Михайлович кивнул в сторону Демьяна. – Хотя вон смотри-ка, сидит тихонько, не высовывается, когда взрослые говорят. Молодец. Или ты планы побега просчитываешь, а, Дёма?

Демьян пожал плечами. Отрицать было бы глупо. 

\- А ты, Кирюш, на Олежку-то не кивай. Тимоше лучше теперь по-любому не будет. Сдувай с него пылинки или нет. А все потому, что ты, племянничек, порядочная сука. И любишь игрушки ломать, как бы потом ни было жалко. Но ты не переживай. Новая у тебя гораздо интересней. Я, во всяком случае, одолжу поиграть. 

\- Не одолжишь, дядь, – Кирилл посмотрел ему в глаза. Все происходящее изрядно злило, Кирилл не любил когда что-то настолько от него не зависело. – Дёмка не моя игрушка, – он криво улыбнулся. – Хотя нельзя сказать, что я не пытался.

\- Ах, вот даже как, – Демьян заслужил еще один пристальный взгляд в свою сторону. – Ну-ну. Все чудесатее и чудесатее, как говаривал старик Кэрролл.

\- А скажите-ка, дядя Женя, – Демьян все-таки подцепил с тарелки один оладушек и принялся аккуратно нарезать его ножом на ровные квадратики. – Что вы знаете про Тараса Гринева?

\- Опаньки! – Евгений Михайлович потер ручки. – Смотри-ка, а когда он ротик свой прелестный открывает, становится еще интереснее. А что, неужели он тоже в Травушках обретается? Вот бы вы подарочек старику сделали бы, а? А то его весь отдел ищет, с ног сбились...

\- Вчера вашего Тараса похоронили, – Демьян отодвинул оладью и сделал еще глоток чая. 

\- О, вот это подарочек... – протянул Евгений Михайлович. – То-то народец обрадуется... те, кто выжил, конечно. А их, в общем-то, раз-два... и обчелся.

\- За внучку мстил? – уточнил Демьян. 

\- Все выяснил, да? – улыбнулся Евгений Михайлович. 

\- Не так давно, к сожалению. Нас тут откатом неплохо приложило. 

\- Убирал с семьями? – поинтересовался Кирилл, рассматривая вылизывающегося кота. – Чем-то отсроченным, наверно, или тупо с ума сводил, и те сами из окошек сигали?

\- Не, мужик молодец, с фантазией, – Евгений Михалович положил в чай три ложки сахара и придвинул к себе чашку. – Он сначала детишек страхом изводил так, что крошки чуть ли не ума от паники лишались, а потом убивал. Потом мамашек ихних, а потом еще кого близкого, кто рядом был. И вот тогда уже народец сам себе пулю в лоб пускал. И помогать не приходилось.

\- Разумно, – согласился Демьян. – И энергия лишняя не тратится... Хотя вот на страхи тоже, наверное, уходило прилично.

\- Здесь же жила, Дём, – тихо заметил Кирилл. – А он с лешим и водяником дружбу водил... Просто так, думаешь? Не-е-е... он все просчитал... молодец, уважаю. 

\- Жила-не жила, Кир, а смотри-ка, все равно не сдюжил всех положить, – Демьян наколол на вилку кусочек оладьи. 

\- Не сдюжил, это да, – кивнул Кирилл. – Хотя, думается мне, меньше бы пил, положил бы, а так... Некромант, или нет, а он, знаешь ли, уже в возрасте был. Ему ж лет семьдесят уже было, а, дядь? Мне про него ещё в учебке рассказывали. Силен мужик был реально, но, видишь, не спасло.

\- Шестьдесят пять, – поправил Евгений Михайлович. – И потом, все мы смертны, Кирюш. А мужик вон на дело себя положил. Те, кто остались, они, знаешь ли, спокойно жить не будут. Если вообще переживут этот год. Слишком много смертей на совести, знаешь ли. 

\- Ребенка они зря, конечно, – кивнул Кирилл и посмотрел на дядю. – Дядь Жень, может, и тебе того... на покой бы уже, а? Брюкву вот повыращиваешь, в Шотландию, наконец, сгоняешь, ты ж хотел с теть Томой. Как она, кстати, ничего? Все небось с Галькой носится, той же вроде в следующем месяце срок-то?

\- Носится-носится, – протянул Евгений Михайлович. – Вот повезло тебе, Кирюш, что ты мужиков трахаешь. Бабы, когда на сносях, такие чумные делаются... Лешка вон уже на стенку лезет. То ей левую пятку почеши, то ананасов привези, то манго, но только не такой, который у нас продается, а тот, который как на Бали в прошлом году ели... А сейчас у нее период гнездования начался. Так она вон в доме ремонт затеяла. Дизайнера третьего выгнали... И вещи детские она теперь скупает чемоданами. Шофера моего они с Томкой загоняли. Ребенку этого приданного лет на десять хватило бы, как минимум. Он столько за год не обоссыт, Кирюш, зуб даю. Но бабы! – Евгений Михайлович тяжело вздохнул. – Что с них взять-то. Пусть носятся... Хоть не рыдает, и то дело.

Кирилл гадко усмехнулся.

\- Ничего, зато папаня рад, как же, продолжатель фамилии. Ну и вообще... Так что пусть Леха оправдывает звание старшего да любимого, а я как-нибудь с мальчиками лучше. Оно знаешь, дядь, менее хлопотно в итоге-то.

\- Папаня твой из своей Барселоны уже про второго заикался... Кажется, тогда его Лешка впервые матом и послал.

\- Обо мне спрашивал?

\- Да как обычно, Кирюш. Ты же знаешь, у вас папуля все больше по статистике: женился, развелся, дети, внуки, чем болел. Нарожал охламонов и свалил, а мне с вами канителься. И вот-вот внучек на ручки свалится! Вот будете знать, уеду от вас в Шотландию, и тоже как папаша твой заживу припеваючи. А вы тут одни валандайтесь, как умеете, – Евгений Михайлович фыркнул и сделал большой глоток чаю. – Хотя кого я обманываю? Не уеду я. Так и буду в отделе торчать до самой смертушки. А ты мне за это, Кирюш, еще спасибо скажешь. Хотя и упираешься сейчас всеми лапами. 

\- За что спасибо, дядь? За то, что ты меня любовником шантажируешь? И опять втягиваешь черт знает во что?

\- За то, Кирюш, что я дело как раз по тебе нашел. Которое тебя и кормить будет, и развлекать. И когда меня не станет, ты уже так высоко будешь, что никакой отдел не подкопается. А то и в ножки будут приходить кланяться с просьбой прочесть им пару лекций в учебке.

\- Допустим... но Дёмку ты зачем прижимаешь? Оставь его в покое, а? Пусть сам решает нужно ему это или нет, без висящего над шеей отдела.

\- А я, может, Кирюш, как раз помощника тебе искал хорошего. Так лучше волхва помощника и не придумаешь. Сам посуди: с соседями этими вашими завсегда договорится, а если не договорится, то истребит так, что и не прикопаешься. Натравить – тоже натравит. И порошок изводить не надо. И денег не берет, прикинь! Потому что нельзя ему. Так что, Кирюш, Дёмку я в покое не оставлю. Такими кадрами не разбрасываются. 

\- Дядь, а если я попрошу? Очень попрошу, а? Ну не трогай ты его, я тебе другого найду, не хуже, – почему было так важно оставить Демьяну свободу выбора, Кирилл точно понять не мог, но чувствовал, что так было правильно.

Молчавший до сих пор и следивший за ходом беседы Демьян рассмеялся. 

\- Кир, хватит, а? Дядя Женя уже все сказал, я так думаю. И от слов своих не откажется. Я правильно говорю? – он повернулся к Евгению Михайловичу. Тот довольно кивнул.

\- Вот видишь, ну и успокойся. Вот сойдемся мы с твоим милым родственником поближе, тогда и поторгуемся по-настоящему. А пока рано еще... Да и фирма эта... Вы же не завтра ее открывать хотите. Все равно подождете, наверное. Как минимум до конца Кирилловой ссылки. Чтобы внимание лишнее к племяннику не привлекать. А до этого счастливого момента еще времени... месяцев десять, да? Вот через десять месяцев сядем и все предметно обсудим. И про отдел, и про принуждение, и про прочие приятные вещи.

\- А ты никак загодя к разговору-то начнешь готовиться, да, Дёмка? – улыбнулся Евгений Михайлович. 

\- А то как же, – согласился Демьян. – Посмотрим, может и мне чем поторговаться удастся.

\- Что ж, посмотрим-посмотрим... – Евгений Михайлович причмокнул губами. – Ты, Кирюш поаккуратнее ему в ротик пальчики-то клади. Да и другие части тела тоже... Не ровен час...

\- Откусит – ему же хуже, будет нетраханным ходить, – Кирилл пожал плечами и залпом допил чай. – Я так понимаю, тебе уже пора, дядь? Дела и все такое?

\- Это ты меня так элегантно прогоняешь, что ли? – усмехнулся Евгений Михайлович. – Только я, можно сказать, настроился на общение с молодежью... – он поднялся со стула и погладил выпирающий животик. – Хорошая из тебя жена, Кирюш, годные оладушки печешь. – Ну что, Дёмка, может, откроешь дверь-то, или мне теперь из окна сигать?

\- Вы не пролезете, дядя Женя, – фыркнул Демьян. Дверь распахнулась и так и осталась открытой. 

\- Ну, до скорого свиданьица, детишки, – обернулся Евгений Михайлович на пороге. – Во-первых, в гости ко мне приедете внука обмывать. А во-вторых, разговорчик мы сегодняшний продолжим с вами более предметно. 

Он вышел, и дверь закрылась за ним с мягким хлопком.

Кирилл встал и, подойдя к холодильнику, достал оттуда купленную через Ваньку водку. Относительно неплохую, на его взгляд, а в сравнении с местной сивухой, так вообще отличную.

\- Будешь? – поинтересовался он у Демьяна, откручивая крышку и делая глоток прямо из горла.

Демьян покачал головой.

\- Не хочу, Кир. Я потом полдня желудком маяться буду... – он встал и зажег газ под чайником. Пожалуй, крепкого чаю ему действительно хотелось.

\- Ну, смотри, – Кирилл сделал ещё один глоток и занюхал рукавом. – Ты, Дёмк, валил бы, пока не поздно, – посоветовал он. – Ты вот просто не понимаешь. Дядька, он живым с тебя не слезет.

\- И что, Кир, ты меня от своего шустрого родственника прикрывать будешь? – с любопытством уточнил Демьян. – Или мне сначала от тебя сбежать надо? 

\- Прикрыть тебя от дяди я смогу, – Кирилл побулькал бутылкой, задумчиво посмотрел на неё, затем вздохнул и поставил в холодильник. – А от меня при желании ты свалишь, не почесавшись, Дём. В Травушках-то точно. С другой стороны... если я очень захочу, я тебя найду, Демьян. И придумаю, как сделать так, чтобы взять живым... Но на самом деле воевать с тобой мне не интересно, а вот идея дяди в целом не так плоха, – Кирилл усмехнулся. – Если ты готов, конечно, в муженьки ко мне пойти.

\- Я еще думаю над тем, чтобы свалить, Кир, – усмехнулся Демьян, все-таки принимаясь за оладьи. – Конкретно в данный момент жениться я еще не готов. 

Кирилл рассмеялся, затем серьезно посмотрел на него.

\- Если ты думаешь, что у тебя много времени, ты ошибаешься, Дём. Месяц-полтора и он вернется, я тебя уверяю. Но тогда он будет говорить уже по-другому. Так что, если собираешься валить, делай это как можно скорее. Я помогу сделать так, чтобы он тебя не нашел.Тем более что про поездку на рождение ребенка он не шутил. А Галька рожает в начале следующего месяца.

Демьян пожал плечами.

\- Вот с этим я тянуть не собираюсь. Думаю, что через неделю окончательно определюсь... – Демьян стянул себе еще одну оладью и встал, чтобы налить чаю. – Что, так не хочется на мне жениться?

\- Я не хочу проблем своей семье, Дём. И убивать тебя я тоже не хочу. Поэтому я и хотел уговорить дать тебе свободу выбора.

\- Я пока тоже не хочу проблем твоей семье, Кир, – Демьян налил себе чай. – И своей – тоже не хочу. У меня вон дедушка старенький, Васенька... 

Кирилл кивнул.

\- Ты думай, Дём. На самом деле я не против предложения дяди. Тебе и самому скоро будет тесно в Травушках, ты не можешь не понимать этого.

\- У меня были варианты, Кир, – Демьян посмотрел Кириллу в глаза. – Травушки – это чтобы потренироваться в основном. Да подучиться. 

Кирилл усмехнулся.

\- Варианты – это хорошо, Дёмк, а деньги в карманах – вообще отлично. А иметь хорошую крышу и того, кто спину прикроет – тоже классно. Сам сказал, дедушка у тебя старенький, кто о нем позаботится кроме тебя, м?

\- Деньги в кармане у тебя будут, Кир, – Демьян поморщился. – Мне эта радость по-любому не светит.

\- Дёма, правильно составленный контракт, и ты ничего не нарушаешь, но при этом имеешь все что хочешь, – Кирилл пожал плечами.

\- Контрактом дар не обмануть, – Демьян вздохнул. – Это совсем другие материи. 

\- Дёмк, народ вон тебе продукты таскать стал нормальные с моей легкой руки, твой дар как, не волнуется? Вот и тут тоже самое будет.

\- Так продукты – это одно. Деньги – совсем другое. И потом, что тащить, ты им говоришь, Кир. Мне нельзя даром зарабатывать, понимаешь? Нельзя. Так давно заведено, потому что, сам видишь, что с помощью соседей сделать-то можно. А если волхву от этого прямая выгода, так никому мало не покажется. Так что... – Демьян махнул рукой. 

\- Ты такой прямолинейный, Дём, – Кирилл закатил глаза. – Я разве хоть что-то сказал тебе про деньги? Нет. Я сказал, что ты будешь иметь, что хочешь. Просто покупать это буду я. А потом просто бумаги оформлю, что в случае расторжения договора о совместной работе, ты получишь то-то и то-то.

\- Так я и говорю, что деньги будут у тебя в кармане, Кир, – усмехнулся Демьян. 

\- Так они и так у меня в кармане, Дём. Но трачу-то я их на тебя и вон Ваську твоего.

\- Пока тебе этого хочется, Кир. А как расхочется – перестанешь. И я тут ничего поделать не смогу. Дядька твой правильно сказал – из меня отличная бесплатная рабочая сила выйдет.

Кирилл задумался.

\- Дёмк, оформить бумаги так, чтобы ты получал не деньги, а вещи, продукты и предметы роскоши с техникой, я смогу.

\- Да не в деньгах дело, Кир! А в договоре, – Демьян покачал головой. – Мне нельзя платить за работу, никак. Понимаешь? Волхвы когда появились-то, Кир? Думаешь, у народа тогда денег много было? Мне можно что-то в благодарность принести. Или подарить. И все. 

\- Как все сложно-то, – Кирилл потер рукой лоб. – Ну, тогда и впрямь только жениться... Мне, как мужу, будет положено жену содержать независимо от того, волхв или не волхв у меня супружница, – он усмехнулся и покачал головой.

Демьян вздохнул. 

\- Я подумаю, Кир. 

Кирилл кивнул и, подойдя ближе, потрепал любовника по волосам.

\- Если решишь свалить, знай, мне будет тебя не хватать, – он торжественно чмокнул его в нос и, подхватив под мышки, сделал несколько шагов к дивану и завалил на него. Васька возмущенно взвыл и, матюгаясь, рванул на печку. Кирилл усмехнулся, сползая вниз по телу Демьяна со словами: – Давай проверим, откусишь или нет, а?


	15. Chapter 15

Следующие дней пять в деревне было тихо, и Демьян решил, что все кончилось. Деревенские заходили редко и просили мало: то с домовым уговориться, то с дворовым, то с банником. Ну и за травками иногда. На Демьяна они смотрели без приязни, но и явной ненависти к нему, кажется, не питали. В общем, все было как всегда.   
К Ольге приехал муж Леонид, да не один, а с неким Тихоном, с которым они познакомились и разговорились недалеко от бора. Тот тоже шел в Травушки, как и Леонид, ссаженный ушлым таксистом на полдороге. Оказалось, что Тихон – давний друг Тараса, еще с университета. Узнав о его кончине, он тут же поспешил приехать, но на похороны не успел и решил остаться в Травушках до сорокового дня, если, конечно, родственники не против. Леонид был только за. Тихон оказался мужиком неглупым и разговорчивым. Хотя, на взгляд Леонида, немного странным. Было в его манере говорить и держать себя что-то отталкивающее. Да еще его привычка постоянно проводить по лицу руками, словно разглаживая несуществующие морщины... Впрочем, посиделки вечерами за рюмочкой водки и философскими разговорами с неожиданным соседом Леонида быстро подружили. Вот уж нет лучше способа прийти в себя от целого дня общения с горюющей женой и сыном-двухлеткой, то и дело норовящим везде влезть и все попробовать на зуб. 

С Леонидом и Тихоном Демьян почти не общался. Так, видел пару раз мельком, а вот с Ольгой сталкивался довольно часто. Потому как в доме даже с приездом мужа ей было неспокойно. И она регулярно бегала к Федору Прокопьевичу за настойками и просто посидеть вечерком, пока мужчины рассуждают о судьбах мира. 

\- Там все равно стучит что-то. И шуршит… Тихон смеется, говорит, что мыши. Но… – она беспомощно пожимала плечами и вздыхала. – Лёня ругается, обзывает «глупой бабой». А я боюсь, Федор Прокопьевич. Мне иногда кажется, что там мертвец в доме. Чужой кто-то. И Сереженька там плохо спит… 

Демьян только головой качал. А потом и слушать перестал. У него было множество других дел. А через некоторое время к ним прибавились неприятности. Вроде бы ничего особенного, но в то же время изводился Демьян изрядно. Мебель словно взбесилась и то и дело лезла под ноги. Поэтому эти самые ноги у Демьяна были украшены синяками, все углы в избе были им лично посчитаны с помощью коленок, головы и локтей, все ножи проверены на степень остроты с помощью собственных пальцев. И ступеньки на крыльце Демьян тоже несколько раз внимательно пересчитал. Носом. К колодцу и топору Кирилл его уже не подпускал. Видимо, опасался, что тот оттяпает себе что-нибудь жизненноважное или совершит глубоководное погружение. Впрочем, Демьян и сам не рвался. Вместо этого он сходил к бабе Насте. Слишком уж все происходящее напоминало сглаз. Ведьма долго ворожила, водила руками по его лицу и голове, махала какими-то травками и читала заговоры. А потом долго качала головой и вздыхала. 

Потому что что-то на Демьяне определенно было. Только не сглаз. И не порча. А что-то такое, что баба Настя за свои восемьдесят лет видела впервые в жизни. И как с этим бороться было непонятно. А, значит, оставалось ждать, авось что-то и прояснится со временем. Но от колюще-режущих предметов она Демьяну советовала подальше держаться. А то неровен час… 

Демьян не спорил. Оставил Кириллу топоры, колодцы и готовку. А сам занимался накопившимися с визита Евгения Михайловича делами: перебирал свои травки, записки и книжки. Осматривал амулеты и какие-то многочисленные баночки-скляночки. Кирилл не мешал и делал вид, что не понимает происходящего. Хотя чего там было понимать-то? То, что Дёмка решил свалить, не дожидаясь повторного явления дяди, Кирилл просек на раз, и в чем-то его даже понимал, а потому не лез. Пусть делает, как знает, вот уж кто-кто, а Кирилл точно не собирался ему мешать. И не потому, что все равно, а по ходу как раз потому, что не безразличен.

На этом размышления Кирилл быстро сворачивал: Демьян скоро уезжает, а, значит, стоило подумать о том, что он станет делать, когда тот однажды не вернется домой.

 

Демьян с самого утра был занят. Один из деревенских мужиков, державший пять или шесть лошадей, прибежал, едва они с Кириллом успели продрать глаза. Оказалось, что овинник невзлюбил недавно купленного им на племя жеребца. И каждую ночь гонял беднягу по округе и в хвост, и в гриву. Утром конь стоял в стойле весь в мыле и, кажется, едва дышал. Ни молоко, ни заговоры, ни уговоры не помогали. Лошадь пришлась не ко двору. Ну не продавать же действительно! А издохнет – жалко. Так что Демьян, не успев толком позавтракать, отправился сговариваться с овинником. А Кирилл решил навестить Федора Прокопьевича, заодно прихватив недавно сваренную для него Демьяном мазь от радикулита. Правда, долго в гостях он не задержался. Дед Федор его не то чтобы совсем невзлюбил, но относился неизменно настороженно.   
Выпив чашку чаю, Кирилл поспешил откланяться к вящему облегчению деда. Выйдя за калитку, Кирилл несколько минут поразмышлял о том, куда направиться, крутя в руках сигарету. Наконец, закурив, он решил просто пройтись по деревне. А потом зайти к Ивану поболтать и выпить пивка. Впрочем, далеко уйти он не успел, заметив почти бегущую по улице Ольгу и еле поспевающего за ней малыша. 

\- Ольга Тарасовна, что-то случилось? – окликнул Кирилл женщину и подошел ближе.

\- Кирилл! – Ольга остановилась и подхватила на руки ребенка. – Добрый день. Случилось, представляете? Опять! Я хотела вымыть Сереженьку, пошла набирать ведро, повесила на крюк, опустила в колодец, а оно утонуло. Я просила Лёню, но он сказал, что только если сам за ним бросится, – Ольга грустно вздохнула. – Думала вот, что Федор Прокопьевич поможет... Тихон ушел куда-то. С самого утра нету. А то может я бы его спросила... Хотя...

\- Ну что вы так расстраиваетесь? Пойдемте, я посмотрю, что там у вас с ведром. В крайнем случае, возьмем у Дёмки, у него два было, я точно помню. Уверен, он не будет против, – Кирилл ободряюще улыбнулся. – Как у вас там, кстати, успокоилось?

\- Спасибо! – Ольга благодарно улыбнулась. – Если вам не трудно, я была бы очень признательна... Сережа! – Ольга поставила ребенка на ноги и подала ему руку. – Идем домой. 

Малыш с тоской посмотрел на избу Тараса и тихонько захныкал, мотая головой.

\- Ну что ты! – Ольга всплеснула руками и присела перед ребенком на корточки. Малыш продолжал заливаться и все пытался тянуть мать в сторону дома Федора Прокопьевича.

\- Вот! – Ольга со вздохом подхватила ребенка на руки. – И вот так уже который день. И я его успокаивала, и Лёня... Даже Тихон пробовал. Но Сереженька его отчего-то боится. Вроде и бороды нет... А видит – сразу в слезы. 

\- Бывает, – Кирилл улыбнулся малышу и вынул из заднего кармана ключи с довольно объемным брелоком в виде дракончика, когда-то подаренным ему Тимофеем. – Смотри-ка, что у меня есть, – улыбнулся он ребенку и, ловко отцепив карабин, протянул дракончика малышу. Ребенок всхлипнул и недоверчиво покосился на подношение. – А вы, кстати, если совсем невмоготу-то, чего не съедете к Федору Прокопьевичу? Там ж полдома свободно, и ему все не одиноко вечером. Поболтать с кем будет.

\- Ах, я не уверена, что Лёня одобрит... Да и просить неудобно, – Ольга вздохнула. – Но, признаться, я уже думала об этом...

Убедившись, что занятый игрушкой ребенок больше не рыдает, она быстро пошагала обратно к дому и расположенному рядом колодцу. 

\- Спасибо вам за игрушку, – проговорила Ольга на ходу. – Сереженька любит все блестящее... Нет-нет, малыш, не надо тянуть дракошу в рот. Он грязный и его надо будет вернуть Кириллу Александровичу...

\- А Лёня одобряет, что ребенок ревет все время, а вы вся на нервах? – Кирилл усмехнулся, посмотрев на увлеченно пытающегося облизать дракона малыша. – А брелок можете оставить, я не против. И с Федором Прокопьевичем поговорите. Нервы, Ольга Тарасовна, они не казенные, – он подошел к все еще открытому колодцу и, нагнувшись, посмотрел вниз. Ведро плавало на поверхности воды, прибившись к одной из стенок колодца. 

\- Мда, – Кирилл выпрямился. – Тут крюк нужен. Подцепить, и все нормально будет. У Вас нет?

Ольга покачала головой. 

\- Мы искали у папы... Но что-то не нашли. Может, Тихон бы подсказал. У него отчего-то лучше получается. Он говорит, что опыт жизни в деревне есть просто. Я не знаю...  
Кирилл посмотрел на Ольгу.

\- Опыт – это хорошо, – кивнул он. – Ладно, пойдемте глянем, может и найдем. А нет – я к Федору Прокопьевичу схожу, у него точно должен быть.

\- Спасибо, – Ольга согласно кивнула и направилась к дому, но остановилась на полдороге. С другой стороны деревни к колодцу размеренным шагом шел Тихон. 

\- Здравствуйте, – поприветствовал он Ольгу, все еще держащую на руках Сережу, и стоящего у колодца Кирилла. – Никак потеряли что. 

Сережа, увидев Тихона, сразу скуксился и начал хныкать. Ольга тихонько зашептала ему что-то на ухо, явно стараясь разъяснить ему неправильность его поведения. Но Сережа не унимался, тыкал в Тихона пальцем, закрывал лицо и ревел, покраснев от натуги. Ольга беспомощно вздохнула.

\- Простите, я не знаю, что с ним такое.

\- Пустяки, – Тихон улыбнулся и тут же провел ладонью по щеке, похлопывая по коже кончиками пальцев. – Право слово, Оленька, ерунда какая!

\- Ах, мне так неудобно...

Тихон махнул рукой. 

\- Лучше расскажите, что за беда у вас тут стряслась.

\- Я ведро утопила... А багор или крюк мы у папы не нашли... Вот шла к Федору Прокопьевичу, да Кирилл Александрович помочь вызвался.

Тихон заглянул в колодец.

\- Экая незадача... А вы в сарае смотрели, Оленька?

\- Да... там нету.

\- А наверху на антресольной полке?

Ольга покачала головой.

\- Давайте-ка я взгляну, – Тихон улыбнулся и скрылся за калиткой. И буквально через две минуты вернулся с багром. – Вот. Завалился за мешки с картошкой. Вы верно и пропустили...

\- Быстро вы, однако, – Кирилл с нескрываемым интересом проследил за тем, как мужчина подошел к колодцу и, опустив багор вниз, принялся подцеплять им ведро. Он подошел вплотную к колодцу и оперся о него плечом. – А я думал, вы из города, раз с Тарасом-то дружили. Он же, я так понимаю, до Травушек в Москве жил. 

\- Мы учились вместе, – охотно поделился Тихон. – А потом я работал в разных местах. И в деревне несколько лет пожить пришлось. 

\- О, – Кирилл покивал. – Но связь-то поддерживали, я так понимаю? Или случайно приехать решили?

\- Переписывались. Регулярно, – Тихон подцепил ведро и потянул, постепенно поднимая багор. – Вот, Оленька, ваше ведерко. 

Он поставил его около колодца и улыбнулся, широко растягивая губы. 

– А что это у нас Сереженька все рыдает? Никак спать хочет?

Ольга вздохнула.

\- Спасибо вам, Тихон. А то я сама бы... – она взмахнула рукой и перехватила хнычущего малыша поудобнее. 

\- Обращайтесь, – Тихон улыбнулся. – Хотите, я вам воды достану? 

Ольга покачала головой.

\- Нет, спасибо. Я... – она взглянула на Кирилла. – Наверное, к Федору Прокопьевичу схожу. Вы передайте Лёне...

\- Обязательно, – Тихон кивнул, продолжая скалиться. 

Кирилл бросил внимательный взгляд на Тихона – все-таки мужик был с чудинкой, затем посмотрел на какую-то вымотанную Ольгу, и все еще ревущего ребенка:

\- Ольга Тарасовна, а давайте я вас до Федора Прокопьевича провожу? Дёмка все равно по делам свалил, так что я свободен, как птица. 

\- Спасибо, – Ольга вздохнула и поставила ребенка на землю. Тот немедленно вцепился в ее ногу, с опаской косясь на Тихона. – Пойдемте. Сережа, пойдешь к Федору Прокопьевичу?

Мальчик быстро закивал и протянул Кириллу руку. Ольга покачала головой:

\- Сереженька, не нужно приставать к Кириллу Александровичу. Я сама... Тихон, спасибо еще раз.

\- Обращайтесь, Оля, – Тихон подхватил ведро и направился к дому. 

\- Да ладно вам, мне не сложно, – Кирилл улыбнулся и, подхватив ребенка на руки, покружил, несильно подбросив его в конце в воздух и тут же поймав. Сережа радостно рассмеялся, засучив ручками и ножками. Кирилл снова улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону дома Федора Прокопьевича.

\- Прошу вас.

 

Демьян вернулся ближе к вечеру, уставший, грязный и пропахший водкой и лошадьми. В руке он сжимал пакет с молоком и батоном колбасы. Сгрузив честно заработанное на стол, Демьян отправился в сени мыться. От одежды несло потом, да и в волосах застряла солома. После он собирался выпить, наконец, чаю и разобрать очередной ящик стола. Их было немного, но завалены они оказались основательно. Впрочем, планам его было не суждено сбыться. Измаявшийся от безделья Кирилл поспешил затащить мокрого, так и не успевшего одеться Демьяна в постель…

Скользнув рукой по бедру Демьяна, Кирилл ласково погладил напряженную ногу. Губы обхватили головку члена, и он нежно пощекотал её языком, в следующий момент пропуская член глубже, облизывая и посасывая.

В последние дни Кириллу стало нравиться мучить любовника, доводить его до исступления. Он словно мстил ему за то, что ещё не произошло, но уже абсолютно точно случится. 

Он снова погладил ногу Демьяна кончиками пальцев, щекотно прошелся под коленом и провел по внутренней стороне бедра, ощущая тонкую дрожь распластанного под ним тела. Кирилл насмешливо прищурился, выпустил изо рта член и слегка подул на напряженную плоть.

Демьян хныкнул, вскидывая бедра. Ну сколько можно издеваться? Он чуть приподнял голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Кириллом, и тихо шепнул:

\- Сволочь ты...

Кирилл потерся щекой о влажный член любовника.

\- Брось, – усмехнулся он, – тебе нравится, я же вижу.

Губами захватив головку, Кирилл снова начал посасывать ее, дразня языком, чтобы в какой-то момент позволить Демьяну толкнуться глубже и уткнуться в нёбо.  
Демьян недовольно застонал, стараясь толкнуться еще дальше, потому что терпеть нарочито неторопливые поддразнивания Кирилла было уже совершенно невозможно, и тут же вскрикнул от резкой боли. На глаза набежали слезы. Кирилл отодвинулся, пытаясь справиться с приступом явно болезненного кашля. 

\- Твою ж мать, – Демьян сел на кровати, чтобы рассмотреть на своем члене оставленный зубами Кирилла отпечаток. – Как же меня все это задолбало!

\- Прости, я не специально, – сипло произнес Кирилл, морщась: горло саднило. Неизвестно как уж Дёмка так исхитрился, но горло Кирилл расслабить не успел, и член довольно болезненно ворвался внутрь гортани. – С другой стороны, радуйся, что не откусил. С твоим-то везением в последнее время вполне мог.

Демьян снова откинулся на подушку и натянул повыше одеяло.

\- Будем считать, что я сам виноват. Как, впрочем, и во всех остальных случаях... горло цело?

Кирилл снова поморщился и хотел было что-то ответить, но дверь с шумом распахнулась, и на пороге возникла полная женщина лет пятидесяти. Она вытаращила глаза, увидев лежащих в кровати мужчин, и резко развернулась к ним спиной. И только после этого заговорила громко и четко, словно была уверена, что иначе ее не услышат: 

\- Охальники! Ох, ты ж, господи... Ни стыда, ни совести! Причиндалами своими трясут! Охламоны! Дёмка, паразит! Быстро одевайся и пошли со мной!

\- Никуда я не пойду, – Демьян все-таки сел, поправив на талии одеяло, и недовольно посмотрел на женщину. – Вечер поздний. И вообще... Или говорите, что надо, или вон из моего дома, Наталья Федоровна.

Женщина было повернулась возмутиться, но вновь наткнулась взглядом на все ещё голого и возбужденного Кирилла и снова отвернулась.

\- Да что ж такое-то! Хоть бы срам прикрыли!

\- А мне не мешает. Дёмке вон тоже, – Кирилл пожал плечами. – И потом, вы ж сами без стука приперлись.

\- Там человек погибает, а они тут аки кролики. Тьфу, смотреть противно! У тебя там, Дёмка, почитай родственница мрет, а ты зад мужику подставляешь!

\- Так в мире каждую секунду кто-то мрет, Наталья Федоровна. Что теперь, совсем не трахаться, что ли? – Демьян сложил руки на груди. – Говорите нормально, что случилось и где. И кто там мрет, и почему не просто мрет, а "почитай". 

Женщина фыркнула и все-таки повернулась. Её возмущенный взгляд вперился в Кирилла, который даже и не думал прикрываться.

\- Мария Петровна, тетка твоя троюродная, сегодня чуть не повесилась. Ах, не приди я вовремя, она так и загнулась бы у себя на полу... Кошмар! Просто кошмар. Как тебе только не совестно! И скажи ты ему уже, пусть срам прикроет!

\- Мария Петровна? – удивился Демьян. – Из-за Гришки, что ли? А от меня вы чего хотите? Скорую вон у бабы Насти вызвать можно.

Недовольная тем, что её просьба прошла мимо ушей Демьяна, женщина презрительно поджала губы.

\- Не хочет она в скорую, да её трясет всю. Стул аж ходуном ходит. Есть же у тебя травки какие, чтобы она ночь поспала, а утром я её с Ванькой бы в райцентр скатала.

\- Травки? – Демьян покачал головой. – Травки-то есть, пожалуй. Но только вот если она действительно едва не умерла, травки тут вряд ли помогут. Или там просто нервное? Тогда да... Эх...

Демьян встал с кровати и принялся натягивать валяющиеся рядом джинсы. Точнее, сначала трусы, потом джинсы. Вот только еще и защемить член молнией ему сейчас не хватало. Несколько дней назад он уже пробовал. Не понравилось. 

\- Ладно, схожу с вами к тетке Марье, – проговорил он, натянув футболку и начиная разбирать пучки трав на полках. – Ударила она что? Болит где? Или просто истерит?

\- Да не знаю, я врач, что ли? – женщина всплеснула руками, продолжая недовольно, но с интересом коситься на Кирилла. – Приложилась наверняка знатно. У неё ж веревка оборвалась, и она вниз ухнула.

\- Сходить с тобой? – поинтересовался Кирилл, приподнимаясь на локтях и смотря на Демьяна.

\- Если хочешь, – Демьян едва заметно поморщился. Молния джинсов попадала аккурат по недавно приобретенной царапине. Ходить было... неприятно.

\- Хочу, – Кирилл поднялся и, подойдя к Демьяну, поцеловал его куда-то в шею, осторожно огладив ладонью пах. От двери послышалось раздраженное шипение. – Прости, милый, – шепнул Кирилл, подхватил джинсы и начал их споро натягивать.

Демьян покидал в рюкзак травы и, открыв холодильник, взял еще пару настоек. Истерика, конечно, истерикой. После попытки повеситься, в общем, неудивительно. Но если тетка загнется до завтрашнего утра, виноват по-любому будет он. А ссориться с деревней сейчас Демьяну совершенно не хотелось. Не тогда, когда он и так уже почти переехал. 

Застегнув рюкзак, Демьян забросил его на плечо. 

\- Ну что, готов? – повернулся он к Кириллу. – Идем тогда.

Кивнув, Кирилл натянул второй кроссовок и, захватив новую пачку сигарет со стола, – в старой курево почти закончилось – издевательски поклонился женщине, удерживая для нее открытую дверь.

\- Мадам, надеюсь, я смог усладить ваш взор своим телом.

\- Бесстыдник, – гордо вскинула нос та и вышла из дома. Кирилл хмыкнул и последовал за ней, на ходу закуривая. Что-то в Травушках он начал много курить. Не дело.

В доме у Марьи Петровны было тоскливо. Такой серой и беспроглядной тоской, от которой действительно тянет в петлю. И завывания самой хозяйки, вперемешку со всхлипами, радости атмосфере, понятное дело, не добавляли. В потолке первой комнаты зияла огромная черная дыра. Видимо, Марья Петровна пыталась повеситься на крюке люстры, но тот не выдержал ее веса. Сама виновница торжества нашлась в маленькой спаленке, отгороженной, видимо, не слишком давно. Она сидела на кровати и натужно выла, размазывая по опухшему лицу слезы и раскачиваясь в каком-то своем ритме, медленном и завораживающе монотонном. 

Демьян в спальню только заглянул, чтобы поздороваться. И тут же вернулся в кухню. Выложив травы на стол, он задумался, что именно могло бы помочь. И решил начать со спиртовой настойки, которая обладала неплохим снотворным эффектом. 

\- Чет тут как в склепе, – поделился наблюдениями Кирилл, бедром опираясь о кухонный стол и наблюдая за копающимся в травах Демьяном. – И чувство такое... неприятное...

Наталья Федоровна на кухню даже не зашла, сразу рванув к соседке, и вскоре оттуда уже звучал её уверенный и громкий голос, почти перекрывающий рыдания несостоявшейся покойницы. 

\- Да уж... атмосфера откровенно давящая, – вздохнул Демьян. Он достал из кухонного шкафчика кружку и, плеснув в нее настойку, отнес в спальню. Наталья Федоровна едва ли не силой влила её в Марью. Та подавилась, закашлялась от крепости, и даже перестала выть и всхлипывать. Впрочем, через минуту она начала снова.

Кирилл остался на кухне, вслушиваясь в происходящее. Судя по вновь донесшимся всхлипам и причитаниям, соседке настойка особо не помогла. Он вздохнул и хотел было закурить, как вдруг наткнулся взглядом на стоявшего у печи домового. Невысокого довольно угрюмого на вид мужичка.

\- Эм... – неуверенно произнес он, крутя в пальцах папиросу. Несмотря на то, что Кирилл торчал в Травушках не первый месяц, как общаться со всеми этими домовыми-дворовыми, он до сих пор не понимал. – Добрый вечер... 

Домовой нахмурился ещё больше и засопел.

\- Дёмка! – позвал Кирилл, надеясь, что тот разберется, чего надо недовольному старичку. – Дём, поди-ка, а?

Демьян вышел в кухню и так и встал. Домовые обычно показываться не любят. А тут... Домовик стоял около печки и выглядел таким недовольным, словно хату ему по кирпичику разносят в данный конкретный момент. 

\- Дедушка? – Демьян подошел ближе и присел так, чтобы оказаться со стариком на одном уровне. 

Тот взглянул на Демьяна и что-то сердито запричитал, показывая на порог и окна. Демьян слушал внимательно, с каждым словом мрачнея все больше и больше. Выговорившись, дух исчез. Только половицы недовольно скрипнули, да занавесочки на окнах покачнулись. Демьян поднялся и первым делом полез в холодильник за молоком. Поставив у печки блюдце и положив рядом краюху хлеба, он вышел в спальню и велел сидящим там женщинам:

\- Уходите из хаты. Быстро. У Натальи сегодня переночуете.

Какое-то время Наталья препиралась с Демьяном. Кирилл слышал басовитые раскаты ее голоса и тихие, но решительные возражения Демьяна. Потом громко хлопнула, закрываясь за женщинами, дверь, и стало тихо.

\- Ну, и что тут? – Кирилл стоял на пороге кухни и смотрел на мрачного Демьяна. – Очередная тварюшка, я так понимаю?

\- Кумушница, – Демьян махнул рукой. – Редкая пакость! 

На какое-то время Кирилл задумался.

\- Не помню я такого, – покаялся он, наконец. – Че она делает-то?

\- Это, Кир, ходячая депра. В основном на баб нападает. И шепчет им, шепчет... пока те вот с ума не сходят или в петлю не лезут. А потом она в другой дом переезжает и так по кругу. Ее прогнать-то нетрудно. Проблема в том, что я задолбаюсь ее по деревне гонять. У каждого дома надо будет заговор прочитать и серп над порогом... и травки. Крапива и полынь, кажется. 

\- Прикольно, – оценил Кирилл, что-то прикинув в уме. – Не, а правда забавная штука, слушай. И что, только на баб действует?

\- Ну, мужиков, видать, продавить сложнее. Но заметь, тебе тут тоже не то чтобы очень понравилось, – Демьян пожал плечами. – Я вот думаю, где мы тридцать серпов среди ночи нароем...

Кирилл посмотрел на Демьяна и вдруг рассмеялся. Он хохотал искренне, и очень заразительно, похлопывая себя по ляжкам и время от времени силясь что-то сказать.

\- Это... нервное у меня, – произнес он, наконец, все ещё хихикая. – Я просто представил, как на нас смотреть будут, если мы за серпами по деревне пройдемся. Интересно, местные решат, что это какой-то страшный обряд или обойдется?

\- Местные, Кир, по весне в озере гусей водяному топят и лешему баранов в бор отводят. Так что обойдется, я тебя уверяю.

\- Охрененная у вас деревушка, я по ней однозначно буду скучать, Дёмка, – выдал Кирилл наконец, вытирая слезу, и все ещё улыбаясь.

\- Ну, уж какая есть, – Демьян пожал плечами. – Ладно, чего мы тут стоим? Пойдем домой, я проверю, правильно ли я все помню, и отправимся экспроприировать серпы у мирного населения. Сначала, я так думаю, мы их везде понатыкаем и травы подвесим. А потом уже отправимся собственно с кумушницей разбираться. 

Кирилл снова фыркнул. Вся эта ситуация его почему-то сильно веселила. Может и впрямь пора настойки принимать от нервишек?

\- Ну, пошли. Серпы и травки – так я ещё нечисть не изгонял. Дашь заговор почитать? Любопытно же.

\- Дам, – Демьян взъерошил волосы. – Еще раз поржешь. Насколько я помню, он такой... веселенький.

Кирилл весело улыбнулся и, обхватив Демьяна за талию, вышел с ним из дома.

\- Ну, вот и отлично, посмеяться – это тоже неплохо, да, Дёмк?

 

Найти среди ночи тридцать серпов оказалось непросто. Пшеницу, растущую в поле за рекой, давно собирали комбайнами. Так что недовольные, явно матерящиеся про себя деревенские лезли по просьбе Демьяна в старые сундуки, сараи и рылись на чердаках. Но все-таки лезли. Видимо, к экзотическим Дёмкиным просьбам в Травушках привыкли относиться максимально серьезно. Скоро на руках у Демьяна было тридцать серпов, запыленных, проржавевших и покореженных, но это было не важно. Про качества означенных серпов ни в одной книге сказано не было. Набрав пучки трав и прихватив свежесобранный металлолом, Демьян еще раз прошел по деревне, размещая над каждым порогом композицию из серпа и двух холщевых мешочков. Деревенские таращились, но молчали. Только крестились тихо, стоило Демьяну выйти за порог, и сплевывали, оглядывая экзотически украшенную дверь. 

Наконец остался только дом Марьи Петровны. Демьян поднялся на крыльцо и, войдя в дом, оставил дверь открытой. Как он и обещал, заговор читал Кирилл, который честно старался сохранять серьезность, прочувствованно ставя акценты на самых, на его взгляд, уморительных частях текста. На последних строчках Демьян всадил в дверной косяк серп и посыпал верху полынью и крапивой. Раздался протяжный вой и из-под косяка брызнуло красным. Дверь распахнулась, глухо стукнув о стену, стекла в окнах протяжно зазвенели. И все стихло. Демьян отер пот со лба. Кажется, эту проблему они решили благополучно. Он провел рукой по косяку – хотел рассмотреть брызнувшую кровь – и чертыхнулся. В палец впилась заноза.


	16. Chapter 16

Вечер медленно клонился к ночи. Демьян, стоя на письменном столе, снимал с довольно хлипкой на вид книжной полки стоящие там тома. Собирался производить ревизию в библиотеке. Давно пора было, а тут вроде как и повод. Горка книг у его ног постепенно становилась все выше, и он как раз тянулся на самый верх, чтобы снять еще пару закинутых туда фолиантов, когда дверь распахнулась, и на пороге показалась растрепанная и перепуганная Ольга. Влетев в избу, она окинула мужчин диким взглядом и шепнула непослушными губами:

\- Лесавки... Сереженька, они Сереженьку унесли... 

\- Что?! – Демьян от неожиданности отпустил край полки, за который держался, и с размаху навернулся со стола. Смешно дрыгнув ногами, он рассыпал все собранные в стопку книги и здорово отшиб плечи, приложившись для порядку и головой. – Да что за... – выдохнул он, приподнимаясь и стараясь потереть все ноющие места. – Какие лесавки? Они же сюда не суются?

\- Живой? – Кирилл помог Демьяну сесть и подвинул стул для Ольги. – Вы садитесь, – он подошел к женщине, аккуратно, но плотно подхватил её под руку, и почти силой усадил, – и расскажите толком.

\- Да когда ж я сдохну уже! – проворчал Демьян. – На мне уже живого места нет. 

Ольга посмотрела на мрачного Демьяна и всхлипнула.

\- Помогите… Я умоляю. Они... я на минутку отвлеклась буквально, молоко Сереженьке грела, а он на крылечке в кубики играл... и... девки прибежали голые. И груди... у них три было. Я... я в окне разглядела, когда они моего мальчика... – женщина всхлипнула. – Они его в лес понесли. Верните, умоляю!

Демьян встал и вздохнул, когда распрямленные плечи начали ныть. 

\- Ольга, идите домой. К деду моему. Идите, посидите с ним, хорошо? Я сделаю все, что смогу. Только вот прямо сейчас идите и не спорьте.

\- Но... Сереженька! Он же живой, вы его вернете?!

\- Точно три груди было? – уточнил Демьян.

Ольга кивнула.

\- Я попробую, Ольга. Идите. Мне сейчас каждая минута на счету. 

\- А... – начала было она.

\- Нет. Со мной никак нельзя. Идите же. Не вынуждайте вас провожать и терять драгоценное время.

Кирилл мрачно уставился на Демьяна.

\- Что происходит, а? Я думал все на убыль должно пойти, а тут... лесавки? Пиздец какой-то... Они ж ребенка до смерти закормят молоком. Что за дерьмо...

\- Что?! – Ольга вскочила со стула и схватилась за сердце. – До смерти?! Боже! Я... Сереженька! Я с вами пойду.

Демьян выразительно посмотрел на Кирилла и подошел к женщине.

\- Ольга, – проговорил он, глядя ей в глаза. – Вы сейчас идете домой. Немедленно. А мы идем искать Сережу. Тоже прямо сейчас. И если вы избавите нас от истерик и сцен, то есть шанс, что мы успеем. Как найдем, я сделаю ему промывание желудка, слышите! ¬– он тряхнул явно впадающую в прострацию женщину за плечо. – Идите домой, Оля. Вы меня понимаете?

Ольга слабо кивнула. Демьян почти силой выставил ее за дверь и бросился собирать рюкзак. 

\- Черт... прости, само как-то вырвалось. Мы-то обычно… ну, не особо с клиентами нянькаемся. Так что привычка, – Кирилл провел рукой по волосам, затем подошел к своей сумке и, вытащив оттуда пистолет, засунул за пояс джинсов, на бедра одел небольшую черную сумку и выпрямился. – Помочь?

\- Если хочешь, – кивнул Демьян. 

Он привычно кинул в сумку железную цепь и несколько мешочков с высохшей полынью. Подойдя к печке, он снял сушащийся рядом с ней почти свежий пучок. Потом, подумав, заглянул в холодильник. Рвотное тоже не повредит. Чем раньше они его дадут ребенку – тем лучше. И вода... много воды. Демьян принялся наполнять фляжку теплой водой из чайника.

Кирилл чуть раздраженно вздохнул – это Дёмкино "если хочешь"... Хотя на самом деле было уже не важно. Скоро тот свалит и растворится на просторах родины. Не то чтобы найти его будет невозможно при желании, как раз вполне. Но тут важно наличие желания – и Кириллу было искренне интересно, возникнет оно у него, или нет. 

Он подхватил из рук Демьяна фляжку и, прицепив к поясу, вышел из дома. Демьян шел следом.

\- Как ты будешь их искать? Наговором? – спросил Кирилл, не оборачиваясь.

\- Сначала с лешим поговорю... – ответил Демьян. – Хороший повод виски ему отдать. Что называется, не зря ты покупал. Лесавки в деревне – это все-таки ну очень редко. На моей памяти такого не было. Да и на дедовой, пожалуй... Сюда русалки-то не ходят, не то что...

\- Черт, виски! – Кирилл хлопнул себя по лбу и рванул обратно в дом, чтобы тут же вернуться, держа за горлышко приятно побулькивающую пузатую бутыль. – Хорошо, что ты вспомнил, а то припомнил бы мне твой леший, зуб даю, что припомнил.

\- Бор Иванович такой, – согласился Демьян. – Память у него хорошая.

\- Вот уж не сомневаюсь... – Кирилл усмехнулся. – Лесавки-то эти полыни тоже боятся? Они ж, я так понимаю, те же русалки... или я путаю что?

\- Ну да. Русалки, – кивнул Демьян. – Только вот такие, которые детей любят... своеобразно. Вообще, они довольно жуткие, – вздохнул он. – И гораздо менее человечные. А в лесу их много... А полыни, Кир, почти все соседи побаиваются. Ну, те, которые не трупы ходячие.

\- Да? Слушай, не знал, – Кирилл покачал головой. – В городе-то у нас по-другому... Не, лаборатория наша что-то там такое ваяет все, но на чем оно работает – полынь ли или химия какая, я тебе не скажу... Да и огонь вон у нас любят. Чуть что, так напалмом и вся недолгая.

\- Ну, про напалм я помню, как Тима рассуждал, – согласился Демьян и ускорил шаг. До леса оставалось совсем чуть-чуть...

\- Ну, напалм и правда... универсален, – Кирилл улыбнулся.

Лес начался сразу, окружая их с Кириллом плотной стеной темноты, полной пугающих шорохов, тревожных запахов и гнетущего ощущения опасности. Под ногами стелилась черная в отсутствии света трава, в которой то и дело путались ноги. Но Демьян упрямо шагал вперед. Следовало зайти подальше. Лучше всего было бы выйти к перекрестку... Но ночью в лесу не существовало иного направления, кроме того, которое выберет для случайных путников лесной хозяин, чья огромная мрачная тень, кажется, возвышалась над его владениями, делая темноту в лесу еще более непроглядной.

\- Ну, и как ты собираешься искать ребенка? – поинтересовался Кирилл, оглядываясь кругом. – С Бором Ивановичем сговариваться если только, вопрос, поможет ли.

\- Сейчас я собираюсь искать перекресток, – тихо проговорил Демьян, упорно топая вперед и глядя строго перед собой. Кусты, кажется, расступались, освобождая путь. И скоро он уже шагал по темной песчаной дороге к маячившему впереди перекрестку. 

\- Ну, ищи-ищи, – покивал Кирилл, идя следом за Демьяном. 

В лесу было темно и мрачно. И если днем Кириллу в принципе нравилось бродить среди деревьев и кустарников, то сейчас все было совершенно иначе. Нежить – про себя Кирилл упорно называл соседей именно так – словно набрала силу: что-то улюлюкало, где-то кричали и зазывали потерчата, откуда-то слышался странный треск, словно бы кто-то ломился через валежник... Ночь – не время людей, и вот конкретно в этот момент Кирилл был согласен с этим утверждением.

На перекрестке было особенно темно, словно вся ночная тьма разлилась на узком пятачке большим чернильным пятном. Демьян встал на середину и вынул из рюкзака бутылку виски. Удобно устроив ее на песке, он отошел подальше и принялся ждать, старательно смотря в сторону леса. Вскоре за спиной послышались шаги, а потом знакомый голос произнес:

\- За младенцем притащились?

\- Да, Бор Иванович, – Демьян повернулся, разглядывая явившегося в привычном обличье лешего. – Лесавки унесли... 

\- Слышал я. И видел, – леший медленно кивнул. Бутылка с перекрёстка исчезла, и сразу стало как будто чуть-чуть светлее. На небе заблистали редкие звезды. – Забирай дитя, Демьян. Но девок моих не тронь, слышишь? Чтобы все целы остались. 

Демьян молча кивнул, показывая, что понял. Ухнула сова и, стоило отвести взгляд, леший исчез из виду. Демьян показал Кириллу на неприметную тропинку, уводившую в темную чащу, откуда слышались стуки, и скрипы, и улюлюканье.

Кирилл вздохнул.

\- Дёмк, слышь... Есть у меня приборчик один, он отпугивает мелкую... соседей. Может, на лесавок сработает? 

\- Кир, ты уверен, что они вместе с ребенком не убегут? Мы же потом замучаемся их искать... И я не уверен, что Бор Иванович помогать станет еще раз...

\- Да черт его знает, – Кирилл потер ладонью лоб. – А что ты тогда предлагаешь? Полынь-то тоже не выход, она же так же отпугивает, я так понимаю.

\- Давай найдем их сначала... – Демьян поморщился, когда темная, влажная от росы ветка пребольно хлестнула его по плечу. – Амулет от русалок у тебя с собой ведь? Вот и повторим мой давешний подвиг, когда вы с Сашком в кругу сидели. А потом я крест попробую на младенца накинуть, – Демьян стащил с шеи шнурок. – Авось они его и бросят. А нет... – Демьян остановился и, вытащив из рюкзака цепь, протянул Кириллу. – Попробуешь ту, что с ребенком окажется, в круг поймать. Там отнимем, надеюсь. Главное успеть вовремя...

Буркнув что-то непечатное и не слишком разборчивое, Кирилл перехватил цепь и пару раз крутанул ею в воздухе, примеряясь. Тяжелые звенья глухо звякнули друг о друга. Кирилл нахмурился. Ловить нежить – все-таки это было в новинку. Обычно её убивали, или изгоняли, в конце концов, но ловить? Это будет... познавательный опыт, однозначно.

\- Ну, пошли что ли... Как все это выглядеть будет, я не представляю, но что-то выйдет, думаю.

\- Главное, чтобы ребенка живым успели забрать и до дома донесли, – Демьян провел рукой по волосам. 

Впереди показалась поляна, на которой отчетливо было видно с десяток обнаженных женщин. Несколько разместились на ветвях большого дерева, другие сгрудились в кружок под ним. Они щебетали что-то ласковыми, почти птичьими голосами, над поляной то и дело раздавался задыхающийся жалобный детский плач, то затихающий, то начинающийся снова, и слабое "мамочка". Демьян сжал зубы и ускорил шаг. Ребенок был еще жив.

\- Мать моя женщина... – Кирилл прищурился, вглядываясь в происходящее. 

Ребенка почти не было видно за спинами лесавок, лишь время от времени Кирилл замечал дрыгающиеся ножки, но и они пропадали: видимо, лесавки прижимали ребенка к груди. Подавив неуместное сейчас желание перекреститься, Кирилл тряхнул головой. Одно дело знать, что сучные бабы могут закормить дитя до смерти, совсем другое дело – видеть это воочию.

\- Все должны остаться целы, – то ли себе, то ли Кириллу напомнил Демьян и решительно вышел на поляну. 

Лесавки загоготали и заулюлюкали, сгрудившись около дерева и глядя на него злыми горящими зеленоватым огнем глазами. Их полные груди видно было сейчас особенно отчетливо: и то, что у каждой бабы их было три,и то, что соски блестят от выступившего молока. Ребенка Демьян тоже увидел. Его с силой притиснула к своей груди одна из стоящих у самого ствола русалок. Демьян обернулся к Кириллу, показывая, что заходить стоит с двух сторон. Вряд ли они поймают лесавку, если она вздумает бежать по лесу, но так путей к отступлению было меньше. Демьян зажал в кулаке крестик и стал подходить ближе. Лесавки защебетали громче, но убегать не торопились. Ребенок снова задергался и захныкал, и держащая его лесавка перекинула младенца товарке, схватив за ножку. Малыш испуганно распахнул глаза, на секунду лишившись дара речи. Не успел он очухаться, как его снова прижали к исходящей ядовитым молоком груди.

Кирилл медленно двинулся наперерез, сжимая и разжимая руку на цепи. Девки – голые, простоволосые и, что уж греха таить, симпатичные – вызывали чувство брезгливого недоумения. Как можно было трахаться с подобным – пусть русалки у деревни выглядели и менее впечатляюще – он понять искренне не мог.

Малыш между тем забился в удерживающих его руках и захныкал, но в следующий же момент был сильнее притиснут к груди, и явно захлебнулся засочившимся из неё молоком, закашлялся и разревелся пуще прежнего.

Его опять подбросили вверх. Одна из девок поймала его, высоко подпрыгнув, и, прижав к себе, погладила по голове почти нежно, словно стараясь успокоить. Демьян ускорил шаг. Русалка была совсем недалеко от него и, кажется, полностью занята младенцем. Он смог подойти почти вплотную, тут же оказавшись в плотном кольце прижимающихся к нему женских тел. Но лесавка снова швырнул ребенка в воздух. Тот, захлебнувшись собственным криком, приземлился в руки стоящей чуть поодаль лесавки. Девки же, окружившие Демьяна, почуяв отсутствие креста, радостно потянули к нему руки, норовя защекотать.

Мысленно матерясь и кроя во все корки и Демьяна, и местную нежить, Кирилл, воспользовавшись тем, что русалки увлеклись волхвом, примерился и бросил цепь. Та легла полукругом, и лесавка рванула было в сторону, но Кирилл успел кинуть наперерез ей соль, с которой в Травушках предпочитал не расставаться так же, как с амулетом Демьяна против русалок. Белесые крупинки разлетелись из заранее развязанного мешочка, орошая нежить, и та взвыла, закрутившись волчком и давая возможность Кириллу замкнуть круг.

Что делает Кирилл, Демьяну видно не было. Весь обзор закрывали лесавки. Их полные груди колыхались и тяжело подпрыгивали при каждом движении, сочась полупрозрачным ядовитым молоком. Лесавки, чуя полынь, некрасиво скалились, еще меньше походя на людей, но продолжали тянуться к Демьяну, пребольно дергали его за волосы и хватали за одежду. Демьян старался стоять неподвижно, надеясь, что Кирилл скоро сможет разогнать распоясавшихся девок. Но лесавки все сжимали круг, прижимаясь к нему почти вплотную. Демьян попытался было отодвинуться и, зацепившись за корягу, навзничь упал на землю. Шнурок, на котором висел оберег, порвался, и мешочек с травами покатился по траве. Лесавки с гиканьем накинулись на теперь полностью беззащитного Демьяна. Он закрыл глаза, пряча в траве лицо. Не хватало еще, чтобы девки в пылу игры выцарапали ему глаза… 

Проворные холодные пальчики с упоением начали его щекотать, то и дело пребольно царапая. Демьян зашелся смехом, с ужасом понимая, что надолго его не хватит. Но тут все кончилось. Девки с шипением посыпались врассыпную. Очевидно, Кирилл наконец-то кинул в них соль. Демьян быстро перевернулся и разжал ладонь, делая видимым крест. Лесавки с тихим шипением отступили еще на полшага, но продолжали тянуть к Демьяну руки. Скинув рюкзак к ногам, Демьян рванул застежку и вытянул лежащий сверху пучок полыни. Девки с воплями кинулись врассыпную, и Демьян почти бегом бросился к стоящей в кругу русалке, которая шипела и даже, кажется, рычала, продолжая с силой прижимать к себе посиневшего от недостатка кислорода младенца. Переступив через цепь, он схватил крутящуюся лесавку за плечо, чтобы набросить крест на шею ребенка, и сразу подставил руки, когда лесавка, словно ожегшись, разжала свои. Демьян тут же вышел из круга и отошел подальше. Ребенок закашлялся и заплакал, зовя маму. 

\- Выпускай ее, – попросил Демьян Кирилла, нашаривая в рюкзаке воду и рвотное. Сначала это. А потом уже домой. 

Кирилл тут же рванул цепь к себе, разрывая контур, и лесавка с воем кинулась куда-то в чащу, откуда вскоре послышался зловещий смех и улюлюканье, а затем тонкие женские голоса затянули какую-то мелодию. Кирилл поморщился. В темноте леса все это производило довольно жуткое впечатление, тем более что время от времени меж ветвей и кустарника мелькали белые обнаженные силуэты русалок, которые тянули руки и что-то завлекающе шептали.

\- Тьфу... нежить, – сплюнул Кирилл, забирая ребенка у Демьяна, чтобы тому было удобнее напоить его водой и лекарством.

\- Соседи, – поправил Демьян. 

Смешав наконец лекарство, он попытался впихнуть его в ребенка, но тот сжал зубы и начал брыкаться, пытаясь вырваться. Вздохнув, Демьян перехватил склянку поудобнее и быстро зажал ребенку нос. Стоило тому открыть рот, чтобы судорожно вдохнуть, как Демьян влил в него содержимое склянки. Ребенок закашлялся, и Демьян поднес к его губам воду.

\- Дёмк, охренел? – Кирилл возмущенно посмотрел на него. – Захлебнется ведь!

Он прижал ребенка к своему плечу, укачивая и поглаживая по спинке, шепча что-то неимоверно глупое, но успокаивающее.

\- Кир, нам надо чтобы его стошнило как можно скорее, – нахмурился Демьян. – И бегом домой его тащить. Окочурится у нас на руках, что делать будем?

\- А захлебнется – оно лучше? – огрызнулся Кирилл и вырвал бутылку у парня, тут же запричитав над мальчиком. 

Вскоре ребенок и впрямь сделал несколько глотков, а еще через пять минут уговоров выпил почти половину, прижался к Кириллу, обхватив его за шею руками, и затих на какое-то время. Вскоре он завозился, завыгибался. Видно, лекарство начинало действовать, но пока не настолько, чтобы малыша вырвало. Кирилл продолжал гладить и уговаривать потерпеть. Ребенок снова захныкал.

\- Влей в него еще воды, – буркнул Демьян. – Пусть все выпьет.

\- Напомни никогда не доверять тебе детей, Дёмк, – Кирилл покачал головой и в следующий миг едва успел наклонить зашедшегося в рвотных позывах ребенка. 

Малыша выворачивало долго, он испугано ревел и пытался вырваться, но Кирилл держал крепко, ласково приговаривая и поглаживая, и вскоре утомленный ребенок вновь был прижат к его плечу.

Демьян задумчиво смотрел то на Кирилла, то на ребенка, прикидывая, дойдут они до дома или нет. Наконец, решив, что шансы есть, он поднял с земли цепь и закинул рюкзак на плечо.

\- Домой пошли, – проговорил он. – Остальное уже там. Надо организм прочистить максимально. И скорую, наверное... 

 

До дома Федора Прокопьевича – по дороге решили, что лучше туда, у него и банька была, и до Ваньки рукой подать – они дошли довольно скоро. Дорога словно сама ложилась под ноги. Был ли тому причиной леший, Кирилл не знал, но в целом не имел ничего против.

В доме горел свет, слышались голоса и нервные причитания Ольги. Кирилл кивнул на баню.

\- Давай-ка, я сразу в баньку, гляжу, дед твой её уже растопил, а ты бери там, чего надо, и ко мне. Я там раздену его потом, может ещё пакости твоей волью.

\- Я сейчас травы отберу, – кивнул Демьян, уже поднимаясь на крыльцо. – Там у деда кое-что должно было лежать. 

Он толкнул дверь, входя в избу.

В бане Кирилл осторожно усадил качающегося от слабости и отравления ребенка на лавку и быстро разделся. Затем раздел мальчика и, подхватив на руки, вошел в жару бани, прихватив бутылочку с лекарством.

\- Ну-ка, давай-ка сделаем ещё глоточек. А сейчас дядя Дёма придет, травки принесет, будем с тобой мыться...

Сидящий за столом мрачный мужчина, с аккуратной бородкой и небольшими очками на самом кончике носа, поднял взгляд на вошедшего Демьяна и нахмурился ещё сильнее, когда заметил, как вскинулась при виде его Ольга.

\- Ну? – посмотрел на внука исподлобья Федор Прокопьевич.

\- В баню отнесли, – Демьян сразу направился к старенькому буфету и, распахнув створки, достал несколько жестяных коробочек с травами. – Дед, сходи за Ваней, в больницу повезем. И это... неплохо было бы туда позвонить еще, пусть палату готовят.

\- Он... – Ольга перепугано вздохнула.

\- Живой, – успокоил ее Демьян. – В сознании даже. Я ему рвотное еще в лесу дал. Но все равно в больницу надо. 

Ольга всхлипнула.

\- Где он? Почему не принесли?

\- В бане, – объяснил Демьян еще раз. – Нужно все смыть перед больницей. 

\- Что вообще происходит? – вмешался внимательно следивший за странным диалогом Леонид. – Вы нашли мальчика? Тогда зачем в баню? Он испачкался? – и тут же, повернувшись к жене, добавил: – А ты совсем ополоумела: лесавки, нежить... Видишь, ребенок просто заплутал в деревне!

\- Соседи, – вздохнул Демьян. – Правильно говорить «соседи», – он отобрал несколько мешочков с травами и, открыв рюкзак, извлек оттуда еще два. – Дед, ты идешь за Ванькой? Времени не так много. Молока он выпил прилично.

Тот закивал и засобирался. 

\- Какие к чертям ещё соседи? Так это вы ей голову задурили? Пытаетесь сыграть на чужой беде? – сразу же взъярился мужчина. – Ну а вы-то, Федор Прокопьевич? Вы-то, взрослый мужчина! Работник милиции!

\- Так, побег я, – хлопнул тот себя по ляжкам. – А ты, Лёнька, не мути воду. Сиди вон чай пей.

\- Лёня... ну, пожалуйста! – Ольга погладила его по руке. – Давай Демьян все сделает, как надо. Пожалуйста...

Демьян взял все выбранные мешочки и отправился к двери, на пороге он взглянул на Ольгу и проговорил тихо и довольно зло:

\- А вам я, между прочим, говорил, крест на ребенка надеть! Вы, вообще, чем думали, когда его на пороге одного оставили без креста! Вы, в отличие от него, – он кивнул в сторону хмурого Леонида, – знали, куда ехали. 

Леонид, медленно закипавший все это время, на этих словах не выдержал.

\- Да что за бред! – рявкнул он и с силой саданул рукой по столу так, что посуда жалобно звякнула. – Если ты, дура, голову потеряла, то я пока в своем уме и над ребенком издеваться не позволю! Двухлетку с отравлением в баню! Вот ещё удумали! – он поднялся и, столкнув с дороги Демьяна, твердым шагом направился к бане.

\- Лёня! – Ольга вскочила и кинулась за ним. Демьян нагнулся, чтобы собрать рассыпавшиеся мешочки. Леонид выбежал на крыльцо, неожиданно споткнулся и с грохотом покатился со ступенек.

\- Лёня! – снова вскрикнула Ольга. Сбежав с лестницы, она упала перед ним на колени. – Ты как? Все хорошо?

\- Да что же это за!.. – начал было он, но запнулся: ругаться при женщинах он был не приучен. Встав, он упрямо, не обращая внимания на причитающую жену, направился к бане. Время от времени он спотыкался, но продолжал с упорством тарана идти на штурм не столь далекой крепости.

В баню он ворвался, с силой хлопнув распахнувшейся дверью об стену, и, увидев Кирилла, вытянул руки, не терпящим возражения тоном потребовав:

\- Ну-ка, ребенка мне отдал, живо. Ты его тут заживо сварить решил? Вообще мозгов нет ни у кого в этой деревеньке!

Малыш заревел и потянул к Леониду руки. Демьян вошел в баню и принялся методично вытряхивать в ковшик травы, совершенно игнорируя пышащего раздражением Леонида. В бане нужно было быть спокойным. Иначе все это могло очень невесело закончиться.

\- Давай его побыстрее купнем, Кир, – проговорил он. – А то дед уже за Ванькой побежал. 

\- Какой купнем! Отдайте немедленно ребенка! – Леонид подошел к Кириллу и с угрозой взглянул на него снизу вверх. – Немедленно.

\- Мужик, ну чего ты паришься? Сейчас детку вымоем, и в больничку. Иди вон лучше супруге скажи, чтобы вещи собирала, документы. 

\- Немедленно верните ребенка! Или я на вас с милицию заявлю.

\- Это ужасно, – покивал Кирилл. – Тогда поспешите, Федор Прокопьевич вот-вот вернутся, сразу заявленьице и составите, – он начал обходить Леонида с правого бока, как вдруг тот ухватил его за локоть, с силой дернув на себя.

\- Я не шучу, – вырывать ребенка он не хотел, боялся сделать сыну больно. Да и... глупо это как-то – перетягивать младенца, словно канат.

Кирилл вздохнул.

\- Дёмк, на-ка мелкого. Ты его только махом не окунай, потому как испугается – вертеться будет и отбрыкиваться. А я вот с папой побеседую, за дверкой. Не то простудим дитя-то.

\- Давай, – Демьян подхватил ребенка на руки. Тот уже не кричал, а тихо и жалобно хныкал. Демьян вздохнул и, подхватив ковшик, направился к двери в парную.

Леонид рванул было за Демьяном, но был остановлен Кириллом, непочтительно ухватившим его за шкирку.

\- Вот идиот неразумный, дай ребенка спасти, а?

Тот попытался что-то возмущенно произнести, но Кирилл уже не слушал его. Открыв дверь на улицу, и все ещё удерживая мужчину, он посмотрел на подскочившую к двери Ольгу. Леонид завертелся сильнее: видимо, вид обнаженного Кирилла он считал недопустимым для глаз супруги, но перетягивающий горло ворот мешал говорить.

\- Бля, ну что вы тут отираетесь? – возмущенно воскликнул Кирилл. – Давно бы собрали ребенка и себя к больнице! Нет, сидит! Живо!  
Ольга быстро вскочила и бросилась было к дому. 

\- А... – она посмотрела на Кирилла, потом на мужа. И, вздохнув, все-таки побежала дальше. Собрать Сереженьку сейчас было определенно важнее.

\- То-то же, – буркнул Кирилл, наблюдая за скрывшейся в доме женщиной. Как раз в этот момент за забором остановилась машина, и из неё вылезли дед и Ванька. 

Последний заметил стоящего у входа в баню Кирилла и насмешливо присвистнул. Кирилл кисло улыбнулся и толкнул мужчину в сторону приехавших.

\- Иди-ка, ты там хотел на нас в милицию заявлять. Так милиция тут, – и скрылся в бане, захлопнув дверь и задвинув защелку. - Дём? Ну чего там? – спросил он, входя в парную и тяжело вздыхая. Было жарко и душно, и ребенка и впрямь стоило вынести поскорее.

\- Все, – Демьян протянул Кириллу покрасневшего кашляющего мальчика и провел рукой по волосам. – Сдавай его деду и давай обратно. Тебе тоже надо. И мне... После того, как меня девочки всей толпой залюбить пытались.

Кирилл хмыкнул, принимая ребенка и оглядываясь в поиске хоть какой-то простыни. Нести того голым на улицу из парной не хотелось. 

\- Да, до любви телесной ты у нас не больно охоч. Все с боем, с боем.

\- Там в предбаннике в уголке полотенца лежат, – проговорил Демьян, заметив его метания.

\- Ага, – кивнул тот, удобнее перехватывая ребенка и выходя из парной. Вскоре он уже вернулся обратно. – Муж там рвет и мечет, но дед твой его сдерживает. Так что Ольга в больницу одна свалит. И это к лучшему, я так думаю.

\- Я тоже так думаю... – Демьян вздохнул. – Ваня там скажет, что надо, если что. А нам, кажется, еще объясняться предстоит.

\- Перед кем? – поинтересовался Кирилл, устало садясь на лавку и вытягивая ноги. В этот момент двинувшийся было к нему Демьян поскользнулся на мокром и мыльном полу и загремел прямо ему под ноги. – Бля, ну Дём! – возмущенно протянул он, поднимая его и потянув к себе на колени. – Может, тебя сглазили, а? Ты к бабке не ходил? – спросил он, заботливо оглаживая содранные колени любовника.

\- Кир, не матерись в бане! – шикнул Демьян, укладывая голову ему на плечо. – Конечно, я ходил к бабе Насте. Сразу как началось... Она говорит, что не сглаз это. Что-то другое. Но что именно, она сказать не может... Не видит просто. Мыться давай, ладно? А то я сейчас еще и угорю для коллекции, – он вздохнул. – Я попробую повыяснять, Кир. Но если баба Настя не видит, то я уже и не знаю, куда идти. Она действительно сильная ведьма.

Кирилл задумался.

\- Мда... проблемка. Давай мыться, ладно. Здесь мы все равно ничего не решим, – он осторожно поставил Демьяна на ноги. И уже позже, когда подставлялся под настоянную на травах воду, которой Демьян поливал его из ковшика, вспомнил. – Так перед кем ты там объясняться собрался?

\- Да я, в общем-то, не собирался... Просто деятель этот... который папаша... он же не отстанет. Деду, наверное, там мозг уже вынес, – Демьян опрокинул на себя ведерко воды. – Все. Пойдем, что ли?

\- Вмазать ему и домой пойти, а? – жалостливо протянул Кирилл, выходя из парной, и, подхватив полотенце, начал жестко им растираться. Голову чуть вело после жары, но не настолько, чтобы это было проблемой.

Демьян покачал головой.

\- Деда жалко. И вообще... – он тоже взялся за полотенце. – Ванька заедет, кстати, после или нет, не знаешь?

\- Да черт его знает, – Кирилл дернул плечом, и, отбросив мокрое полотенце на лавку, принялся одеваться. – Но вообще, я думаю вряд ли. Вот утром, наверное, припрется. 

Я ему заказ обещал очередной.

\- А, ну хорошо тогда... – Демьян принялся одеваться. – Завтра вечером пойду в лес прогуляюсь...

\- Зачем? – Кирилл одернул футболку и, опершись о стену, посмотрел на Демьяна.

\- Ну так, поговорить, – Демьян распахнул дверь бани и громко сказал баннику «спасибо». – Лесавки сроду в деревню не забредали.

\- Ну, сходи поговори, – согласно кивнул Кирилл. – Может, что и наговоришь.

Спустя пару минут они уже входили в дом. За столом сидел Леонид. Дед, судя по всему, уехал вместе с Ольгой и ребенком.

\- О, какие мы грозные, – улыбнулся Кирилл насупленному Леониду.

\- То, что вы запудрили голову моей жене – это не значит, что я поведусь на всю эту глупость про соседей, лесавок и прочую антинаучную чушь!

\- М-м-м... Мне плевать? – Демьян пожал плечами. – Мы чайку с Киром после бани выпьем, хорошо? А потом домой... Кстати, крестик мой потом верните, – повернулся он к Леониду. – А то так с ним и уехали же. А мне он, знаете ли, по работе нужен.

\- Послушайте, молодой человек, – Леонид нахмурился. – Я не желаю вас и вашего долбанутого друга видеть рядом не только с моим ребенком, но и с супругой. Я понятно объясняю? И крест нам ваш без надобности. Завтра же заберу. И, – добавил он, видимо считая, что Демьян более склонен к ненасильственному контакту, – заставьте его извиниться перед Ольгой!

\- Мне все больше импонирует твоя идея, Кир, – Демьян уселся и придвинул себе чай. Прогулки по лесу его порядком умотали.

\- Ну так, – Кирилл усмехнулся, не открывая глаз. – Крест чтобы завтра был, – лениво произнес он. – А то просто по шее ты уже не отделаешься.

\- Да что вы за хам! Деретесь, перед замужней женщиной голяком расхаживаете! – возмутился Леонид, всплеснув руками.

\- Ну, драться, помнится, вы первый полезли, – заметил Демьян, делая глоток. – Да еще и в бане. Тоже мне, нашли место. 

\- Я не лез драться! Я хотел, чтобы мне отдали сына. Да и перед его женой голым я не рассекал, знаете ли!

Демьян фыркнул.

\- Сожалею, но я бы вряд ли впечатлился, даже если бы рассекали. А ребенку никто ничего плохого не сделал, как вы сами видели. Вы врач, чтобы судить о том, что конкретно надо делать или как?

Кирилл приоткрыл один глаз и с веселым интересом покосился на Демьяна.

\- Да при чем здесь вы! – возмущенный до глубины души, воскликнул Леонид. Тема сына его уже – после серьезного разговора с Федором Прокофьевичем – задевала не так сильно, как возмутительное поведение Кирилла. В конце концов, ребенок жив, почти здоров и отправлен к врачам. Уж те-то вылечат и без всяких травок и бань. – Посмотрел бы я на него, если б перед его супругой кто-то тряс, простите, членом и яйцами! – продолжал пыхтеть Леонид. На его щеках появился некрасивый румянец.

Демьян поднял глаза к потолку. 

\- Вы меня простите, но я уверен, что Ольга ничего нового в мужской анатомии для себя сегодня не открыла. Так что и говорить не о чем. 

Леонид зло вскинулся.  
\- Да при чем тут увидела или нет! Это неуважение ко мне! К ней, в конце концов?

\- Что, у меня больше, да? – так же лениво улыбнулся Кирилл, открывая глаза и насмешливо смотря на мужчину.

\- Скорее всего, – рассмеялся Демьян. – Или я не понимаю, из-за чего весь этот кипеш. Кстати, Леонид, вы бы Сереже крестик все-таки надели, когда из больницы вернется. Обращаюсь к вам серьезно, как к серьезному и взрослому человеку. Хотя после таких заявлений и сложновато, – добавил он еле слышно.

\- Это мой ребенок и забивать ему головой всякими религиозными догмами я не позволю! – мрачно процедил тот. – А если увижу вас близко рядом с женой и сыном, – он встал и навис над развалившимся на стуле Кириллом. – То я за себя не отвечаю.

\- Дёма, любимый, спрячь меня на ручках, мне страшно, – фыркнул Кирилл, явно наслаждаясь происходящим.

\- Ага, щаз, – Демьян взял со стола сушку и задумчиво посмотрел на Леонида. - Кир, а как ты думаешь, если я... – он вздохнул и покачал головой, так и не договорив то, что собирался. 

Улыбка Кирилла стала предвкушающей.

\- Ну, раз не берешь на ручки, то развлеки.

Демьян вздохнул.

\- Думаешь, поможет? – он посмотрел на Леонида и под ним мелко затрясся стул. А через секунду он уже лежал на спине на полу, не выдержав восстания строптивой мебели. – Хотя было приятно, не скрою. 

Кирилл довольно улыбнулся и, перегнувшись через стол, под изумленным взглядом все ещё лежащего на полу мужчины чмокнул Демьяна в губы.

\- Ты ж моя лапа, – поделился он наблюдением с Демьяном.

\- Какого черта... – прошептал Леонид и было непонятно, к чему это относится: то ли к падению, то ли к поцелую.

\- М-м-м... чертыхаться в доме не нужно, – улыбнулся Демьян. – Можно снова неудачно упасть на совсем ровном месте. Вон тут до вас Тимочка жил, так он вечно в синяках и занозах расхаживал. 

\- Да что ж вы за люди-то, – обижено произнес Леонид, садясь на полу. – Оставьте нас в покое.

Кирилл поднялся со стула и потянулся.

\- Просто сделайте, как он говорит, и мы забудем про ваше существование. И я даже не стану совращать вашу жену своими выдающимися, по сравнению с вами, размерами.

-Так вас вроде никто и не трогает, Леонид, – Демьян пожал плечами. – Вы садитесь. Не будете нести чушь, мебель будет стоять смирно. Мне лично от вас ничего не нужно. Я просто даю добрые советы, который оградят меня в будущем от походов в лес среди ночи за вашим младенцем. А его от еще одной психической травмы.

Леонид с опаской, словно и впрямь опасался, что Кирилл сейчас стянет с себя штаны, покосился на стоящего мужчину и снова вздохнул.

\- Не верю я вам, понимаете? Не бывает ни лесавок, ни домовых. А стул просто старый. Вот.

\- Ну, так и не нужно верить, – Демьян пожал плечами и тоже поднялся. – Просто крест ребенку наденьте и не верьте себе дальше. Вы вот не верите, а страдает ребенок. Вам не кажется, что это немного несправедливо?

\- А ещё лучше, валите из Травушек. Тут вон детки пропадают, недавно мужика снасильничали. Уезжайте, – Кирилл широко улыбнулся. – И крестик занесите все-таки, – он поднял глаза на Демьяна. – Пошли, а? Спать хочу... и трахаться. Но «трахаться» может и до утра подождать, на самом деле.

\- Спать – это хорошая идея, – улыбнулся Демьян в ответ. – Я устал, если честно. Мне все-таки едва глаза сегодня не выцарапали и все такое... 

\- Ну, так я и говорю, до утра подождет. Пошли, – он протянул Демьяну руку и усмехнулся полностью дезориентированному мужчине. – Так что зря вы по поводу неглижа волновались, – фыркнул он.

\- А так вы, э... а-а-а... – невнятно промычал тот и вдруг произнес: – Я надену крест. И после сорока дней мы уедем. Обещаю.

\- Ну и хорошо, – Демьян кивнул, хватаясь за руку любовника. – И крест мне, пожалуйста, принесите завтра до вечера. Это действительно важно, – он усмехнулся. – Вы же не хотите отягощать моей смертью свою совесть?

\- Он не хочет, Дём, и он принесет, – уверил его Кирилл, утягивая к двери. – Доброй вам ночи.

Леонид буркнул что-то в ответ, и дверь закрылась. Тяжело опершись о стол, мужчина поднялся с пола и с опаской тронул стул ногой.  
Мало ли.


	17. Chapter 17

После приключений с лесавками спал Демьян долго и беспокойно, то и дело просыпаясь, чтобы лишний раз убедиться, что он дома. И что в окно уже много часов как заглядывает по-летнему яркое утреннее солнце. Было даже искушение ухватить Кирилла за руку, чтобы кошмары перестали мелькать перед глазами. Но Демьян не стал. Глупо это было. И по-детски. Да и… В общем, не стоило. 

День прошел как-то бессмысленно. У Демьяна все валилось из рук. Он взялся было разбирать травы, но, разбив несколько банок с настойками и крепко обрезав руку, от идеи отказался. Так и сидел до вечера с книгой, время от времени лениво переговариваясь с тоже оставшимся дома Кириллом. Васька ушел гулять еще с самого утра, так что даже его нудные и непрекращающиеся требования еды не разряжали обстановку, которая отчего-то казалась Демьяну странно напряженной. Впрочем, вполне возможно, что дело было в нем. И в том, что ночью нужно было встретиться с лешим. И встречи этой Демьян откровенно побаивался. 

История с упырем засела в памяти крепко-накрепко. Но откладывать разговор было бессмысленно. Да и, честно говоря, некуда его было откладывать. Дата, намеченная для отъезда, с каждым днем становилась все ближе. И оставлять после себя в Травушках проблемы не хотелось. Следовало основательно завершить дела на старом месте, прежде чем ехать к новому. Тем более, что дорога намечалась дальняя… Да и непонятно было, удастся ли потом вернуться обратно. И стоит ли. Деду, Демьян был уверен, и без него будет неплохо. Если только кота забрать… С другой стороны, Васька уже успел привязаться к Кириллу да и, что греха таить, к дорогому корму. А в то, что таковой будет в глухой сибирской деревеньке, со всех сторон окруженной тайгой, верилось как-то с трудом.

С лешим они встретились на перекрестке. Стоило Демьяну положить на дорогу захваченную из дома бутылку, как тот вышел к нему со стороны бора. Демьян даже отвернуться не успел.

\- Ну что, Дёмк, пытать меня собрался, что ли?

\- Отчего же, Бор Иванович? – Демьян покачал головой. – Я узнать просто… Говорил же, что приду. И вот.

\- Говорил, – леший кивнул. – Упрямый ты, Дёмка, сил никаких нет. Давай свои вопросы. Посмотрим, может и отвечу.

\- Я про лесавок спросить хотел. Ведь не было же на моей памяти ни разу, чтобы они в деревню… Да еще вон ребенка утащили.

\- Не было, – леший кивнул. – Я сам удивился, когда они в деревню кинулись. 

\- Бор Иванович, но что-то же… – Демьян поморщился. Подбирать нужные слова было трудно, но необходимо. Леший мужик был обидчивый. Чуть что не так скажешь – и все. Считай зря ходил. – Что-то же их … побудило… У нас в последнее время черте что творится. Я, признаться, на Тараса грешил, как узнал, что он некромантией баловался. А теперь не знаю, что и думать…

\- Из-за девок моих, что ли?

\- Демьян кивнул. 

\- Да нет, девки-то как раз из-за Тараса переполошились, – леший недовольно нахмурился. – Ты как думаешь, Дёмк, куда он ворожить-то ходил?

\- В лес? – догадался Демьян.

\- А как же. Без бутылки не появлялся, сердешный, – леший улыбнулся. – С понятием мужик был. С уважением. 

\- Так вот, – продолжил он, сходя с дороги и усаживаясь на возникшую вдруг перед ним корягу. – Выпимши Тарас ворожить-то любил. Оно и понятно, все-таки баб да детишек губить – тут смелость нужна. А на дне бутылки ее ой-ой-ой сколько обретается… Но и силушки лишней тратится по пьяному делу немало. Вот и получалось, что Тарас ворожил, а сила его в лесу оставалась. Да столько, что откатом соседние деревни все позадевало, – леший с усмешкой покосился на Демьяна. – Вы с деревенскими мне, Дёмка, минимум ящик виски должны за то, что я часть силы-то себе прикарманивал. А то бы вас тут всех уже давно какой-нибудь Индрик своей толстомясой задницей передавил. Или еще что похуже…

\- То есть часть силы в лесу оставалось… – Демьян прикусил губу. – Поэтому сиринов больше стало, да? И медведи ближе к деревням выбрались… И упырь тот… – Демьян замолчал и опасливо взглянул на лешего. За языком нужно было следить получше.

Леший ухмыльнулся.

\- Правильно рассуждаешь, Дёмка. И упырь, и сирины, и медведи с волками… Лес от силы раздуло. А сила-то нехорошая. Мертвая сила… Вот я и решил скинуть чуток, пока не рвануло. Не думал я, что девки в деревню побегут. Да и с чего бы. А вот оно вышло-то как. 

\- То есть сейчас все хорошо? – Демьян посмотрел на лешего сверху вниз. Присесть с ним рядом на корягу он так и не решился. 

\- Как тебе сказать, – леший нехорошо усмехнулся. – С Тарасом-то все, пожалуй. Сгорел мужик за правое дело. Только книжки-то и остались черномагические. 

\- Но? – Демьян вздрогнул. То, что леший буквально рвется все рассказать сам, откровенно пугало. – Есть ведь что-то еще, да?

\- Есть, Дёмка, есть. Тварь какая-то по моему лесу ходит. Из вашей, между прочим, деревни. Мои ее побаиваются, десятой дорогой обходят. Тварь, кажется, людей жрет. А может, и нет, – леший ухмыльнулся. – Может, я лесоруба какого за нечисть сослепу-то принял. Ты уж разберись, Дёмушка. До того, как убегать из наших мест надумаешь, слышишь? – леший встал и теперь смотрел Демьяну прямо в глаза с очень близкого расстояния. – А то возвращаться будет некуда. Я, как ты понимаешь, ловить для вас, человеческих, никого не нанимался. Только деревушку вашу жаль. У вас и народ с понятием, и кабачок хороший. 

\- Я… – Демьян сглотнул. – Спасибо, Бор Иванович. Я не уеду, пока все не решу. 

\- Ну, вот и ладно, – леший хлопнул Демьяна по плечу. – К сторожу вон на кладбище сходи. Авось и видел что. Так что давай-ка, Дёмка, иди работай. 

\- Спасибо, – Демьян кивнул и осторожно отступил назад, по-прежнему глядя на лешего. Отойдя на три шага, он снова поблагодарил лесного хозяина и тот исчез, снова не дожидаясь, пока Демьян отвернется. Демьян пожал плечами. От такого доверия становилось откровенно жутковато. Потому что, судя по всему, тварь, чем бы она ни была, лешего беспокоила гораздо больше, чем он хотел бы показать. 

 

Идти одному ночью на кладбище Демьяну было привычно. И странным, пожалуй, было то, что эту привычность ему пришлось для себя еще раз подчеркнуть. Демьян нахмурился. Кирилл все-таки умудрился взять на себя слишком много. И теперь ему придется разбираться еще и с такими последствиями. Как будто ему мало того, что приходится срываться с места раньше, чем собирался. И без кота… Как можно жить без Васьки, Демьян представлял довольно смутно. Впрочем, он собирался попробовать.  
На кладбище было тихо и как-то по-настоящему мертво. Только ветер между могил дул особенно резко, и шелестели листья многочисленных деревьев. 

Сторож появился далеко не сразу. Демьяну пришлось походить между старинными, рассыпающимися надгробиями, вглядываясь в выбитые на них имена, пока, наконец, со стороны леса не приблизилась к нему призрачная дрожащая фигура. Сторож был немногословен. Но того, что он рассказал, Демьяну хватило. На кладбище стало как будто холоднее, и за каждым крестом ему чудились странные тени. И даже деревня теперь не казалась ему безопасной. Все вокруг словно дышало неизвестной пока угрозой, с которой было непонятно, как бороться. И когда, возвращаясь домой, Демьян защемил палец калиткой, это стало последней каплей. Его мелко затрясло и, как только он оказался во дворе, он обхватил себя руками и осел на землю, стараясь продышаться.

Только через несколько минут Демьян сообразил, что в доме непривычно тихо. Осторожно поднявшись по ступеням, он распахнул дверь. Никого. Сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки, и Демьяну стало казаться, что… Тут особенно удачно упавший лунный луч высветил лежащий на столе клочок бумаги. Демьян схватил его трясущимися руками и, прочитав, осел на стул. В записке Кирилл коротко сообщал, что местная шпана пыталась сжечь Ваську живьем. Кот чудом выжил, и Кирилл повез его к ветеринару. Демьян спрятал лицо в ладонях и начал считать про себя до двадцати. Закончив, он поставил чайник и полез в так и недоразобранные книги. Обычно это помогало.

 

Два часа спустя Демьян все еще судорожно рылся в очередном мифологическом словаре, выискивая любую возможную информацию. На плите исходил паром чайник, и ближайшее окошко уже давно и основательно запотело. Но Демьяна это не отвлекало. В свете последних событий... Дверь скрипнула и он резко, почти испуганно вскинул голову. Но это был Кирилл, который нес на руках кота, перебинтованного с головы до хвоста. Демьян почувствовал, как в душе поднимается злость. Кто-то за это ответит. Очень больно.

\- Кир, – проговорил он тихо. – Ну как вы? Привезли лекарства?

\- Лекарство, капельницы, мази какие-то... Надеюсь, ты знаешь, как ставить капельницу? Врач сказала, завтра и послезавтра обязательно, – Кирилл аккуратно положил кота на широкую лавку – тот даже не двинулся, снотворное все ещё действовало – и устало сполз на пол, опираясь спиной о стену. – Узнаю кто – урою, – произнес он спустя какое-то время. – Утоплю в ближайшем болоте и похер. Дёмка, на нем живого места нет, ты не представляешь...

К коту Кирилл был искренне привязан. Сам от себя не ожидал, но сегодня, увидев изувеченное животное... Кирилл тряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли.

\- Конечно, я знаю, как ставить капельницу, Кир, – Демьян подошел к обвитому бинтами Ваське и вздохнул. – Я первый их урою. А ты потом трупы припрячешь.

\- Это нечестно, – Кирилл криво улыбнулся. – Я тоже хочу... Его кикиморка принесла, слышь? Та самая, что ты у Тараса вывел. Я думаю, она знает, кто.

\- Спросим, – кивнул Демьян и, взглянув на Кирилла, покачал головой. – Тарас... Это из-за него все, Кир.

Демьян сполз к нему на пол и прижался к плечу.

\- Он из могилы вылез, снял с Гришки кожу и на себя натянул... Так сторож сказал. Ты знаешь, что это за тварь, Кир? Он, похоже, людей жрет... И вот несчастья... Скорее всего, его дело.

\- Кожу, говоришь, одел, – Кирилл машинально обхватил Демьяна за плечи. – Слушай. Я сам эту тварь не встречал, но дядька рассказывал, а ему там тоже кто-то говорил. Короче, была когда-то такая фигня в городе, отдел её еле положил... или даже, может, не положил, а он сам потом куда-то пропал. Тоже вот колдун был. Сильный, и что-то там намухлевали с похоронами, и он на девятый день вот так же. Встал и кожу одел. Бродил по городу, людей жрал, сука. И, главное, его поймать не могли – он ж как человек на вид-то. И разумный, пакость... Хлопотун вроде как называется.

\- Хлопотун... – повторил Демьня, поднялся, чтобы принести книгу и сел с ней в руках обратно.– Давай смотреть, что за тварь, и что с ней делать... И наш ли это случай.

\- Смотри, – согласился Кирилл и потер глаза. – Похоже сильно, во всяком случае. Потому как, если не это, то я не знаю, Дёмк.

Демьян быстро пролистал книгу до нужной страницы. Прочитав статью несколько раз, он нахмурился еще больше. 

\- Похоже, он. Друг Тараса, с которым Леонид живет. Больше некому, – Демьян покачал головой. – А Ольга не зря там жить отказалась, Кир...

\- Ну-ка, – Кирилл перетянул к себе книгу и вчитался в небольшой в общем-то текст. – Так.... дух колдуна... использует кожу трупа умершего... вселяется в семью... приносит родственникам множество несчастий... Так. А где мы будем искать плетку от не холощёного коня или... не, с тележной осью я за ним бегать отказываюсь.

\- Плетка, Кир, наименьшая из наших проблем, – вздохнул Демьян. Он еще раз взглянул на спящего кота и прижался к Кириллу ближе. Было как-то... ненадежно. – Его же еще поймать надо и догнать. А он, я так думаю, бегает неплохо. И зубки у него ничего так... – Демьян снова покачал головой. – Опять надо будет завтра в лес пилить. В деревне его ловить бессмысленно. А вот в лесу... когда он в деревни соседние пойдет...

Кирилл посмотрел на Демьяна, обхватил его руками, прижимая к себе, и поцеловал в волосы.

\- Договорись с лешим, пусть он нас на него выведет. Уверен, ему тоже не улыбается, что тварь в итоге всю деревню своими несчастьями изведет. 

\- Думаю, что не улыбается... Он энергии хотел слить немного, да не удержал. И вон, лесавки ребенка унесли, – Демьян закрыл глаза. – А Ваське, наверное, за меня прилетело... 

\- Васька поправится, врач сказала, кошки живучие. А твой – магический. Так что не надо, Дём, – Кирилл потерся щекой о его волосы. – Зато уедешь без висящих над тобой несчастий. Это тоже хорошо, на самом деле, а то я бы волновался.

\- Если переживем, – Демьян вздохнул, – ты Ваську не бросишь, да? 

\- Не брошу, не волнуйся. 

\- Хорошо... Я, наверное, и правда их убью, Кир. Все равно уезжаю... Так хоть доброе дело напоследок сделаю.

Кирилл провел рукой по волосам Демьяна.

\- Это как хочешь. Я все равно тут не останусь. И кота увезу.

\- Ну да... А деда не тронут. Участковый все-таки.

\- Угу, – Кирилл вновь погладил парня по голове. – Давай поспим, а? Я всю ночь с Васькой проносился...

\- Давай... только лекарства разобрать надо. Они написали, что ему давали сегодня?

\- Да, – Кирилл привстал, вынимая из заднего кармана плотно сложенную бумажку. – Она все прописала и сказала, что, если что, его оставить можно... Но я решил, что незачем это. И так пришлось десятку отвалить, чтобы сделали вид, что так и надо, что кот матерится во время обработки, – Кирилл хмыкнул. – Словарный запасец у него, я тебе скажу, богатый...

\- Да, Васенька всякого наслушался, – улыбнулся Демьян. – Это хорошо, что матерился. Значит, нормально все будет... 

Он снова прижался к Кириллу и тут же со вздохом поднялся и отошел к столу, чтобы изучить бумажку. Прочитав назначения, он полез в сундук, чтобы соорудить коту из второго одеяла лежанку около печки. А потом осторожно его туда перенес. Желание убить тварей, которые сотворили с котом такое, никуда не исчезало и с каждой минутой становилось все сильнее.

Кирилл задумчиво понаблюдал за манипуляциями Демьяна и, дождавшись пока тот устроит кота, подошел, обнял за талию и начал легкими поцелуями покрывать его шею.

\- Расслабься ты уже, маньяк, – прошептал он, чувствительно куснув его за загривок.

\- Почему маньяк? – тихо спросил Демьян, зажмурившись и прижавшись ближе.

\- Потому что вид у тебя сейчас такой, словно возьмешь топор и порешишь кого-нибудь, – усмехнулся Кирилл, ладонями поглаживая живот Демьяна и ненавязчиво спускаясь ниже. – Так что я решил направить твоё маньячество на того, кого не жалко.

\- А кого не жалко? – выдохнул Демьян. – Я их все равно убью, Кир... – он положил руку поверх ладони Кирилла.

\- Убьешь, но не сегодня, – Кирилл развернул Демьяна к себе, заставив обхватить себя за шею. – Боюсь, что сегодня ты будешь иметь возможность убить только меня. Воспользуешься? – он лизнул Демьяна в губы.

Демьян покачал головой и притянул Кирилла ближе, чтобы начать целоваться уже по-настоящему.

Кирилл не сопротивлялся и не подталкивал. Он давно уже перестал наседать, теперь лишь предлагая и всегда оставляя выбор за любовником. Быть может, причиной было то, что Демьян скоро уезжал, а может, была какая-то ещё, не выясненная причина – на самом деле это было уже не важно. Времени оставалось все меньше, и это... почти расстраивало. Во всяком случае, это странное ощущение внутри Кирилл охарактеризовал именно так. И когда Демьян оторвался от его губ, он не потянулся к нему, молча ожидая его действий.

Демьян вздохнул и тихо спросил.

\- Спать пойдем, да?

\- Решай. Свое предложение я внес.

Демьян снова быстро поцеловал его в губы и, еле слышно шепнув:

\- Буду скучать... – начал стаскивать с Кирилла футболку.

Кирилл усмехнулся, подняв руки и позволив стащить с себя одежду. 

\- Тогда я жажду узнать, насколько... – звякнула расстегиваемая пряжка ремня.

\- Очень, – Демьян стянул с себя футболку и прижался к Кириллу, словно собирался об него греться. Или искал поддержки и понимания... что впрочем, конечно же, было полной ерундой. Но выглядело, должно быть, похоже.

\- Тогда... – начал было Кирилл и тут же замолчал. Он обхватил Демьяна руками, прижал к себе и на мгновение закрыл глаза, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. Мед и полынь – Дёмка пах травами и лесом. – Трахни меня, а? – закончил он совершенно не так, как хотел.

Демьян поднял на него взгляд и медленно кивнул. 

-Только давай сразу кровать разберем? – шепнул он, обводя ладонями плечи Кирилла.

Кирилл отстранился и сдернул плед с дивана, кидая тот на пол. Минут пять спустя полностью разобранный диван был застелен простыней, на которую легли одеяла и подушки. Кирилл стянул с себя штаны и белье и тут же с удовольствием потянулся: тело, порядком затекшие за ночь, проведенную рядом с котом, отозвалось приятной тягучей болью в мышцах.

Демьян подошел к нему со спины и обхватил руками за талию, прижимаясь.

\- Устал, да? – он коснулся губами шеи Кирилла. – Всю ночь с Васькой возился...

\- Там очень неудобные стулья... – задумчиво ответил Кирилл, откидываясь на грудь Демьяна. – Затекает все.

\- Вас Ванька возил? – Демьян погладил его живот и, поднявшись выше, осторожно потянул соски. – Вторую ночь человеку поспать не дадут.

Кирилл молча выгнулся за прикосновением, прикрывая глаза. Демьян оказался весьма старательным мальчиком с отличной памятью – что и как Кириллу нравилось, он запомнил с первого раза и ни разу ещё не ошибся.

\- Ванька, да, – рассеяно согласился Кирилл. – Я ему деньги предлагал, он не взял...

\- Он Ваське корм из города таскал до тебя, – Демьян чуть прикусил мочку его уха. – Наверное, тоже жалко было.

По телу прошла приятная дрожь, и Кирилл прижался теснее. 

\- Может быть... – согласился он, заводя руки назад и прижимая Демьяна за бедра к себе.

Демьян тихо вздохнул и быстро лизнул Кирилла в шею.

Кирилл развернулся в руках Демьяна. Какое-то время он разглядывал его лицо, почти невесомо обводя пальцами скулы, рот, нос, касаясь шеи.

\- Сможешь больно? – тихо спросил он, погладив его ладонью по щеке.

Демьян снова вздохнул и провел рукой по его волосам.

\- Ты хочешь, да?

\- Да.

\- Я не знаю, Кир, – Демьян отвел взгляд, а потом снова посмотрел на него и, вцепившись в волосы, притянул его ближе, чтобы тут же поцеловать, укусив напоследок нижнюю губу. Это было приятно, чувствовать, как на мягкой плоти все сильнее сжимаются зубы. И слышать, как Кирилл тихо шипит, не пытаясь, однако, отодвинуться... – Я попробую.

Кирилл молча кивнул, легко скользнув на колени, и принялся расстегивать джинсы на Демьяне, а затем и спускать их с бедер, подцепив вместе с бельем. Когда тот остался полностью обнаженным, он потянул его к дивану и, сев на его край, посмотрел на Демьяна, ласково прошелся ладонями по его ногам, погладил бедра, обхватил и чуть сжал ягодицы. Демьян облизал губы и, сбросив руки Кирилла, тоже забрался на диван, устроившись у него за спиной. Притянув его к себе, он с силой провел руками по его бокам, почти царапая кожу, и прикусил плечо, оставляя на нем красный отпечаток зубов, чтобы тут же его зализать и укусить снова. 

Зашипев – укусы были довольно болезненными – Кирилл послушно опустил голову, подставляясь Демьяну. Хотелось, чтобы было сильно, и Дёмка, кажется, почувствовав это, инстинктивно вел себя властно и уверенно.

Это было то, что надо. Закрыть глаза и позволить любовнику творить все, что тому взбредет в голову – именно этого хотелось Кириллу. Потому что в такие моменты он мог не думать, не чувствовать. Он мог просто существовать. Быть телом, которое любили и желали. На самом деле довольно волнующее ощущение.  
Правильное на данный момент.

Выгнувшись под очередным прикосновением, Кирилл застонал.

 

\- Ох, ты ж мать моя, – прошипел Кирилл, поводя плечами и чувствуя, как стягивает и саднит кожа на спине и шее. Между ног тоже саднило, но воспоминания о недавнем оргазме приятной дрожью отдавались во всем теле, позволяя легко смириться со всеми неудобствами.

\- Больно, да? – Демьян сел и взлохматил волосы, слегка нахмурившись. А потом встал с кровати, едва не навернув плошку с остатками масла. – Сейчас мазь достану.

\- Дём, да ляг ты, переживу. Я же сам попросил.

\- И что? С синяками теперь ходить, что ли, надо? – буркнул Демьян, открыв холодильник.

\- Чем ты недоволен? – поинтересовался Кирилл, укладывая голову на руки и наблюдая за копающимся в холодильнике Демьяном.

\- Я доволен, – Демьян извлек, наконец, нужную склянку и вернулся на кровать. Сев Кириллу на бедра, он отвинтил крышку и принялся смазывать прохладной мазью укусы, царапины и небольшие синяки.

\- Холодно, – пожаловался тот, дернувшись, но тут же улегся обратно. – Тогда чего бурчишь? Я сильно напряг тебя своей просьбой? Тебе не понравилось?

\- Не знаю, Кир, – Демьян, закончив с синяками, сполз ниже, чтобы растереть Кириллу спину. – Не уверен, что мне нравится ощущать то, что я ощущал.

\- А что ты ощущал? – Кирилл чуть повернул к нему голову.

Демьян покачал головой.

\- Не хочу говорить.

\- Хорошо, скажи только, тебе не понравилось как, или дело в чем-то ином? – Кирилл чуть привстал, опершись на локти, и обернулся сильнее, стараясь поймать взгляд Демьяна.

Демьян надавил на его плечи, заставляя улечься обратно.

\- Я не знаю, Кир, – повторил он. – Давай мы наконец-то закроем тему и просто ляжем спать.

\- Как скажешь, – легко согласился Кирилл. В конце концов, какая теперь-то разница. Вряд ли Демьян останется в Травушках даже до конца месяца.


	18. Chapter 18

Следующий день оказался для Демьяна полным забот. Васька наконец-то отошел от наркоза и теперь почти беспрестанно стонал и матерился, пробовал подняться, падал и из-за этого стонал и матерился только больше. Демьян кормил кота лекарствами, ставил капельницы, с трудом находя на обожженной коже место для укола, и менял повязки. Думать о том, как он теперь оставит Ваську одного, было тяжело. И в тоже время… В тоже время было ясно, что оставлять придется. Теперь уж точно. 

Вечером, поручив задремавшего под обезболивающим кота заботам Кирилла, Демьян отправился к дому тетки Клавдии, чтобы поговорить с прижившейся там кикиморой. Девчонка не стала ломаться и быстро рассказала, кто и зачем кинул кота в костер. Оказалось, что местные хулиганы, лишившись руководства Сашка, пытались найти себе развлечение поинтереснее. После хорошей дозы сивушного алкоголя поймать проходившего мимо Ваську показалось им вполне достойным способом не только занять вечер, но и разом отомстить сволочному Демьяну и за бутылки в зад, и за то, что он в открытую ебется с мужиками. И, что греха таить, за Сашка тоже. Потому что без него было как-то невесело. И в дружном коллективе намечался разлад, вызванный борьбой за лидерство. И если бы не оказавшаяся рядом кикимора, Васька так и сгорел бы в костре, завязанным в плотный холщовый мешок. 

Демьян слушал внимательно. Чего-то подобного он, признаться и ожидал. Коротко поблагодарив кикимору и вручив специально принесенное для нее молоко, Демьян направился к омуту. Раз уж впереди его ожидали попытка расправиться с хлопотуном и, если все закончится благополучно, скорый отъезд, долги следовало отдать сразу же. И уезжать, и умирать он предпочитал с чистой совестью и спокойной душой. А перспектива длительного и относительно благополучного существования на свете четырех отморозков спокойствия ему отнюдь не прибавляла.

Водяной вышел к Демьяну не сразу. Он уже успел вдоволь наговориться с Варей, наобещав ей кучу всяких глупостей. Варя только улыбалась, да вплетала в его волосы кувшинки. Но смотрела серьезно. И, кажется, тоже знала, что он уезжает. Демьян не знал, способны ли русалки скучать. Но отчего-то хотелось верить, что да. И одновременно это было неправильно. Просто иррационально хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-то вспоминал о нем хорошо просто потому что он – это он. А не полезный в хозяйстве волхв, согласный решить любые проблемы задаром.

Договориться с водяным оказалось несложно. Никита вообще был мужик простой, и Демьян ему, судя по всему, был симпатичен. Кроме того, кто из соседей откажется сделать человеку гадость? Так что буквально через полчаса взаимных расшаркиваний и уговоров водяной пообещал, что Виталик и Васька до следующей весны не доживут. Омут, река, болота… мало ли опасностей в округе? Под лед зимой провалиться вообще плевое дело. Да и девочки вот на Купалу шалят. А амулетов-то и сделать больше некому…

Демьян только кивал и улыбался. Ход мыслей водяного ему нравился. Выпив с Никитой по рюмке принесенной с собой водки, Демьян откланялся и отправился в лес. Кладбище он обошел по кругу: неизвестно, что там может еще подняться после хлопотуна. И то, что ничего не было накануне, не успокаивало. Попасть на погост в тот момент, когда из могилы полезет свеженький умрун, Демьяну не улыбалось. Особенно без подготовки и необходимых инструментов.

 

В лес Демьян тоже заходил с опаской. И все равно упал, споткнувшись о какую-то корягу. Это было даже обидно: крупные неприятности не отменяли мелкого бытового невезения. Хотя казалось бы… Тихо и вполне пристойно выругавшись, Демьян потер ушибленные колени и начал подниматься, когда перед ним возникла протянутая ладонь. Ухватившись, Демьян встал и поспешил поздороваться с лешим. 

\- Никак золото в моем лесу нашел? – ухмыльнулся тот, разглядывая грязные коленки Демьяна. – Так вперед бросился – загляденье. 

\- Если бы, – Демьян махнул рукой. – Я, Бор Иванович, теперь каждый десяток шагов по кладу нахожу. Только вот что-то денег все не прибавляется.

\- Ножки от любви не держат, что ли? – леший усмехнулся и подтолкнул Демьяна в сторону появившихся у дороги поваленных бревен. – Так ты у нас на крылья летать-то должен, а ты все носом землю роешь… И никак не нароешь ничего…

\- Да кое-что я все-таки нарыл, – Демьян уселся на бревно и, сцепив пальцы в замок, посмотрел на лешего. – Выяснил, кто через ваш лес в деревни ходит…

\- О, – леший вскинул голову. – И ты, я так понимаю, спешишь раскрыть мне глаза.

Демьян кивнул.

\- Тарас это, Бор Иванович. Надел кожу Гришки. Сейчас в своем старом доме живет, жрет людей…

\- Хлопотун, что ли? – леший фыркнул. – Знатно Травушки приложило, знатно… И что ты от меня, Дёмка, хочешь? Проси давай, пока я добрый.

\- В деревне я его бить не рискну… – Демьян посмотрел на свои руки и поводил мыском ботинка по земле, что-то вычерчивая. – За народ боюсь. В одной избе с Тарасом зять его живет… Да и вообще людей жалко. Тварь как себя проявит, никого щадить не станет…

\- Ближе к делу, Дёмка, – леший усмехнулся. – Ты просить-то не бойся. За спрос денег не берут, сам знаешь.

\- Знаю, Бор Иванович. Я собственно хотел… если я его в лесу караулить буду, вы меня к нему выведете?

\- Ты один, что ли, собрался? – леший поднял брови. – Жить надоело, Дёмка? Так ты сразу скажи, у меня вон в чаще волки не кормлены. Чего пришлому-то страховидлу доставаться?

\- С Киром приду, – Демьян вздохнул. – Одного он не отпустит…

\- Не дурак мужик, – похвалил леший. – Приходите. Вот сегодня ночью и приходите. Не сегодня-завтра хлопотун ваш пожрать направится. Так уж и быть, выведу. Не положите, я хоть погляжу. Давно при мне людей живьем-то не проглатывали…

Демьян поежился и протянул с сомнением:

\- Спасибо… Бор Иванович, а можно еще спросить? – быстро выпалил он, видя, что леший собирается сворачивать беседу.

\- А отчего бы и не спросить, раз язык дан, – леший ухмыльнулся в бороду. – Не стесняйся, Дёмка, выкладывай, все как на духу. Считай, что исповедуешься… больше –то некому.

\- Да… – Демьян махнул рукой. – Вы понимаете, кота мне тут сжечь пытались…

Домой Демьян вернулся, когда небо уже начинало светлеть, получив заверения, что местные хулиганы получат по заслугам и до лета не доживут. Проверив Ваську и убедившись, что тот не только дышит, но и крепко спит, Демьян забрался на диван и, отобрав у Кирилла кусок одеяла, прижался к его теплому боку. Нужно было отдохнуть, пока у него еще была такая возможность.

 

\- Черт! – Кирилл вскочил на ноги и начал энергично прыгать на одном месте, явно пытаясь что-то с себя стряхнуть. – Ну бл... ох, мать твою...

\- Что такое? – Демьян схватил его за плечо.

\- Муравьи! Суки, кусаются, у-и-и, – Кирилл ещё раз энергично побил по ногам и постучал ими о землю. – Признайся, ты меня спецом на муравейник усадил!

\- Вот уж место ты сам себе выбирал, Кир, – пожал плечами Демьян и снова сел на землю. – Подумаешь, муравьи.

\- У меня аллергия на их укусы, – прошипел Кирилл, стряхивая с себя ещё парочку рыжих довольно крупных муравьев. – Весь чесаться буду... вот ведь... – и он смачно сплюнул. 

Они торчали в этом лесу уже вторую ночь – дожидались, когда хлопотун наконец-то изъявит желание перекусить. Пока желания, как и хлопотуна, видно не было.

\- А сообщить об этом волнующем факте заранее было, конечно, никак не возможно? – Демьян лег на траву и закрыл глаза. Ожидание его выматывало, злило и заставляло нервничать все больше и больше. – Мы бы приняли в связи с этим фактом некоторые превентивные меры.

Кирилл в упор посмотрел на Демьяна.

\- Кто ж знал... что ты у нас специалист в превентивных мерах против муравьев, – он открыл было рот добавить ещё что-то, как заметил невдалеке хорошо притоптанную тропинку. – Дёмк, а тропинки-то тут раньше не было, да?

\- Пошли, – Демьян поднялся и закинул на плечо рюкзак, получше перехватив плетку. – Ты уверен, что хочешь со мной? 

\- Я уверен, что не хочу тебя хоронить, – буркнул Кирилл, ещё раз энергично отряхнув штаны.

\- Так можешь не искать потом. И хоронить не придется, – проворчал Демьян. 

Протянув руку, Кирилл от всей души отвесил ему подзатыльник.

\- Думай, что говоришь.

\- А я думаю, Кир, – Демьян остановился и недовольно посмотрел на Кирилла. – Именно потому и говорю, что думаю. Мне тебя тоже как-то хоронить не хочется. И с бойким родственником твоим объясняться – тоже.

\- Тебе и не придется, – Кирилл пожал плечами. – Ты вряд ли станешь их здесь ждать. Сообщишь если, так и на том спасибо. Так что пошли. Одного я тебя не пущу, клянусь своими бойкими родственничками.

\- Да уж, оставить за спиной твой хладный трупик – именно то, о чем я мечтал все это время, – насупился Демьян. Тропинка петляла, то пропадая, то, наоборот, расширяясь под ногами, и Демьян подумал, что леший, должно быть, получает немалое удовольствие от их перепалки. Хотя это тоже было неважно. Подумалось вдруг, а придет ли он выпить за помин его души к Ваньке, если вдруг что. Впрочем... Об этом просто не нужно было думать. И все.

\- Ну, трупик к тому времени хладным ещё не будет, не расстраивайся, – Кирилл похлопал Демьяна по плечу. – И вообще, кто на подобные темы перед делом говорит? Тьфу на тебя, Дёмка!

В лесу было темно и как-то мрачно. А еще очень тихо. Словно его обитатели чувствовали что-то и не стремились вылезать на поверхность. Даже потерчат было не слышно, хотя, насколько помнил Кирилл, ни один ночной поход не обходился без их заунывного "Креста!" и тонких, тянущихся с ветвей ручек.

Демьян покачал головой. Он хотел было напомнить, что, если что, Ваську он оставит на Кирилла. Но промолчал. Да и вообще, говорить не стоило. В лесу пахло опасностью. И было слышно только их дыхание, да мерные шаги по мягкой лесной подушке. Тихие, но очень отчетливые шаги двух человек. А потом вдруг стало слышно третьи. Где-то впереди. Демьян замер и потянул было руку, чтобы перекреститься. Но быстро отдернул ее обратно. Смысла в этом не было никакого. А вот вред... вполне.

Видимо, хлопотун услышал их, потому что тоже остановился, а потом развернулся и пошел навстречу. И было слышно, как ломаются под его ногами сухие веточки. Все ближе и ближе. Он вышел на тропинку. С виду самый обыкновенный мужик лет сорока. Неудивительно, что Леонид жил с ним в одном доме и пил водку все это время, совершенно ничего не замечая. Высокий, немного бледный, с осунувшимся, слегка обрюзгшим лицом и редеющими волосами, он напоминал интеллигента, всю жизнь корпящего над докторской под неусыпным надзором заботливой маменьки. Только вот лицо его было абсолютно неподвижно. Крылья носа не раздувались, когда он дышал. И он совершенно не моргал, просто стоял и смотрел на них своими неподвижными глазами, как снулая рыбина. Только руки у него двигались постоянно. Пальцы проходились то по ладоням, то по шее, то по щекам, словно поглаживая... Демьян сглотнул. Не поглаживая, а разглаживая содранную с покойника кожу. 

\- Выяснил все-таки? – тварь улыбнулась, демонстрируя пока еще человеческие зубы. Улыбка смотрелась на лице, как приклеенная. И от этого тоже было жутко.

\- Выяснил, – согласился Демьян, начиная обходить хлопотуна сбоку. Тот захохотал и прыгнул вверх, тут же оказываясь на ветке ближайшего дерева.

\- Вот и отлично. Вами я и поужинаю.

Кирилл запрокинул голову, силясь поймать взглядом прыгающего с ветки на ветку мужика. 

\- Бл...ин, – быстро исправил он сам себя, наблюдая, как в какой-то момент хлопотун замер на очередной ветке и раззявил пасть наподобие змеи – широко, показывая огромные зубы в несколько рядов – и издал пронизывающий вой. – Охрененная штука... Слышь, Дём, а как думаешь, как он так пасть-то раззявливает... Это же не физиологично...

\- Учитывая, что у него нет скелета, а он как-то ходит, я бы не удивлялся, Кир, – буркнул Демьян, следя за перемещениями твари и стараясь все время оставаться к ней лицом. 

Хлопотун снова расхохотался. Видимо, диалог его немало развеселил. А потом он просто упал за спиной у Демьяна и вывернул ему руки, вынуждая выронить плеть. Она тут же запуталась в ногах у пытающегося вырваться Демьяна, сковывая его движения, и это не позволило Кириллу поднять ее. Прижав Демьяна, хлопотун раззявил пасть еще больше, видимо готовясь проглотить его живьем.

Пасть становилась все больше, и Кирилл, не думая, бросился вперед. Он резко толкнул тварь в плечо, из-за чего та ослабила хватку, и Демьян сумел отскочить в сторону, но Кириллу повезло меньше. Хлопотун бойко развернулся и хватанул его за плечо, впиваясь зубами и кроша челюстью кости. Его руки с уже отросшими когтями рвали спину, и Кирилл чувствовал, как течет по спине и груди горячая кровь. Боль была сначала сильной, острой, и он закричал, рванув в сторону, но лишь ухудшил свое положение. Хлопотун, словно вцепившаяся в жертву собака, дернул головой из стороны в сторону, разрывая ещё больше плоти и сильнее сжимая на ней челюсти.

Быстро поднявшись с земли, Демьян схватил плеть и стеганул по занятой Кириллом твари. А потом поднял руку, чтобы ударить еще раз... Но вовремя опустил, сделав шаг назад. Хлопотун начал уменьшаться, словно воздушный шарик, из которого выпустили воздух. И скоро на спине упавшего навзничь Кирилла лежала полусгнившая человеческая кожа, покрытая сукровицей, влажная и остро пахнущая. Демьян отбросил плеть и принялся отскребать все это со спины Кирилла, представлявшей собой, кажется, сплошную рану. Кирилл дышал тяжело и резко. И, судя по всему, собирался вот-вот потерять сознания. На его месте Демьян бы поторопился это сделать. Потому что боль должна была быть адской. 

Закончив отскребать от ран мертвую плоть, Демьян быстро облил кожу водкой и поджог, параллельно громко умоляя лешего простить его за подобное самоуправство в лесу. Леший, кажется, простил. Во всяком случае, тропинка перед Демьяном все-таки появилась. И он, поблагодарив лесного хозяина, попытался поднять Кирилла с земли. До края леса им нужно было дойти самим. Точнее, лучше бы сразу до Ваньки. Которому снова не дадут поспать.

Как именно Демьян дотащил Кирилла до деревни, он не понял. В памяти осталась только стелющаяся под ноги дорога, боль в пояснице, которая с каждым шагом становилась все сильнее, и рваное дыхание Кирилла, которое, казалось, могло прерваться в любую секунду. Ваньку он, конечно же разбудил и, сгрузив ему на руки истекающего кровью Кирилла, поднял с земли выпавший из его кармана мобильный. Подхватив телефон, Демьян побежал к бабке Настасье звонить в скорую. Только вызвав машину, Демьян подумал о том, что нужно предупредить Евгений Михайловича, чтобы Кириллу не пришлось лежать в больнице в одиночестве. Да и деньги обеспечат ему более качественный уход и скорое выздоровление. А в то, что Кирилл поправится, Демьян очень хотел верить. Поправится, встанет на ноги и заедет к деду Федору за Васькой… 

Номер Евгения Михайлович был забит в телефонную книжку Кириллова мобильного, и Демьяну оставалось только нажать на кнопку. Техника в доме у ведьмы работала исправно. А времени у Демьяна теперь было совсем немного.

Вернувшись домой, Демьян в последний раз налил домовому молока и поставил рядом с блюдцем шкалик водки, стараясь не думать о том, отчего так отчаянно заходится сердце. А потом взглянул на лежащего в углу спящего Ваську. Его нужно было как-то перенести к деду. Присев на корточки, Демьян осторожно провел пальцем по кошачьему уху, чудом не тронутому ожогами. Ухо дернулось. Демьян сглотнул. Рюкзак уже был собран и, надев его на спину, Демьян снова подошел к коту, чтобы как-то подхватить его на руки. Спина отозвалась дикой болью, которая была на удивление уместна. Стукнув кулаком по стене, Демьян закрыл глаза, стараясь отдышаться. А потом попробовал наклониться еще раз…

 

Веки были тяжелыми, голова пустой, а тело болело и ныло. Кирилл поморщился и какое-то время просто лежал, привыкая к навязчивой, окутывающей все тело болезненной судороге. Затем медленно приоткрыл один глаз, а за ним и второй.

Все произошедшее помнилось смутно, и в тоже время, достаточно четко, чтобы он точно знал, что именно привело его на больничную койку. То, что койка была именно больничной, да ещё и явно не в московской больнице, он понял сразу, едва оглядев чистенькую, но довольно убогую палату. Удивило другое. На стульчике, закину ногу на ногу, сидел дядя, читая какой-то журнал. Он время от времени фыркал и переворачивал страницы – видно, то, что писали его изрядно веселило.

\- Дядь? – едва слышно – и это было все, на что Кирилл сейчас был способен – прошептал он. 

\- О, кого я слышу! – Евгений Михайлович отложил номер "НЛО" и посмотрел на Кирилла. – Наша спящая красавица проснулась. 

\- И сколько я спал? – Кирилл закашлялся. Спину тут же обожгло болью. Он гулко сглотнул. – И почему ты к себе на «вы»?

\- Спал ты чуть больше недели, – усмехнулся Евгений Михайлович. – И за это время весь медицинский персонал успел тебя нежно и трепетно полюбить, племянничек. Все-таки почти с того света вытащили.

\- Я рад, – Кирилл устало прикрыл глаза. – Ну и что у меня? Плечо точно было в мясо, что ещё?

\- Спина. Ты вот запустил свою спину, Кирюш, а доктора тебя как только не костерили... Операцию тебе делали. И кровушки ты тут знаешь сколько выпил у добрых людей? – Евгений Михайлович закатал рукав, показывая исколотые вены. – Век не расплатишься, короче.

\- Хорошо, дядь, как скажешь, не расплачусь... – говорить было тяжело... Но хотелось, и Кирилл упрямо выговаривал еле ворочающимся языком слова. – Тебе Дёмка позвонил? Когда ты приехал?

\- С твоего мобильника, между прочим, – наябедничал Евгений Михайлович. – И как только номер нашел, сучонок! А приехал я сразу. Все боялся, на поминки опоздать да наследство делить.

\- Ага, – промычал Кирилл, не открывая глаз: так было проще. Комната не шаталась, и круги были не разноцветными, а нежно-голубыми. – А где ты остановился? Здесь нет гостиниц...

На языке вертелся вопрос про Демьяна. Хотелось знать, когда тот уехал, но задавать его дяде не стоило. Потом, решил Кирилл, выпишется и спросит у Федора Прокопьевича. Тот должен был быть в курсе.

\- Так вон у Федора Прокопьича. На его месте я бы уже деньги за постой брал. 

\- Ага, – вновь промычал Кирилл и замолчал. Начинало тошнить и вообще... было больно.

\- Ты спи давай, герой недоделанный, – проворчал Евгений Михайлович и вновь потянулся к журналу. Скрипнула дверь и он поднял голову. – Дошел наконец, я так понимаю! – вредным голосом проговорил Евгений Михайлович. – Нагулялся, наверное.

\- А что не погулять, погода хорошая, – ответил стоящий в дверном проеме Демьян, прижимая к закатанному рукаву ватку. Из него только недавно выкачали очередную порцию крови. Так что, вообще-то, хотелось жрать, пить и полежать немного. Но знать об этом сволочному дядюшке Кирилла было совсем не обязательно.

\- А что ж ты бледный-то такой, соколик! – запричитал тот. – Никак сомлеешь сейчас, как девица.

\- Дедя Женя, шли бы вы уже... – проворчал Демьян, которого уже достало препираться всю неделю со скучающим новоприобретенным родственником. – Я на минутку заглянул всего. Можно не заливать меня водопадом вашего прелестного юмора прямо с порога?

Кирилл открыл глаза, с нескрываемым изумлением смотря на Демьяна.

\- Ты чего тут делаешь? – не задумываясь, выдал он.

\- Вообще-то, пока стою, но планирую сесть, – улыбнулся Демьян, разглядывая Кирилла. – Потому что голова у меня все-таки кружится, – он прошел в палату и плюхнулся на старенький облезший стул. – Кстати, поздравляю, ты тут надолго.

Кирилл нахмурился.

\- Я имею в виду вообще. Какого черта ты тут стоишь... сидишь и так далее?

\- А нельзя, что ли? – насупился Демьян. – Ну, не нравится, я тогда домой пошел... 

\- Дём... – Кирилл устало прикрыл глаза, чтобы тут же их открыть. – Я был уверен, что ты уехал. Ты же собирался уехать.

\- Ой, как интересно! – Евгений Михайлович довольно потер руки. – Неужели в вашей дружной семье чуть было не произошел раскол? – он насмешливо посмотрел на хмурого Демьяна. – Собирался бросить моего любимого племянника на произвол судьбы и злых людей? – протянул он. – Натешился, значит, наигрался и бегом от ответственности!

\- Ну, примерно, – не стал спорить Демьян. – Но как-то не сложилось, как видите. 

\- Дядь, не лезь, а, – тихо попросил Кирилл. – А ты мне ничего не должен, как бы там не считал. Так что не стоит, Дём. Все честно. Я тебя вытолкнул, ты меня до больницы допер.

\- Да я разве спорю? – Демьян пожал плечами и едва заметно поморщился. Сорванную спину все еще тянуло. 

\- Дядь... выйди, пожалуйста, я хотел бы побеседовать с ним наедине, – не сводя пристального взгляда с Демьяна, попросил Кирилл.

\- Ну вот... все самое интересное и мимо, – фыркнул Евгений Михайлович. Но все-таки встал, прихватив журнал. – Воркуйте, голубки. А я, пожалуй, домой поеду. Все равно Дёмочка снова скажет, что пешочком прогуляется. 

\- Да я лучше пешочком, чем вы меня пятнадцать минут будете своим остроумием изводить, – буркнул тот. 

\- Ну, вот и ладушки. Кирюша, учти, много говорить тебе вредно. А орать тем более. 

Он подхватил журнал и вышел за дверь.

\- Зачем ты... ты же понимаешь, что он теперь тебя не отпустит, – Кириллу действительно очень хотелось наорать, а ещё хорошо бы потопать ногами, но сил ни на что не было.

\- Да нормально все, Кир, – Демьян взъерошил рукой волосы. – Я не против.

\- С чего такая перемена? – голос звучал тише – говорить громко становилось все сложнее.

\- Ну... так получилось, – Демьян снова поморщился, пожимая плечами. – Тебе неприятно, что я остался?

Кирилл помолчал, разглядывая его.

\- Я рад, что ты остался. Хоть и не понимаю причин... Что со спиной? 

\- Ты тяжелый.

\- Понятно...

Кирилл замолчал и закрыл глаза: они начали болеть. А ещё было... странно. Словно и не с этим человеком он жил в одной доме и спал в одной кровати. А ещё хотелось что-то сказать. Что-то важное, наверное. Вот только понять бы, что именно.

\- Ты... – начал было он, но тут же нахмурился. – Не важно. Как Васька?

\- Ползает потихоньку, – Демьян встал со стула и подошел к Кириллу ближе, чтобы провести кончиком пальца по его волосам. – Ты бы поспал, а, Кир? Устал же. Я тебе завтра все расскажу. Или послезавтра...

Кирилл открыл слезящиеся глаза и посмотрел на Демьяна.

\- Почему ты остался? Скажи мне, Дём...

\- Потому что не хотел уезжать, – тихо ответил Демьян и отвернулся. – Может, хватит над собой издеваться, Кир? Нужно поспать.

\- Волнуешься? – спросил Кирилл и снова закашлялся. Тошнота становилась сильнее, и во рту появился кислый привкус рвоты. – Дай попить...

\- Сейчас... – Демьян подошел к небольшому колченогому столику и налил воды в стеклянную поилку с небольшим носиком. Она немного пахла лекарствами и больницей, но была вполне ничего. – Пей, – он поднес её к губам Кирилла.

\- Спасибо, – Кирилл сделал несколько глотков, закашлялся и, окончательно вымотавшись, закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что начинает засыпать. – Дём, – позвал он, уже из последних сил борясь со сном. – Ты уже не уезжай, ладно?

\- Спи уже, а? – вздохнул Демьян и снова провел рукой по его волосам. Он тоже сделал глоток из поилки и, поставив ее на место, вышел из палаты. Нужно было позвать врача.


End file.
